


Snøbarnet [Il figlio della neve]

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Solitudinem sevit, pacem appellat [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Hermaphrodites, Intersexuality, M/M, Other, Psychological Trauma, Torture, War, War Crimes, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 111,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers] Una gazza marezzata veglia da giorni il capezzale di Loki, sopravvissuto per miracolo alle ferite infertegli da Thanos e affidato alle amorevoli cure di Frigga. Messaggero di morte e sentinella implacabile, il piccolo uccello è, tuttavia, molto più di un ospite discreto e silenzioso.<br/>
Da Jotunheim ad Asgard, da Midgard a Hel, i semi di un passato di sangue sbocciano, infine, in fiori mostruosi, poiché Hela cerca vendetta ed è disposta a tutto pur di abbracciarlo di nuovo.<br/><i>Lui</i>, il bambino di notte e di neve che ha scelto un’altra pelle e un’altra madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anime grigie

Fictional Dream © 2013 (31 marzo 2013)  
Thor, Iron Man, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/487/snbarnet-il-figlio-della-neve)).

*

 _The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain._  
 _It’s the loneliness of it._  
 _Memories need to be shared._  
― Lois Lowry, _The Giver_

 

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primo inverno_ ]

  
A guardarla, diresti che è un innocente piumino, col suo dorso marezzato e gli occhietti vispi.  
Il capo inclinato, quasi aspetti una parola o una domanda, la gazza percorre la balaustra con la regolarità marziale delle sentinelle.  
Ai suoi piedi, ombre lunghe invadono Asgard, mentre la stella tramonta e l’aria fredda della notte accarezza i fianchi degli amanti. Il brivido che scuote Frigga, tuttavia, non obbedisce al clima ma a una terribile evidenza: da quanto la gazza sorveglia il capezzale del principe?  
“Hela,” bisbiglia a fior di labbra.  
Tra le sue braccia, Loki singhiozza ancora.  
  
 _Mi hanno chiamato_ vacca _, madre._  
  
Stringe le labbra, ma la rabbia è un veleno che nessuno può costringerti a inghiottire. E di quello è sazia, Frigga: _veleno_.  
Alle donne insegnano ad accogliere la vita: sei un amnio tiepido e la pazienza dell’attesa.  
Le donne imparano a perdonare e a tacere.  
Davanti al dolore senza rimedio di un figlio, tuttavia, come puoi scegliere il silenzio?  
La gazza abbandona il davanzale. È così graziosa e discreta che le strapperebbe un sorriso, se solo…  
  
 _Sei qui, maledetta, vero?_  
 _Sei qui, perché lo desideri dal primo giorno in cui l’hai visto._  
  
Frigga allontana i capelli dal viso di Loki. Sulla pelle azzurrina la scia delle lacrime è un nastro di fragili cristalli. È tanto debole da non riuscire a preservare nemmeno il suo aspetto da Áss, ma non lo saprà mai, perché in quella camera non ci sono né specchi, né nemici.  
“ _Gumi_ (1),” sussurra e gli restituisce una maschera troppo fragile per la sua tristezza.  
  
 _Che devo fare?_  
  
La gazza è ormai a qualche passo dal baldacchino.  
Silenziosa.  
Implacabile.  
È una provocazione o un monito?  
  
 _Le Norne non vogliano che Odino le abbia concesso…_  
  
Frigga socchiude le palpebre e la fissa.  
La gazza strizza gli occhietti, le offre il fianco e spalanca il grosso becco nero. Il suono che ne esce – stridulo e rugginoso – somiglia alla risata di una belva di Hel.  
  
 _Frigga la bella, la saggia, la fortunata._  
 _Frigga regina di miele e di sole._  
 _Frigga la ladra._  
 _Chi chiami_ figlio _è il_ mio _principe._  
Mio _, solo_ mio _._  
 _Noi siamo i bambini di brina e di notte._  
 _Noi siamo i mai voluti che vi annienteranno._  
  
Un rapido frullare d’ali, poi il silenzio.  
Loki ha ceduto al sonno. Frigga non dormirà mai più.  
Si copre le labbra e inghiotte un singhiozzo acuto come un urlo.  
Oltre la trifora splende la prima stella, ma non c’è luce che possa rischiarare il pozzo nero della memoria.  
  
 _Non sono_ solo _uno Jotun, vero?_  
  
 _No, piccolo, no. Tu dovevi essere la nostra salvezza e poi… Sei diventato il mio bambino._

*

 _Jotunheim, accampamento degli Æsir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo autunno_ ]

  
Odino si sfila l’elmo e scuote le lunghe chiome per liberarle da minuti cristalli di neve. Tra le dita, l’oro di Asgard è diventato ferro.  
Stringe i denti, chiude gli occhi, poi si costringe di nuovo a subire l’implacabile verità del riflesso.  
  
 _Vecchio, vecchio, vecchio._  
 _Tu, il più forte e nobile degli dei, lecchi la polvere del tramonto come l’ultimo dei midgardiani._  
  
Lancia Gungnir in terra, con una stizza che non ha nulla di regale. Laufey ha distrutto la tenda in cui custodivano i pomi di Iðunn: in attesa di strappargli il cuore sul campo di battaglia, gli ha tolto tempo.  
Gli Jötnar vivono finché non li ammazzi, mostri obbrobriosi d’ossa e freddo. Gli Æsir, invece, succhiano l’immortalità dalla polpa di un frutto d’oro.  
E ora l’hanno perduta.  
  
“Dovremmo chiedere a Heimdall di riaprire il Bifrost per i rifornimenti,” ha suggerito Ivarr Ragnarrson di Rivvak (2), abile a maneggiare la spada, ma corto di mente e rapido (troppo) nel cedere alle lusinghe dell’istinto.  
“Non aspettano altro, per invadere la Capitale,” gli ha risposto.  
Ad Asgard, Thor cresce lontano da suo padre, ma vive in pace: sino al giorno in cui erediterà Hliðskjálf (3), niente deve turbarne la sicurezza e i sogni, perché è il tesoro più prezioso dei Nove Regni.  
È _suo_. È l’erede.  
“La nostra unica speranza è espugnare Útgarða: coglierli di sorpresa e sottrarre loro lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Se la leggenda è vera, è il cuore di questo pianeta maledetto dalle Norne.”  
Bósi Bárðarson ha sollevato il boccale d’idromele e offerto una squadra di úlfheðnar (4).  
“La _vacca_ è gravida,” ha detto, “e il principe consorte non vale un’unghia di Laufey. Io dico che possiamo tentare.”  
  
Odino sfoglia memorie recenti, ma la polvere invade ogni angolo e gli oscura la vista.  
Più che mai sente la nostalgia di Frigga e del suo sguardo veggente; la lucidità e la saggezza di una donna che l’ha conquistato tutto, dal trono al letto.  
La guerra, tuttavia, è affare da uomini e da valchirie: le regine sono il fodero della spada e un miraggio di ritorno.  
Si sfila la corazza, massaggia le spalle indolenzite.  
Niente sta andando come doveva, perché le ragioni degli Jötnar sono più forti della paura.  
Laufey pretende una terra calda in cui crescere i propri figli; una stella che ne intiepidisca il sangue e restituisca alla razza le femmine ormai estinte. Vuole tornare a essere un guerriero, non una vacca, madre di un’altra vacca destinata ad allargare il formicaio.  
Può dargli torto?  
Ereditare Jotunheim non è un compito grato, ma non governi i Nove Regni per piegarti alla compassione di un’ora.

*

  
 _Jotunheim, Járnviðr, rovine del tempio della Fertilità_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo autunno_ ]

  
Hela ricorda appena suo padre Angrboða (5), la pietra nera del palazzo di Útgarða, il bisbigliare cauto e le risa sguaiate che hanno accompagnato i suoi primi passi.  
Una mattina di freddo pungente e cieli tersi qualcuno l’ha svegliata e condotta oltre le mura. La sua bocca marcia seminava larve come sassetti, ma non ha mai pensato di tornare indietro: la bambina maledetta ha conosciuto la solitudine prima di scegliere l’esilio dei boschi.  
  
“È una femmina! Da quanti secoli non ne nasceva una?”  
  
Forse suo padre l’ha amata comunque, piccola e rara com’è, pelle di neve e occhi d’uccello – e putrida per metà. Mezza viva e mezza morta. Mezza, come la speranza di poter essere felice.  
  
“Se quello è il risultato, siano ringraziate le Norne per averci dato nobili in grado di generare.”  
  
Nemmeno Angrboða immagina che Hela _sa_ ; che Hela ha sofferto per la sua umiliazione e che avrebbe voluto mostrargli, con la tiepida, ingenua grazia dell’età, che possiede un dono – uno solo – in grado di giustificare l’obbrobrio di una nascita deforme. Quando gli adulti parlano, tuttavia, i bambini devono tacere. Quelli mostruosi, poi, attendere in silenzio che il Destino si compia.  
  
Angrboða è giaciuto con un demone di Muspelheim (6) per averla: sognava una íviðja (7), sangue vivo e pulsante che restituisse alla loro razza una speranza perduta; ha ottenuto un esserino miserevole, orrendo a vedersi al punto che è stato quasi un sollievo abbandonarlo. A Hela non importa, però, perché nell’oscurità delle notti di Jotunheim e nel folto delle sue cupe foreste ha trovato una casa e un fratello di fame e sangue: Fenrir (8).  
Vivono a Járnviðr (9), nei pressi di un tempio in rovina. Da quanto resta dei rari fregi, là si riunivano le íviðjur (10) consacrate alla dea della fertilità, sorelle perdute di cui nessuno ha più memoria.  
Hela è la prima e l’ultima di un nuovo sangue. Può crederlo, almeno, perché non ha ancora incontrato la metà che le manca: un altro errore.  
Il futuro di Jotunheim.  
 _Loki Laufeyson._

*

 

 _Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primo inverno_ ]

  
“Mi domandavo quanto ancora mi avresti fatto aspettare.”  
La voce di Odino, quieta come il mare in bonaccia, la sorprende sulla porta. Non si è volto, ma non ne ha bisogno: è l’unica a poterne espugnare gli appartamenti senza invito.  
Frigga liscia le pieghe dell’abito, quasi tanto possa restituire ordine anche a emozioni e pensieri.  
“Vuol dire che ci conosci bene.”  
“ _Ci_? Credevo che avesse smesso di frignare.”  
Frigga scuote il capo. “Come puoi parlarne con tanto disprezzo?”  
Odino sospira. “È debole, meschino e pericoloso. Non è così che l’abbiamo cresciuto.”  
“È umiliato, ferito e terrorizzato. È tutto quello che _noi_ abbiamo permesso.”  
Odino si prepara a replicare, ma Frigga lo anticipa. “E non mi riferivo a Loki: io parlavo di Hela.”  
“Che c’entra la regina dei Morti, ora?”  
Frigga socchiude le palpebre. “Dovresti dirmelo tu: io so solo che una sua gazza sorveglia da giorni la camera di Loki.”  
Odino arretra di un passo.  
“Voglio sapere cosa hai promesso a quella maledetta.”  
“Nulla che non le abbia dato.”  
  
 _Oh, no, Grande Padre: puoi ingannare chiunque, ma non me._  
  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
Odino distoglie lo sguardo. “Fammela vedere… Mostrami…”  
“Non entrerai di nuovo nei suoi appartamenti. Non dopo quanto gli hai detto.”  
“Non essere ridicola! Io…”  
“Sono molto seria. Reagisce già a stento al succo dei pomi: non posso permettere che peggiori ancora.”  
“Cosa pretendi che faccia, allora?”  
“Che mi dica la verità, prima di tutto. Quella gazza è un segno: si aspetta qualcosa da noi. Qualcosa che passa per nostro figlio.”  
“Credi davvero che io le abbia…”  
“No, perché se accettassi una simile ipotesi, non potrei più guardarti in faccia.”  
Odino contrae le dita. “Me l’ha domandato.”  
“Lei…”  
“Le legioni degli Einherjar in cambio di Loki.”  
Frigga si copre le labbra. “Perché non ti ho fermato? Perché le mie visioni non hanno…”  
“Abbiamo negoziato attraverso il sogno e l’ho velato di nebbia.”  
“Odino…”  
“Gliel’ho negato, Frigga. Gliel’ho già strappato una volta dalle braccia e continuerò a farlo sempre, finché avrò vita, perché che lui mi creda o mi detesti, che tu creda o meno alla mia verità, ho imparato ad amarlo come se fosse carne mia.”  
“Allora perché hai disposto che…”  
“Perché si guardasse allo specchio e capisse cosa era diventato, odiando e ammazzando quasi Midgard fosse un termitaio da bruciare. Lui, che può dare la vita, si è trasformato in una bestia parricida.”  
“L’ha fatto per te.”  
“Io non gliel’avrei mai chiesto.”  
Frigga chiude gli occhi.  
“Ho odiato e combattuto Laufey; ho torturato il suo compagno e ho pagato la mia follia con un occhio. Ho maledetto il suo ventre, distrutto il suo regno, ma se ho bandito Thor, quella volta, è stato proprio per il rispetto che è dovuto a un antico nemico. Gli avevo già tolto tutto: non meritava la fine che gli è stata riservata.”  
“Loki ha bisogno della verità. Ne ha bisogno per guarire e per riprendere a sperare.”  
“Quale? Che dovrei dirgli, _ancora_? Non ha retto l’urto della più dolce e pretendi che aggiunga il resto? Dovrei rivelargli che volevo farne una vacca (11) – la _mia_ vacca – per insidiare sul trono di Jotunheim una nuova specie, più simile a noi e schiava di Asgard? Dovrei raccontargli cosa significhi _davvero_ essere un principe Jotun?”  
“Sai che non è questo.”  
“… Oppure dirgli di Hela? Confessargli che abbiamo distrutto i suoi ricordi per cancellare ogni traccia della creatura maledetta che gli ha salvato la vita?”  
Frigga china il capo. Trema, perché sa che Odino ha ragione: non puoi proteggere mai davvero chi ami. Solo limitare i danni. Solo asciugare qualche lacrima e sperare che non ne cadano altre.  
“L’ho raccolto perché era il principe, perché era fertile e perché era un ostaggio prezioso. Vuoi che gli ripeta questo?”  
Frigga si morde le labbra. “Posso spiegargli almeno l’origine del Seiðr o vuoi che continui a disprezzarsi?”  
“Se non fosse quello che è, non sarebbe il mago più potente dei Nove Regni.”  
“Un mago e un _maschio_. Non uno scherzo della natura. Non la madre di un lupo (12).”  
“Dicono questo di lui?”  
Frigga annuisce a capo chino. “È colpa mia, lo so… Sono io che l’ho affidato a Freyja, ma…”  
“Hai fatto quello che dovevi, non c’era altra via. Era nostro figlio e dovevamo proteggerlo.”  
“Sì, ma ora…”  
“Ora è Loki a dover fare una scelta. Può giudicarci e condannarci, oppure comprenderci. Se è intelligente come ho sempre creduto, capirà infine quanto è stato amato.”

*

 

 _Jotunheim, Útgarða, appartamenti di re Laufey_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo autunno_ ]

  
Laufey non ha mai dubitato dell’amore di Fárbauti, perché dal giorno in cui l’ha schiacciato a terra, in un’arena di neve e pietra nera, quel che ha colto nelle sue braci è stato _orgoglio_ : orgoglio d’essere _suo_ ; orgoglio d’essere il principe consorte e il seme d’una stirpe d’eroi.  
Dopo l’estinzione delle già rare femmine, il re è la principale garanzia di sopravvivenza della razza: lo sa, Laufey, e ha accolto quel calice avvelenato con la rassegnazione dei forti. È toccato a suo padre e al padre di suo padre.  
Toccherà al principe che gli nuota in grembo, purché riesca a sopravvivere.  
L’asgardiano ha giocato, tra tutte, la più spregevole delle carte: non ha maledetto il nemico, ma il suo ventre. Ha condannato il futuro di Jotunheim.  
Laufey percorre con le dita la pelle freddissima e tesa, pulsante di vita. Non manca molto, ma Loki si avverte appena. Ha già abortito due volte – feti minuti e mal fatti, pessime imitazioni di uno Jotun: non può assumersi il rischio di un nuovo fallimento.  
 _Un re sterile non può essere re_ – chi l’ha detto? Loki di Útgarða, forse, il più potente tra i nobili del Nord. Il più ambizioso.  
L’erede deve nascere.  
Il cucciolo allunga un debole calcio. Forse l’ha sentito: come ogni principe immagina che il suo sarà un futuro di guerra – e si prepara.  
“Fárbauti non ci tradirà, figlio. Il mio sangue non ti avvelenerà.”  
Tutto tace. Lontano si avverte l’ululato desolato di un lupo, oltre il crepitare dei fuochi degli Æsir.  
Chiusa in una teca di cristallo, l’anima degli avi grida.  
 _Loki Loki Loki._  
Laufey chiude gli occhi e si accarezza il ventre.  
Presto ascolterà la voce del nuovo nato e tornerà a combattere perché suo sia un trono di gloria e di luce, non solo pietra e lacrime gelate.

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primo inverno_ ]

  
Frigga accenna un inchino.  
Thor abbassa il capo, pieno d’imbarazzo.  
  
Da quando è tornato da Midgard, frequenta di rado i palazzi, quasi gli pesi sostenere lo sguardo degli Æsir e dei loro nobili ospiti. Odino direbbe che è ancora immaturo; che un re non deve temere il giudizio di nessuno, se non della propria coscienza, ma il Grande Padre vive da un tempo tanto lungo che ha probabilmente dimenticato d’esser stato come lui.  
Come il loro figlio bellissimo e dolce.  
  
“Non sono entrato, madre. Io…”  
Frigga gli accarezza la guancia, gli prende la mano e la bacia con tenerezza. È diventato un guerriero temuto in tutti e nove i Regni, ma ai suoi occhi resta il putto biondissimo che ruzzolava per i giardini di Fensalir.  
“Non c’è bisogno che mi rassicuri: lo so.”  
Thor sorride. L’ha sempre fatto anche per un altro figlio troppo serio e troppo triste.  
“Trattenersi è difficile. Non vorrei che pensasse d’essere stato dimenticato.”  
“Può dirlo, forse, ma non lo pensa. Non è abbastanza lucido, d’altra parte, da sapere cosa desideri davvero.”  
“Come sta?”  
“Non bene. La sua fiamma vitale è esausta. A queste condizioni, Eir e i guaritori possono fare ben poco.”  
Thor stringe le labbra. “È stata colpa mia, vero?”  
Frigga solleva il palmo. “No. Se c’è qualcuno innocente, tra noi, quello sei tu. Non tormentarti con il peso di responsabilità che non ti appartengono.”  
“Vi avevo promesso che mi sarei preso cura di lui.”  
“E l’hai fatto: se così non fosse, Loki non sarebbe più tra noi. Quel che lo tiene in vita, invece, per quanto fragile, è tuo.”  
“ _Mio_?”  
“Non c’è niente di più triste dell’addio, quando devi salutare chi ami.”  
Thor china il capo.  
Frigga socchiude le porte che conducono alla camera di Loki. “Coraggio… Vieni con me.”

*

 

 _Jotunheim, Útgarða, appartamenti di re Laufey_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, primo inverno_ ]

  
Loki è nato un giorno di tenebra e fiocchi duri come grandine.  
Più che nato, è _caduto_ : gli è scivolato tra le cosce quasi fosse neve.  
Un aborto vivo, ma pur sempre un aborto.  
Sulla nuda pietra ha cominciato a strillare: l’uggiolio di una bestiolina ridicola.  
Fárbauti è rimasto a capo chino, pieno di vergogna.  
Per _lui_.  
Per _loro_.  
Per una razza condannata.  
  
“Avevi detto che avrebbe funzionato,” mormora – ringhia.  
Sul palato avverte ancora il sapore dolciastro di quel cuore palpitante.  
Un cuore vivo. Un sangue nero.  
L’aborto urla sempre più forte. È un nano senza corna, un fallimento rivoltante.  
S’inginocchia a guardarlo, solleva il pugno. Un colpo, una pressione ridicola e smetterebbe di esistere.  
L’aborto apre gli occhi. Lo guarda. Lo giudica.  
  
 _È troppo piccolo per vedere, eppure pare quasi che…_  
  
“Fárbauti?”  
“Comandate, mio re.”  
Laufey deglutisce con difficoltà.  
L’aborto ha smesso di piangere.  
“Liberatene,” dice. “Regalalo ai lupi.”  
Loki solleva la piccola mano. _Prendimi_ , sembra dire. _Sono vivo. Sono tuo._  
  
 _Crepa._

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primo inverno_ ]

  
Sostenuto dai guanciali e illuminato dalla debole fiamma di una candela, Loki è di un pallore spettrale.  
“Siete sicura, madre?”  
Frigga annuisce e accarezza con dolcezza la guancia del figlio addormentato. “Potrai consolarlo in sogno, se vorrai. Portagli un ricordo felice.”  
Thor s’inginocchia accanto al letto del fratello. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma nessuna cade.  
È puro, orgoglioso, forte: se c’è qualcuno in grado di salvare il principe caduto, quello è davvero Thor Odinson.  
“Ricordate la sua prima parola?”  
“Ricordo il panico della povera Fulla, costretta a rincorrerti per i vestiboli di Fensalir.”  
Le labbra di suo figlio si piegano appena.  
“Era così piccolo… Volevo qualcuno con cui giocare e avevo ottenuto una bambola. Mi sentivo tradito.”  
La voce di Thor si spezza. “Gli ho detto qualcosa come ‘ _Non servi a niente_ ’, ‘ _Non sai fare niente_ ’. Loki mi ha toccato e ha detto: ‘ _Þórr_ ’ e poi ‘ _Minn Þórr_ ’ (13), ed io ho capito cosa fosse un fratello.”  
Thor chiude gli occhi. Una lacrima corre discreta lungo la guancia. “Come ho potuto dimenticarmene, madre?”  
“Loki non l’ha mai fatto.”

*

 

 _Jotunheim, Járnviðr, rovine del tempio della Fertilità_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

  
A trovarlo è stato Fenrir, perché aveva fame. Quando l’ha visto, tuttavia, gli ha allungato un colpetto con il bel muso nero come a dire: ‘ _che sfortuna! Non ha abbastanza carne nemmeno per te!_ ’  
Il neonato è stato deposto sulla nuda pietra dell’altare in rovina. Chiunque l’abbia abbandonato, non è stato pietoso: l’ha lasciato a morire di freddo, quando avrebbe potuto sgozzarlo.  
  
Hela guarda Fenrir, poi fissa il palmo nudo. Il potere di cui è piena non ha effetto sugli Jötnar: la loro pelle resiste alla cancrena e ne impedisce il propagarsi (14). Gli Æsir, invece, muoiono sul momento o dopo una straziante agonia: tra gli invasori è opinione condivisa che l’antico tempio sia maledetto e che vi abiti la Morte.  
La Morte è una bambina marcia e solitaria.  
  
“Hai visto?” mormora – l’indice segue i tenui marchi che solcano la fronte del neonato, il cui piagnucolio è sempre più flebile. “Deve essere il figlio del re.”  
La risposta di Fenrir è un brontolio sordo. Ai suoi occhi è solo _carne_ : carne viva e tenera.  
Hela si scopre il capo. I veli che ne celano il viso mutilato avvolgono ora il principe. Il piccolo allunga la manina, senza esitazione né ribrezzo.  
“Non sei più solo,” sospira Hela.  
È la prima cosa bella che il Destino le abbia regalato: un altro bambino di notte e di neve.  
“Fenrir? Cerca una cerva che abbia partorito da poco… I cuccioli puoi mangiarli tu.”

*

 

 _Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primo inverno_ ]

  
 _Se n’è accorta._  
 _La strega si è messa a contare._  
  
Odino fissa lo sguardo oltre la trifora. Asgard riposa, baciata da un vento discreto e mite.  
Qualcuno veglia, tuttavia.  
Qualcuno trama.  
  
 _Frigga non ha bisogno di sapere, per capire._  
 _Se Frigga è tanto spaventata, allora…_  
  
Le ha promesso i Chitauri, perché i Chitauri non hanno anima: nessuna creatura merita Hel, fuorché chi abbia corteggiato la Morte.  
  
 _Loki, allora?_  
 _Era un bambino. Non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse il mostro cui dedicava tanta attenzione._  
  
La signora degli Inferi non può reclamare il principe cadetto, perché gliel’ha rifiutato: un _no_ che è ordine di Odino, dunque un sigillo impenetrabile. Hela, tuttavia, potrebbe anche scegliere di spezzarlo, se misurasse l’accordo non in parole, ma in capi: gli Jötnar massacrati da Loki non bastano a giustificare l’esercito che gli ha concesso.  
  
 _Ma se anche mio figlio si aggravasse e morisse, Hela non potrebbe comunque reclamarlo come sposo, perché ha guadagnato ogni ferita sul campo di battaglia. Non gli spetterebbe il Valhalla degli eroi, né l’inferno dei codardi._  
 _Che significa quella gazza?_  
  
Parlarne con il principe? Deve ancora capire come affrontarlo senza che esplodano drammi.  
Confessare a Frigga che ha beffato la loro più pericolosa alleata?  
  
 _Ti strapperebbe il cuore dal petto._  
 _Non le piace maneggiare la spada, ma sa come usarla._  
  
“Avete domandato di me, Grande Padre?”  
  
La voce di Sif lo richiama al presente – una ragione in più per esserle grato.  
  
“Voglio che gli appartamenti del principe Loki siano guardati a vista dai nostri uomini più fidati… Pretendo discrezione, tuttavia: né la regina né il principe Thor devono essere coinvolti.”  
“Temete che…”  
“Temo e tanto basta.”  
  
 _Temo il passato, quando è seme del futuro e offre solo frutti velenosi._  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) In norse arcaico, _uomo_ nel senso di _umano_.  
(2) Nella tradizione del comic, uno dei reami del planetoide in cui si trova Asgard.  
(3) Il trono di Odino.  
(4) Nella tradizione scaldica, i ‘lupi mannari’ erano i guerrieri estatici che, prima della battaglia, entravano in uno stato di trance violenta, detta _berserksgangr_ , nella quale ringhiavano, sbavavano e mordevano. Di seguito si lanciavano nella mischia urlando, mulinando spade e scuri, del tutto insensibili al dolore e alla fatica, per poi crollare esausti. Nella serie canadese _Lost Girl_ , tale figura è richiamata in modo diretto dall’affascinante _fae_ -lupo Dyson, fiera guerriera di un ase islandese che abbandona poi il branco.  
(5) Nella mitologia norrena, il padre di Hel ( _Hela_ nel comic Marvel) è Loki, mentre la gigantessa Angrboða ne è la madre. Poiché ho scelto di seguire la tradizione del movieverse (non si fa accenno al fatto che Loki abbia figli, né tra gli Jötnar figurano donne), Angrboða è un ermafrodito.  
(6) Nel comic Marvel, è la terra dei Demoni.  
(7) In norse arcaico, gigante di sesso femminile.  
(8) Nella mitologia norrena, il lupo è fratello di Hel, in quanto figlio di Loki. In questa versione, Fenrir è, al pari dell’originale, un canide mostruoso, ma non ha rapporti di sangue con Hela.  
(9) Altro nome con cui la mitologia norrena identifica Jotunheim. In realtà si tratta di una regione boscosa dello stesso, caratterizzata dal fatto che vi vivano troll di sesso femminile.  
(10) Plurale, in norse arcaico, di íviðja.  
(11) Queste sono le parole che Odino usa per descrivere Loki nella _Lokasenna_ :  
 _Átta vetr_  
 _vartu fyr jǫrð neðan_  
 _kýr mólkandi ok kona,_  
 _ok hefr þú þar bǫrn borit,_  
 _ok hugða ek þat args aðal._  
[ _Otto inverni_  
 _fosti, tu, sottoterra,_  
 _vacca da mungere e femmina_  
 _e là hai generato figli:_  
 _penso che da froci sia questo._  
 _Ljóða Edda – Lokasenna_ (23)]  
(12) L’accusa di effeminatezza, spinta fino al parto, è un luogo comune della poesia scandinava. Vi si associa spesso il motivo denigratorio, particolarmente perfido, di aver partorito lupi. Nella _Lokasenna_ (23-33), a Loki è rivolto l’epiteto di _argr_ (effeminato, pederasta, invertito, frocio), insulto sanguinosissimo presso tutti i popoli germanici, dove il difetto di virilità è associato alla nozione di vigliaccheria. Delineare Loki come un _argr_ equivale a segnalarlo come l’antitesi dei più elevati ideali che la società germanica associa alla dignità maschile.  
(13) In norse arcaico, “Thor” e “Mio Thor”.  
(14) Nella mitologia norrena, Hel uccide con il semplice tocco.


	2. Rista blóðörn (L’aquila di sangue)

_Everybody is a book of blood; wherever we’re opened, we’re red._  
― Clive Barker, _Books of Blood_

 

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
Loki ha ricominciato a mangiare e la sua pelle, dopo settimane di febbre, è appena tiepida e asciutta. Le dita, bruciate sino all’osso dal Seiðr, danno segni di miglioramento.  
Frigga ha ringraziato Eir e Fulla, ne ha encomiata l’abilità e la dedizione, ma sa che nulla è dovuto alle migliori guaritrici di Asgard: esistono miracoli che solo l’amore può fare, alchimie straordinarie di memoria e d’affetto; segreti che mormorano al buio, il tepore di due mani allacciate e le lacrime calde della nostalgia e del rimorso.  
Loki non ha più incubi. La sua espressione, al risveglio, è sfocata e serena come quella di un bambino.  
Loki non sa di Thor, eppure lo _sente_ : Frigga non pone domande, poiché possiede già l’unica risposta che abbia un valore ai suoi occhi.  
Non c’è odio tra i suoi figli, non ce n’è mai stato. La guerra che Loki ha cercato con tutto se stesso era solo il disperato bisogno di uno sguardo, di un abbraccio, di un riconoscimento.  
L’ha capito anche Thor, per questo lo protegge nell’oscurità e, soprattutto, dalle _sue_ tenebre.  
   
“Quando credete che potrò tornare a usare la magia?”  
Gli occhi di Loki vagano oltre la trifora, per non guardare lo sfacelo delle sue mani. Fulla ne rinnova in silenzio le medicazioni, poi si accomiata con un breve inchino. Discrezione, saggezza, compassione: possiede tutto quel che occorre a un’ancella perfetta; una delle poche, d’altra parte, cui potrebbe affidare il più pericoloso e fragile dei suoi figli.  
“Credo che sia una preoccupazione prematura, la tua.”  
Loki china il capo e serra con forza le labbra. L’onda della sua disperazione è tanto impetuosa che Frigga potrebbe avvertirla anche senza ricorrere alla seconda vista.  
Il Seiðr è diventato tutto, per Loki. Lo è stato, almeno, dal momento in cui ha creduto che fosse la sua unica risorsa.  
   
 _Perché?_  
   
 _Perché non è un asgardiano, ma voi avete preteso che lo diventasse comunque._  
 _Voi, come Laufey, l’avete chiamato aborto, solo perché…_  
   
Frigga solleva il capo.  
La gazza sbatte con forza le ali, poi si consegna al cielo di un azzurro brillante.  
“Quell’uccello…”  
“Non tutti reputano disdicevole la mia compagnia,” mormora Loki. “Oltre a voi, pare che abbia almeno un’amica.”  
Frigga tace, perché, persino a maciullarle nel ricordo, quelle parole sono pietre – e le pietre, no, non puoi inghiottirle senza strozzarti.  
“Nessuno ti evita, Loki. Nessuno vuole che tu…”  
“Ve l’ho già detto, madre: serve molto più di un po’ di compassione per ingannare un bugiardo. Uno come me, poi…”  
   
 _Pensa che ti chiama ‘madre’._  
 _Pensa che, nonostante tutto, sei ancora parte di lui._  
 _Non commettere l’errore di Odino: non permettere all’amore di accecarti._  
   
“Vuoi davvero saperlo, Loki?”  
Il principe solleva il viso. I suoi occhi sono verdi come le foglie dell’albero sacro.  
“Vuoi conoscere la storia della tua nascita?”  
 

*

 

 _Jotunheim, piana dell’Ifing_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
Ha urlato – ne è certo – ma non ha riconosciuto la propria voce.  
L’orbita trafitta piscia una mucillagine nerastra e brucia, brucia da morire.  
“Mio re!”  
Leif Bjornson lo allaccia alla vita, mentre la presa su Gungnir si allenta e il buio lo inghiotte ed è solo nero nero nero.  
   
“Questa è per mio figlio, cane di Asgard. Questa è per il principe Loki.”  
   
La voce di Fárbauti è l’eco di un’agonia annunciata, perché la giustizia di Odino passa sempre per la spada.  
“È mio,” bisbiglia – ringhia. “Lo voglio vivo.”  
Leif gli sfila l’elmo, tampona la ferita con un lembo del mantello. Odino lotta per rimanere sveglio, per non cedere all’ombra che minaccia d’inghiottirlo.  
Ha perso un occhio (1) – lo sa – ma non può permettere alla coscienza d’abbandonarlo.  
“Ordina a Göndul (2) di avanzare e a mio fratello Vé (3) di chiuderli ai fianchi. Non uno Jotun deve riparare oltre l’Ifing (4). Voleranno alti per il mio trionfo.”  
Leif sogghigna: agli occhi del miglior macellaio dell’esercito, l’aquila di sangue (5) è il più sacro dei riti.  
“Lo sentiranno anche la _vacca_ e il _vitello_ , mio re. La madre del lupo piangerà sangue per tutti i nostri.”  
“È quello che spero,” mormora Odino, prima di cedere all’abbraccio della notte.  
 

*

   
 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
Il pomo è succoso e molle tra le sue dita. Non è comune che la dea ne conceda oltre la solenne cerimonia che riunisce gli Æsir, ma Frigga non è mai stata supina alle leggi. È una delle ragioni, in fondo, per cui Odino l’ha scelta e voluta al proprio fianco.  
 _Chi non sa disobbedire, non sa decidere_ , diceva Borr. Se avesse conosciuto Thor e Loki, forse il vecchio re non avrebbe difeso con tanta passione il libero arbitrio.  
   
 _Hanno ripreso da te: impulsivi, testardi e liberi come puledri selvatici._  
   
“Mangia.”  
Loki schiude le labbra e accetta il boccone.  
Gli Jötnar non avrebbero bisogno dei pomi per preservare la loro giovinezza, poiché eterni come i nevai di Jotunheim. A Loki, tuttavia, non l’ha spiegato nessuno, come nessuno si è mai domandato le ragioni di una crescita lentissima, di un’infanzia trascinata ben oltre i canoni asgardiani.  
   
 _Difettoso? Debole?_  
 _Era solo un cuculo nel nido dell’aquila._  
   
Frigga gli offre un nuovo spicchio, ma è evidente che Loki attenda ben altro.  
Ne ha il diritto: ha aspettato anche troppo.  
   
“Prima di cominciare, è bene che tu sappia che esistono molte tradizioni di una stessa storia, né posso assicurarti che la mia corrisponda a verità.”  
Loki si abbandona tra i guanciali e fissa le pesanti volute del baldacchino. “Parliamo del dio degli Inganni, in fondo.”  
Il tono pare leggero ma Frigga è una madre: a differenza di Odino e di Thor, ha compreso da tempo come il sarcasmo del principe sia solo una disperata alternativa alle lacrime.  
“No, parliamo di un mondo in guerra, Loki, e di due popoli esausti.”  
Il principe si volge a guardarla. “Anche voi combattevate?”  
Frigga scuote il capo. “No: avevo già avuto quella presunzione e modo di ricredermi.”  
“Intendete?”  
“Il primo campo di battaglia non fu Jotunheim, ma Midgard. Allora ero giovane e stupida e credevo che il dovere di una regina fosse seguire ovunque il proprio re.”  
“Perché avete cambiato idea?”  
“Perché Thor nacque nel bel mezzo di un bagno di sangue, in una cava della terra che chiamavano allora Iperborea e oggi Norvegia. Un posto così freddo e desolato che a ragione mi sentii indegna d’essere madre.”  
Loki stira appena le labbra. “Almeno in questo siamo fratelli,” mormora. “Veniamo dal freddo. Entrambi.”  
   
E Frigga non sa più se il sale che le annebbia la vista sia tenerezza o desolazione.  
 

*

 _Jotunheim, accampamento degli Æsir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
“Non ci sono stati fuggitivi, mio re.”  
Göndul s’inginocchia accanto al giaciglio in cui tenta di smaltire il dolore violento che, dall’orbita ormai vuota, pulsa sino al centro del cranio.  
Ha colpito Fárbauti allo stomaco, l’ha trapassato come un frutto marcio, eppure il lupo di Jotunheim ha trovato ancora la forza di armare il braccio e cavargli un occhio.  
Come mai potrà, Thor, riconoscere suo padre nel relitto senescente che si è sostituito a un guerriero d’oro?  
Odino si volge a guardare la valchiria: delle chiome rosse della sua favorita non resta che un pallido ricordo. Il viso, segnato da rughe profonde, è tuttavia ancora bello, o forse è la fiamma inesausta degli occhi grigi a preservarne il fascino.  
“Quanti ne avete catturati?”  
“Venti, mio re.”  
“Quanti di noi hanno raggiunto il Valhalla?”  
“Hild e le sorelle nere (6) hanno accolto Halfdán Halgason e i suoi figli.”  
Odino si puntella sui gomiti e siede a fatica.  
“Mastro Fróði ha detto che avete bisogno di riposare.”  
“Accoglierò il sonno quando tutto sarà concluso,” replica e accetta il braccio offertogli dalla valchiria. “Devo onorare la pira dei morti e poi mostrare ai vivi le conseguenze dell’ira di Odino.”  
Göndul annuisce a capo chino.  
“Conducimi ai fuochi.”

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Le femmine sono sempre state rare tra gli Jötnar; in vita mia, credo di averne vista una sola.”  
“L’avete affrontata sul campo di battaglia? Oppure c’è stato un tempo, prima della Grande Guerra…”  
Frigga sorride. “L’hai ammirata spesso anche tu, sebbene solo nei ritratti che ornano Válaskjálf.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“La madre di Odino, Bestla, era una íviðja.”  
Loki sgrana gli occhi e ha un’espressione tanto smarrita e indifesa da strapparle un sorriso.  
“So cosa stai pensando e, credimi, è quel che mi sono detta per prima, quando ho incontrato gli Jötnar.”  
“Lei sembra… Sembrava una ásynja.”  
Frigga annuisce, poiché cresciuta all’ombra di una regina dalla bellezza leggendaria: Bestla occhi d’oro e capelli di neve.  
“Questa è una delle ragioni per cui erano tanto preziose: ogni uomo dei Nove Regni avrebbe desiderato possederne una, come sposa o concubina.”  
“E ogni uomo dei Nove Regni avrebbe rappresentato un’alternativa più gradevole alla prospettiva di accoppiarsi con uno Jotun.”  
“Immagino di sì.”  
“Dunque?”  
“Come ti ho accennato, le femmine nascevano molto di rado. Nessuno sa di preciso quali fossero le condizioni; ricordo d’aver sentito raccontare che solo temperature insolitamente miti avrebbero potuto consentire al seme degli Jötnar di generare una íviðja.”  
“Temperature _miti_? Su Jotunheim? Mi sorprende che non si siano estinti.”  
Frigga sospira. “A salvarli è stato il sangue reale.”  
Loki s’irrigidisce e non ha bisogno di leggergli le labbra, serrate e pallide, per indovinarne i pensieri.  
“Dicono che il primo fosse proprio Ymir (7), senz’altro lo era Bergelmir (8).”  
“Fossero… _Cosa_?”  
Frigga non abbassa lo sguardo. “Ermafroditi. Organismi generanti, Loki. Come _te_.”  
 

*

 _Jotunheim, accampamento degli Æsir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
L’idromele scorre a fiumi.  
L’aria è satura dell’odore buono e resinoso dei pini. I canti di guerra delle valchirie salutano gli eroi caduti.  
Odino fissa il cielo, la volta lontanissima, aranciata per il riverbero dei fuochi.  
Una parola, una sola e potrebbe tornare a casa.  
Una parola, una sola e dovrebbe ammettere la sconfitta.  
Thor merita qualcosa di meglio.  
   
“Aveva altri figli?” domanda.  
Göndul gli offre una coppa di sidro. “Una femmina, di tre o quattro anni. Mi pare si chiami Sigyn (9).”  
“La farò condurre a Fensalir. Se ne occuperanno le donne di Frigga.”  
“Siete generoso, mio re.”  
 _Sono quasi ubriaco_ , pensa Odino, ma ha bisogno di lavarsi la coscienza.  
Voleva una guerra lampo ed è oltre un secolo che combatte. Ha devastato Midgard e ora Jotunheim e non può concedersi di regalare altri anni al nemico.  
“Dove sono i prigionieri?”  
“Nel recinto interno.”  
“Fate chiamare Leif e gli altri macellai. I nuovi einherjar raggiungeranno il Valhalla a dorso d’aquila.”  
 

*

   
 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“La nobiltà del sangue, tra gli Jötnar, divenne indice di fertilità: un re era tanto più meritevole, quanti più guerrieri poteva offrire alla propria gente.”  
Il respiro del principe somiglia a un rantolo sordo.  
“I maschi incapaci di generare restavano semplici soldati. Chi poteva riprodursi, invece, componeva l’aristocrazia di Útgarða e acquistava, di diritto, la possibilità di rivendicare la corona.”  
Loki chiude gli occhi.  
“Vuoi che m’interrompa? Comprendo che…”  
“No, madre. Non tutto il male può essere compreso. Non _quello_ , almeno. Vi assicuro che è quasi _consolante_ , anzi, scoprire ora perché tanto accanimento nell’ingravidare la _vacca_.”  
“Loki…”  
“Continuate. Queste sono solo parole, in fondo: non possono arrecarmi alcun danno.”  
Frigga gli accarezza la mano. La sua pelle è gelida persino attraverso le garze.  
“Non ne sono sicura. Qualunque sia la scelta, Loki, ho paura che…”  
“Ho abortito due volte, prima di capire cosa mi stesse capitando, madre. L’ultima… Riuscivo a _sentirlo_.”  
 

*

 _Jotunheim, accampamento degli Æsir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
Fárbauti sanguina come un maiale sgozzato, ma gli occhi tradiscono una scintilla arrogante che ben conosce. Era il principe consorte: ora sarà il primo sacrificio di una nuova era.  
“Sei già in piedi, guercio? Per essere un vecchio relitto, hai…”  
Leif ne sferza il capo con rabbia. “Taci, figlio di un lupo rabbioso, o dovrò strapparti la lingua.”  
Odino non muove un muscolo. “Sono stati piantati i pali?”  
“Come avete ordinato, mio re.”  
Fárbauti guarda le bende intrise di sangue che gli avvolgono il capo, e sorride. “Non vincerai sempre, Odino. Laufey mi vendicherà.”  
Leif ride. “Sentitelo… Si appella all’orgoglio della _vacca_ che monta!”  
Fárbauti sputa in terra: un grumo denso, che si trasforma in una rosa di ghiaccio. “Ne abbiamo più dei cani che ammazzano i nostri figli.”  
Leif tenta di colpirlo di nuovo ma Odino ne arresta il braccio; poi, chino sul principe consorte, sibila: “Risparmia il fiato per quando dovrai farti sentire _davvero_.”  
E il terrore che ne vela lo sguardo anticipa il sapore dolce di una vittoria scellerata.

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Odino era disperato: senza i pomi, isolati su di un pianeta ostile, rischiavano di morire prima ancora di combattere. Chiese aiuto ai Vanir e Freyja intercesse presso lo sposo, affinché sfruttasse uno dei suoi viaggi per consultare un oracolo favorevole. Ebbe fortuna, perché Óðr tornò con il cartiglio di un’antichissima maledizione.”  
“Quella da cui sono nato, immagino.”  
“No: quella che doveva impedirti di nascere.”  
“È un peccato che non abbia funzionato, allora.”  
La voce di suo figlio è fredda come l’inverno. Non sta mentendo ed è quanto le spacca il cuore.  
“Per porre fine alla guerra, Odino doveva colpire Laufey in quel che aveva di più sacro: la capacità di concepire nuovi eredi e guerrieri per Jotunheim.”  
“… Così, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, avrebbe approfittato di una guerra civile, perché qualunque altro nobile ‘generante’ avrebbe potuto reclamare il trono.”  
Frigga annuisce. “Sì, è corretto.”  
“Pensavo che da giovane somigliasse a Thor, invece il vecchio orbo non sapeva maneggiare solo la spada: era intelligente… Perfido e previdente, come si conviene a un vero re.”  
“Non _come_ o _quanto_ credi.”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Laufey non poteva rassegnarsi alla sterilità: ne andava del suo futuro e di quello degli Jötnar, dunque pare che abbia cercato una via per salvare almeno un nato.”  
“ _Pare_?”  
“Come ti ho detto, non conosciamo che voci. Se sei nato, d’altra parte, la sua determinazione ha dato buoni frutti.”  
“Sono stato abbandonato, perché ero un nano. Non dimenticatelo, madre.”  
Frigga sospira. “Se ti avesse concesso tempo, probabilmente non avrebbe mai accettato di separarsi da te. Tu avresti potuto davvero…”  
“Cosa?”  
Deve scegliere con cura quella parola, ma non ve n’è che una: _orribile_.  
“Distruggerci.”  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma non libera un fiato.  
“Per rispondere alla tua domanda, Loki… No: non sei uno Jotun comune; probabilmente, anzi, l’appartenenza agli Jötnar è quanto di meno rilevante e caratteristico vi sia in te. Si dice che Laufey abbia divorato il cuore ancora pulsante di uno dei Døkkálfar, perché il _suo_ sangue diventasse il _tuo_ sangue e ti proteggesse.”  
“Sono un elfo oscuro, allora? Sono un mostro due volte?”  
“No. Sei una creatura unica e rara, Loki, solo quello. E potente. Molto potente.”  
Loki si arriccia sul fianco e le dà le spalle. “Non è vero. Io sono sempre stato un perdente. Il peggior guerriero di Asgard. La vergogna di Odino. Cos’altro? Il _corvo_ , l’ _invertito_ , l’ _ancella di Freyja_ , la _vacca_.”  
“Loki.”  
“… E se m’importasse qualcosa di quei vermi dei midgardiani, scoprirei che anche loro hanno trovato un nome _grazioso_ con cui indicarmi.”  
“Il Seiðr, Loki: nemmeno la più potente delle Vanir potrebbe uguagliare quanto ti scorre sotto la pelle.”  
Il principe si volge di scatto: lavati dalle lacrime, i suoi occhi sono laghi d’odio. “Solo una cosa, vi domando, solo una: non disprezzate la mia intelligenza, perché anche se per voi Æsir sono un aborto grottesco, io non sono stupido. Io ricordo e so che…”  
Frigga tende la mano e gli accarezza la guancia bollente. “Perché i tuoi poteri potessero manifestarsi, il tuo corpo doveva essere maturo… E tu crescevi secondo un tempo che era solo tuo. Credevo di doverti insegnare qualcosa che già possedevi dentro di te.”  
Loki strizza con forza le palpebre. Le lacrime colano via, l’una dopo l’altra.  
“Odino mi disse del cuore d’elfo dopo la campagna di Nastrǿnd (10), quando pietrificasti il drago che minacciava Thor. Nessun incantatore, per quanto potente, avrebbe potuto danneggiare una creatura magica, ma tu…”  
“Nessuno mi ha mai ringraziato: per tutti ero solo un vigliacco che voleva evitare lo scontro.”  
“Lo so… E mi dispiace, ma non potevamo rendere pubblica una verità che ti avrebbe ancor più isolato.”  
Loki respira rumorosamente. “Ne dubito, madre. Ne dubito davvero.”  
 

*

 _Jotunheim, cinta di Útgarða_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
Hanno piantato i pali lungo la via che conduce alla Capitale. Alla luce delle torce, ombre spettrali anticipano vittime e carnefici.  
“Legateli.”  
Odino fissa la cinta di Útgarða, l’invisibile nemico che la presidia.  
   
 _Ora tocca al padre, poi al figlio, poi sarà il tuo turno._  
 _Consegnati, prima che ti mostri la mia collera._  
   
“A voi Fárbauti, mio re,” dice Leif e gli offre un’ascia. Odino la soppesa nel palmo e ne apprezza la fattura: il filo netto, la lama forgiata nella tagliente pietra dei draghi. Fenderà la schiena del principe consorte quasi fosse burro.  
 _Peccato_ , pensa, _soffrirà meno di quanto deve_.  
Si avvicina al palo cui Fárbauti è stato assicurato. Tredici piedi di carne azzurra e spessa, percorsa da rostri cornei e creste acuminate: per i canoni di una stirpe di lupi, una bellezza strepitosa.  
   
 _E ora ti darò le ali._  
   
La neve cade lenta, più fangoso ancora scorre il tempo.  
Fárbauti respira appena. Quando Odino gli affonda la scure tra le scapole, si concede appena un grugnito.  
Gli Æsir ridono e sollevano pinte d’idromele.  
Qualche Jotun comincia a urlare.  
Il principe consorte, no: non gli concede l’onore.  
“Come hai detto che si chiama l’ _erede_?” domanda – e il sangue cola, tra brandelli di carne e il sorprendente candore dell’osso.  
“Loki,” ringhia a denti stretti Fárbauti. “Ma tu non l’avrai mai, cane di Asgard.”  
“Questo è da vedere,” sogghigna e affonda le dita nella ferita aperta, stringe l’innesto vertebrale della costola e lo torce sino ad avvertire uno schiocco secco. “Non ho lasciato un occhio in questo pantano per non portare ad Asgard almeno un ricordo che addolcisca la perdita.”  
   
Non crede, tuttavia, che Fárbauti possa aver udito le sue ultime parole, perché urla, finalmente: tanto forte da vincere persino l’uggiolio straziante degli altri sacrificati.  
 

*

 

 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Basta…”  
La voce di Loki è un sussurro rauco.  
Frigga gli accarezza i capelli, ma il tepore che avverte non ha niente di sano. La sua pelle è di nuovo azzurra e percorsa da solchi nerastri. È il figlio di Laufey e lo porta inciso nella carne: un destino che nessuno può cancellare, nemmeno una donna caparbia e piena d’amore.  
“Non voglio più sentire quelle parole.”  
“Quali?”  
“Che vi dispiace… A voi o a chiunque altro. Non è vero che vi dispiace… A nessuno dispiace. Era _conveniente_. Era _utile_. Che importanza poteva avere il mio futuro?”  
Frigga scuote il capo.  
Gli occhi di Loki sono rubini e piangono neve. “Perché raccontarmi che potevo essere re, se nessuno era disposto ad accettarmi come tale? Se uno e uno solo di noi avrebbe ereditato Asgard e quell’erede non sarei mai stato io? Perché farmi credere che, se mi fossi davvero impegnato, forse sarei riuscito a ottenere…”  
La voce di Loki si spezza. Stringe i denti, affonda il viso tra i guanciali.  
“Odino ti ama, Loki: a suo modo e sì, convengo che possa essere un modo assai maldestro, ti ha sempre considerato figlio suo. Thor ti adora più della vita stessa, senz’altro più di un titolo che ha smesso di avere qualunque valore ai suoi occhi da che gli è quasi costato un fratello.”  
“Non siamo fratelli. Non siamo niente, noi due.”  
Frigga si sdraia al suo fianco e gli massaggia la schiena, come quand’era solo un bambino troppo solitario e silenzioso per i chiassosi trionfi dell’erede. “Non puoi decidere per lui – gli bacia la scapola ossuta, i lunghi capelli neri – né per me, Loki. L’amore non è qualcosa che ordini o che puoi controllare. L’amore è una scelta e ti sceglie.”  
Loki tace. Il silenzio raccoglie i suoi singhiozzi e ne restituisce un’eco debolissima.  
“Non puoi chiedere di non essere amato: noi non ti esaudiremo, né lo permetteremo. _Mai_.”  
 

*

 

 _Jotunheim, Járnviðr, rovine del tempio della Fertilità_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
Hela non conosce il nome del principe, ma non importa: l’affetto si nutre di gesti lenti, non di parole.  
Lo chiama Snøbarnet (11), perché è stato regalato al freddo, come lei; come lei condannato a morire di solitudine e di fame.  
“Ma siamo vivi e siamo insieme,” sussurra al suo orecchio.  
Il neonato è buono e bellissimo: come gli ha offerto uno straccio intriso di latte di cerva, ha cominciato a mordere e a succhiare pieno di soddisfazione.  
Sopravvivrà, nonostante le urla che avvelenano le notti di Jotunheim e i fuochi che incendiano il cielo. Sopravvivrà, benché sia fragile e delicato come i rari fiori di un pianeta di brina e di pietra.  
Protetto da una pelle di volpe, il bambino di neve sonnecchia anche la notte in cui arrivano i cani di Asgard, lunghe picche e un’alcolica euforia da belve in caccia.  
   
“Ti dico che ho sentito piangere un neonato.”  
“Ti dico che ormai sei sbronzo anche da sobrio, Brúnn.”  
   
E risa, risa, risa.  
   
Fenrir drizza le orecchie e scopre le zanne.  
Hela ne accarezza il dorso, con dolcezza, poi si sfila il guanto che protegge la mano marcia.  
La mano _onnipotente_.  
   
“Invece c’è di sicuro un bambino da queste parti e, se è vero che la _vacca_ ha sgravato, qualcosa mi dice che…”  
   
 _Che morirete, stupidi, perché nessuno potrà avvicinarsi al principe, finché io resterò al suo fianco._  
 _Nessuno._  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Secondo la mitologia norrena, ( _Völuspá_ 28), Odino si cava un occhio e lo offre in pegno a Mímir per attingere un sorso di idromele da Mímisbrunnr, la fonte della saggezza che il gigante custodisce. È, infatti, detto Bileygr (‘guercio’) o Báleygr (‘occhio fiammeggiante’). Nel comic Marvel, tale dettaglio non figura. Nel movie, Branagh presenta un Odino mutilato, ma sembra suggerire che la sua sia una ferita di guerra.  
(2) È il nome di una delle valchirie citate nell’Edda poetica (Völuspá - _Profezia della Veggente_ ).  
(3) Figlio di Borr e della gigantessa di ghiaccio Bestla, fratello di Víli e Odino. Nella _Lokasenna_ , Loki lo accusa di aver avuto una relazione con Frigga.  
(4) Nella mitologia norrena, il fiume Ifing separa Asgard da Jotunheim. Poiché seguo la tradizione del movieverse, qui il fiume segna il confine tra gli accampamenti degli Æsir e le rocche degli Jötnar.  
(5) _Ok Ellu bak_  
 _at lét hinns sat_  
 _Ívarr ara_  
 _Jórvík skorit._  
 _E di Ella la schiena_  
 _fece che fosse incisa_  
 _sì da formare l'aquila_  
 _Ivarr, che dimorava in York._  
( _Saga di Ragnarr_ – Episodio dei figli di Ragnarr, II, Iperborea – traduzione dall’islandese arcaico di Marcello Meli)  
Pochi versi del poemetto d’encomio, composto dallo scaldo Sigvatr Thordarson per Canuto il Grande (probabilmente dopo il 1035, data di morte del re), costituiscono la nostra principale fonte della tradizione dell’ _aquila di sangue_ _(rista blóðörn_ _)_. Qui si narra, in particolare, della vendetta di Ivarr Senz’ossa contro il sovrano della Northumbria Ella, reo di avergli ucciso il padre; nella poesia e nelle saghe eroiche, infatti, tale rituale sembra essere una costante in uso per vendicare la morte del genitore.  
Opera di alta macelleria, la _rista blóðörn_ era un rituale terribile, che costava nel distaccare il costato dalla spina dorsale, in modo che i polmoni fuoriuscissero fino a simulare le ali dell’aquila. Per Roberta Frank ( _Viking atrocity and Skaldic verse: The Rite of the Blood-Eagle_ ) si tratta di un’erronea interpretazione della poesia scaldica, che citerebbe l’aquila come metafora: Ivarr sarebbe, infatti, il rapace che cala sulla schiena di Ella, la sua preda, dilaniandola. Gli autori del XII e XIII secolo avrebbero distorto il significato originale delle fonti per enfatizzare la brutalità del loro passato pagano.  
(6) Nella mitologia norrena, le valchirie accompagnano nel Valhalla le anime dei guerrieri caduti combattendo in modo valoroso. In questa mia versione, poiché le valchirie sono presentate, di fatto, come una squadra armata del tutto assimilabile a un corpo speciale, ho immaginato una ‘doppia classe’: le ‘valchirie bianche’ (come le giovani istruite da Sif, destinate a diventare soldati scelti) e le ‘valchirie nere’, creature degli intermundia che accompagnano le anime degli eroi defunti. Hild (‘guerriera’) è il nome di una delle custodi del Valhalla.  
(7) Il primo essere, secondo la mitologia norrena, è un monumentale gigante.  
(8) Il capostipite della stirpe dei Giganti di ghiaccio.  
(9) Nell’Edda poetica mancano notizie sugli ascendenti della dea Sigyn, come mancano (al momento) nella tradizione della Marvel, dunque ho provveduto per mio conto.  
(10) In _Thor, Son of Asgard_ , è una delle regioni di Asgard e terra dei draghi.  
(11) In norvegese, _bambino di neve_.


	3. La reliquia più preziosa di Jotunheim

_You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness._  
― Jonathan Safran Foer

*

_Jotunheim, cinta di Útgarða_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
È l’ultimo atto.  
L’ultima notte.  
Odino solleva il capo e cerca gli occhi di Laufey.  
La neve di Útgarða è un lago rosso, una poltiglia dolciastra in cui caviglie e garretti affondano sin quasi a impastoiarsi.  
Dai pali penzolano i corpi straziati degli Jötnar.  
La fame dei lupi reclama le molli masse brunastre che la loro carne ha vomitato.  
   
“Maledetto… Che tu sia maledetto, figlio di una cagna venduta.”  
   
Laufey non piange e non urla: immobile, davanti alle porte della rocca, è solo come non gli si è mai concesso. Sembra esausto, consumato dal parto e dallo spettacolo offerto. Odino strizza l’unica palpebra e si specchia nelle braci accese di un vinto.  
   
 _Maledetto, maledetto, maledetto._  
   
Ha ragione lui: macellare conviene ai mercenari, mai ai sovrani, perché quello del sangue è un odore che niente può lavare, né cancellare.  
La guardia reale si palesa alle spalle del sovrano: colossi terribili a vedersi, eppure fratelli di spoglie già vulnerate, scempiate dalla collera di un terribile istante senza ritorno.  
   
 _Daresti anche l’altro occhio, pur di tornare indietro, vero?_  
   
Lo sguardo di Laufey non abbandona mai il corpo di Fárbauti, nemmeno quando il braccio si tende a ordinare la carica; nemmeno quando vengono spezzate le catene che trattengono i terribili Lindorm (1).  
È, insieme, re e sposo, vendicatore e vittima.  
Odino sa che deve mettere un punto a questa guerra, perché su Jotunheim non ha lasciato solo un occhio, quanto, soprattutto, la sua sete di sangue: ne ha bevuto troppo e troppo tardi si è accorto d’aver sorbito veleno.  
“In alto gli scudi,” ordina e stringe nel pugno Gungnir. “Che Skuld (2) decida a chi assegnare il nuovo giorno!”  
Æsir e Jötnar si confondono in un’unica massa, come unica è la ragione che muove ogni guerra: _pace_.  
È questa la gran beffa delle Norne.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
È stata Fulla a dirglielo, il capo chino e le labbra strette di un’innocente colpevole.  
Frigga l’ha congedata con un sorriso gentile: chiunque conosca Loki, sa che la sua volontà è più forte di tutto, persino del buonsenso.  
   
Immobile, davanti alla trifora, il principe è un cencio pallidissimo, malfermo sulle gambe e macilento al punto d’essere spettrale. La raffinata vestaglia di seta verde e oro pare quasi esasperare la miseria di un corpo rovinato.  
 _Non lo copre abbastanza_ , pensa Frigga, o forse è solo il suo sguardo di madre a indugiare sui dettagli penosi.  
“Non dovresti…”  
Loki si volge nella sua direzione. “Mi manca l’aria, madre.”  
Non c’è calore nella sua voce, né colore nel suo sguardo.  
“Mi chiedo se riuscirò più…”  
Le parole restano sospese, il suo sguardo vaga nel vuoto.  
Non c’è traccia della gazza, per fortuna.  
“Devi solo recuperare le forze, poi…”  
Loki stringe le labbra. Le dita bendate sfiorano la parete, mentre ne cerca la rassicurazione per guadagnare il bordo del letto.  
“Con quale coraggio potrei mostrare il mio volto?”  
Frigga gli si inginocchia davanti, ma gli occhi di Loki sono privi di luce.  
“Io sono tutto quello che odiate.”  
“Nessun errore è imperdonabile, se riesci a perdonarti.”  
Loki sorride, ma è una smorfia ostile e fredda. “Non mi pento di aver ucciso Laufey, come non mi pento di aver massacrato quegli inutili midgardiani. Hanno avuto comunque più di quello che è toccato a me. _Tutti_ hanno avuto più di me. _Sempre_.”  
“Se parli così, mi costringi a consentire con tuo padre.”  
“Quale? Quello che ha scelto di farmi morire di fame e di freddo, o quello che mi ha voluto crocefisso e macellato e montato come una cagna?”  
“Non sono disposta a…”  
“E voi, _regina_ , perché siete qui? Perché non vi dedicate a _vostro_ figlio?”  
“È quello che vorrei fare.”  
Loki si strofina rabbioso le palpebre. Le bende che gli avvolgono le mani sono un florilegio di asole brunite.  
“Hai provato a…”  
“Lasciatemi solo, per favore. Lasciatemi in pace, almeno voi.”  
Frigga sospira, poi si rialza. “Va bene, Loki: se è quello che desideri, sarò felice di accontentarti.”  
Il principe non reagisce alla sua voce, né a un’ultima desolata carezza.  
“Non è l’aria che ti manca, Loki, ma il coraggio di respirare. Tornerà, vedrai. Ne sono sicura.”  
   
 _No, non è vero. Ho paura di perderti ogni giorno di più._  
 _Ho paura di scoprire che è stata tutta colpa nostra e che, se solo avessi obbedito all’istinto, non avrei mai accettato un patto di menzogne e di silenzio._  
   
Chiude gli occhi, trattiene il respiro.  
Una porta chiusa può essere molto di più di un diaframma fisico: è questo a spaventarla davvero.  
   
“Avevate ragione, madre. Non sono ancora pronto ad affrontarlo.”  
Frigga solleva di nuovo le palpebre.  
Thor la chiude in un abbraccio che è, insieme, rassicurazione e preghiera.  
“Se fossi entrato, gli avrei spezzato il collo.”  
Frigga gli accarezza le spalle. “Non preoccuparti per me: sto bene e sapevo che sarebbe capitato. Ne ha il diritto, in fondo.”  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. I suoi occhi hanno il tono ferroso e cupo di un oceano in tempesta. “No, non nei vostri riguardi. Voi avete…”  
“ _Mentito_ , Thor. Sono stata complice di una scelta che l’ha ferito oltre ogni previsione.”  
“Loki è sempre stato bravo a danneggiarsi anche da solo.”  
   
 _È vero: lo conosce bene._  
   
“Mi avete assolto, madre, per assumere su di voi ogni colpa?”  
Frigga sospira, poi gli offre il braccio. “Ho nostalgia della pace dei miei giardini. Vuoi accompagnarmi, Thor?”  
 

*

_Jotunheim, cinta di Útgarða_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
Laufey è in terra. Il suo respiro spezzato nebulizza di rosso una neve che ha perduto da eoni il suo immacolato splendore.  
Alla luce pallida della stella, le rovine di Útgarða fumano.  
“È la fine,” sospira Odino. “Fárbauti è morto e la tua terra brucia. Accetta la sconfitta: sono disposto a risparmiare la vita a te e al tuo principe.”  
Laufey distoglie lo sguardo e rifiuta la sua mano.  
Odino volge lo sguardo a un cielo morto: presto sarà di nuovo a casa, accanto a una regina d’avorio e d’oro. L’ultima volta in cui ha visto Thor, l’erede aveva pochi giorni di vita.  
Quanti anni sono passati da allora? Cinque? Sei? Di lui non ha che ritratti: ora vuole conoscerlo.  
Vuole _crescerlo_.  
“Quale figlio? Quale futuro?” La voce di Laufey è debolissima. “Ti sei preso tutto, vecchio. Tutto. Ci hai rubato persino la speranza.”  
“È la guerra,” replica – ma le parole escono a fatica, strappate come sono al fango dell’orrore e del senso di colpa.  
   
 _Hai ceduto all’ira._  
 _Hai torturato, non solo ucciso._  
   
“Non avresti dovuto…”  
Un boato esplode tra le truppe di Asgard; un ruggito vittorioso, che chiama ‘trionfo’ la piaga livida della vergogna.  
Proteso oltre quel che resta della rocca, Bósi Bárðarson mostra agli Æsir lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni.  
“La nostra terra marcirà,” dice Laufey. “È questa la giustizia del Grande Padre?”  
“Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta.”  
Laufey china il capo, poi ride: un suono stridulo, terribile. “Una sola soddisfazione mi resta, una sola… Ma vale _tutto_.”  
“Quale?” Gli occhi di nemico sono asciutti, scintillanti e terribili. “… Che l’ho ammazzato. Meglio carne da lupi, che ostaggio di un guercio ipocrita.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
I giardini di Fensalir sono una tavolozza che nemmeno l’artista più dotato saprebbe riprodurre. Frigga li ha sempre amati, forse perché sono legati ai suoi ricordi più belli: qui i principi hanno mosso i primi passi, diviso i primi giochi, scoperto la vita e le sue infinite bellezze.  
Qui, sotto i suoi occhi vigili, Thor ha imparato a maneggiare la spada e Loki ha tentato i suoi primi incantesimi.  
   
“Forse è una richiesta sfacciata, la mia, ma…”  
La voce di Thor tradisce esitazione solo nei toni: la verità è che sa molto bene cosa vuole ed è determinato a ottenerlo.  
“No: credo che sia il momento, invece.”  
Frigga porta lo sguardo alle trifore degli appartamenti di Loki. La gazza latita ancora.  
   
 _So che tornerà._  
 _Finché non avrà ottenuto quel che brama, Hela non smetterà di tormentarci._  
   
“Thor… Quali ricordi conservi dei giorni che hanno preceduto la Festa della Luce dei tuoi ottant’anni?”  
Thor si strofina la barba: un vezzo che ha ripreso da Odino, benché, probabilmente, nemmeno lo immagini.  
“È curioso, madre, che me lo chiediate.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché mi è capitato di ripensarci su Midgard. Non è stato un sogno, né una visione, ma… Mi ha sorpreso la forza con cui ogni dettaglio mi è tornato in mente.”  
Frigga annuisce a capo chino.  
“È importante?”  
“Sediamo accanto alla vasca delle sirene, Thor. Sarà un lungo racconto.”  
 

*

_Jotunheim, cinta di Útgarða_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
“Ce ne andiamo, finalmente.”  
   
L’euforia degli uomini invade ogni tenda.  
   
“Quale sarà la prima cosa che farai, come valicheremo il Bifrost?”  
“Metterò in caldo l’uccello!”  
   
Odino sorride, ma è una serenità di facciata: un’ombra cupa gli è scivolata nel cuore e avvelena persino l’ennesimo successo di una vita in armi.  
“Posso parlarvi, mio re?”  
Leif ha il viso tirato; gli occhi grigi, tuttavia, scintillano di una brama che conosce e che ha imparato a temere.  
“Ho ottenuto un’informazione che vale il futuro di Asgard.”  
“Quale? Laufey ha dichiarato la resa e abbiamo con noi lo Scrigno.”  
Leif gli si accosta. “Dieci dei miei uomini sono scomparsi nelle foreste di Járnviðr. L’unico che ha fatto ritorno ha delirato di bambini fantasma e di un mostruoso lupo nero.”  
“Troppo idromele,” sogghigna Odino.  
Leif scuote il capo. “No, _peste_ e di un tipo che non credo d’aver mai visto. È morto ieri notte, mentre combattevamo alle porte della Capitale.”  
“Dov’è il corpo?”  
“L’ho fatto bruciare. Puzzava come una carogna di un mese.”  
“Abbiamo già sentito, in passato, voci di un tempio maledetto, o sbaglio?”  
Leif annuisce. “Io credo, mio re, che dovreste ritardare di qualche clessidra la partenza e accertarvi che Laufey non disponga di altre risorse.”  
“È un buon consiglio, ma andremo solo in tre.”  
“In tre?”  
“Voglio anche Göndul: la sua spada non tradisce mai.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“È come se l’avessi perso di vista; all’improvviso, tuttavia, la persona che avevo davanti era uno sconosciuto.”  
“Continua, Thor…”  
“Non so bene cosa aggiungere. Frequentava ancora il tiaso di Freyja, vero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Non mi fa onore dirlo, ma lo detestavo per quello: mi vergognavo _per lui_ e _di lui_.”  
“Lo sospettavo.”  
“Loki… Lo sapeva?”  
“Tuo fratello non ha mai parlato molto nemmeno con me, e dopo ha smesso del tutto.”  
“Dopo _cosa_?”  
“Ci arriveremo, Thor. Ora ho bisogno di guardarlo un poco con i tuoi occhi.”  
“Non sono mai stati acuti come i vostri.”  
“Al contrario: la tua indifferenza alle ragioni di Stato ti ha reso un testimone più qualificato di quel che immagini.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Pensavano che fosse… Be’, che non avesse le inclinazioni _giuste_. Lo temevo anch’io, sebbene, non saprei come spiegarlo… In realtà Loki non mostrava alcun genere di desiderio.”  
“Non poteva.”  
“Aveva almeno settant’anni: io ho perso ben prima la mia innocenza.”  
“Tu non sei uno Jotun.”  
Thor la fissa interdetto.  
“Sono una razza molto più longeva degli asgardiani; tanto che, se solo avesse potuto conservare il proprio aspetto, l’avreste visto tutti per quello che era: non un giovane uomo, ma un bambino.”  
“Per questo… Per le Norne… È…”  
“ _Terribile_. Per _lui_. Abbiamo comunque dovuto somministrargli i pomi dopo il ventesimo anno, affinché nessuno capisse che non era un Áss, ma questo ha avuto come unico effetto quello di ritardare una crescita già lentissima. Alla fine si è ritrovato ancor più solo di quanto già non fosse.”  
Thor contrae le dita e annuisce a capo chino.  
“E non conosci proprio tutta la verità di quegli anni, Thor, perché tuo fratello aveva una sua favorita: l’aveva scelta tra tutte proprio per quel che non gli avrebbe mai domandato.”  
“Loki aveva… Una _donna_?”  
“Quando tuo padre ed io ce ne siamo accorti, era già troppo tardi.”  
Thor annaspa. “Oh, madre… Intendete…”  
Frigga ride e non vorrebbe, ma c’è qualcosa di comico (e di puro) nell’espressione stralunata di un figlio dolce e semplice – un figlio di cielo e di sole, per un altro d’ombra e neve.  
“Era un’amica, Thor, e no, Loki non l’ha mai sfiorata.”  
“Perdonatemi: sono stupido e non comprendo. Perché avrebbe dovuto frequentare una sconosciuta, quando a Fensalir c’era chi, come Sigyn, avrebbe dato la vita per un suo sguardo?”  
“Ti dirò il suo nome, Thor, perché ne conosci la fama. Niente di quanto è noto, tuttavia, esaurisce la verità.”  
“Me ne sto accorgendo, madre: vi assicuro che non mi sono mai sentito più confuso.”  
“ _Hela_. La compagna dei primi anni di Loki è la Regina di Niflheim e di Hel.”  
 

*

 

_Jotunheim, Járnviðr, rovine del tempio della Fertilità_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
È il vagito di un neonato: per quanto radi siano i ricordi di un figlio che gli cresce lontano, non potrebbe mai ingannarsi sulla natura di quel suono.  
“Laufey ha mentito,” mormora. “Non l’ha ucciso, ma nascosto.”  
Göndul annuisce. “Eppure c’è qualcosa di sinistro in questo luogo.”  
“L’onnipotente valchiria trema per un po’ d’ombra? Non fate onore alla vostra fama.”  
“Attento alla lingua, macellaio,” replica la guerriera e sfodera la spada. “Anch’io so dove tagliare.”  
Odino picchia in terra Gungnir. La nuda pietra assorbe l’urto e propaga un’eco lugubre. “Vado a prenderlo,” dice. “Chi resta di guardia?”  
La valchiria avanza di un passo.  
“Molto bene. Leif?”  
Bjornson lo affianca.  
   
Dell’antico tempio si è salvata a stento la cella più interna, ma nessuno, a meno di odiarlo, vi abbandonerebbe un figlio.  
   
 _A tal punto eri disperato?_  
 _Tu, re e guerriero? Padre e madre?_  
   
“Da come strilla, però, lo trattano bene: non pare in agonia.”  
Leif lo procede, incurante dell’ombra candida che gli sfiora i fianchi.  
“Ma… È uno scherzo?”  
Il macellaio ride e gli mostra un cucciolo troppo piccolo persino per i canoni midgardiani. “Chi mai accoglierebbe sulle ginocchia un gattino (3)?”  
Sfodera il pugnale e ne straccia le fasce.  
“No, Leif. No,” ringhia.  
Bjornson, tuttavia, deposto il bambino su un tavolaccio di pietra, ne ha già aperte le minuscole cosce.  
“Non ci sono dubbi: è proprio il figlio della _vacca_. Anche lui…”  
   
È un istante, appena un battito di ciglia.  
   
“Come osi?”  
   
Dall’ombra emerge una manina grigiastra, coperta di macchie e pelle scagliosa; poi un occhio giallo, come quello di un lupo.  
   
“Cane di Asgard…”  
   
La voce è dolcissima, il timbro ancora infantile. La morsa in cui chiude il polso di Bjornson, tuttavia, _implacabile_.  
Il pugnale di Leif cade in terra. Il macellaio si volta e reprime a stento un urlo inorridito.  
Ora la vede bene, Odino: vede la bambina marcia che ha giurato fedeltà al figlio della neve.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
   
“Fu tuo padre a raccontarmelo e non risparmiò dettagli: la carne del soldato cominciò a imputridire e a cadere a brandelli dalle ossa. Le sue gambe si spezzarono come rami secchi, gli occhi colarono dalle orbite, cedendo il passo a un nido di vermi. Era vivo, eppure già marcio, tanto che urlò finché non gli si sciolse la lingua. L’intera scena durò pochi istanti, eppure Odino mi disse che gli erano parsi mille anni.”  
“Ma… È orribile!”  
“Tuo padre non era preparato ad affrontare una simile situazione: aveva trovato il figlio di Laufey e aveva scoperto che a proteggerlo c’era un demone in grado di uccidere al tocco.”  
“… E se quel bambino fosse cresciuto, avrebbe potuto sfruttare un’arma invincibile.”  
“Fu proprio quello cui pensò, sicché decise di giocare d’astuzia.”  
“D’astuzia?”  
“Era solo una bambina: i bambini si fidano di chiunque prometta loro un po’ d’amore.”  
Thor deglutisce con difficoltà. “So che non dovrei giudicarlo; che stava agendo per la sicurezza di tutti, ma…”  
Frigga gli accarezza le spalle. “Tu non l’avresti fatto, lo so.”  
“No, probabilmente mi sarei comportato come lui. Prima di Midgard, almeno…”  
“Odino non è diventato un padre tanto severo senza una ragione. Sia tu che Loki…”  
“… Non dovevamo ripetere i suoi errori. Ora ho compreso, madre: voleva risparmiarci l’orrore che aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle.”  
 

*

 

_Jotunheim, Járnviðr, rovine del tempio della Fertilità_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
“Non voglio fargli del male.”  
La bambina ha i capelli bianchi e gli occhi d’oro come ogni íviðja, ma è un abominio: metà del volto è putrefatta e le rade ciocche che penzolano flosce dal teschio non bastano a coprirne lo sfacelo; le mancano buona parte del naso e delle labbra. Le dita che massaggiano con tenerezza il pancino del neonato hanno il colore del fango di palude.  
Il piccolo, tuttavia, ha smesso di piangere e strizza assonnato i liquidi occhi rossi.  
Anche nel suo caso, solo i colori denunciano la razza: il resto non ha niente da dividere con gli Jötnar.  
   
 _Non ha rostri cornei sul capo._  
 _Ha i capelli. Quale maschio ne possiede?_  
   
“So che Laufey l’ha esposto e sono qui per salvarlo.”  
La bambina avvolge il neonato in una pelle di volpe, poi se lo accomoda sulla spalla sana. “Come faccio a sapere che non menti? Sei un asgardiano: gli asgardiani vogliono ucciderci tutti.”  
“Conosci il mio popolo?”  
Un vago cenno d’assenso.  
“Da quanto tempo vivi qui?”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Ti hanno abbandonato?”  
La bambina accarezza la testa del principe e ne bacia la manina. “Noi non siamo come gli altri: stiamo bene da soli.”  
Odino avanza di un passo. “È troppo piccolo: ha bisogno di attenzioni che…”  
“È _mio_ ,” la sente ringhiare – e ora pare davvero un demone di quelli che nemmeno la pietà del buio basta a nascondere.

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Fu Göndul a salvare la situazione: prima di spirare per le ferite che Fenrir le aveva inferto, riuscì comunque ad abbattere il lupo e a soccorrere Odino.”  
“La statua che orna l’arena delle valchirie…”  
“È dedicata a lei, sì. Tuo padre la fece fondere nell’oro degli elfi in sua memoria.”  
“È possibile che abbia già sentito almeno una parte di questa storia… Da Sif, probabilmente.”  
“La leggenda di Göndul la rossa è molto popolare tra le guerriere: da giovane, ne ero gelosa.”  
“Gelosa… Voi?”  
Frigga sorride. “È passato tanto tempo, Thor, e ogni ricordo sembra dolce, ma furono anni tristissimi: per Odino, per me, per tutti noi.”  
“Eppure mio padre sopravvisse e salvò Loki…”  
“Come Göndul annunciò la cattura della fiera, Hela ripose Loki in terra e fece per avventarsi sulla valchiria; Odino si sfilò il mantello e glielo lanciò addosso, per poterla afferrare senza correre il rischio di toccarla. Ne fece un fagotto grossolano, assicurato da cinghie e cordini abbastanza stretti da renderla inoffensiva.”  
“Brutale ed efficace: degno di lui.”  
“Fu solo allora che poté dedicarsi al neonato.”  
“E Loki si trasformò per la prima volta.”  
“Forse il suo Seiðr reagì a quello di tuo padre, o forse fu il calore di una pelle sconosciuta, ma sì: i tratti caratteristici degli Jötnar scomparvero, per lasciare spazio a un neonato bellissimo.”  
“Voi, però, mi avete detto che la sua forma era legata…”  
Frigga sospira. “Una mezza verità, in un mare di bugie, Thor: per controllare il Seiðr, occorre possedere un corpo abbastanza maturo da canalizzare l’energia; a maggior ragione, poi, se è un flusso denso e potente come quello di Loki. Da bambino, tuo fratello non avrebbe potuto attingervi nemmeno volendo: bastava poco, una febbre violenta, uno spavento, perché smettesse di somigliare a un Áss.”  
“Anche ora…”  
“Loki lo ignora, perché il suo corpo è coperto dalle bende, dunque non può vedersi, ma non ha forza sufficiente a costringersi in una forma che non gli appartiene; Fulla ed Eir, tuttavia, condividono da sempre il nostro segreto.”  
Thor contrae i pugni, senza una parola.  
“È una delle ragioni per cui ho voluto che cominciasse a studiare la magia: non sapevo ancora tutto delle sue origini, beninteso, ma non potevo ignorare… Il resto.”  
“Il fatto che possa… Be’, sì. _Quello_.”  
“So che t’imbarazza molto, ma non cambia nulla del fratello che conosci. Loki è un maschio, come te: un dettaglio non vale mai il tutto e _quel_ dettaglio non fa eccezione. L’essere un organismo generante, tuttavia, incide sull’empatia e sulla complessità degli incantesimi che possono essere evocati. Se è diventato più potente persino di Freyja, d’altra parte, è in virtù della sua natura.”  
“Vi confesso, madre, che preferisco la mia.”  
Frigga accenna un piccolo sorriso. “Loki ti darebbe ragione.”  
 

*

_Jotunheim, accampamento degli Æsir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, inverno_ ]

   
“Che contiene quel sacco, mio re?”  
   
Si è assicurato il bambino al petto: sulla sua pelle, il respiro del neonato è appena tiepido.  
Nessuno l’ha visto.  
Nessuno potrebbe immaginare cosa nasconda un mantello drappeggiato ad arte.  
Nessuno, soprattutto, dovrà mai anche solo sospettare che la più preziosa reliquia di Jotunheim abbia occhi verdi come i bossi di Fensalir.  
   
“Un’arma,” replica a mezza bocca. “ _Pericolosa_. Non va aperto in nessun caso.”  
Ivarr annuisce, poi gli indica quel che resta di un accampamento ormai smobilitato.  
“Abbiamo raccolto le ceneri di Göndul come ci avete ordinato. Il lupo oppone ancora resistenza, ma la lega dei nani non tradisce.”  
“Tanto meglio: è una bestia quasi più feroce di quanto non sia brutta a vedersi.”  
Ivarr ride. “Come darvi torto?”  
   
La cinta di Útgarða è deserta.  
I fuochi sono spenti.  
   
 _Chissà dove Laufey si è rintanato a leccarsi le ferite?_  
   
Il piccolo libera un mugolio impercettibile; Odino finge d’aggiustarsi il mantello, ma ne approfitta per sfiorargli il capo.  
Ha capelli neri come la notte e la pietra di Jotunheim: origineranno un bel contrasto con l’oro degli Æsir.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
Rannicchiato sul fianco, Loki reagisce appena al suo tocco.  
“Posso restare qui con te?”  
Un cenno impercettibile. Una grossa lacrima scivola lungo lo zigomo ossuto.  
“Va tutto bene, piccolo: non sono arrabbiata con te… Non potrei mai esserlo.”  
Loki tende il braccio e la reclama a sé.  
“Non ti lascio, tranquillo,” mormora al suo orecchio, finché la pelle del principe non torna pallida e tenera come quella del bambino che ama.  
Il _suo_ bambino di neve.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Nel movieverse appare, al fianco degli Jötnar, un canide mostruoso, le cui sembianze mi hanno ricordato proprio i Lindwurm, grotteschi draghi della mitologia nord-europea. A differenza delle creature care alle saghe fantasy, sono tozzi, non hanno ali e spesso solo due zampe (o anche nessuna). Nelle _Gesta Danorum_ , si racconta che re Herodd di Svezia avesse regalato due serpenti alla figlia Thora. Le serpi, tuttavia, crebbero sino ad assumere dimensioni mostruose (sono appunto chiamate _Lindorm_ ) e devastarono le campagne. Il re promise allora la mano della figlia a chiunque fosse riuscito a ucciderle. L’impresa riuscì allo jarl scandinavo Ragnar.  
(2) È la Norna che presiede al futuro. Il suo nome deriverebbe, infatti, dal verbo _skole_ / _skulle_ che in norse arcaico indica “quel che accadrà/dovrebbe accadere”.  
(3) Sollevare o deporre sulle ginocchia era il modo con cui nella cultura vichinga si accoglieva la paternità.


	4. Il mio bambino

_Children begin by loving their parents;_  
 _as they grow older they judge them;_  
 _sometimes they forgive them._  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
È stata una notte tranquilla, benché Loki abbia ceduto al sonno solo sul far dell’alba.  
Febbricitante e stremato, dorme ora in modo insolitamente profondo per chi, come lui, non si è mai concesso più di qualche ora.  
Frigga gli allontana i capelli dal viso, gli rimbocca le coperte e socchiude con attenzione le cortine del baldacchino: se la gazza tornerà ad affacciarsi, a salutarla troverà un muro di seta.  
“Mandate qualcuno a chiamarmi, non appena si sveglia.”  
Fulla ed Eir annuiscono e s’inchinano con garbo.  
“Soprattutto… Non lasciatelo mai solo.”  
È una raccomandazione superflua – lo sa – ma tanto basta a offrirle almeno una fragile illusione di controllo.  
 _Non può essere troppo tardi_ , pensa. _Nessun errore ti condanna, se non ti arrendi per primo all’ineluttabilità della vergogna._  
“Sarà fatto, mia signora,” mormora Fulla.  
Frigga piega il capo e si accomiata con uno stentato sorriso.  
Era al suo fianco anche quel giorno, la sua più fedele ancella: il giorno in cui Odino tornò da Jotunheim sfigurato dal tempo e dalla colpa.  
Stretto al suo petto, un neonato che mai avrebbe creduto di poter amare.  
 

*

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo inverno_ ]

   
“È tornato! Il grande re è tornato!”  
   
Dal tempio dei Titani ai giardini di Fensalir, dall’approdo Nóatún (1) alle tonanti fucine di Widi (2), è un continuo levarsi di grida, applausi entusiasti, pianti liberatori. Persino Thor, impegnato sino a un pugno d’istanti prima a cacciare le pigre lucertole che riposano tra le pietre del cortile, si è sollevato di scatto e ha oltrepassato di corsa le porte del palazzo: di suo padre conosce appena il nome e la leggenda, non la voce, non l’odore. Di un celebre padre vuole scoprire ora la forza e il sorriso.  
Frigga, invece, teme che la felicità, quando diventa troppo intensa, pietrifichi il cuore: non riesce a provare _niente_.  
Ha inseguito questo giorno in ogni suo sogno, eppure la smorfia che s’incolla alle labbra ha di un sorriso solo l’aspetto: il calore e la profondità nicchiano sul fondo dell’anima e non si fanno trovare.  
“Thor? Thor, non devi…”  
E poi lo vede, piccolissimo e immobile davanti al colossale Sleipnir: l’espressione piena di terrore e meraviglia insieme; gli occhi azzurri volti alle altezze vertiginose di un guerriero che protegge il futuro dei Cieli.  
   
“Lasciate che vi aiuti, mio principe.”  
   
Tyr lo solleva di peso e se lo pone sulle spalle, affinché possa guardare in volto il grande re degli Æsir, e Thor, dopo un primo, rapido sguardo, si volta smarrito a cercarla.  
Frigga si copre le labbra, gli occhi pieni di lacrime incredule.  
“È vecchio,” pigola il bambino – l’erede, il principe.  
Odino si sfila l’elmo e lo offre a un figlio che non conosce ancora. “È vero, sono vecchio,” dice, “ma dovrai diventare molto più grosso per rubarmi Gungnir.”  
Thor esita, poi ride con la leggerezza fortunata dei bambini.  
Odino lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia e gli porge le redini di Sleipnir.  
Sorretta da Fulla, Frigga piange per l’irrimediabile tristezza di una felicità orba e imperfetta.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“È curioso, ma non ricordo proprio niente di quel giorno.”  
Thor fissa il cielo, le sue rade nubi.  
Da quanto non passavano del tempo insieme? _Da troppo_ , mormora la voce del cuore; ma i figli crescono, diventano uomini e smettono di appartenere al grembo che li ha generati.  
“Immagino di averlo aspettato come tutti, eppure…”  
“Non deve sorprenderti, invece: eri davvero molto giovane. Il peso di un simile evento non poteva che colpirti in modo modesto.”  
“Era mio padre.”  
“Lo conoscevi dalle mie memorie e dai suoi ritratti: era una parola, per te, non un’emozione.”  
Thor sorride in modo impercettibile. “Non ricordo d’averlo mai visto giovane: alla fine credo di aver accolto il suo aspetto come un dato di fatto. Per voi, però…”  
“Ti somigliava, anche se aveva occhi più freddi e i capelli di un biondo quasi bianco. Era così bello che persino le valchirie gli sospiravano alle spalle.”  
“A Fandral non farebbe piacere scoprirlo.”  
Frigga ride. “E lo sapeva, ah se ne era consapevole! Poteva avere ogni donna ed esercitava il suo potere con _generosità_. Era vanitoso, arrogante e violento…”  
“Mio padre?”  
“È stato giovane anche lui… Oserei dire che il tempo l’abbia solo migliorato.”  
“O forse… Jotunheim?”  
Frigga annuisce a testa bassa. “La Grande Guerra l’aveva cambiato al punto che, probabilmente, per primo stentava a riconoscersi: il sangue versato, le battaglie continue, la devastazione di un intero mondo per l’interesse comune…”  
“Non credo che riuscirei ad assumermi una simile responsabilità.”  
“L’hai già fatto, invece: hai combattuto Loki nel nome di Midgard. Non potevi non amare il tuo nemico, eppure ti sei lasciato guidare da un Bene Superiore. Siamo stati molto orgogliosi di te.”  
Thor storna lo sguardo. “Non io. Non sono certo d’aver compiuto le scelte più giuste, perché anche mio fratello andava salvato, in qualche modo.”  
“E riuscirai a riscattarlo: come ti ho detto, se c’è qualcuno in grado di restituirlo alla luce, quello sei tu, Thor. Nessun altro.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo inverno_ ]

   
“Non sei mai stata brava a mentire: in questo ti somiglia.”  
   
 _La sua voce non è cambiata._  
 _Il suo timbro, denso e caldo, è lo stesso che hai inseguito in troppe notti solitarie._  
   
“Sul fronte della diplomazia, però, ha ripreso da me.”  
Odino sfiora con tenerezza i boccoli biondi dell’erede, prima di accomodarlo tra i guanciali. Arricciato attorno a un elmo che puzza di guerra, Thor è il ritratto della pace e della serenità.  
 _Un ossimoro atroce_ , pensa Frigga, e distoglie lo sguardo.  
“È impertinente, ma ha gli occhi di un principe: occhi senza paura e senza debolezze. Vuol dire che lo stai educando bene.”  
“È figlio tuo. È buon sangue.”  
Odino solleva il viso. Sebbene siano ora bende pulite e non più stracci sanguinolenti ad avvolgergli il capo, Frigga fatica a sostenere la vista di un orribile sfacelo.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Lo vede portarsi le dita al volto, sfiorare appena l’orbita vuota. “Per questo e per averti abbandonato tanto a lungo.”  
Frigga sospira. “Non avevi altra scelta e non ti sei macchiato di nulla che meriti il mio perdono.”  
“È corretto, perché il sangue che ha lordato le mie mani non potrà essere lavato.”  
Frigga avanza di un passo, ne cerca le dita e se le porta alle labbra. “Raccontami,” mormora, “perché è tutto quello che conta.”  
“Prima devo mostrarti qualcosa,” dice Odino. “O presentarti _qualcuno_ … Sarebbe più corretto, immagino.”  
“Chi?”  
Odino le indica il mantello che giace abbandonato su una poltrona. “Aspetta…”  
Ne scosta le cocche con cautela, poi solleva un piccolo involto.  
“Si chiama Loki. È il figlio di Laufey.”  
 

*

   
 _Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

 

“Mi sembrò bruttissimo… Sul momento, sì, credo d’averlo trovato persino grottesco. Era una ranocchietta bluastra, dagli occhi terribili.”  
Thor le accarezza la mano. “La prima volta… È stato atroce anche per me.”

“Eppure, come tuo padre gli accarezzò la testolina, cambiò di nuovo. E sorrise.”  
“Lo faceva spesso, da piccolo.”  
“Sì: era buono e molto dolce. Mentirei, tuttavia, se ti dicessi d’averlo accolto subito come mio.”  
“Intendete?”  
“La sorpresa mi pietrificò. Non riuscivo a vedere un bambino, solo uno Jotun. C’eri tu, che dormivi beato nel letto di tuo padre, e c’era quella _cosa_ a un pugno di passi: il cuore mancò un palpito e vidi nero, poi rosso.”  
“Eravate in collera con lui?”  
Frigga sorride. “In collera? Gli avrei cavato volentieri anche l’altro occhio!”

 

*

 

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo inverno_ ]

 

“Tu… Che hai fatto?”  
Non riesce a riconoscere la propria voce: suona sorda e rugginosa e feroce.  
Stretto al petto di Odino, il piccolo mostro strizza gli occhi lacrimosi.  
   
 _Rossi? Verdi? Che importanza potrebbe mai avere?_  
 _Tu sai cosa diventerà._  
   
“Guarda quanto è minuto! È stato esposto e…”  
Frigga raggiunge il baldacchino e solleva di peso Thor. Il principe bofonchia qualcosa, ma continua a dormire beato tra le sue braccia.  
“Hai ragione… Hai commesso davvero qualcosa d’imperdonabile,” singhiozza. “Hai preferito quell’aborto a tuo figlio.”  
Odino deglutisce a fatica e abbandona il neonato sulla poltrona. Il mostriciattolo si lamenta appena, poi si arriccia su se stesso, quasi volesse nascondersi.  
   
 _Non guardarlo._  
 _Non arrenderti alla compassione._  
 _Potrebbe strappare un occhio al tuo bellissimo bambino._  
 _È questo che vuoi?_  
   
“Come puoi non capire? È l’erede legittimo e ci somiglia più di quanto non sia disposta ad ammettere; un giorno sarà in grado di generare e allora potremo riscrivere la storia dei nostri due popoli!”  
“In che modo, me lo spieghi?”  
Il piccolo mostro comincia a piagnucolare e succhia un lembo del mantello.  
   
 _Ha fame, forse?_  
   
“Lo farò accoppiare con qualcuno di noi e i suoi figli erediteranno Jotunheim.”

 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

 

“Mio padre voleva…”  
Frigga annuisce, a capo chino. “Cerca di comprendere le sue ragioni, Thor: la guerra era appena finita e i costi erano stati altissimi; Odino era ancora pieno di paura e l’imprevista umanità di Loki gli sembrava di buon augurio. Non pensava, almeno all’inizio, di crescerlo come un principe degli Æsir. Quel che gli occorreva, piuttosto, era…”  
“Una _fattrice_? Odino sognava una razza ibrida e mio fratello doveva essere… Il _mezzo_?”  
“Thor…”  
“Era un neonato! Era innocente e…”  
“Frena la tua collera, figlio! Sai bene che così non è stato.”  
“Visto quanto gli hanno fatto su Jotunheim…”  
Frigga stringe le labbra. “Mi hai domandato la verità: non ti ho mai detto che sarebbe stata dolce.”

 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, primavera_ ]

   
“Per quanto ancora hai intenzione d’impedirmi di vedere mio figlio?”  
Frigga solleva lo sguardo dal ricamo cui lavora da giorni, con l’accanimento rabbioso di chi non vuol pensare.  
“Mi hai sottratto la più dolce delle mie ancelle per allevare un mostro.”  
“Hlín (3) sa obbedire, a differenza di una donna ostinata.”  
“Una donna ostinata crescerà un re migliore di qualcuno che non sa scegliere tra il proprio sangue e quello del nemico.”  
Odino avanza di un paio di passi. “Allora sarai contenta di sapere che Loki sta morendo.”  
Un nuovo punto.  
La trama s’infittisce, così la nebbia che offusca ogni pensiero.  
“Non mangia, né si lamenta: probabilmente ha già capito d’essere di troppo.”  
“È più intelligente di te.”  
“Sei cambiata.”  
“Sei cambiato anche tu.”  
“Lo so.”  
Frigga ripone il ricamo e raccoglie le mani in grembo. “Non avevi il diritto di portarlo ad Asgard.”  
“No, era un mio _dovere_.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

 

“Non avevo mai visto tuo padre così incerto e così fragile; così insicuro di una scelta fatta sull’onda di un’emozione che non era stato in grado di governare.”  
“Non provavate ripugnanza?”  
“Sì, ma per la creatura sbagliata.”  
Thor chiude gli occhi.  
“Il tuo disagio è il segno che, tra tanti fallimenti, un successo l’abbiamo ottenuto, e sei tu. Non voglio sottrarmi alle mie responsabilità: ero la regina di Asgard ed ero tua madre. Mi riusciva più facile inorridire davanti a un bambino innocente che ai progetti di tuo padre. La sua era politica ed io dovevo consentire con la lucidità delle sue scelte. Loki parlava al cuore ma davanti alla paura, figlio, anche le emozioni diventano sorde e cieche.”  
“Allora com’è successo che…”  
“Che mi sono innamorata di lui?” Frigga sorride in modo impercettibile. “Non lo so: era così piccolo e freddo, eppure è riuscito a sciogliermi.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), gineceo_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, primavera_ ]

   
Odino non ha mentito: il mostriciattolo è davvero in agonia. Tra le braccia di Hlín si muove appena e non reagisce alle sue carezze.  
L’ancella ha uno sguardo desolato, pieno di tristezza. Chi vedono i suoi occhi, tuttavia, è un neonato dalla pelle candida e dagli straordinari occhi verdi, non un cucciolo di Jotun.  
   
 _Ha usato la magia: Odino sa come comprare la tenerezza di una donna._  
   
“Il Grande Padre mi punirà,” mormora Hlín, “ma non capisco. Vi assicuro, mia signora, che gli ho dedicato tutta la mia attenzione.”  
Frigga tende le braccia, senza una parola. Loki non pesa niente: è un gattino piccolo piccolo e silenzioso. Se lo accomoda sulla spalla, gli accarezza la schiena. Un’onda calda le cola dentro e le inumidisce gli occhi.  
   
 _Non ce l’ho con te, lo capisci?_  
 _So che non è colpa tua._  
 _I bambini non chiedono mai di nascere: sono il nostro egoismo e la nostra colpa._  
   
“Sapete da dove viene, mia signora?”  
La bocca di Loki, sulla sua pelle, è appena tiepida.  
“È mio,” mormora, “ma non ho latte.”  
Hlín la fissa sorpresa. Frigga immagina già cosa stia pensando: a sorprenderla, se mai, il fatto che sia disposta ad accettarlo.  
   
 _Diranno che gli sei stata infedele, che hai giaciuto con qualcuno che ti ha disonorata._  
 _Diranno che sei stata indegna, perché a raffreddarti il letto era la guerra che l’ha mutilato._  
 _Diranno…_  
   
 _Dicano quel che vogliono. Non m’importa._  
   
“Sono venuta a prenderlo. I bambini hanno bisogno della loro mamma.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Non riuscivo più a vivere con quel peso nel petto, non potevo odiare una creatura indifesa. Dissi a tuo padre che mi sarei occupata di Loki, ma alle _mie_ condizioni.”  
Lo sguardo di Thor è di nuovo sereno, azzurro come il cielo di Asgard.  
“Non sarebbe stato ostaggio, né ospite, né servo. Sarebbe stato figlio, invece. _Figlio nostro_.”  
“E mio padre ha acconsentito?”  
“Sì: credo che anche lui, nell’intimo, avesse meditato sui propri piani e se ne fosse ritratto con ripugnanza. Non accantonò mai del tutto, nondimeno, la speranza di farne un re.”  
“Era quel che ci diceva sempre: eravamo nati entrambi per la corona, anche se uno solo avrebbe avuto Asgard.”  
Frigga annuisce. “Odino attendeva che tuo fratello fosse pronto, poi gli avrebbe restituito lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e consegnato la guida di Jotunheim. Quel tempo, però…”  
“Ho rovinato tutto, insomma. Se non l’avessi trascinato in un’impresa stupida e distruttiva, forse…”  
“No. Loki era già cambiato e non in meglio. C’era qualcosa di oscuro e spaventoso in lui. Qualcosa che aspettava solo di esplodere. Tu, se mai, hai pagato per un male inevitabile.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, primavera_ ]

   
Loki poppa con energia e le stringe possessivo le dita.  
Se prova a sciogliere la stretta prima che il piccolo abbia deciso di averne abbastanza, strilla come un aquilotto.  
“Aspettavi me?”  
Gli bacia la testolina coperta da una fitta peluria. Sulla pelle chiara, i capelli d’ebano ricordano la pietra dei draghi.  
“È la prima volta che un bambino sceglie la sua mamma, lo sai?”  
Loki sorride: non dovrebbe, eppure riesce già a farlo. È quasi la sentisse a un livello più profondo di quello che reclamano i sensi – e la _comprende_.  
“Non te ne pentirai, te lo prometto: ci sarò sempre per te. _Sempre_.”  
Loki allunga la manina e le sfiora la pelle. È sempre troppo freddo, ma cerca il suo calore come se volesse appropriarsene.  
   
 _Sono un bambino_ normale _, vedi?_  
 _Non sono_ diverso _._  
   
“No, tu sei il mio bellissimo bambino di neve.”  
   
“Ti stai preparando a viziarlo, vedo.”  
   
Immobile, sulla porta, Odino li guarda pieno di tenerezza.  
   
“È così buono che non puoi farne a meno.” Frigga si alza e adagia il principino nella culla. “Ti ho pensato, in questi giorni… Se lo ritieni opportuno, puoi ripudiarmi.”  
“Perché dovrei?”  
“È ormai noto che sia figlio mio, ma è evidente che non possa essere anche _tuo_.”  
“Non mi sarà difficile manipolare i ricordi di quanti già sanno: tra qualche mese lo solleverò davanti agli Æsir, perché nessuno dubiti del suo rango e della mia paternità.”  
 “Odino…”  
“Non sempre ti sono stato fedele nel corpo, né potrei pretendere altrettanto dalla donna che siede al mio fianco. La lealtà che mi onora non ha nulla a che fare con gli appetiti dei lombi, e tu me ne hai offerta più di quanta avrei meritato.”  
Frigga annuisce a capo chino.  
 “Stai per piangere, Frigga?”  
“Sì, perché non credevo che fosse ancora possibile.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Essere felici. Insieme.”  
Odino l’abbraccia, le accarezza i capelli, le spalle, la schiena.  
“Dovremo trovare il modo di dirlo a Thor. È ora che si assuma le sue responsabilità da fratello maggiore.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“È vero… Non ho ricordi della nascita di Loki, ma ho ben presente il giorno in cui mi avete concesso di vederlo.”  
“Una parte di me aspettava solo quel momento; un’altra, tuttavia…”  
“Temevate che potessi fargli del male?”  
“Se mai il contrario. Era come se il mio cuore fosse diviso a metà: lo amavo, ma non riuscivo a fidarmi del tutto. Loki era un neonato diverso dagli altri e non solo per i colori che aveva indosso; era troppo vigile e avevi l’impressione che ascoltasse e capisse tutto.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “L’intelligenza è sempre stata il suo tratto caratteristico.”  
“Probabilmente, però, anche la sua condanna: era sensibile alle parole, ai gesti, alle nostre emozioni. Una frase dettata dall’irritazione di un momento assumeva, ai suoi occhi, un valore definitivo. Era così buono, perché, in modo del tutto inconsapevole, covava sempre nel cuore la paura d’essere abbandonato.”  
“È quello che ho fatto io, in fondo. Non era come me, perciò l’ho lasciato indietro.”  
“Tu stavi crescendo. Eri un bambino, poi sei diventato un ragazzo… Non c’era crudeltà, né calcolo nelle tue scelte. Tuo padre ed io, però, avremmo dovuto ricordare ogni giorno chi fosse Loki e quanto fragili fossero le sue radici.”  
“Se avessi conosciuto prima questa storia, avrei potuto…”  
“I _se_ tormentano il presente, non cambiano il passato e non assicurano il futuro. Ora dobbiamo piuttosto sperare che stia presto bene e che trovi la forza di cominciare a vivere al sole.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoquindici, tardo autunno_ ]

   
“Ma io lo voglio!”  
   
Oltre la porta, Thor piagnucola con un accanimento che molto dice del suo temperamento.  
   
“L’hanno visto tutti ed io no!”  
   
Nella culla, Loki si stiracchia e gorgoglia.  
“Credo che qualcuno ti reclami.”  
Frigga lo solleva e spia in quei grandi occhi verdi, pieni d’ombra e di silenzio. Sembra che la sua nuova pelle gli piaccia; a volte lo sorprende a fissarsi le manine con uno sguardo attento e fiero, succhiarsi le dita, strofinarsi il pancino tiepido e liscio.  
È così grazioso e delicato che non potresti mai associarlo a un mostro di brina.  
“Coraggio, Thor, entra pure,” dice, accomodando il piccolo sulla spalla.  
L’erede dei Nove Regni espugna la camera con la delicatezza di un troll, ma, come Odino non si stanca mai di ripetere, brandirà Mjolnir, non una cetra.  
“Sforzati d’essere un po’ meno rumoroso, tesoro, o, dopo averlo svegliato, lo spaventerai a morte.”  
Thor si arresta all’improvviso e annuisce grave, con la comica serietà dei bambini.  
“Avvicinati… Ti faccio conoscere Loki, il tuo fratellino.”  
Thor avanza di un paio di passi. “Perché è così piccolo?”  
“Anche tu lo eri.”  
“Non me lo ricordo,” mugugna. “Ma se è così piccolo, non ci faccio niente.”  
“È nato da poco, Thor! Devi dargli il tempo di crescere.”  
Il principe arriccia le labbra, poi sfiora il capo del bambino. “Io sono il fratello grande e tu sarai il mio schiavo,” pontifica solenne.  
Frigga ride di gusto. “Povero Loki! Forse dovresti cominciare con un altro genere di offerta.”  
“Quale?”  
Frigga tende il braccio e accarezza i boccoli biondissimi dell’erede. “Perché non gli dici che gli resterai accanto per proteggerlo da qualunque pericolo?”  
“E lui che farà?”  
“Loki ti amerà e sarà il tuo più caro amico.”  
“Allora va bene. Adesso lo posso tenere?”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, inverno_ ]

   
“Come ti senti?”  
Loki si strofina le palpebre, ancora assonnato. “Debole,” mormora. “E affamato.”  
Frigga sorride. “Questo è un buon segno.”  
Loki si puntella sui gomiti, poi cerca il sostegno dei guanciali. “Che resta della mia magia?”  
Frigga, seduta in un angolo del letto, gli accarezza con gentilezza la mano. “È dov’è sempre stata: dentro di te.”  
“L’ho già persa una volta e le condizioni che mi hanno portato a recuperarla… No, non credo che potrei accettarle di nuovo.”  
Frigga sospira. “In te, Loki, Seiðr e anima sono la stessa cosa. Ciò rende il tuo potere straordinario, ma è anche quel che ti ha ridotto tanto male.”  
Loki china il viso.  
“Nessuna ferita visibile eguaglia la piaga che ti si è aperta dentro; finché non le permetterai di guarire, non riuscirai a evocare incantesimi.”  
“Non è di quello che m’importa davvero, quanto…”  
Frigga gli accarezza la guancia. “Cosa, Loki?”  
“Credevo di aver capito quale fosse la mia strada, ma la verità è che non so più chi sono.”  
“Sei mio figlio: questo è qualcosa di cui non dovrai dubitare mai.”  
Loki tenta un sorriso, ma le sue labbra si piegano appena.  
“Hai sofferto molto, in questi ultimi anni. Hai sofferto _troppo_. Non posso rimediare a quello che è stato… Nessuno può, ma voglio immaginare per te un futuro diverso.”  
“Vorrei credervi, madre, ma la verità è che Asgard non potrà più essere la mia casa.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché l’uovo si è schiuso, ma è stato il cuculo a essere cacciato dal nido dell’aquila.”  
“Loki…”  
“Da qualche parte, forse, c’è un posto anche per me: devo solo trovarlo.”  
“A Thor non farà piacere perderti di nuovo; non dopo aver sperato di…”  
“Thor non ha mai avuto bisogno di me ed io… Non voglio più avere bisogno di lui.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Palazzo di Njörðr, vicino al mare.  
(2) Palazzo di Víðarr, dove si foggiavano le armi più terribili.  
(3) È una delle ancelle di Frigga. Il suo nome significa ‘protettrice’.


	5. Inseparabili

_The baby explodes into an unknown world that is only knowable through some kind of a story – of course that is how we all live, it’s the narrative of our lives, but adoption drops you into the story after it has started. It’s like reading a book with the first few pages missing. It’s like arriving after curtain up. The feeling that something is missing never, ever leaves you – and it can’t, and it shouldn’t, because something is missing._  
― Jeanette Winterson, _Why Be Happy When You Could Be Normal?_

 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Thor_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
“E togliti dai piedi! Ti ho detto di no e di sicuro non cambio idea.”  
“Ma sono già andato a caccia con nostro padre: non ti darò fastidio!”  
Thor si raccoglie i capelli sulla sommità del capo e ostenta un’indifferenza che lo ferirebbe, se solo non fosse ormai un’abitudine.  
“Come no… Io non sono nostro padre e non ho voglia di farti da balia.”  
“Sarò buono, te lo prometto. Ti porto la spada e le frecce.”  
Thor si volge a guardarlo: è altissimo, forte, bello. È tutto quello che, probabilmente, l’ultimo nato non sarà mai.  
“ _Tu_? Ma se nemmeno riesci a sollevarla, una spada!”  
Loki strizza con forza le palpebre: ha deciso di non piangere. Ha deciso che Thor non avrà _anche_ questa soddisfazione. _In fondo_ , pensa, _lui ha già tutto._  
 _Ha sempre_ tutto.  
“Lo dico a mamma,” mormora. “Le dico che tu…”  
Thor avanza di un paio di passi e gli allunga uno spintone che quasi lo rovescia. “Ecco, bravo… Vatti a nascondere sotto le gonne di nostra madre. È quello il tuo posto.”  
“Perché?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Perché sei diventato così cattivo con me?”  
Thor rotea gli occhi. “Voglio solo andare a caccia, Loki. Con i _miei_ amici. Se fossi un po’ più forte e coraggioso, ti porterei con me, ma sappiamo entrambi che…”  
“Io non sono un codardo,” singhiozza, prima di dargli le spalle e correre via.  
   
I dorati vestiboli di Fensalir moltiplicano l’eco dei suoi passi. Le lacrime no, non fanno rumore, eppure nel petto scavano buchi senza fondo.  
   
Thor ha quattordici anni e tutti dicono che è il degno erede di Odino, perché è oro e ferro e potenza.  
Thor è anche stupido, rozzo e prepotente, ma solo Loki sembra essersene accorto. Dell’opinione di Loki, tuttavia, non importa a nessuno, perché è il principe mal riuscito.  
   
“Loki?”  
   
La voce di sua madre lo sorprende alle spalle, ma non si ferma: se Frigga si accorgesse che ha pianto, gliene chiederebbe le ragioni. Non vuole fare la spia.  
Non vuole essere quello che vedono tutti.  
   
Le terrazze di Fensalir dominano Asgard sino alla cinta dei monti che ne chiudono la tiepida conca. La stella, alta nel cielo, si riflette sulle chiome dorate degli Æsir che affollano ogni via.  
Loki soppesa tra le dita una lunga ciocca corvina: solo Hogun ha capelli come i suoi, notturni e tenebrosi, ma Hogun non è nato nella Capitale e di sicuro non è il figlio di Odino.  
   
 _È per questo che il Grande Padre non mi vuole bene? Perché non gli somiglio?_  
 _Perché non sono come Thor?_  
   
Invece guardalo, l’erede: la sua risata grossolana sale fino al cielo, mentre regola i finimenti dello stallone e aiuta Sif a montare il proprio.  
Sif non è mai un peso agli occhi di suo fratello.  
Sif ha capelli tanto belli da rivaleggiare con l’oro dei nani.  
Loki stringe i pugni: è umiliante pensare di valere meno di una femmina; più umiliante ancora, tuttavia, concepire una simile rivalità.  
   
 _Posso seguirli: se catturassi una preda più grossa e pericolosa di quella di Thor, mio fratello smetterebbe di trattarmi come un peso._  
   
 _È un’idea molto stupida, lo sai?_ mormora una voce nella sua testa. _Tua madre direbbe che non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno; che tu sei tu, Loki, e che a renderti unico è proprio questo._  
 _Non la voglio l’unicità._  
 _Io voglio essere come tutti._  
 _Voglio essere come Thor._  
   
Loki ha imparato da poco a cavalcare e non frequenta volentieri le scuderie, perché vi s’incontrano d’abitudine solo soldati – e i soldati ridono come offre loro le spalle. Quel giorno, tuttavia, le Norne sembrano filare un ordito che lo favorisce, perché non c’è nessuno.  
Sceglie un cavallino morello, dall’aspetto mite, che lo accoglie con una benevola musata. Thor vuole solo frisoni appena meno ingombranti di Sleipnir ma Loki è terrorizzato da quei cavalli grossi come tori, lunghe criniere lanose e denti enormi: gli ricordano quanto è piccolo e indifeso – irrilevante, come non dovrebbe mai essere un principe.  
   
 _Posso cambiare, però, e abbattere un cinghiale così grosso da stupire nostro padre._  
   
È quel pensiero che lo rassicura, mentre la foresta gli si chiude attorno e inghiotte persino l’ultimo barbaglio della stella.  
Il cavallino arranca a fatica nell’intricato sottobosco, finché non decide d’abbandonarlo e proseguire solo. Ha intravisto le pesanti orme lasciate dallo stallone di Thor: suo fratello non può essere lontano.  
   
 _Pensi ancora a lui, stupido?_  
 _Pensi sempre che debba salvarti?_  
 _Come immagini di poter conquistare il suo rispetto?_  
   
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà, poi abbandona la pista battuta.  
Il verde dei boschi è tanto denso da sembrare nero; l’aria, orfana dell’abbraccio rassicurante della stella, fredda e sgradevole. Qualche uccello strepita a vuoto, spezzando un silenzio che puzza di morte.  
   
 _Puoi tornare indietro, Loki; passeggiare nei giardini di Fensalir con Frigga o rannicchiarti nel tuo angolo preferito della biblioteca, a sfogliare le cronache di Ásaheimr._  
 _Puoi memorizzare nuove rune e stupire Odino con i tuoi progressi._  
 _A otto anni, ne sai già più di quel caprone di Thor, che conta ancora con le dita. Non ti basta?_  
 _No. Nessuno vuole un re intelligente. Tutti vogliono un re guerriero._  
   
La foresta è sempre più fitta.  
Le dita cercano la rassicurazione del tronco muschioso di vecchi larici, rami traditori sferzano la carne e gli strappano mugolii infastiditi.  
 _Saresti un’ancella perfetta_ , ride la voce di Thor nella sua testa.  
   
 _Invece no, fratello._  
 _Un giorno sarò più forte di te._  
   
Supera a fatica un’intricata distesa di radici, quando se ne accorge: è un enorme cinghiale rossiccio. Il grugno porcino, sfigurato da un reticolo di cicatrici, culmina nelle zanne più lunghe che abbia mai visto.  
Loki deglutisce a fatica: sarebbe la preda perfetta, se solo l’istinto non gli suggerisse ben altro.  
Il cinghiale annusa l’aria e lo fiuta. I piccoli occhi, cisposi e quasi ciechi, puntano nella sua direzione.  
“Io non ho paura,” balbetta. “Io posso…”  
Il cinghiale schiude le fauci e libera un grugnito che ricorda, piuttosto, il bramito di un cervo furibondo. Loki comincia a correre, senza guardarsi alle spalle, incurante dei rovi che gli lacerano i vestiti e delle radici che ne ostacolano il passo.  
Vuole tornare a Fensalir, tra le braccia di Frigga. Non gli importa d’essere un eroe, un guerriero, un cacciatore, un idiota come Thor. Che si ammazzi pure, suo fratello, se lo desidera tanto.  
Loki vuole solo…  
Uno schiocco secco e la terra gli manca da sotto i piedi. È troppo sorpreso e spaventato per avvertire il dolore. Non _subito_ , almeno. Poi, d’istinto, cerca con lo sguardo la gamba destra e vede solo nero.  
Quando riprende conoscenza, ha la bocca piena di terra e si è pisciato addosso. Basterebbe la vergogna ad ammazzarlo, se il Male (quello maiuscolo) non gli impedisse di provare alcunché.  
“Mamma,” piagnucola e tenta di rialzarsi, ma una fitta lancinante sale dal piede al cervello e gli strappa un urlo tanto acuto che a stento riconosce la propria voce.  
“Mamma, mammina…”  
Si strofina le palpebre e scivola sul fianco. Il dolore è un battito sordo nella carne.  
Chiude gli occhi, respira.  
   
 _Come faccio? Come faccio?_  
   
È caduto in una trappola per orsi: la tagliola ha lacerato la carne e frantumato l’osso con ridicola facilità.  
   
“Thor?” mormora. “Thor, dove sei?”  
Non riesce a smettere di piangere, ma non è paura: è rabbia – rabbia pura – perché a suo fratello non sarebbe mai successo. Perché Thor non cade mai, non fallisce mai, non perde mai.  
“Thor, aiutami, per favore.”  
Un rapido frullare d’ali spezza il silenzio e anticipa lo schianto dei rami.  
“Thor, sono qui! Thor…”  
Il cinghiale raspa il terreno a un paio di piedi dal punto in cui è caduto; se una bestia potesse sorridere, oserebbe dire che il porco selvatico ha davvero un bel ghigno stampato sul muso.  
Loki trema e si raggomitola come ogni bestiola terrorizzata.  
“Stai tranquillo: non gli permetterò di farti del male.”  
   
E poi, all’improvviso, una voce infantile e ben modulata; una voce, soprattutto, che gli infonde una straordinaria sensazione di pace.  
   
 _La conosco? L’ho già sentita?_  
   
Dall’intrico dei rami fa capolino un enorme lupo nero; al suo fianco, immobile e fiera, sta una bambina coperta di veli.  
“Chi sei?” singhiozza.  
La sconosciuta si porta un dito alle labbra e, senza tradire alcuna esitazione, raggiunge il cinghiale.  
Dal punto in cui è raggomitolato, Loki non riesce a capire cosa accada: l’unica certezza è che la fiera si rovescia sul fianco inerte, prima che abbia il tempo d’invitare alla fuga un candido fantasma del bosco.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tardo inverno_ ]

   
Frigga solleva di scatto le palpebre e si guarda attorno, disorientata.  
Oltre la trifora, il cielo scolora appena. Gli occhi della gazza scintillano nell’ombra, minacciosi e derisori.  
“Perché?” bisbiglia.  
L’uccello spiega le ali e svanisce nel buio.  
L’espressione di Loki è serena – quasi _troppo_.  
Frigga trattiene il fiato e gli sfiora le labbra. Sono tiepide.  
   
 _È vivo. Non me l’ha portato via._  
   
Poi si piega su se stessa e si arrende a un pianto colmo, insieme, di sollievo e di terrore.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
“Questa parte del bosco è molto pericolosa. Non avresti dovuto abbandonare la pista dei cacciatori.”  
La bambina è tornata al fianco del lupo.  
“Perché non mi aiuti?” piagnucola Loki. “Torna qui e liberami! Mi fa male e…”  
“Non posso farlo.”  
“Sei stupida?”  
Da querulo e lamentoso, il suo tono è diventato stridulo. “Io sono il figlio di Odino e ti farò frustare, se non mi obbedisci!”  
La bambina, per tutta risposta, comincia a ridere.  
“Va bene,” singhiozza Loki. “Se vuoi prenderti gioco di me, come tutti, fai pure… Ma per favore… Voglio solo tornare a casa.”  
Strizza gli occhi, sebbene sappia di non poter vincere le lacrime. La pelle è gelida e, al tatto, le dita incontrano piccoli, ruvidi solchi.  
 _Mi sarò sfregiato cadendo_ , pensa. _Ma che importa?_  
“Snøbarnet?” sussurra la bambina e, finalmente, si avvicina.  
“No, io mi chiamo Loki.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primavera_ ]

   
“Madre?”  
Frigga solleva lo sguardo.  
Gli occhi verdi del principe la scrutano perplessi, colmi di preoccupazione non simulata. “State bene?”  
Accenna un sorriso e prega che sia convincente.  
Le dita di Loki le sfiorano la guancia: una carezza incerta, intrisa d’affetto. “Vi affaticate troppo per me. Io non credo che…”  
“Sono tua madre: il mio posto è al tuo fianco.”  
“Sto meglio, ora: potete…”  
Lo stringe a sé, in un abbraccio che probabilmente non si aspetta, che lo imbarazza, che non potrà mai capire.  
Vuole _sentirlo_ , caldo e vivo.  
Vuole saperlo, soprattutto, al sicuro da un demone di notte e di neve.  
   
 _Non è tuo, Hela: è me che ha scelto._  
 _Me, Thor, Odino._  
 _Loki è_ nostro _._

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
“Se mi hai aiutato, perché ora non fai niente?”  
   
Loki fatica a parlare. Il dolore monta in onde sempre più ravvicinate e ha paura di morire – di farlo lontano da Frigga, da Thor, da Odino. Di farlo in modo tanto stupido da disonorare il nome che porta.  
È un Odinson, in fondo, anche se non pare. Non in questo momento, almeno.  
Forse non lo sarà mai.  
   
 _No, non ti vorrà più bene. Mai più._  
 _E i corvi ti beccheranno gli occhi e ti strapperanno la lingua._  
   
Riprende a piangere. Lo fa finché non lo vince il sonno: non può sapere che la sua pelle si è tinta d’azzurro e che solo allora la misteriosa bambina si avvicina per baciargli la fronte.  
“Sei stato bravo, piccolino. Finalmente sei tornato da me.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
 [ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primavera_ ]

   
“Ne sei certa?”  
Sif si batte il petto, poi solleva il capo. “Nessuno è entrato o uscito da Fensalir senza che ne fossi a conoscenza; ho disposto uomini in otto turni, per assicurare…”  
Odino annuisce. Se Thor possedesse l’intelligenza dei sovrani, le avrebbe già dato quattro o cinque figli di cui inorgoglirsi. Finché perderà tempo con l’effimera dolcezza di una midgardiana, tuttavia, gli toccherà sperare che Sif resti, a dispetto di tutto, fedele a un principe cieco.  
  
 _I tuoi sogni_ (1) _sono insidiati dal nemico più pericoloso e feroce che tu abbia mai incontrato e ti preoccupi degli affari di letto del principe?_  
 _Quanto puoi essere diventato vecchio, Padre degli dei? Una volta l’avresti pretesa per te._  
   
 _Una volta non sentivo il Ragnarök alitarmi sul collo._  
   
Hela è stata, insieme, un clamoroso successo e una somma d’imperdonabili errori: era solo una bambina, ma non le ha concesso la minima pietà.  
   
 _Non avevo altra scelta: o lei o Loki, e non era di sicuro Hela, tra i due, quella che Frigga avrebbe amato._  
   
Quando è fuggita, liberando persino il suo mostruoso lupo, non ha mosso un dito perché fosse catturata: erano i giorni destinati alla celebrazione del secondo erede e niente avrebbe dovuto incrinare una felicità altrimenti perfetta.  
In un lontano futuro, _forse_ , avrebbe potuto parlare a Frigga dell’evasione di una bambina marcia, ma perché proprio allora?  
Che speranze aveva di sopravvivere una creatura tanto giovane?  
È stato un ingenuo, un codardo, un miope idiota.  
Un’erbaccia, invece, ecco cos’era: e gli antichi desideri non hanno mai risentito del trascorrere dei giorni. _Purtroppo_.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
“Per di qua… Ci sono tracce ancora fresche e… Per le Norne!”  
   
Loki sbatte le palpebre. Non sa quanto abbia dormito, né riconosce il luogo. “Mamma,” piagnucola, anche se il dolore è diventato quasi un nuovo senso.  
   
“Questa è la volta buona che Odino ti disereda.”  
“Oh, ma sta’ zitto, Volstagg!”  
   
Qualcuno gli s’inginocchia accanto. È _quel qualcuno_ , per fortuna.  
“Thor,” singhiozza, “aiutami!”  
Il principe di Asgard aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi si rialza. “Mi hai rovinato la giornata, idiota. Possibile che tu debba essere un simile… Impiastro?”  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà. “Io volevo solo…”  
Thor sfodera il pugnale e armeggia con le cerniere della tagliola. “Almeno taci, visto che non servi a niente, fuorché a…”  
“Thor? Penso che tu stia esagerando,” dice Volstagg e gli sostiene con attenzione il capo, mentre gli porge una borraccia piena d’acqua. “Bevi, coraggio. Ti sentirai meglio.”  
   
Ma come puoi ingoiare, quando vorresti vomitare il cuore?  
   
“Scusa,” mormora pianissimo. “Scusa, Thor.”  
La lama vulnera il morso della trappola, che si apre con uno scatto; è il sollievo di un momento, tuttavia, perché è quasi il Male, imprigionato nelle valve metalliche, punga con forza rinnovata.  
Stringe i denti, ma non passa. _Forse_ , pensa inorridito, _non se ne andrà più via_.  
“Coraggio, andiamo a casa,” dice Thor – e la sua voce è di nuovo morbida, non irritata, non rabbiosa. Lo solleva con attenzione, gli accarezza i capelli.  
Loki chiude gli occhi. Ora è al sicuro: è _già_ a casa.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, primavera_ ]

   
“Mi sembrava di averti detto…”  
“Non voglio disturbare Loki: era con te che volevo parlare.”  
“Con me?”  
Frigga accosta con attenzione la porta alle proprie spalle.  
“Ho cominciato a fare dei sogni. Strani sogni.”  
Frigga serra le labbra e annuisce. “Anche tu?”  
“Sì.”  
“Nostro figlio come sta?”  
“Molto meglio. Credo che stia finalmente guarendo.”  
“Questa è una buona notizia.”  
“Dobbiamo tenergliela lontana, Odino. Non potrei sopportare che…”  
“E non lo avrà. Non finché sarò re di Asgard.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
“Entra pure, Thor, ma fai attenzione: si è appena addormentato.”  
Thor annuisce e si avvicina al baldacchino con il passo lento e strascicato con cui gli adolescenti tradiscono ora il loro nervosismo, ora un’irritazione mal contenuta.  
“Che hanno detto i guaritori?”  
“Dovrà restare a letto per qualche giorno, ma non ci saranno conseguenze.”  
“Era una brutta ferita. Se non fossi arrivato in tempo…”  
“L’hai fatto. Starà bene, Thor.”  
“Non ce l’ho portato io, comunque. Almeno voi mi credete, madre?”  
Frigga sospira. Ha pianto tanto, Loki, ma sa che ben poche di quelle lacrime dipendono dalla frattura.  
Le ferite della carne guariscono sempre: sono altre le piaghe che la spaventano.  
“Ti credo, solo…”  
Thor siede in un angolo del letto e accarezza la mano del fratello. “Cosa?”  
“Sforzati d’essere più paziente con lui. Loki ti adora e farebbe di tutto per avere la tua approvazione.”  
“Forse l’ho trattato male, ma non avrei mai immaginato che…”  
“È testardo e impulsivo proprio come te.”  
Thor sorride. Loki bofonchia qualcosa nel sonno.  
“Ha paura che tu non gli voglia più bene, lo sai?”  
“Che?”  
“Stai crescendo così in fretta e ti vede sempre più distante. Ha solo bisogno di sapere che non lo abbandonerai.”  
Thor annuisce a capo chino. “Io… Non volevo.”  
“Lo so. Sei stato tu, in fondo, a salvarlo.”  
“Non ti ha detto della bambina e del lupo?”  
Frigga lo guarda perplessa.  
“Sì, ha farfugliato qualcosa a proposito di una bambina che avrebbe ucciso il cinghiale dal quale stava per essere _mangiato_.”  
Frigga si porta le dita alle labbra e soffoca una risata. “Certo che ne ha di fantasia!”  
“Forse… Ma dovrebbe smetterla comunque. È imbarazzante sentirsi dire in continuazione che tuo fratello è un bugiardo.”  
“È un bambino, Thor!”  
“Perché non può essere come tutti gli altri, allora?”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda primavera_ ]

   
La gazza ha abbandonato il davanzale e si è posata sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
Loki tende la mano e le accarezza il capo piumato. “Vorrei essere te,” dice. “E volarmene via.”  
La gazza strizza gli occhietti neri e lo fissa quasi riuscisse a intenderlo.  
Loki sorride. “Lo sai? Sei più intelligente di Thor.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primavera_ ]

   
 _Non mi crede mai nessuno._  
   
Loki sbuffa e riprende a sfogliare il massiccio volume con cui tenta d’ingannare il tempo quando sua madre non può tenergli compagnia.  
Preferirebbe che fosse lì, anche in quel momento, perché si annoia, perché si sente solo, perché Odino l’ha rimproverato e gli ha detto che è stato avventato e stupido, non coraggioso.  
Loki non sa proprio cosa fare per piacergli, ecco la verità. A quel punto si è guardato bene dal raccontargli della bambina bianca.  
 _Eri ferito e spaventato, tesoro. Non puoi essere certo di quel che hai visto_ , gli ha detto Frigga.  
A quanto pare, capita che anche le madri ti deludano.  
Nessuno si è chiesto come abbia fatto a trovarlo Thor?  
No: al più si saranno complimentati con il principe per essere stato, come di consueto, l’eroe della situazione.  
   
“Veramente nostro padre mi ha messo in punizione, ma se ti fa comodo credere il contrario…”  
   
Loki sussulta e la gamba ferita lo rimprovera con una dolorosa stilettata. “Ti vuoi vendicare, allora?” chiede con un filo di voce.  
Thor sgrana gli occhi e ha un’espressione tanto stupita (e ottusa) che riderebbe, se non fosse terrorizzato.  
“Ma… Sei stupido? Volevo scusarmi, invece.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Thor s’inginocchia accanto al baldacchino e gli porge uno strano involto. “Avrei dovuto almeno rassicurarti, ma ero più spaventato di te e non pensavo solo alla reazione di nostro padre.”  
Loki svolge esitante le cocche di velluto.  
“Sono lame da lancio… E sono bellissime! Per me?”  
Thor ne sceglie una e gli mostra come impugnarla. “Non c’è bisogno di una spada, per essere un grande guerriero: basta trovare l’arma giusta e imparare a usarla.”  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma non sa cosa dire, perché anche ringraziare, a questo punto, gli sembrerebbe troppo poco.  
“Tu sei esile e agile: sono sicuro che con queste saresti imbattibile.”  
Loki annuisce a capo chino e si strofina le palpebre.  
“Che piagnone,” sospira Thor, ma lo abbraccia comunque, perché va bene così – perché _gli_ va bene.  
“M’insegni?”  
“Non appena sarai guarito: te lo prometto.”  
“Allora chiederò a nostro padre di…”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno: stavolta, Loki, una punizione me la merito sul serio.”  
“Ma è stata mia la colpa!”  
Thor gli arruffa i capelli. “L’avrei fatto anch’io, al tuo posto. Dovevo pensarci.”  
Loki arriccia le labbra, scontento. “Va bene se risolvo i tuoi problemi di aritmomanzia, allora?”  
 

*

   
“Dovrei sentirmi rassicurato o cominciare a preoccuparmi sin d’ora?”  
Frigga ride. “E per cosa?”  
“Abbiamo un figlio rozzo, stupido e fiero della propria ignoranza, eppure anche forte, coraggioso e di buon cuore. E ne abbiamo un altro debole, dipendente, piagnucoloso ma fin troppo intelligente.”  
“Purché restino sempre insieme, direi che il futuro di Asgard è davvero in buone mani.”  
“Già: purché restino insieme.”  
   
 **Nota:** (1) Il dettaglio del nemico che si palesa (e minaccia) in sogno è un cliché narrativo ricorrente (basti pensare anche solo al Voldemort di Harry Potter!), ma il mio è soprattutto un richiamo all’epica norrena, che individua nel sogno uno strumento di preveggenza (si veda, ad esempio, la diffusa tradizione letteraria dei sogni del dio Baldr). Per correttezza è bene che citi almeno un’altra fanfiction in cui questo espediente è usato in modo simile (sebbene con riguardo ad altra situazione): la splendida _The Sins Of The Fathers_ di Preussen Gloria.


	6. Tutto l'amore del mondo

_When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?_  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Invisible Monsters_

 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, tarda primavera_ ]

   
Il segreto di un buon lancio sta nella coordinazione. La forza – ha detto Thor – definisce solo la profondità cui giungerà la lama, ma non influenza la precisione del colpo.  
   
“Quando sarai più grande, avrai un po’ di muscoli, _spero_ , e allora potrai ammazzare persino con un pugnale tanto piccolo.”  
   
Aveva il sorriso sulle labbra, suo fratello, e non si è accorto, invece, del suo sguardo risentito.  
Loki vorrebbe essere _già_ grande, guardarlo negli occhi e scoprire in quel cielo noncurante la scintilla dell’orgoglio. Thor, tuttavia, è ancora una mano che cala dall’alto per una carezza furtiva.  
   
“No, non così. Non metterti fretta o non riuscirai mai a…”  
“Non credo che ci riuscirà comunque: c’è chi è nato per la spada e chi è nato per i libri.”  
   
Sif è agile e silenziosa come una gatta, ma non sono queste le qualità per cui Loki la invidia. Anche Fandral è una donnola e Hogun sa come rendersi invisibile, eppure ne accetta le abilità come un semplice dato di fatto. Di Sif, Loki fatica a inghiottire la bellezza spavalda e una consapevolezza di sé che non avrà mai, se non nell’accezione peggiore.  
Loki sa di essere bruttino, di essere _diverso_ , di essere _sbagliato_.  
Loki sa quanto a Thor piaccia Sif e non ne comprende le ragioni, perché nessuno potrà mai amarlo quanto un piccolo fratello che lo segue nell’ombra, in attesa di _quello_ sguardo.  
Quello che non arriva mai.  
   
“Che fai qui?”  
Sif si stringe nelle spalle. “Mi mancavi.”  
Poco più di un’occhiata distratta, eppure dietro c’è già _tutto_. Tutto quello che – Loki l’ha capito – potrà appena spiare.  
“Sono ancora in punizione.”  
Loki s’inginocchia accanto al bersaglio che Thor ha piantato nel cortile più interno dei giardini di Fensalir, e recupera in silenzio, una dopo l’altra, le lame d’argento.  
“Ancora? Se è stata colpa sua, perché devi…”  
Solleva il capo, ma la verità è che nessuno dei due lo considera più qualcosa di rilevante: sono grandi, sono splendidi, si piacciono.  
   
 _Io che rappresento?_  
 _Io non esisto per loro._  
   
“Gli sto insegnando a lanciare i pugnali, così, la prossima volta, potrà accompagnarci.”  
Un sorriso gli accarezza le labbra. L’ha detto. Gliel’ha promesso.  
Thor non l’ha deluso, questa volta.  
Sif inarca ironica un sopracciglio. “Dici sul serio? Vuoi _davvero_ portarlo con noi?”  
“No, però non credo di avere altra scelta. Voglio dire… Anche se non l’ho chiesto io, è mio fratello, no?”  
Loki abbassa lo sguardo. Ha il palmo pieno di sangue, tale è la forza con cui ha serrato le dita attorno alla lama, ma non sente _niente_.  
Per quanto giovane sia, conosce già la spietata legge del Male: non è un pugnale che fende la carne, quanto un cuneo piantato nel cervello.  
Una volontà abbastanza forte può dominarlo e, se impari a controllarlo, ti scopri invincibile.  
Se smetti di provare emozioni, quali esse siano, diventerai invulnerabile.  
   
 _E pensa… Pensa al giorno in cui gliela pianterai in un fianco, urlandogli in faccia l’amore che non ha mai voluto._  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
Thor non è mai stato bravo a seguire le regole. Non gli fa onore, perché quale re mostra un totale sprezzo dell’autorità? ma sa anche che è una delle sue qualità migliori.  
Sono stati i midgardiani a insegnargli la grande virtù della disobbedienza: Erik, ad esempio, uno stimato professore universitario, un uomo mite, tutt’altro che incline a scelte avventate, non ha tremato davanti alla muraglia nera di un’agenzia governativa.  
L’ha fatto per Jane, ha detto, eppure Thor è certo d’aver intravisto una generosità diversa, una solidarietà istintiva, di quelle che spieghi con la pancia, non con il cervello. Nelle settimane in cui è stato suo ospite, hanno avuto modo di parlare e raccontarsi oltre la frenesia di un’imminente fine del mondo.  
“È strano,” gli ha detto Selvig, una birra in mano e, sullo schermo, una partita di football, “ma è come se ti conoscessi da sempre. Sarà la voce degli antenati?”  
Thor fatica ad ammetterlo, ma tornare su Midgard è stata l’unica scelta che gli paresse preferibile all’ennesimo colpo di testa.  
Svanita l’adrenalina, la tensione della battaglia, persino il sollievo di stringere di nuovo Mjolnir tra le dita, affrontare Odino l’avrebbe portato a vomitare rancore e parole sbagliate.  
   
 _No, io non posso essere re._  
 _Non ancora._  
   
Il lungo racconto di Frigga l’ha travolto, più che turbato, ma non per le ragioni che sospetta sua madre. Non solo quelle, almeno.  
A far male è la debole eco di una comprensione _diversa_ – oserebbe dire ‘di cuore’, se mai associasse a quella parola un valore sentimentale.  
La verità – non può mentire a se stesso – è che ha convissuto con una simile consapevolezza prima ancora dei propri genitori; conosce (probabilmente da sempre) la _diversità_ di Loki.  
Sapeva quanto Loki fosse _speciale_.  
Immaginava persino, probabilmente, che Loki fosse il castigo per un crimine di sangue e che solo il sangue avrebbe potuto lavare.  
   
“Entra, avanti… Sei troppo grosso per fingerti discreto.”  
   
Vorrebbe sorridergli, ma non può. Non è mai stato un simulatore.  
   
 _Siamo rimasti senza pelle entrambi._  
 _Senza pelle si muore si pena si ama._  
 _Senza pelle come vivi, fratello?_  
   
Loki lo guarda. Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui l’ha fatto, intere stagioni midgardiane.  
Allora i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime spaventate, eppure trionfanti, perché gli aveva restituito la vita. Ora sono colmi di tristezza.  
   
“Se avessi confidato in un tuo invito…” azzarda.  
Una smorfia, poi un sorriso – ma un sorriso _vero_.  
Dovrebbe dirgli che attende da settimane quel momento; che ha contato ogni granello di troppe clessidre, prima di trovare il coraggio di presentarsi alla sua porta. E vorrebbe confessargli che ha aspettato, come un cane e un penitente, un perdono che non dovrebbe chiedergli, perché Thor Odinson non ha niente da farsi perdonare.  
Perché non raccontargli anche delle notti passate a piangere come un bambino su una carogna bruciacchiata? Notti di ricordi e veglia e veleno?  
Forse potrebbe arrendersi, perché di tutte le guerre, Loki è e resta l’unica che non potrà mai sperare di vincere; oppure tacere, cercare la sua mano e restare così, sospeso, tra il bisogno e il silenzio.  
In fondo, se sai ascoltare, è proprio chi tace a raccontare sempre la verità.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), biblioteca_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, tarda primavera_ ]

   
“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.”  
   
Loki ama i libri, i cantucci nascosti, la polvere che protegge i tesori dimenticati.  
Tanto Thor è rumoroso, plateale, socievole, quanto il minore dei suoi figli si raccoglie su se stesso, persino se di spazio ne occupa ben poco.  
“È da questa mattina che sei sparito, Loki, e senza dare spiegazioni. Dovremo punirti, lo capisci?”  
Loki solleva il capo e annuisce, l’aria arresa di un vecchio, non di un bambino.  
Frigga sa che non dovrebbe – che non è giusto – ma non può fare a meno di abbracciarlo, perché lo sente così fragile, così vulnerabile, così… _suo_?  
Loki l’ha scelta: madre e figlio sono nati lo stesso giorno.  
“Perché sei scappato via? Thor ti ha cercato ovunque.”  
Loki si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Loki?”  
“Lui non mi vuole.”  
“Tesoro, te l’ho già spiegato: Thor sta crescendo e…”  
“Non voleva un fratello e di sicuro non voleva me! Io non vado bene a nessuno!”  
Cadono lente e viscose come gocce di mercurio.  
Cadono e somigliano già a neve – gli occhi rossi come il sangue che gli imbratta la tunica.  
Il colore della storia di cui è figlio.  
Una storia maledetta.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
Le mani di Loki sono di nuovo sane – e fredde, freddissime come le ricorda. Il suo sguardo, tuttavia, è diverso: non perso, come nelle prime settimane su Midgard, ma nemmeno _affilato_ – per quanto senso abbia una simile espressione – come nei giorni in cui sono stati nemici.  
Sono occhi stanchi: gli occhi di un vinto.  
   
“Per me sarà difficile rassegnarmi.”  
   
Le parole escono a fatica. Una gazza saltella tra le sottili colonne della trifora e lo distrae.  
   
“Vorrei che capissi almeno questo.”  
Loki annuisce.  
“Se fosse possibile tornare indietro, io…”  
Loki solleva l’indice e se lo porta alle labbra. Un gesto semplice, eppure potentissimo.  
   
 _Silenzio, basta parole._  
 _Basta tutto._  
   
Ha ragione: la bocca di Loki era piena di veleno, ma nella sua ha soffiato la vita.  
L’ha maledetto mille volte, eppure l’ha salvato.  
   
 _E tu? Quante promesse hai fatto, senza esaudirle mai?_  
   
“Quando pensi di partire?”  
“Tra qualche giorno, immagino. Il tempo di fare provviste e preparare un bagaglio. Non ho molto da portare con me, ma…”  
“Potrò… Tornare?”  
Esita e si sente patetico, ma se c’è qualcosa che ha davvero imparato su Midgard, è che l’amore è fatto di briciole. Pensi che chi ami ti appartenga e che possa essere assaporato in bocconi sempre più ingordi, invece quel che conta è quanto cade a terra, quando meno te lo aspetti.  
Attimi, sguardi, gesti mai compiuti, le parole giuste e quelle sbagliate.  
È fredda la mano di Loki sulla sua guancia, gelida la sua fronte.  
“Va bene,” mormora. “Potrai disturbarmi, Thor.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, tarda primavera_ ]

   
“Se sei qui per chiedermi di fingere che non sia capitato niente, puoi risparmiare parole, Frigga. Lo tratti con troppa condiscendenza e i risultati cominciano a vedersi.”  
Frigga sospira. “Non sono qui per impedirti di punirlo: sono d’accordo, invece. È abbastanza intelligente da capire che ha sbagliato e accettarne le conseguenze.”  
“Non mi pare. Thor si è sempre preoccupato di domandarmi licenza.”  
“Thor non è una misura che puoi applicare a Loki. Non se rappresenta il problema.”  
“ _Problema_?”  
“A otto anni, Thor era già due volte il fratello e poteva combattere alla pari con le guardie di palazzo.”  
“Se Loki s’impegnasse un po’ di più…”  
“Loki non può essere diverso da quello che è. O l’hai dimenticato?”  
“Forse sei tu a dimenticare un dettaglio: è figlio dei più forti guerrieri che io abbia mai incontrato. Questo – e sfiora la placca che nasconde l’orbita straziata – me l’ha fatto suo padre.”  
“E che mi dici dell’ _altro_? Quello che hai maledetto proprio perché non potesse concepire soldati alla nostra altezza?”  
Odino sospira. “Dove vuoi arrivare?”  
“Forse hai ragione. Forse sono troppo protettiva nei suoi confronti, ma dove vedi solo capriccio e disobbedienza, io colgo il segno della sua infelicità e non riesco a sopportarla.”  
“Gli passerà.”  
“No, non credo. Sta peggiorando, invece. Vuole bene a Thor, ma teme di non valere quanto il fratello, né posso imporre a nostro figlio di recitare una parte per…”  
“Tempo sprecato: è forte come un pentapalmo e altrettanto sottile. Di sicuro non sarà un gran negoziatore.”  
“Ma Loki sì.”  
“Convengo. Loki ha le qualità di un abile politico.”  
“E di un mago.”  
“Che?”  
“Voglio iniziarlo al Seiðr, Odino.”  
“No.”  
“Sai che ha tutte le caratteristiche per…”  
“È _mio_ figlio. È un _maschio_. Vuoi che i Nove Regni mi ridano dietro (1)?”  
“Te ne preoccupi adesso? Non costringermi a ripetere cosa volevi fare di quel povero bambino!”  
“Il passato non conta: ora sarà un principe di Asgard e un principe di Asgard deve imparare a usare la spada, non…”  
“Tu usi il Seiðr e l’hai usato soprattutto in guerra. Perché non dargli la possibilità di sentirsi utile?”  
“Frigga…”  
“Loki non è un bambino comune: ha bisogno di più tempo. Al momento, forse, solo di sentirsi bravo in qualcosa. E tu sai che il Seiðr è particolarmente intenso, se esercitato da organismi generanti.”  
“Che bel modo di crescere la _principessa_ che hai sempre desiderato, Frigga!”  
“Voglio solo che recuperi fiducia in se stesso, non ho detto che dovrà smettere di esercitarsi con la spada.”  
“E allora insegnagli quello che vuoi. Tanto lo faresti comunque, o sbaglio?”  
“No, non sbagli.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“In ogni caso… Non intendevo scusarmi per quello che ti ho detto. Ero furibondo e ne avevo tutte le ragioni.” (2)  
Loki solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Già… I tuoi _adorati_ midgardiani…”  
Thor sbuffa. Lo conosce, ormai: sa quando gioca a esasperarlo, ma vorrebbe chiedere scusa.  
Sa quando il disprezzo è un alibi per la tenerezza e la distanza, un maldestro tentativo di proteggersi.  
“Pensavo a te.”  
“A me?”  
“A come hai buttato via tutto quello che poteva essere.”  
“E cosa?”  
“Un nuovo inizio. Degli amici.”  
Loki china il capo.  
“C’è una cosa, Thor, che quelli come te non potranno mai imparare. Potete provare, oh sì, persino applicarvi con tanta buona volontà, ma non arriverete al punto. E sai perché? Perché quelli come te sono la prima scelta. Sempre.”  
“Non capisco cosa tu voglia…”  
“Non confondere la _tolleranza_ con l’ _affetto_. Erano amici _tuoi_ , non _miei_. Ho avuto un posto in cui stare perché _tu_ l’hai trovato, in caso contrario sappiamo entrambi come sarebbe finita… E forse sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.”  
“Bruce ti apprezza sul serio! Ammira la tua intelligenza e…”  
Loki stira le labbra, ma quanto gli regala no, non è un sorriso. “C’è solo un midgardiano che abbia sempre chiamato la verità per nome. È anche quello che a te piace meno.”  
“No. Tu non…”  
“Sono stato un esperimento? Un animale da compagnia? Chissà?”  
“Possibile che tu debba cogliere solo il male in qualunque offerta ti sia fatta?”  
Loki solleva il capo e cerca i suoi occhi. “Forse perché è quello che ho sempre ottenuto… Ci hai pensato? Hai mai pensato a cosa significhi crescere come il fratello dell’invincibile Thor?”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, estate_ ]

   
Non sa perché l’abbia fatto, se la vista dei primi alberi basta a mozzargli il fiato; non sa perché sia tornato proprio _lì_. O forse sì, lo sa: è perché ha paura.  
Loki non vuole più provarne. Loki deve fare il possibile per annientare la nullità piagnucolosa che vive nel suo cuore.  
Loki, soprattutto, ha voglia di scoprire se _lei_ esista o non l’abbia solo immaginata.  
“Bambina?” chiama. “Bambina, sono io. Loki.”  
Gli risponde un fruscio lugubre, inframmezzato dalle strida acute di qualche uccello.  
“Non voglio farti del male, solo ringraziarti.”  
Si guarda intorno, ma non ci sono tracce di vita. Non umane, almeno.  
“So che sei stata tu a portare mio fratello fino a me e…”  
   
“Non pensavo che saresti tornato.”  
   
All’improvviso è di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi, esile e biancovestita.  
Da uno spesso involto di veli, fa capolino una ciocca candida.  
   
“Allora ci sei davvero.”  
La bambina bianca annuisce. Loki le porge la mano.  
“Non posso toccarti.”  
“Perché? Che succede se lo faccio io?”  
“Muori.”  
“Mi prendi in giro.”  
“No.”  
Loki arriccia le labbra. “Allora vuol dire che non vado bene nemmeno a te!”  
La bambina scuote il capo. Uno dei veli che le nascondono il viso cade a terra.  
Loki intravede la metà di un naso sottile, ed è quello il problema: ne ha solo metà.  
“Che è successo a…”  
Ma della bambina bianca non c’è più traccia.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Se vuoi sapere come la penso, Loki, a te piace giocare la parte della vittima. È facile. È conveniente. Ti scusa. Qualunque cosa accada, tu sei sempre quello che ha sofferto più di tutti.”  
“E non è forse così? È a te che è stata cucita la bocca, _fratello_? È a te che si è staccata la carne dalle ossa? Lo sai cosa si prova a bruciare vivi? Lo sai?”  
È un sibilo velenoso, eppure Thor non cede. Se raccogliesse la provocazione, Loki vincerebbe ancora una volta, e vincere, per Loki, significa masticare e sputare via quanto di buono possiede.  
   
 _Ora basta. Ora non posso più permetterlo._  
   
“E tu sai cosa si prova a dover cucire la bocca di chi ami? Sai cosa senti dentro, quando t’inzuppi del suo sangue e non sai nemmeno come tenerlo tra le braccia, senza che ti coli addosso? Sai cosa significa aspettare una parola, una sola, per capire se potrai riprendere a sperare?”  
“E questo _quando_? Se la midgardiana decide di tenere chiuse le cosce o…”  
“Lascia in pace Jane!”  
“Oh, oh! Punto nel vivo, potente dio del tuono?”  
Thor sospira. “Se ti fa stare meglio, io lo accetto. Se preferisci pensare che di te non m’importi nulla, fallo. Non è vero… È un’idiozia, ma…”  
Loki si morde le labbra, poi si rannicchia sulla poltrona. È esangue, macilento, sfinito, eppure, fosse solo per un pugno d’istanti, ha riconosciuto quella strana, distruttiva forza che racconta di un fratello perduto più di qualunque voce.  
È ghiaccio che brucia, Loki. È incomprensibile e pericoloso come tutti gli ossimori.  
“Per lei eri disposto a morire,” mormora all’improvviso.  
“Lo farei anche per te.”  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà. “Dovresti prima passare sul mio cadavere, perché io… Io non te lo chiederei mai.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventitre, primo autunno_ ]

   
Il bosco è silenzioso come di consueto. La radura, deserta.  
   
“Mi dispiace se ti ho offeso, bambina. Ti ho portato un regalo.”  
   
Gli risponde il vento, il rapido frullare d’ali di una cincia.  
   
“Mia madre dice che non è importante _come_ sei, ma quello che fai, perciò non ti devi vergognare. Tu mi hai salvato senza chiedere niente in cambio: vuol dire che dentro sei bellissima.”  
   
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
   
Loki solleva lo sguardo.  
La bambina bianca è a pochi passi e non c’è alcun velo a coprirla.  
“Guardami e ripetilo, se ne hai il coraggio.”  
Loki estrae dal tascapane un paio di guanti di pelle. “Di solito li uso per andare a cavallo, ma ne ho tanti. Li ho portati per te: così, se non vuoi toccarmi, non sarai costretta a farlo.”  
La bambina allunga la mano sana, esitante. È fredda, ma non sgradevole. Se ti concentri sulla metà integra, è persino graziosa.  
“Hai gli occhi come quelli degli uccelli. Sono belli.”  
La bambina sorride, poi si copre la bocca per impedire alle larve che infestano la metà marcia di cadere in terra. È un pudore imbarazzato che lo commuove.  
“Tra le ancelle di mia madre, c’è una guaritrice. Forse potrebbe…”  
La bambina indossa i guanti, cerca le sue dita e le sfiora appena, quasi voglia davvero solo accarezzarle.  
“Io sono Hela,” dice, “e sono nata così.”  
Loki annuisce.  
“Se preferisci, posso coprirmi di nuovo.”  
“No, sei come sei. A me va bene.”  
“Sei gentile per essere il figlio di Odino. Non somigli a tuo padre.”  
“È quello che…”  
“È un complimento. Il guercio non sarà mai il mio re, ma tu, Loki… Tu sarai per sempre il mio principe.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“… E per quanto tempo è tornato a cercarla?”  
“Quasi ogni giorno, sino alla vigilia della Festa della Luce dei tuoi ottant’anni.”  
“Volete dire, madre…”  
“Sì, sono cresciuti insieme, lontano dal nostro sguardo. Lontani da tutto e fin troppo vicini, perché _lei_ riusciva sempre a trovare la cosa più giusta e più consolante da dire.”  
“E Loki è riuscito a custodire quel segreto da solo tanto a lungo?”  
“Finché non gliel’abbiamo strappato dal cuore… E l’abbiamo devastato del tutto.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Credo che occorra chiarire perché, agli occhi di Odino (ma anche di Thor e, in generale, degli asgardiani) sia così vergognoso il fatto che Loki pratichi la magia. Presso le popolazioni del Nord Europa, medicina e sciamanesimo erano appannaggio esclusivamente femminile, tant’è che esiste un unico termine per indicare chi pratica il Seiðr (seiðkona) ed è riferito alla sola donna. L’antropologo Gunter Lanczkowski (Id., _Geschichte der nichtchristlichen Religionen_ , Frankfurt am Main, 1989) ipotizza che questo pregiudizio fosse legato ai profili ‘estetici’ dei riti, i quali avrebbero costretto gli uomini ad assumere atteggiamenti femminili o effeminati (in una parola, l’infamante accusa di essere _ergi_ - _argr_ , dalla quale era possibile riscattarsi solo con l’ _holmgang_. Per una storia che sfrutta benissimo questo topos, vi rimando all’esilarante _New York Bang Bang_ di Melitot Proud Eye). Secondo la tradizione, la signora del Seiðr, Frejya, avrebbe insegnato le arti magiche a Odino, che, come ricorda Loki nella _Lokasenna_ , più volte se ne sarebbe servito per prevedere il futuro o dispensare la morte. Più in generale, la pratica magica (non c’è distinzione, in questo caso, tra magia bianca e nera) è accostata ai Vanir. Poiché il pantheon norreno è bipartito e questi ultimi sono considerati le divinità della vita/generazione/fertilità, in contrapposizione agli Æsir, che presiedono al diritto e alla guerra, ho deciso di farne un’arte riservata ai _generanti_ (da cui, appunto, l’importanza della natura ermafrodita di Loki).  
Secondo la tradizione, il Seiðr non ha nulla a che vedere con la lettura delle rune. Nella mia ricostruzione, invece, anche queste ultime sono un tramite d’evocazione.  
(2) Tutta la scena è un ideale prosieguo dell’epilogo di “ _Sotto la pelle_ ”.  



	7. Bugiardo

_Loneliness is like starvation:_  
 _you don’t realize how hungry you are until you begin to eat._  
― Joyce Carol Oates, _Faithless_

 

*

 

_Asgard, campi di Jonor_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventisette, autunno_ ]

   
I campi di Jonor (1) sono immersi in un bagno di luce.  
Thor si scherma il viso, lo sguardo volto al perimetro dei combattimenti e la testa altrove.  
Ha diciotto anni: ne mancano altri due perché riceva il suo primo pomo. Chissà quanti a Mjolnir.  
Al suo fianco, Fandral sbadiglia. “Sif sarà furibonda,” dice. “Aspetta che lo scontro si concluda e poi…”  
   
La pelle di Loki è madida, l’espressione tesa come non mai. Benché sia ancora troppo esile per i suoi anni, sta perdendo quell’aria da implume per cui chiunque avrebbe ragione di vergognarsi.  
   
 _Bravo, fratellino. Così mi piaci._  
   
Sif è implacabile e bella da morire. Negli ultimi mesi è difficile guardarla e pensare alla guerra – non a quella che fai impugnando una spada, almeno.  
Sif punge al cuore, al cervello, tra le cosce.  
 _Sif, quanto conta d’impiegare ancora a disarmare Loki e a concedergli un po’ d’attenzione?_  
   
“È un colpo basso, non ti pare?” Fandral si stira come un gatto. “Voglio dire… Opporgli proprio _lei_.”  
   
Loki stringe le labbra e para di piatto una stoccata da manuale. Non c’è paragone, tuttavia, tra la sua massa muscolare e quella di Sif: il polso assorbe male il colpo e l’elsa trema tra le sue dita.  
   
“Kenna (2) Ranulf (3) l’ha fatto di proposito,” dice.  
   
Loki scarta di lato Sif, molleggia sulla sinistra e tenta un affondo.  
   
“Perché si odiano: mio fratello è così pigro che per costringerlo a scendere in campo…”  
   
Sif sorride. Quando combatte, le brillano gli occhi e non esiste ásynja alla sua altezza.  
Ci sono donne da godere, fosse tiepide in cui ti svuoti, e ci sono donne che valgono una vita; donne che te la riempiono e la rendono più bella. Sif è una di quelle.  
   
“Ah, però! Bel colpo!”  
Fandral si alza. Qualcuno lo imita, qualcun altro fischia.  
Sif soffia via una biondissima ciocca ribelle, prima di rinfoderare la spada. Ha vinto e nessuno pare sorpreso: l’unica novità, forse, è che Loki abbia tentato almeno di non farsi disarmare subito.  
“Non è stato un brutto duello,” dice Fandral. “Dovresti complimentarti con tuo fratello.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Ha dodici anni: sarebbe anche il caso che, qualche volta, si ricordasse di essere un maschio.”  
Immobile, al centro dell’arena, Loki si massaggia il polso e fissa il fondo polveroso del perimetro destinato ai combattimenti.  
“La tua arma,” gli offre Sif.  
È un attimo, la voce dell’istinto prima ancora di una consapevolezza autentica. Sono quegli occhi, verdi e freddissimi, la luce umiliata e incrudelita che riesce a scorgere persino a distanza.  
   
“Attenta!”  
   
Loki raccoglie un pugno di terra e la lancia negli occhi dell’avversaria, poi, altrettanto fulmineo, le strappa di mano l’elsa. Sif, tuttavia, non è un avversario qualunque, né puoi vincerla da vigliacco.  
“Piccolo verme,” la sente ringhiare, quando è ormai a un passo da loro. “Adesso ti darò proprio la lezione che meriti!”  
Si lascia guidare dall’udito, la lupa di Asgard, dal sibilo con cui la lama fende l’aria. Evita il primo colpo con facilità, carica il ginocchio e colpisce Loki al centro dello sterno.  
Thor sorride.  
Il giovane principe annaspa.  
Sif si strofina le palpebre, gli occhi arrossati lacrimano un poco.  
“Stupido sgorbio codardo!”  
Loki allunga il braccio, ma non arriva a recuperare la spada. Sif lo inchioda al suolo e gli tira uno schiaffo tanto violento che l’eco turba persino il pacifico tubare delle colombe.  
Loki si divincola, ma Sif gli è superiore in tutto.  
“Forse dovresti intervenire,” suggerisce Fandral.  
“No, così è molto più divertente.”  
 _Non sai nemmeno perdere da uomo, fratello_ , pensa con un’incredulità ferita, venata di disprezzo.  
Il viso premuto contro la rena, Loki piagnucola e soffia come un gatto.  
   
“Chiedimi pietà, mostriciattolo… Avanti! Dì: _perdonatemi, lady Sif, sono un…_ ”  
Loki tenta di sollevarsi e scrollarsela di dosso, ma la guerriera non cede.  
È fiera e invincibile.  
 _Prendi esempio da lei_ , pensa.  
Loki piega il capo e mendica un suo sguardo. Thor lo ricambia, ma i suoi occhi mancano tanto di compassione che d’indulgenza: è un Odinson, ma la sua condotta li umilia tutti.  
Loki chiude gli occhi.  
“Avanti, _principessa_ … Che fine ha fatto la lingua d’argento?”  
   
Arriva prima lo schianto della scapola spezzata.  
Loki perde conoscenza senza liberare un gemito.  
 _Almeno in questo_ , pensa Thor, _ha mostrato un po’ dignità_.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“È stato il vecchio guercio a ordinartelo, vero?”  
Sif lo fissa dall’alto della balconata interna, con quella fredda distanza che conosce fin troppo bene: la superiorità compiaciuta di un’eletta, di un’altra prima scelta.  
Loki chiude il pesante volume e raccoglie le mani in grembo. Nel silenzio dell’ora meridiana, i giardini di Fensalir paiono morti.  
“Puoi rassicurarlo. Non ho intenzione di approfittare ancora a lungo della sua _generosità_.”  
Sif socchiude le palpebre. Loki solleva il viso e le offre un sorriso freddissimo. “Peccato che questo non ti basti, vero? Io ho perso, ma tu non hai avuto più fortuna. La _fortissima_ Sif, umiliata da una midgardiana…”  
“Sei patetico.”  
“Non più di te,” dice, e riprende a leggere da dove si è interrotto.  
Lo sguardo della lupa di Asgard gli accarezza la nuca ancora per un poco, poi si spegne. È di nuovo solo, sotto una stella che brucia la pelle come il sale raggrumato sulle ciglia.  
   
 _Ben fatto, dio degli Inganni: ora inventa qualcosa anche per te._  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventisette, autunno_ ]

   
Loki ha la schiena coperta di lividi e gli occhi tristi.  
Dal punto in cui se ne sta, protetta dalle alte felci che circondano Hvergelmir, può concedersi il lusso di guardarlo senza essere vista: lo fa spesso, persino quando il desiderio di rispondere al primo richiamo sembra più forte dell’orgoglio e della ragione.  
La cerca, la desidera e Hela non può perdere il vantaggio che le deriva dall’essere vento e nebbia – ovunque e in nessun luogo.  
Nella sua pelle d’asgardiano, Loki cresce troppo in fretta, splendido e vulnerabile. Se non fosse stato un caso a mostrarglielo per chi ( _come_ ) è davvero, non l’avrebbe mai riconosciuto. Odino ha strappato con cura le sue radici, ma il fiore non è morto: un giorno Hela gli parlerà del freddo e della neve di Jotunheim, dei mostri dalla pelle morbida che volavano sul dorso insanguinato delle aquile, e della loro prima casa nei boschi.  
Loki s’immerge con lentezza, sino a sparire sotto la superficie dell’acqua.  
“Ti piace tanto trattenere il respiro?” gli ha chiesto una volta.  
Loki si è stretto nelle spalle. “Vivo ogni giorno così: anche se urlassi, non se ne accorgerebbe nessuno.”  
   
 _Io sì. Io ti sento comunque._  
 _Sempre._  
   
Riaffiora al centro del lago: una macchia nera nell’azzurro delle acque sacre.  
“Chi ti ha fatto del male?”  
La cerca con lo sguardo.  
Sorride.  
Un giorno la bambina bianca non gli basterà più.  
La bambina sfigurata e cenciosa che diventa donna in una conchiglia marcia.  
 

*

   
“Sono seria, Loki… Chi ti ha ridotto così?”  
   
È passata una settimana dal duello con Sif, ma addosso ha ancora un tappeto di lividi. Odino ha ordinato ai guaritori di curargli la spalla, ma non il _resto_ : deve assumersi la responsabilità di una vergognosa sconfitta fino in fondo.  
Loki avrebbe preferito un altro schiaffo.  
   
“Nessuno,” mormora e s’immerge di nuovo.  
L’acqua è fredda da mozzare il fiato. Bruciano i polmoni, la pelle, le labbra, mentre esplode, invincibile e disperato, l’urlo di un orgoglio ferito – di una fiducia tradita mille volte.  
Thor non ha avuto che occhiate disgustate da destinargli: in occasione del banchetto serale si è seduto il più lontano possibile da un fratello che disprezza – l’ha capito, Loki. Ormai ne è certo.  
   
Hela, accucciata sulla sponda del lago, attende paziente che la raggiunga.  
“Perché non mi racconti?”  
Adora la sua voce, bella almeno quanto ne è respingente l’aspetto. Eppure Hela non sembra mai confusa, mai vinta, mai davvero sola.  
Hela non ha bisogno dello sguardo degli altri per esistere: è libera come non sarà mai.  
“Non ho niente da dire.”  
“Se non vuoi, a me va bene lo stesso.”  
Loki fa leva sulle braccia, guadagna la riva e siede al suo fianco.  
Hela gli allontana i capelli oltre le spalle, facendo ben attenzione a non sfiorare la pelle. “Ti guardavo prima: sei cresciuto molto.”  
“A me non sembra.”  
Hela inclina un poco il capo.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Sei così bello, Loki. Quando te ne vai, penso sempre che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta.”  
“Perché dici così? Ti ho già chiesto di…”  
“Tuo padre non è il nobile eroe che credi. Non posso vivere ad Asgard, salvo che tu non prenda quello che ti spetta di diritto.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
Thor siede al suo fianco.  
Un rapido sguardo al libro.  
Un sorriso.  
Se restasse in silenzio, potrebbe persino cullare un sentimento prossimo alla gratitudine, ma lo conosce. _Purtroppo_.  
“Lo stai leggendo, allora.”  
Loki annuisce.  
“Non ti chiedo di cosa parli, tanto non capirei granché.”  
“Probabilmente niente. Se non arrivi nemmeno ad accorgerti che sei di troppo…”  
“E tu non ti preoccupi di essere sottile nel farmelo notare.”  
Loki solleva il viso e sospira. “Basta, Thor, finiamola qui, va bene?”  
“Finiamo cosa?”  
“Ci hai provato, non hai niente da rimproverarti, sei nobile, generoso, sei perfetto, d’accordo? Solo che non funziona. Non con me. Sono un caso disperato, perciò…”  
Thor solleva il palmo e glielo posa sulla nuca – una pressione decisa, persino prepotente. Una carezza e una presa di possesso.  
“Non ho nemmeno cominciato.”  
“Allora non farlo.”  
“Ti ho chiesto il permesso e tu me l’hai dato: posso disturbarti.”  
   
 _No, tu vuoi_ trattenermi _._  
 _Tu, sempre e_ solo _tu, sei la ragione per cui non ho mai trovato il coraggio di mettere il punto._  
 _Nemmeno questa volta._  
 _Mai._  
 _Lasciami andare, Thor._  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoventisette, autunno_ ]

“Dove sei stato?”  
La voce di Odino è più fredda del solito.  
Loki arretra d’istinto. Ormai potrebbe guardarlo negli occhi, eppure al suo cospetto si sente un insetto.  
“Io… Ero ad allenarmi.”

Il Grande Padre socchiude l’unica palpebra e lo fissa sprezzante. “Bugiardo,” dice. Solo quello.  
 _Bugiardo_ : l’essenza di Loki Odinson agli occhi dell’intera Capitale.  
Perché nessuno gli pone _quella_ domanda?  
Perché non gliene chiedono la ragione?  
   
 _Perché menti di continuo, Loki?_  
 _Perché la mia verità non interessa a nessuno._  
   
“Ranulf mi ha riferito che non ti fai vedere da giorni.”  
Loki stringe le labbra.  
Odino lo incalza implacabile. “Non ti è bastata la lezione che ti ha dato Sif? Quanto ancora vuoi farmi vergognare?”  
“Padre, io…”  
“E non posso nemmeno chiamarti ‘ _femminuccia_ ’, perché persino tua madre sa come si tiene in mano una spada!”  
“Io so combattere,” replica – bisbiglia.  
Odino solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
“È vero, padre! Io posso diventare più forte!”  
“E come? Fantasticando su una pergamena? Giocando con qualche runa _? Come_ , Loki? Se i demoni di Muspelheim ci attaccassero, tu cosa faresti, a parte rifugiarti tra le braccia di Frigga?”  
“Anche voi pensate che io sia un codardo, padre?”  
“Non lo _penso_ : lo _sei_ e non fai nulla per suggerire il contrario.”  
“Questo è quello che…”  
“Osi anche rispondere?”  
Loki abbassa il capo. “Perdonatemi, padre. Non volevo mancarvi di rispetto.”  
“Lo spero bene.”  
“È solo che…”  
“Vattene via… E cresci un po’, per le Norne! Sei un principe di Asgard o un servo? Hai gli occhi di un cane bastonato, non di un re.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Come mai questa voglia di riprendere a viaggiare? Se c’è uno che ha visitato ogni anfratto dei Nove Regni, quello sei tu.”  
La stella sta tramontando. Le vie che attraversano il cuore della Capitale sono quasi deserte.  
Loki si domanda cosa mai accadrebbe, se solo scoprisse il capo e mostrasse agli asgardiani che sì, il principe rinnegato è di nuovo tra loro.  
   
 _Nulla, probabilmente: finché Thor resterà al tuo fianco, nessuno oserà farti del male._  
   
“Tu sei uno che si muove solo per combattere… Midgardiani a parte, s’intende.”  
Thor sbuffa. “Perché devi sempre chiamare in conto…”  
Loki solleva il palmo. “Una volta viaggiavo per conoscere. Pensavo di poter acquistare la saggezza di mille mondi. Adesso vorrei farlo per dimenticare.”  
“Gli errori non vanno dimenticati, Loki. Non se possono renderci migliori.”  
Loki gli mostra la mano – la mano di uno Jotun. “Non potrò mai smettere di essere quello che sono, persino se non lo sopporto, eppure vorrei illudermi che sia ancora possibile. Chiedo troppo?”  
“Cosa cambia di te?”  
“Uh?”  
“Quello che non capisco, Loki, è perché ai tuoi occhi sia tanto importante la razza cui appartieni. A me non importa, come non conta che i miei amici siano midgardiani. Tu sei molto di più.”  
“Io sono uno che per tutta la vita si è sentito dare del bugiardo, quando persino la mia, di vita, era una clamorosa menzogna. Forse c’è qualcosa d’ironico, in tutto questo; forse potrei persino riderne, un giorno, ma non ora. Ora temo che il mio senso dell’umorismo abbia deciso di voltarmi le spalle come chiunque altro.”  
Thor cerca la sua mano e l’accarezza con dolcezza. Per quanto fredda sia la sua pelle, tra quelle dita recupera umanità e calore. “Non io, però. Tieni a mente questo: non voglio abbandonarti e, se pensi che l’abbia fatto in passato, ti chiedo scusa. Non capiterà più.”  
“È tardi, ma grazie lo stesso.”  
   
 _È tutto quello, in fondo, che può sperare di ottenere uno come me._  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga)_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoventisette, autunno_ ]

   
 _Bugiardo. Codardo._  
 _Codardo. Bugiardo._  
Due parole, solo due, valgono un inferno.  
Strofina le palpebre, ma gli occhi sono asciutti: il Male non esce più. Non sa nemmeno dove si nasconda.  
Gli manca l’aria, perché il luogo che chiama ‘casa’ è un carcere di accuse e dita puntate.  
Un tempo non era così. Ci sono stati giorni – ne è certo – in cui tutto era morbido, luminoso e accogliente.  
   
 _Non ho dubbi: le braccia di Frigga sono un porto sicuro,_ principessa _._  
   
È la voce di Odino o quella di Thor? Che importa, se il giudizio non cambia?  
La luce del tramonto veste d’oro i bossi di Fensalir, ma è altra la bellezza che cattura il suo sguardo.  
Thor e Sif tubano sul bordo della vasca delle sirene: insensibili al fascino di chimere e cariatidi, annegano l’uno nell’altra. Le dita di suo fratello affondano nelle bionde ciocche della guerriera, mentre la reclama a sé con l’urgenza prepotente degli amori giovani. Escludenti. Egoisti.  
Loki sente il suo desiderio, lo vive come un’evidenza e come una colpa.  
Sif è quel che Thor vuole.  
Sif è perfetta.  
Loki è una macchia. Nera.  
Si morde le labbra e si sporge dalla balconata, senza curarsi d’essere intercettato. Forse è questo a far male: nessuno lo guarda comunque.  
   
 _Sono irrilevante._  
 _Io non esisto._  
   
La prima lacrima è amara come veleno.  
La seconda è lava e brucia.  
La terza resta sospesa sulle ciglia tanto a lungo d’annebbiargli la vista.  
Thor è pieno di voglie che non comprende, desideri che non può indagare tra pergamene muffite e codici dimenticati.  
Loki ha il terrore di quel che gli sfugge, perché somiglia troppo allo smarrimento che prova quando si cerca nella lucida superficie di uno specchio.  
Thor ha la bellezza di Frigga e la forza di Odino.  
Loki non somiglia a nessuno.  
   
“Ehi, fratello?” La voce di Thor non tradisce vergogna, né esitazione. “Puoi guardare, se vuoi, così impari qualcosa.”  
   
Sif gli sorride con compiaciuta freddezza. Loki corre via, prima di obbedire al primo dei suoi desideri: cavarle gli occhi.  
Si rifugia in biblioteca, come capita sempre quando ha voglia d’eclissarsi. Le antiche rune non interessano a nessuno: la loro voce, soffocata dal tempo, gli ricorda quanto debole sia la sua.  
   
 _Tu pensi troppo, piccolo_ , gli ha detto Frigga. _È una qualità nobile e pericolosa. Noi siamo uno stagno viscoso, in cui è facile cadere e annegare._  
   
Forse sua madre ha ragione, ma come lo spegni il cervello? Come puoi impedirgli di urlare e tormentarti?  
   
 _Bugiardo. Codardo._  
 _Codardo. Bugiardo._  
“Non è vero!” urla, mentre codici, rotoli e pergamene abbandonano gli scaffali e cominciano a vorticargli intorno.  
“Io non sono un vigliacco!”  
Il Seiðr lo attraversa come un’onda tiepida; lo prosciuga, eppure lo rassicura. Il Seiðr è la chiave di un futuro che vorrebbe felice, se solo le Norne non avessero disposto altrimenti.  
   
All’apparenza è una pergamena come tutte le altre: consumata ai bordi, macchiata d’umido, sa di polvere e muffa. Bastano le prime righe, tuttavia, a giustificare le ragioni dell’oblio e Loki è solo l’ultima vittima a maledirne la scoperta.  
   
 _Hrymr ekr austan,_  
 _hefsk lind fyrir,_  
 _snýsk Jǫrmungandr_  
 _í jǫtunmóði;_  
 _ormr knýr unnir,_  
 _en ari hlakkar,_  
 _slítr nái niðfǫlr;_  
 _Naglfar losnar._  
   
 _Da est viene Hrymr,_  
 _con lo scudo innanzi;_  
 _si attorce Jǫrmungandr_  
 _nello jǫtunmóðr._  
 _Il serpente flagella le onde,_  
 _mentre l’aquila stride:_  
 _dilania i cadaveri, pallida._  
 _Naglfar salpa._ (4)  
   
Loki legge. Esita su ogni macchia, incespica sulle rune più rare – _fárbjóðr? Che vuol dire? Distruttore? Sì, ha senso_ – ma non riesce a impedirsi di procedere.  
Dovrebbe fermarsi, invece; sarebbe l’unica scelta sensata da fare, eppure no: c’è un demonio a roderlo dentro che gli impone di leggere leggere leggere.  
   
 _Kjǫll ferr austan,_  
 _koma munu Múspells_  
 _um lǫg lyðir,_  
 _en Loki styrir;_  
 _fara fífls megir_  
 _með freka allir,_  
 _þeim er bróðir_  
 _Býleipz í fǫr._  
   
 _Da est avanza una chiglia:_  
 _verranno di Múspell_  
 _sul mare le genti,_  
 _e Loki tiene il timone._  
 _Avanzano i mostruosi figli_  
 _tutti insieme con il lupo._  
 _Con loro è il fratello_  
 _di Býleistr in viaggio_.  
   
È notte fonda, quando arriva all’ultima strofa del cartiglio. Non c’è più luce. Gli bruciano gli occhi.  
Una sola runa è sfuggita al suo sguardo, la più antica, ma non se ne cura, sebbene sia rivolta a lui e costituisca la chiave di tutto.  
La chiave di una porta antica e coperta di sangue.  
   
 _en jǫtunn losnar_  
 _Il gigante di ghiaccio è libero._  
   
Il gigante di ghiaccio è ancora solo un bambino di neve.  
   
Sarà punito? Niente importa, perché il tempo ha appena smesso di esistere.  
Ha visto il futuro. Ha avuto la risposta che cercava.  
   
 _Perché sono brutto?_  
 _Perché sono diverso?_  
 _Perché nessuno mi vuole bene?_  
   
 _Perché io ucciderò il mondo. Io sono maledetto._  
 _Io sono la madre del lupo, della serpe, della morte._  
 _Io sono il male necessario._  
   
Si guarda intorno. La biblioteca è un cimitero di pergamene e codici stracciati. È colpa sua, ma non prova né paura né vergogna.  
Tutto dipenderà _comunque_ da una creatura derelitta e malriuscita: morirà Odino e morirà di crepacuore Frigga e cadrà Thor e la vita si estinguerà.  
   
 _Bugiardo. Codardo._  
 _Traditore di tutti._  
   
Ruota i palmi. Il Seiðr è un denso fluido verdino e corre libero sulla pelle. Non va più via: un marchio d’infamia che persiste.  
Abbandona la biblioteca come un sonnambulo. Fensalir dorme sotto lo sguardo distante e cieco di mille stelle.  
   
 _Io sono il Male necessario; nessuno, però, ama il Male, nemmeno quando serve a rinnovare la vita._  
 _Io pagherò per tutti… E allora, perché non approfittarne?_  
   
È quel che pensa mentre s’intrufola nella camera di Sif, le accarezza i bellissimi capelli d’oro, poi, estratto un pugnale dal tascapane, comincia a tagliare, tagliare, tagliare.  
Sino a sfregiarle la cute.  
Sino a rubarle un gemito infastidito e, sul far dell’alba, un urlo inorridito.  
Eppure la vendetta non ha un buon sapore: sa di sale, solitudine, rimpianto.  
   
Non è più un bambino, ma un dio di quelli che nessuno ringrazierà mai in preghiera.  
Nessuno gli dedicherà il sacrificio di un’ora.  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Forse dovremmo tornare a palazzo.”  
Loki annuisce a capo chino. È affaticato ma lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che no, non sarebbe mai disposto ad ammetterlo per primo.  
Gli offre il braccio. Loki lo rifiuta.  
   
 _Già visto anche questo._  
   
“Il vecchio guercio ha sguinzagliato la tua preferita.”  
“Uh?”  
“Sif. Mi guarda a vista. Scommetto che darebbe un occhio per sorprendermi a violare la legge di Asgard. È un’esecutrice zelante, sai?”  
“Loki…”  
“C’è una cosa che non ho mai capito…”  
“A quale proposito?”  
“L’amavi sul serio?”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Non so… Eravamo giovani entrambi. Mi piaceva, le piacevo…Perché t’interessa?”  
Loki china il capo. “È stata la prima volta in cui hai osato levare le mani su di me. Non avrei mai pensato che potessi davvero farmi del male.”  
“Lo meritavi o sbaglio?”  
Loki si stringe nelle spalle. “Quando hai un destino come il mio, devi pur combinare qualcosa per guadagnartelo.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoventisette, autunno_ ]

   
“Ti ammazzo! Giuro che stavolta…”  
Thor l’ha afferrato per il collo, sollevato quasi fosse una piuma e poi schiantato a terra con una violenza buona a stordirlo. Impiega qualche istante, non a caso, ad accorgersi che lo sta colpendo: pugni metodici, che lo raggiungono al viso, alle spalle, al petto come una pioggia di pietre.  
   
 _Se è destino che vi uccida, Thor, va bene: cancellami tu. Ora._  
   
“Lascialo stare, per le Norne!”  
   
È Odino a strapparglielo di dosso, poi lo afferra per un braccio e lo aiuta a rialzarsi.  
   
“Perché, padre? Dopo quello che ha fatto!”  
   
Odino comincia a nettargli le labbra con un lembo del mantello.  
   
“Rimedierò io. Sif sarà più bella di prima, te lo assicuro,” dice. “Adesso lasciaci soli.”  
Thor grugnisce qualcosa che non riesce a decifrare e gli volge le spalle.  
L’unico occhio di Odino lo fissa con tanta intensità che ha l’impressione d’esserne trapassato – e una lama farebbe meno male.  
“Meriteresti almeno cento colpi di frusta,” mormora. “Se non fossi un principe di Asgard, avrei dovuto consegnarti alla sua famiglia.”  
Loki annuisce a capo chino.  
“Non le hai tagliato i capelli: le hai bruciato la testa. Hai usato la magia, vero?”  
“Sì.”  
“E tua madre non ti ha detto che…”  
“Non me l’ha insegnato lei.”  
Odino socchiude la palpebra.  
“Ci sono cose che… Ci sono cose che mi riescono da sole.”  
“Come temevo.”  
Loki solleva il capo. L’espressione di Odino è indecifrabile.  
“Non ti costringerò più: se non vuoi diventare un guerriero, posso accettarlo. Ci sono innumerevoli mondi in cui non si adoperano armi e i loro sovrani sono comunque rispettati.”  
“Grazie, padre.”  
“Ma dovrai impegnarti. Almeno in questo, Loki, pretendo da te l’eccellenza.”  
“Io… Ve lo prometto.”  
“Un’ultima cosa… Il destino va sempre interpretato e tu non sei ancora in grado di farlo. Qualunque verità tu creda di possedere, è poco più di un’ombra: le ombre ingannano e non hanno sostanza.”  
   
 _Eppure è stato quando ho visto la luce che mi sono bruciato._  
 _Senza rimedio._

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate_ ]

   
La verità è che i ricordi sono ganci nella carne, per questo è meglio non averne.  
Ti ancorano, i ricordi. Ti convincono a fissare la polvere dietro i tuoi passi quasi fosse una risposta a tutto: all’infelicità del momento, a una gioia passeggera, alla nebbia impenetrabile e tetra che chiami _futuro_.  
Quando ti guardi alle spalle e non c’è niente, invece, il distacco è facile.  
   
Loki passa il polpastrello sulla costola rugosa di un paio di codici.  
Che resta del bambino che voleva sfogliare tutte le pergamene dei Nove Regni, che inghiottiva rune come bocconi di dolce o di veleno?  
 _Niente_.  
Un sorriso tetro.  
Quel bambino non è mai stato felice ed è diventato un adulto disperato.  
La gazza libera un pigolio chioccio e gli vola sulla spalla. Loki le accarezza il capo, con quella tenerezza che ha sempre tenuto per sé, perché ad Asgard basta molto meno per essere sbeffeggiati.  
Ad Asgard, o si è diamanti o si è merda.  
“E indovina cos’era, uno come me?”  
Non ha davvero voglia di partire. Gli anni d’esilio sono stati durissimi e le cicatrici che hanno lasciato non sono di quelle che le cure di Frigga possano cancellare.  
Ha imparato a vivere in catene, ad aspettare con terrore crescente l’abbattersi di una nuova sevizia. Negli ultimi mesi, invece…  
   
“Nessuno vuole che tu vada via, Loki. _Nessuno_.”  
   
La voce di sua madre lo sorprende alle spalle.  
La gazza sbatte le ali e gracchia indispettita, prima di svanire oltre la trifora.  
“Puoi parlarne con Odino, se lo desideri. Credo che anche lui voglia…”  
Loki serra i pugni. È un sollievo riuscire a farlo senza pisciarsi addosso dal dolore: chissà se il vecchio guercio ci pensa?  
“Non ho niente da dirgli, come non ho più niente da fare qui.”  
Frigga si avvicina e gli sfiora con gentilezza la schiena. “Sono tua madre, Loki, e ti conosco abbastanza da sapere quanto tu possa essere ostinato. Eppure non sei più un bambino: dovresti ricordare che, a volte, cedere è l’unico modo per andare avanti.”  
“ _Cedere…_ ” bisbiglia – ringhia. “Non è forse quel che ho sempre fatto? Sforzarmi di compiacere qualcuno che non è mai stato in grado di amarmi?”  
“Perché non riesci a vincere l’amarezza?”  
Il tono di Frigga è ferito e venato di tristezza.  
   
 _Non voglio farvi del male, madre: è per questo che devo sparire._  
   
“Come… Quando ha parlato la Völva?”  
Frigga sospira. “Tuo padre ti ha già spiegato che…”  
“Non è mio padre. Ve l'ho già detto: non c’è niente di mio in tutti e nove i Regni.”  
“ _Io_ ,” replica Frigga. “Io sono _tua_. Mi hai scelto, Loki.”  
   
Si asciuga le palpebre, di nascosto. Non è più un bambino, ma un uomo. Gli uomini non piangono, non soffrono, non sperano.  
“Se mi aveste lasciato morire, il Ragnarök sarebbe stato scongiurato per sempre. Ci pensate?”  
“Odino era pronto ad anticiparlo, per salvarti. Credevo che l’avessi capito.”  
Loki scuote il capo.  
“La runa che non sapevo leggere appartiene alla lingua degli Jötnar?”  
Frigga annuisce.  
“Dunque ho sempre avuto la verità davanti agli occhi… Ridicolo…”  
   
 _No, non lo è, o non saresti sull’orlo delle lacrime._  
   
Frigga cerca le sue mani e le stringe nelle proprie. “Avevi appena imparato a camminare. Eri la creatura più bella, dolce e tenera di Fensalir, Loki, e quella stupida vecchia cominciò a urlare. L’avrei uccisa con le mie mani, perché bastava guardarti per capire che saresti stato un dono, mai un nemico.”  
“I suoi occhi ciechi vedevano allora più lontano dei vostri,” dice – ma la sua voce trema.  
Frigga gli accarezza il viso, i capelli, la spalla ossuta. “Proprio perché so leggere il futuro, Loki, non gli ho mai creduto.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Uno dei luoghi della Asgard marvelliana. Per la precisione compaiono in _Thor, Son of Asgard_ , e individuano l’arena in cui si allenano i giovani della scuola d’armi.  
(2) _Maestro_. Questo termine è, di fatto, inventato, poiché non sono riuscita a trovare il sostantivo equivalente al verbo _kenna_ (appunto) che in norse arcaico vuol dire ‘insegnare’. Pensavo di utilizzare il latino _magister_ , per dare una sfumatura ‘storica’ alla narrazione, ma poi mi sono chiesta: _perché ad Asgard si dovrebbe parlare latino?_  
(3) Ranulf Glandifson, maestro d’armi di Thor, di Sif e di Loki, è un personaggio originale che ho introdotto in _Sotto la pelle_.  
(4) Questo passo e quelli che seguono sono tratti dalla _Vǫluspá_ , _la profezia della veggente_ ,  gioiello della _Ljóða Edda_. La _Vǫluspá_ descrive le visioni di una sinistra profetessa (vǫlva) che Óðinn ha evocato affinché riveli il segreto della creazione del mondo e il destino di tutte le cose. I versi qui citati sono quelli che partono dalla cinquantesima strofa e che trattano del _Ragnarǫk_ , il crepuscolo degli Dei. La traduzione non è (ovviamente!) mia, ma dell’antropologo Mario Polia, _Völuspá. I detti di colei che vede_ , Rimini, 1983. In _Sigyn { Quando il cielo non ascolta }_ di _MrEvilside_ potete trovare un’altra rivisitazione della _Vǫluspá_ , interpretata in modo geniale, questa volta, in chiave _IronFrost_.


	8. L'amore che non paghi mai abbastanza

_Love never dies a natural death._  
 _It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source._  
 _It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals._  
 _It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings._  
― Anaïs Nin

 

*

 

_Asgard, Sessrumnir (palazzo di Freyja), giardini_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, inverno_ ]

   
Il tiaso si raccoglie nei giardini di Sessrumnir ogni giorno, dall’alba sino al primo pomeriggio. Loki vi si consegna con l’espressione riluttante di un condannato a morte, poiché la via che lo conduce dalla signora del Seiðr passa per i campi d’addestramento e non è autorizzato a usare incantesimi che possano garantirgli l’invisibilità.  
È una ruota perversa, la vita: ha speso anni a chiedere di contare qualcosa e ora pare proprio che nessuno voglia concedergli il privilegio d’essere ignorato.  
   
 _“Sif è una skjaldmær_ (1) _e tu sarai un incantatore. Perché dovresti vergognartene, tesoro?”_  
   
Una volta sua madre lo capiva, ma ora pare che di quei giorni non resti niente.  
Suo è un buonsenso fatto di parole, buono ad assicurare silenzio e obbedienza. Il mostro che vive nel suo cuore ringhia, invece, e nessuno lo ascolta.  
Se non _lei_.  
   
L’aria è ancora fredda. Il cielo, a nord, promette pioggia. Negli ultimi mesi è cresciuto al punto da poter quasi guardare negli occhi Thor, ma quel traguardo – sognato, atteso, pianto – non significa più nulla.  
Ha sedici anni: talora se ne sente dieci volte tanti, eppure suo fratello lo tratta quasi fosse un neonato. È il crudele destino dei secondi: arrivi dopo e pare che al mondo non ci sia più posto.  
Sospira, si allontana i capelli troppo lunghi oltre le spalle.  
   
 _“Di questo passo, il Grande Padre non faticherà a trovarti_ marito _, fratello.”_  
   
Gliel’ha berciato davanti a tutti, quando il banchetto aveva raggiunto quell’acme alcolica che Thor adora e Loki detesta. Le risa l’hanno investito come uno schiaffo, eppure ha dovuto stirare le labbra e sollevare il calice quasi avesse gradito.  
   
 _Sono un buon incassatore, vedi? So stare allo scherzo._  
   
Non è solo uno scherzo: capita troppo di frequente.  
Contrae le dita. Una debole fiammella azzurra danza tra le falangi e poi si nasconde di nuovo, sotto la pelle.  
   
Frigga l’ha affidato a Freyja poco prima del suo quindicesimo anno.  
   
 _“Non posso insegnarti più niente, Loki: sei troppo potente per me.”_  
   
È stato il giorno più bello e più triste di una vita ancora brevissima.  
   
   
“Se hai quell’espressione preoccupata tu, posso anche tornare a letto.”  
Nel tiaso sono proibiti titoli: è Loki, non il _principe Loki_. È per questo, probabilmente, che Sigyn lo apostrofa quasi fossero davvero dei pari, quando invece è un’orfana di guerra, che la carità di sua madre trasformerà in una guaritrice.  
   
 _E tu? Che saresti,_ tu _?_  
   
Solleva lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere l’altra abbassare il proprio.  
La supera di un’intera testa: potrebbe anche evitare di prendersi il disturbo.  
“Perché?”  
Sigyn lotta senza successo con un diffuso rossore che, dal collo, le infiamma ora le orecchie.  
“Perché sei abile quasi quanto la nostra maestra.”  
“Tu credi?”  
Sigyn annuisce.  
Non sono a palazzo: non ha ragione di mentire.  
È _solo_ Loki ed è il migliore in qualcosa.  
Forse non sarà una brutta giornata.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_

   
Thor si è lanciato in acqua senza chiedergli il permesso: un centinaio di chili di muscoli, polvere e fango che hanno trasformato le preziose maioliche della piscina nell’ennesimo campo di battaglia.  
“Sei un animale,” sospira, prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi contro il bordo.  
Thor s’immerge, poi sbuffa acqua tiepida e schiuma quasi fosse un tritone.  
“È fredda,” dice. “Come fai a rilassarti qua dentro?”  
“Non posso, infatti: c’è un pentapalmo molesto che sta usando il mio bagno.”  
Thor sogghigna, mentre strofina con vigore le spalle, il capo, il petto.  
“Hai assaltato una porcilaia?”  
“Che?”  
“Sei sudicio.”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Si avvicina la Festa della Luce. Voglio combattere contro i veterani di Jotunheim.”  
Loki solleva un sopracciglio. “Sono colpito dalla tua ambizione.”  
Thor, per tutta risposta, gli piomba addosso e lo condanna a una bevuta di acqua saponata.  
“Per le Norne, quanto ti odio!” ringhia, come riesce a riguadagnare il bordo. “Perché non puoi lasciarmi in pace?”  
Thor ride. Ride sempre, suo fratello: o è davvero molto stupido, o ha un senso dell’umorismo più sviluppato del suo – propende comunque per la prima ipotesi.  
“E tu, non mi racconti niente?”  
Loki cerca un telo in cui avvolgersi, gli occhi irritati dalle essenze profumate e dalla prepotenza di un fratello idiota. “Da quando t’interessa quello che faccio?”  
“Da quando un uccellino mi ha detto che il _piccolo principe_ comincia a scoprire i piaceri dei _grandi_.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. “Puoi tradurre per gli interlocutori dotati d’intelletto?”  
Thor ricambia l’occhiata e Loki si maledice anche solo per aver accolto la sfida.  
È bello almeno quanto rozzo e crudele, Thor. Non ha bisogno di Mjolnir per trasformarsi in un signore della guerra: bastano quelle iridi di un blu tanto intenso da perderti.  
“ _Sigyn_. L’hai già baciata?”  
“Che… Che dici?”  
Thor raggiunge con un paio di bracciate il bordo della vasca: è così vicino che potrebbe sentire l’odore della sua pelle oltre l’olio e le ultime tracce di polvere.  
“Ho scommesso dieci piastre con Fandral… Fammi ricco, fratellino.”  
Loki, per tutta risposta, gli tira uno schiaffo, poi abbandona la sala da bagno con la pudica urgenza di chi non ha più nudità da offrire.  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
   
Il mantello gli copre il capo e buona parte del viso. È scomodo e opprimente, dato il clima, ma non ha il coraggio di mostrarsi davvero.  
Tutta Asgard _sa_. A Loki Laufeyson resta solo la vergogna.  
Ha comprato carne secca, una bisaccia di semi commestibili; per raggiungere Gundershelm deve attraversare le terre dei Troll e quelle dei Giganti di Pietra: deve calibrare con attenzione il peso cui sottoporre la cavalcatura e, al contempo, evitare di lesinare sui viveri.  
Non è più niente e non riesce a richiamare la magia: deve fare affidamento solo sul cervello.  
   
“Allora hai proprio deciso.”  
   
Loki consegna un paio di piastre al conciatore, poi arrotola le pelli che saranno il suo giaciglio nei prossimi mesi – forse anni. Non ha voglia di rispondere a Thor. Non vorrebbe nemmeno sentirlo così vicino (incombente) in un mercato già troppo affollato.  
   
“Credevo che avremmo avuto più tempo per…”  
   
Si morde le labbra, sino ad avvertire il sapore del sangue.  
Le vivaci contrattazioni della piazza si arrestano: Thor è una calamita di sguardi; il loro scambio, un diversivo interessante.  
“Grazie per aver rovinato anche questa giornata,” dice e allunga il passo.  
Thor, tuttavia, fraintende da sempre le negazioni: ai suoi occhi sono un invito irresistibile.  
“Loki, per favore!”  
Deglutisce con difficoltà. Il silenzio sepolcrale in cui è precipitato il mercato vale più d’ogni commento.  
Potrebbe anche scoprirsi il capo, ora: da difendere non c’è più niente.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, primavera_ ]

   
“Sigyn! Vuoi concedermi l’onore della tua attenzione o intendi contemplare imbambolata Loki per il resto della giornata (2)?”  
   
Le parole sprezzanti di Freyja l’hanno ferito quasi ne fosse il destinatario: ha abbandonato il tiaso a metà mattina, sellato un cavallo e cercato riparo nell’unico luogo in cui si senta al sicuro.  
   
Hela e Fenrir sonnecchiano al riparo di un grosso frassino, tanto liberi e in pace che non ha il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Poi, lento e circospetto, si sdraia tra loro e chiude gli occhi. Non ha paura che Hela possa toccarlo: a rassicurarlo, se mai, è che non abbia _mai_ manifestato un simile desiderio.  
Quando si sveglia, i raggi della stella sono più tenui e l’aria fredda. Si stira come un gatto, sotto lo sguardo divertito della bambina bianca.  
“Mi sembrava di aver capito che _qualcuno_ non avrebbe più trascurato le lezioni.”  
“Non quando sembra che ne sia io l’oggetto,” replica.  
Hela coglie un fiore e gliel’appunta tra i capelli. È innocente e lo fa sentire pulito. Gli occhi di suo fratello, invece, lo riempiono di vergogna senza un perché.  
“Racconta.”  
“Una delle allieve del tiaso mi guarda. _Troppo_.”  
Hela ride. “E tu?”  
“Io non so cosa fare.”  
“È bella?”  
“Credo di sì.”  
“Ti piace?”  
“Non lo so.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Quello che desideravo era solo…”  
“ _Io.voglio.andarmene_. In quante lingue devo dirtelo? Nell’inglese dei tuoi midgardiani, magari? Chissà, potresti farmi l’onore di ascoltare!”  
“Perché te la prendi tanto?”  
Loki annaspa. È furibondo, eppure non riesce a odiarlo, perché è troppo stupido per essere cattivo.  
Odino colpisce sempre e solo dove fa male, Thor, invece, procede alla cieca, ti calpesta e poi ti chiede scusa – te la chiede _sempre_.  
Gli porge le pelli. Un nano dalla barba fulva riprende a contrattare. Al silenzio teso di qualche istante prima si sostituisce, rassicurante, l’eco di mille negozi.  
“Se ci tieni tanto, accompagnami, ma non affronterò di nuovo quel discorso.”  
“Potresti ascoltare me, una volta tanto.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché potrei essere io ad avere qualcosa da dire.”  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, primavera_ ]

   
Lady Eir l’aspetta all’ingresso dei giardini di Fensalir. Al suo fianco, Sigyn è livida – non pallida, no: la sua pelle ha il colore della carta.  
Loki è sul punto d’accennare un inchino, quando la più fedele ancella di Frigga strattona per il polso la biondissima figlioccia. “Vi prego di perdonarla, principe. È giovane e sciocca.”  
Loki sbatte le palpebre, perplesso. Sigyn si torce le mani, a testa bassa.  
“Lady Eir, vi assicuro che…”  
“Ha osato mettervi in imbarazzo, ma io vi assicuro, principe, che sarà punita per la sua sventatezza.”  
Sigyn solleva il capo. Gli occhi azzurri, velati dalle lacrime, ricordano il mare di Marmora (3).  
“No,” dice con una secchezza che lo sorprende per primo. “Non è capitato nulla per cui debba perdonarla, Lady Eir.”  
Sigyn sussulta, ma non osa guardarlo in faccia.  
“È colpa mia, invece: mi stavo esercitando con il Seiðr e l’ho distratta. Lady Freyja ha equivocato tutto.”  
Eir socchiude le palpebre. Ha fiutato la menzogna, ma a sorprenderla, probabilmente, sono i corollari dell’ennesima bugia.  
Sta difendendo Sigyn: _perché?_  
   
 _Perché forse le piaccio._  
 _Perché potrebbe piacermi._  
   
Le prende la mano, se la porta alle labbra.  
I suoi occhi sono freddi, la bocca calda.  
Sigyn sa di sole, Hela d’erba e polvere.  
Loki, come la neve, non ha odore.  
“Scusami, Sigyn. Mi perdoni?”  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Forse non mi sono dimostrato il migliore dei fratelli, ma, credimi nemmeno tu lo sei stato.”  
Loki solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Dimmi qualcosa che ignoro.”  
Thor sospira e sbuffa come un grosso gatto spaventato. Gli mancheranno questi momenti: attimi in cui vincerlo sembra possibile, persino facile, in cui Thor gli appartiene quasi fossero davvero la stessa carne e lo stesso sangue.  
Persino _fratelli_ , perché no?  
“Ero un ragazzo, ero superficiale e immaturo, d’accordo, ma tu non hai nemmeno provato a… Raccontarti? Se non fosse stata nostra madre a…”  
“A fare _cosa_?”  
Thor è davvero in difficoltà, eppure non cede. In questo – è evidente – gli sarà sempre superiore: per quanto terribile sia la verità, non le dà mai le spalle.  
“Mi ha detto un po’ di te, di noi, di quando eravamo bambini. Tutto qui.”  
“ _Tutto qui_ ,” ripete a fatica. “E ti aspetti che ti creda?”  
“Perché non dovresti?”  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma non riesce a trovare una replica valida.  
“Non mi hai interrotto. L’ho chiamata ‘ _nostra madre_ ’ e non hai obiettato. Questo non ti suggerisce niente?”  
Un mendicante cencioso avanza nella loro direzione.  
La mano tesa, piagata e quasi marcescente, lo costringe a pensare al Loki di tutti i suoi incubi: un postulante il cui palmo non si riempirà mai.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, primavera_ ]

   
“Grazie… Io non so cosa dire.”  
La voce di Sigyn è incerta. Gli occhi bassi, le guance arrossate dalla vergogna, non scommetteresti mai che abbia già morso il primo pomo.  
“Il mio comportamento è stato sconveniente, principe, e…”  
“Loki.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Nessuno degli amici di mio fratello lo chiama _principe_.”  
“Ma io…”  
“Studiamo insieme. Non vuoi essere mia amica?”  
Sigyn annuisce con comica energia. I capelli biondi, arruffati, somigliano a una nuvola d’oro.  
È bella – sì, lo è: allora perché non sente _niente_?  
“Dimmi della lezione che ho perso: a lady Freyja non piaccio abbastanza perché mi perdoni la fuga.”  
“A lady Freyja non piace nessuno, se non i suoi gatti,” bisbiglia Sigyn.  
Loki sorride, le prende la mano: un gesto tanto goffo che nessuno potrebbe chiamarlo ‘ _spontaneo_ ’.  
Sigyn sussulta, ma non si sottrae.  
Lungo i vestiboli di Fensalir sono ora due ragazzini imbarazzati e un solo cuore che batte.  
 

*

   
Sono passati dieci giorni, dall’ultima volta in cui ha fatto visita a Hela, ma Loki non riesce a ricordarlo: Sigyn è un territorio inesplorato che l’attrae con la forza di un magnete.  
È una sfida che non somiglia alle battaglie che ha già affrontato e perso.  
Sempre più vicini, giorno dopo giorno, sono uno spettacolo inedito a Fensalir; nessuno, tuttavia, ha più osato deriderlo.  
Da quando si accompagna alla figlioccia di Eir, soprattutto, ha smesso d’essere perseguitato da quella parola oscena – _ergi_.  
   
“Sono stupida, ma non capisco,” piagnucola Sigyn, mentre la stella tramonta e il vento fresco della sera accarezza i bossi dei giardini. “Perché una guaritrice dovrebbe conoscere l’isopsefia? Non basta saper distinguere l’Elicriso dall’Enothera?”  
Loki sbuffa, il calamo gratta un angolo della pergamena. “Ma non è difficile! Per aiutarti, costruisci prima una griglia in cui distribuire le rune, poi scrivi sotto ogni segno il valore numerico e tira le somme. Anche mio fratello potrebbe riuscirci!”  
Sigyn ride. “Il principe Thor non avrà mai bisogno dell’isopsefia. È così…”  
Loki abbassa lo sguardo. “Valoroso? Bello? Invincibile? _Perfetto_?”  
Sigyn annaspa; sulle labbra, incertezza e rimorso. “Ho detto qualcosa di poco opportuno?”  
Loki scuote il capo. “Niente. Dov’ero rimasto a…”  
Le dita di Sigyn gli sfiorano i capelli, poi la guancia.  
È calda e ha un buon profumo. Il suo cuore accelera i battiti, ma non sa se assecondarlo o subirlo.  
Quello di Sigyn è un cavallo imbizzarrito. “Loki, io…”  
   
Un _crah_ straziante sciabola l’aria.  
Un proiettile nero sfregia la bellezza pastosa del tramonto per abbattersi su di loro come una maledizione.  
Loki benedice quel caprone di Thor e i pomeriggi passati a esercitarsi con le lame; ringrazia d'essere stato educato alla guerra prima ancora che alla strategia, e la disperata prontezza dei suoi riflessi: affonda la mano nei capelli d’oro di Sigyn e la trae a sé appena prima che la grossa gazza le cavi un occhio.  
Sente il becco attraversargli la carne, il dolore trasformarsi in un lampo bianco quando una delle unghie rostrate dell’uccello raggiunge il nervo.  
Respira terrore e polvere, mentre rotolano a terra.  
La gazza è un’eclissi che incombe, poi si dissolve nell’aria quasi fosse fumo.  
   
 _Un incantesimo? Un maleficio?_  
   
Il sangue cola dalla mano maciullata e bagna i capelli, le guance di Sigyn, eppure il pulsare sordo della ferita è un fastidio lieve, ora che ad avvolgerlo è il tepore di un altro corpo.  
La bocca dell’ásynja è calda e amara.  
Loki chiude gli occhi e si chiede se le lacrime abbiano sempre un buon sapore di vittoria.  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“La carità, mio bel signore… Fate la carità a una povera storpia.”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo e affretta il passo in direzione di Fensalir.  
Thor, trattenuto da un provvidenziale, cencioso diversivo, non può più costringerlo ad ammettere la verità: non può negare di essere stato un figlio, persino quando non l’avrebbe meritato.  
Non può nemmeno nascondere a se stesso che sta facendo, per l’ennesima volta, la scelta sbagliata.  
Quella peggiore, stupida, autolesiva.  
Il dio degli Inganni può confondere chiunque, ma non chi incontra nello specchio; può celarsi alla vista, moltiplicarsi o dissolversi, eppure quella contro i sentimenti è una guerra persa in partenza: persistono e non puoi estinguerli a meno di strapparti il cuore.  
“Non ho ancora finito con te!” urla Thor, e gli corre dietro, strofinandosi l’avambraccio.  
 _Io sì_ , pensa. _Ti ho già dato tutto quel che potevo regalarti_.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Taverna del Borgo orientale_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, primavera_ ]

   
“Un altro giro: non si può festeggiare senza pisciare idromele, per le Norne!”  
   
La voce di Volstagg raggiunge ovattata le sue orecchie, benché abbia un bel timbro tenorile.  
Loki non ha mai bevuto tanto; mai sino a temere davvero di pisciare idromele per una settimana.  
Thor gli offre un’altra coppa e sa che dovrebbe rifiutarla, ma questo è il _suo_ trionfo e non può tirarsi indietro.  
È la prima volta che lo trattano come un pari e non come un peso; la prima volta in cui non si sente solo un’appendice da tollerare.  
“Tra poco arriva il bello,” gli bisbiglia Thor all’orecchio.  
Loki ingolla l’ennesimo sorso e ostenta un controllo che l’alcool ha ormai annegato da qualche clessidra.  
Non sa quanto a lungo sia durato il suo primo bacio – probabilmente poco, ma che importa?  
Sigyn si è ritratta solo quando Thor era ormai accanto a loro. È corsa via, come una cerva braccata, eppure sulla sua bocca è rimasta a lungo: abbastanza da trasformare una carezza liquida in qualcosa di simile alla felicità.  
   
“Non mi piace quello che ho visto. Dovrò parlarne con nostro padre,” ha detto suo fratello, prima di aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
“Non sono stato io!” ha replicato con un filo di voce. “Volevo solo…”  
Thor si è stracciato un lembo della giubba e ha cominciato a bendargli la mano. “Parlavo di quell’uccello, stupido. Quanto al resto, sei cresciuto sul serio. Bravo.”  
L’ha accompagnato sino alle Stanze delle Guarigione e poi l’ha invitato a uscire, con una naturalezza che l’ha lasciato stupito e grato.  
   
E ubriaco, ora: davvero _ubriaco perso_.  
“Aspetta di vedere le danzatrici della piana di Ida, poi potrai ringraziarmi,” sogghigna Thor, e gli offre tre piastre.  
“Perché?”  
“Scegli quella che preferisci e pensa a godertela: Sigyn aspetta solo che tu glielo chieda e non vorrai arrivarci vergine, no?”  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà: la sbronza, chissà perché, gli è quasi passata del tutto.  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
Non riesce a scrollarselo di torno. Forse non vuole farlo.  
Thor tiene il passo, imbronciato. Sembra stanco, oppure è la fitta nuvolaglia che vela la stella a conferire un pallore malaticcio al suo incarnato.  
Loki non vuole guardarlo, ma non può farne a meno.  
“Se è Asgard, che vuoi, sono disposto a rinunciare alla successione anche in questo momento.”  
Loki stringe i pugni. “Non hai capito proprio niente,” bisbiglia. “In fondo… Quando mai l’hai fatto?”

*

 

_Asgard, Taverna del Borgo orientale_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentuno, primavera_ ]

   
L’ha scelta perché ha capelli scuri come i suoi, pelle di miele, lunghe ciglia da cerva. D’innocenza, tuttavia, non ne ha più da molto tempo. _Forse_ , pensa, _non ne ha mai posseduta_.  
Loki giace supino tra lenzuola troppo ruvide, intorpidito dall’alcool. La realtà è una bolla vischiosa, in cui galleggia senza altra emozione che un tenue imbarazzo.  
È nudo davanti agli occhi di una puttana; nudo e vulnerabile come non mai.  
“Datemi un nome, principe, e sarò vostra.”  
Loki tende la mano sana e le accarezza il seno. È morbido, pesante; sulla pelle scura, il largo capezzolo ricorda una rosa sgranata.  
La puttana sorride.  
“Eptri (4),” bisbiglia e poi si solleva abbastanza sui gomiti da baciarle il cuore. “Bello e dolce… Fidatevi di me: v’insegnerò a rendere felice ogni donna.”  
Loki chiude gli occhi. La bocca della puttana percorre il suo addome, mentre le dita scivolano tra le cosce, finché non sente qualcosa sciogliersi. Qualcosa di caldo e disgustoso.  
   
Tu _sei disgustoso. Tutto questo è indecente._  
   
 _E_ necessario _. Ricorda, Loki:_ devi _farlo._  
 _Come hai imparato a maneggiare una spada, a cavalcare, a combattere, impara a fottere._  
 _Thor ti vorrà bene._  
   
La lingua della puttana accarezza il suo glande. Solleva le palpebre. La guarda.  
I suoi occhi sono così distanti e freddi, che Eptri si arresta, inebetita.  
“Continua,” dice – e non sa dove trovi la voce. “Mi piace.”  
Non è vero – non del tutto – ma è sempre stato un bugiardo e non ha intenzione di smettere.  
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Aspetta…”  
Loki si volta di scatto. Thor cerca il sostegno di una colonna del portico di Glitnir (5). È cereo e pare, all’improvviso, che fatichi persino a tenersi in piedi.  
Potrebbe pensarlo di chiunque, ma non di Thor: l’erede di Odino non sa fingere; non ne ha mai avuto bisogno, dunque non si è nemmeno mai preoccupato d’essere un attore credibile.  
Thor sta… Male?  
   
 _Lui?_  
   
Muove qualche passo nella sua direzione, appena prima che l’altro si porti la mano alle labbra. Tra le dita, viscoso e quasi nero, cola un denso fiotto di sangue.  
“No… Non è niente,” lo sente articolare a fatica, ma un altro conato lo scuote e un altro ancora, finché solo le sue braccia gl’impediscono di crollare a terra.  
Una gazza solitaria solca il cielo e offre alla notte incipiente un _crah_ lugubre e metallico come una risata.  
Loki, tuttavia, non riesce a sentirlo: il suo cuore urla più forte.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Nella tradizione vichinga, una donna che ha scelto di combattere al fianco degli uomini.  
(2) In realtà, nel comic Marvel, è il giovane Loki a essere innamorato di Sigyn, senza il coraggio di avvicinarla. Arriva, al contrario, a sposarla con l’inganno. Poiché questo è uno strano ibrido (e il Loki del movieverse è davvero diverso da quello del fumetto originale), propongo qui la mia versione.  
(3) È un mare interno del planetoide in cui si trova Asgard.  
(4) _Cerva_ , in norse arcaico.  
(5) È il palazzo di Forseti, il giudice supremo.


	9. Raccontami

_The price of a memory, is the memory of the sorrow it brings._  
― Pittacus Lore, _I Am Number Four_

 

*

_Asgard, dormitorio delle valchirie_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentacinque, primo inverno_ ]

   
Leif ha occhi verdi e pesanti trecce d’oro rosso. Quando combatte, le raccoglie in una corona che le cinge il capo quasi fosse una tiara infuocata; a letto, tuttavia, le scioglie e lo veste di un manto volpino, che profuma di miele e di sole.  
Loki non la bacia, non le sussurra tenere lusinghe, né le concede l’illusione dell’affetto; le strizza invece i capezzoli sino a farle male, le morde la gola con la ferocia di un lupo.  
Le cosce fibrose della valchiria stringono i suoi fianchi sino a lasciarvi il livido, ma è una difesa già disperata, la resistenza recitata di una preda vinta.  
Le palpebre strette, la bocca semichiusa, Leif geme come una bestiolina ferita.  
Loki affonda in lei e aspetta solo l’ultimo strappo, la vertigine di un piacere solitario e molle.  
Per quanta soddisfazione gli dia fottere una valchiria – Loki, sì: proprio l’ _ancella di Freyja_ , Loki l’ _invertito_ , la _signorina_ – è il suo orgoglio che gode, non il corpo.  
Non riesce a smettere di pensare, né può chiedere a Thor quale sia la formula magica per trasformarsi in uno squallido porco in calore e grugnire orgasmi che non sappiano d’incredulità disgustata.  
Leif allunga il braccio, accarezza i capelli che gli velano il viso.  
Un piede gli sfiora il fianco, lo invita a restare, ma Loki si è già svuotato abbastanza.  
 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_

   
“Puzzi di sesso.”  
Hela non è cambiata: passano gli anni, ma la bambina bianca non cresce e non invecchia. La sua voce, però, come i suoi sguardi, tradisce un imprevedibile disprezzo.  
Loki sospira. L’acqua trasparente e gelida dell’Élivágar (1) corre lungo la sua pelle nuda.  
Negli occhi dorati di Hela cova una scintilla che somiglia all’odio.  
“Domani morderò il mio primo pomo: non credo di dover domandare a nessuno il permesso per…”  
Hela strappa rabbiosa un ciuffo d’erba. Tra le dita marce, il verde scolora in una sterpaglia bruciacchiata.  
“Credevo che fossi diverso.”  
Loki sfiora una ciocca candida come la neve. “Lo sono, infatti, ma non voglio.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché desidero diventare il re di Asgard: tutti devono amarmi e rispettarmi e…”  
“Sono stupidi e crudeli; bestie vanitose e arroganti che in una splendida conchiglia nascondono abissi di melma. Io ricordo un bambino gentile.”  
“Sono un uomo, Hela.”  
“No. Sei solo diventato un bugiardo come chi ti ha cresciuto.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
La disperazione moltiplica la forza: l’ha letto da qualche parte – non ricorda dove – ma non ci ha mai davvero creduto.  
Era disperato, quando ha sfidato Thor, e ha perso.  
Era disperato, davanti allo straordinario potere di Thanos, e la memoria delle ferite che gli ha inferto è ancora giovane.  
La disperazione non aiuta nessuno, nemmeno quando il prezzo è la vita: ecco cosa pensava, Loki, finché Thor non gli è crollato tra le braccia, e quella terribile evidenza ha reso una piuma il corpo di un amato-odiato _fratello_ (no, fratello no: _casa_ ).  
   
“Chiamate un guaritore, per le Norne! Che qualcuno lo aiuti!”  
   
Urla e non si preoccupa di celare la propria identità. Urla e prega solo che gli obbediscano, anche se non è più _niente_ , perché il dio del Tuono non può morire – se non per mano sua.  
   
“Loki…”  
Thor sbocca sangue e fatica a rimanere cosciente. La cottardita è zuppa, umide le dita con cui gli sfiora il viso – la barba ruvida, la pelle calda.  
“Risparmia il fiato,” ringhia, e se lo stringe addosso senza avvertirne il peso: la felicità è sempre lieve, in fondo, e Thor è tutto quel che di buono gli ha regalato la vita, persino quando non lo sapeva.  
   
 _Che stupido._  
 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentacinque, inverno_ ]

   
“Perché sei tornato?”  
Fenrir scopre le zanne e abbassa le orecchie. Non l’ha mai minacciato prima, ma _prima_ non era nemmeno un ospite inatteso e sgradito.  
“Ti ho portato un regalo,” dice.  
Hela si allontana dal fianco del lupo, lo raggiunge e lo annusa come una fiera. “La tua pelle ha uno strano odore… E lo conosco.”  
Loki storna lo sguardo.  
“Sigyn, vero? La tua prediletta…”  
“Studiamo insieme.”  
Hela ride: un suono sguaiato e ostile.  
“Com’è tra le lenzuola? Una colomba o una volpe?”  
“Non mi piace quando parli così.”  
“E a me non piace che qualcuno creda di potermi beffare.”  
“Io… Io non l’ho mai toccata.”  
“Giuralo.”  
“Su cosa vuoi che lo faccia? Sulla mia vita?”  
“Su tuo fratello.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Che gli hai fatto, maledetto?”  
  
Sif gli si è avventata contro come una tigre inferocita. Ha provato a colpirlo, ma l’emotività non giova alla mira: Volstagg le ha stretto le spalle e l’ha scossa quasi fosse un cucciolo riottoso.  
“Ragiona! Se fosse lui il responsabile, credi che avrebbe cercato aiuto?”  
Sif non si è scusata, né gli ha rivolto un secondo sguardo. A Loki non importa: non gli interessa la gratitudine e all’amore ha rinunciato. Vorrebbe speranza, però; vorrebbe un futuro e l’unico che gliene abbia offerto uno…  
   
“Loki… Cos’è successo?”  
   
La voce di Frigga lo sorprende alle spalle. C’è anche il vecchio guercio, ma non se ne cura.  
“Non lo so,” dice.  
Ed è la verità.

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentotrentacinque, inverno_ ]

   
“Sigyn appartiene a mia madre: non voglio disonorarla.”  
Hela lo scruta dal basso, implacabile. La metà decomposta del suo viso non gli è mai parsa tanto respingente.  
“Vuoi farne una principessa, Loki? Ora che sei diventato un adulto, vuoi persino prendere moglie?”  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia. La detesta e non vorrebbe.  
   
 _Un tempo mi volevi bene: almeno tu, non mi giudicavi mai._  
   
Le dà le spalle e getta in terra il dono che le avrebbe offerto in cambio dell’unica sicurezza che abbia mai desiderato: essere accolto – solo _quello_.  
   
“Aspetta!”  
Il timbro di Hela è mutato di nuovo. È morbido, ora, arrendevole e dolce.  
“Cosa mi hai portato?”  
Loki si volge a guardarla. “Usalo e ti vedrai con i miei occhi.”  
   
La magica lente sana la deformità e le regala umanità e bellezza.  
Nel suo specchio, Hela è una bambina candida e perfetta.  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
È scesa la notte ma Loki non se n’è accorto. Immobile, schiacciato contro la parete del vestibolo, ha aspettato nell’ombra una voce che lo rassicurasse.  
   
 _Bugiardo: non volevi che ti vedessero; che t’incollassero proprio i sentimenti che rifiuti o, come la nera cagna di Asgard, t’imputassero l’unico crimine che non avrai mai il coraggio di consumare._  
   
Ha sentito Frigga piangere e Odino bestemmiare.  
Ha ascoltato le urla di Thor e poi il silenzio.  
Ha percepito il proprio cuore battere, poi rallentare sino a fermarsi, e correre di nuovo, quasi volesse piuttosto urlare anche per una bocca cucita.  
Solo quando l’ultimo visitatore si è allontanato, ha varcato quella porta.  
Thor giace esangue, tra pellicce di visone e d’ermellino. La sua pelle è livida. Dal braccio destro alla spalla è un’unica piaga cancerosa.  
“Chi è stato,” bisbiglia. “Che ti hanno fatto?”  
S’inginocchia accanto al suo giaciglio, gli bacia la mano. Brucia di febbre e minuscole gocce di sudore corrono lungo il viso come lacrime.  
Non deve nemmeno pensarci, per quanto trovi ripugnante la semplice prospettiva: abbandona la sua bella spoglia da Áss per vestire quella fredda e ruvida di un mostro di brina.  
Gli accarezza la fronte, il collo, il petto.  
Thor sembra provare sollievo al suo tocco o forse è quello stupido di Loki che, come di consueto, si rifugia in un’illusione felice.  
Ma cos’è la gioia, se non la nebbia che incontri prima di precipitare in un abisso senza fondo?  
 

*

 

**20 agosto 2014** – **10.12** , _New York City_ _, La Guardia Airport_

   
Jane non ama gli aeroporti. Non sa spiegare una simile avversione, tanto più che è una donna degli anni Duemila; una che guarda alle stelle, al futuro, al mistero di aurore impalpabili, a universi in cui superstizione e magia diventano tutt’uno con il desiderio.  
Forse è perché, come le stazioni, sono luoghi destinati agli addii.  
Forse è perché la cornice delle sue solitudini non è mai stata altrettanto prevedibile e ordinaria.  
   
Thor è tornato a cercarla qualche settimana dopo la seconda battaglia di New York – è così, almeno, che la Fox ha ribattezzato l’inferno, per incoraggiare i repubblicani ad alzare la testa, comprare più armi, superare l’imbarazzo del _politically correct_.  
  
Del dio che conosce – che credeva di conoscere – restava ben poco.  
   
“Forse mio fratello morirà e non ho potuto nemmeno dirgli che mi dispiace.”  
   
Jane non gli ha fatto domande e Thor non ha aggiunto nulla a quella scarna ammissione.  
Le parole sono per gli uomini, per la loro ridicola presunzione di raccontare e raccontarsi.  
Chi vive oltre l’arcobaleno preferisce il silenzio – o lo schianto di un tuono.  
Hanno convissuto per quasi tre mesi come una coppia _normale_ : Thor ha scoperto il football e imparato a usare la piastra da waffeln. Non è mai riuscito a preparare un caffè decente, né a domare la pastella dei pancake.  
Era bello lasciarsi alle spalle la tetraggine del dipartimento e ritrovare quelle braccia, eppure già immaginava che non sarebbe durata per sempre.  
Non era lì per _lei_ : ancora una volta, Midgard era un mondo in cui dimenticare _lui_.  
   
“Parlami di Loki,” gli ha chiesto una notte di freddo e stelle lontane, aguzze come schegge di vetro.  
   
Thor le ha allacciato le spalle e accarezzato lo zigomo con il dorso della mano.  
Era tiepido, accogliente, triste.  
Jane si è chiesta se non fosse una maledizione, la sua: inseguire uomini e amanti, sino a trasformare l’amore in un malinconico blues.  
 _Vorrei essere felice, ma non me lo merito davvero_ , ha pensato.  
   
“Non posso. A volte mi chiedo se l’abbia mai conosciuto.”  
   
Thor è limpido, per questo le sue verità sembrano semplici, a volte persino ingenue, quando sanno, piuttosto, della saggezza della Storia.  
   
Non conosciamo davvero nessuno.  
Probabilmente, nemmeno noi stessi.  
   
“Jane? Ehi, Jane?”  
   
Solleva il capo di scatto, la maniglia del trolley quasi le sfugge di mano.  
L’attraente, giovane donna che fissano tutti esibisce ora un sorriso furbo che conosce bene.  
 _Darcy. Darcy Lewis._  
Un frammento di passato che guarda al futuro e le suggerisce di fare altrettanto: fissare un punto oltre i propri passi e cominciare a correre, ma con i piedi ben piantati a terra.  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Loki…”  
La voce di Thor è debolissima. Il semplice chiamarlo, pensa con orrore, pare averlo prosciugato.  
Loki non risponde. Non ha voglia di parlare, né di abbandonare quella maschera di altezzosa distanza che è anche l’unica via per conservare qualche briciola di orgoglio.  
Eppure non riesce a sciogliere la presa dalla sua mano, né a eludere quegli occhi.  
“Sto morendo, vero?”  
Thor tenta di accarezzargli il viso, ma non riesce nemmeno a sollevare il braccio.  
“Resta… So che sarai un re giusto.”  
Loki scuote il capo.  
No, non vuole più; non gli importa più.  
Stenta a credere, anzi, d’aver mai cullato un sogno tanto misero.  
Cos’è Asgard se non polvere di stelle e visioni di midgardiani inghiottiti dalla leggenda?  
“Non dire idiozie,” mormora. “L’unico erede di Hliðskjálf sei sempre stato tu.”  
Poi allenta la stretta, si rialza e si dirige a passi lenti verso la porta.  
“Non morirai,” dice.  
 _Io non lo permetterò._  
 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Loki è di malumore: Hela riesce a percepirlo anche quando oppone alle sue domande un risentito silenzio.  
Non è lei l’oggetto del suo odio – lo sa bene – ma la frustrazione gli intorbida lo sguardo e sfigura un viso altrimenti bellissimo.  
Sono trascorsi settantaquattro anni midgardiani dalla disfatta di Jotunheim; altrettanti dalla nascita dell’ultimo principe.  
Hela guarda il giovane uomo che legge all’ombra di un vecchio frassino e stenta a riconoscere il _suo_ bambino di neve.  
 _Eri così piccolo_ , vorrebbe dirgli, _eppure la creatura più preziosa del nostro mondo disperato_.  
Si cerca nello specchio che Loki le ha regalato quando ha compiuto vent’anni. La bambina bianca è ora un’adolescente dai seni in boccio e dalle labbra turgide. Lo sarebbe, almeno, se quella lente non fosse una pietosa bugiarda.  
Loki chiude il codice e trattiene a stento uno sbadiglio annoiato.  
Quando è al suo fianco, non recita e non finge: alla forma sostituisce la polpa tenera di un’invisibile sostanza.  
   
 _Sei ancora il mio cucciolo, anche se nessuno può vederlo._  
   
“Cosa studi?” gli chiede.  
“Rune.”  
Hela si accoccola al suo fianco. “Ancora?”  
“Tra due giorni, Thor compirà ottant’anni e nostro padre gli consentirà di sottoporsi alla prova di Mjolnir… Che non fallirà, com’è ovvio. Di fatto, è già un’investitura.”  
“Dunque?”  
Loki si stringe nelle spalle. “È forte, ma stupido. Un re, invece, deve possedere misura, conoscenza e un’ambizione diversa dal combattere contro i mostri di tutti e nove i Regni.”  
“Che c’entrano le rune, allora?”  
“Voglio leggere nel passato e nel futuro. Voglio sapere se esiste, per me, la speranza di…”  
Hela sorride. “Perché non domandi a tua madre?”  
Loki ruota i palmi. Il Seiðr è tanto intenso, ora, da somigliare a una candida nebbia.  
“Ho oscurato il suo potere divinatorio. Nessuno potrà più leggere il mio avvenire. Nemmeno la Völva.”  
Hela si sdraia al suo fianco. Una graziosa gazza becchetta pagliuzze e insetti tra le radici del frassino.  
“Io conosco le rune e la voce degli avi, sai?”  
Loki la guarda incuriosito.  
“Perché appartengo a un mondo infinitamente più antico di Asgard.”  
“Ma sei più giovane di me! Come puoi…”  
Hela socchiude le palpebre. “Non fidarti mai degli occhi, Loki… Non hai ancora capito che è quanto ha fatto di te uno schiavo?”  
“Che… Che intendi?”  
Hela si rialza e gli porge la mano sana. “Lascia che ti mostri come sei davvero, Snøbarnet.”  
Loki l’asseconda, ma il suo sguardo resta distante, colmo di scetticismo. A Hela, tuttavia, non importa, perché quando concede a un freddo antico di bruciarle la pelle, anche il principe ritrova la propria.  
   
“Io… Sono davvero maledetto?”  
 

*

_Radici del Sacro Frassino Yggdrasill_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
È una follia, per giunta sacrilega: nemmeno Odino ha mai osato tanto, né gli eroi delle leggende che amava da bambino.  
Le Norne sono sacre e inaccessibili; sono il Fato cui uomini e dei devono sottostare.  
Loki, tuttavia, conosce già il proprio destino e sa di essere condannato: le tre vecchie eterne non lo spaventano.  
Niente, probabilmente, riesce più a farlo.  
Thor sta morendo e Loki non comprende.  
Nessuno, in verità, da Frigga a Eir, persino l’onnipotente guercio, ha una risposta.  
Loki è stanco di aspettare e confidare in chi gli ha riempito la testa di nuvole e sogni per poi lasciarlo precipitare nel vuoto.  
   
 _Basta ordini, basta ossequi: faccio quello che voglio. Lo voglio per_ lui _._  
   
Le Norne vivono ai piedi dell’albero sacro, al riparo da un mondo che non potrebbe mai sorprenderle.  
Urðr, che presiede al passato, non ha orecchie, perché l’altrui consiglio non turbi la distribuzione dei destini (2); Verðandi, che governa il presente, non ha occhi, poiché chi smista il fato non veda l’assegnatario e lo favorisca. Skuld, signora del futuro, non ha bocca, affinché non ceda alla tentazione di predicare il domani a chi lo domanda.  
   
“Cosa cerchi, straniero?” chiede Verðandi.  
“La verità.”  
   
La vecchia ride in modo sguaiato e contagia persino la megera sorda. Skuld, invece, lo fissa con un misto di compatimento e disprezzo.  
   
“Insetto al cospetto del nostro potere, vorresti… Cosa?”  
“Il destino di Thor Odinson. Raccontatemi quel che è stato e quanto verrà.”  
“Altrimenti?”  
   
Loki regala loro un sorriso tetro, poi, con incredibile rapidità, pugnala il tronco del frassino. La linfa stilla densa e rossa come sangue. Urðr grida inorridita.  
“Non ho fretta, ma, soprattutto, non avrò pietà: il piacere della tortura sta tutto nella lentezza e nella mano che impugna la lama. E questa volta, quella mano, è la mia.”  
 

*

 

**20 agosto 2014** – **14.00** , _New York City_

   
Darcy vive a New York da sei mesi, ormai. Ha una minuscola tana con uno sputo di giardino, un grosso soriano obeso che ha chiamato Thor (3) (sic!), una vita sentimentale instabile, ma degna di essere chiamata tale.  
Non si è mai laureata – né probabilmente lo farà – eppure ha una rubrica fissa su MTV e collabora con almeno due testate on-line.  
Il segreto del suo successo sta tutto in un i-phone e in un’incoscienza da guinness, perché solo Darcy Lewis poteva pensare di vendere alla BBC quaranta minuti d’inferno.  
Gli inglesi hanno gradito, pagato e montato un documentario che ha vinto ogni premio del settore.  
Darcy, insomma, che di teorie economiche non ha mai capito niente, ha dimostrato nella pratica un autentico talento imprenditoriale. E ora eccola, a quasi un anno dalla fine del mondo, mangiucchiare cupcake e sorbire cappuccino nel cuore di una Mela che ne ha abbastanza di essere sventrata. Sfoggia un tubino nero troppo aderente, lenti a contatto e labbra rosso fuoco.  
Jane, come di consueto, ha dimenticato di guardarsi allo specchio e chiuso la vanità in un trolley sgangherato.  
   
“Insomma… Sembra che le cose ti vadano proprio bene.”  
   
Darcy pilucca i confettini che coprono il dolce e annuisce. “Direi di sì. Qui la vita è proprio tutta un’altra cosa: niente crediti; niente avventure ai limiti dell’assurdo nel deserto…”  
Jane sorride. Non avrà mai un’altra assistente come lei, ma forse è un bene: i ricordi e gli affetti sono fiocchi di neve; sono preziosi proprio perché niente può duplicarli.  
   
“Tu, invece? Piccoli vichinghi in arrivo?”  
   
Jane abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce un poco.  
Dimentica sempre che Darcy non ha filtri da opporre all’ipocrisia del _politically correct_ , ma l’entusiasmo di chi sa vivere e vuole farlo fino in fondo.  
   
“Thor è tornato a casa, perciò no… Direi che non corro quel rischio.”  
“Scommetto che non hai fatto niente per trattenerlo.”  
   
Il cappuccino brucia sulle labbra almeno quanto una sgradevole verità.  
 _No, non ha fatto niente per costringerlo a restare._  
   
“Cambiamo argomento, va’, altrimenti finisce che ti obbligo a cercare un albergo per la notte, razza d’imbranata,” grugnisce Darcy. “Hai almeno un abito adatto per la Stark Expo 2014 o dovrò vergognarmi?”  
“Ehi! Anche se non sono più il tuo capo, portami rispetto!”  
Non c’è astio: un sorriso sboccia infatti sulle sue labbra e Darcy la ricambia, con un calore che la commuove.  
“Ci sono due o tre bei ragazzi che devo presentarti. Non proprio del tipo ‘barbaro’ o ‘gladiatore’, ma ti assicuro che nessuno è gay e non sono nemmeno del tutto scemi.”  
“ _Non del tutto scemi_ … Ma che razza di presentazione sarebbe?”  
Darcy si stringe nelle spalle. “Non si può avere tutto, sorella. Rassegnati!”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Nell’Edda poetica, il termine indica un gruppo di fiumi cosmici che sgorgano dalla sorgente Hvergelmir. Quest’ultima, situata nel bel mezzo di Niflheimr, alimenta il frassino Yggdrasill. Rispetto alla tradizione, conservo un solo dettaglio: il fatto, cioè, che Hela (signora di Niflheimr e Hel) viva in tali luoghi.  
(2) Queste speciali ‘mutilazioni’ non esistono nella lezione originaria, ma sono un’invenzione mia.  
(3) Piccolo tributo alla deliziosa _Catvengers_ di Will P.

 


	10. Gli occhi di un re

_War is peace._  
 _Freedom is slavery._  
 _Ignorance is strength._  
― George Orwell, _1984_

 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
“Oh, no… No.”  
   
Ha la pelle di un rettile, gelida e squamosa. Vene nerastre si alternano a grottesche fratture, intervallate da escrescenze cornee.  
Loki fissa inorridito una mano che dovrebbe appartenergli, se solo non rifiutasse la semplice ipotesi d’essere…  
   
“È così, Loki: sei uno Jotun. Sei…”  
   
Arretra, ma la presa di Hela è salda. A guardarla non diresti mai che possa essere così forte, così determinata a far male.  
“Guardami.”  
Sente le lacrime bruciare, ma non ha il coraggio di piangere. Vorrebbe urlare, eppure la voce non viene. È intrappolato in un bozzolo di disgusto e paura. Hela lo trascina sino alla sorgente, perché le acque immacolate lo riflettano _tutto_.  
“Non devi avere paura. Sei bellissimo.”  
 _Sono un mostro_ , pensa. _È successo a me, proprio a me_.  
Hela comincia a spogliarlo. Non si preoccupa di toccarlo con la mano marcia, perché la sua pelle non reagisce: sembra riconoscerla, anzi, con una memoria che parla al cuore.  
“Avanti… La verità è un piccolo prezzo per una libertà infinita.”  
Loki si sfiora il viso. È così freddo che potrebbe essere morto.  
L’orrenda creatura che lo fissa dall’abisso ha occhi rossi come polle di sangue rappreso e larghi solchi a segnare gli zigomi. I lunghi capelli scivolano su un torace costellato di creste cartilaginose.  
Le unghie sono lacrime nere.  
“Io… Cosa sono?”  
Hela si piega sulle punte e gli bacia la scapola. “Il mio principe… Il _nostro_ principe, anzi: Loki Laufeyson.”

*

_Radici del Sacro Frassino Yggdrasill_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Tu, creatura empia e sacrilega, non sai cosa stai facendo!” urla Urðr.  
Loki sorride. La paura è un nettare dolce, quando non ti appartiene.  
Ha passato gli ultimi anni a tremare nell’ombra, insetto spappolato da poteri cui non è mai riuscito a opporsi. Ora guarda leggero a un futuro di tenebra: non ha più niente da perdere, dunque non ha nulla da temere.  
“Lo so tanto bene che non vi nascondo il mio nome, affinché conosciate la mia identità e ricordiate a cosa sono destinato: Loki Laufeyson, dio degli Inganni e del Male necessario, l’agente del Caos che distruggerà i mondi.”  
Verðandi schiude le labbra vizze. La sua bocca è una caverna oscura, in cui brillano denti aguzzi da lupa.  
Loki affonda il pugnale sino all’impugnatura, poi, con studiata lentezza, lo ruota.  
Le Norne liberano all’unisono un gemito lugubre, mentre il frassino stilla linfa e sangue.  
È il cuore dell’Universo, Yggdrasill, ma è pronto a maciullarlo per Thor; per l’unica creatura che abbia dato un senso alla parola ‘ _amore_ ’.  
“Qual è il destino del principe di Asgard?” ripete.  
Skuld lo fissa, poi solleva un sottile ago d’argento e gli indica una tela incompiuta, già stramata ai bordi.  
Loki deglutisce con difficoltà.  
“Come posso salvarlo?”  
Skuld scuote il capo.  
Il filo che resta non basterà a completare un’altra linea di ricamo.  
“Perché?”  
Verðandi si alza e, tentoni, lo raggiunge. Sfiora il suo viso, gli tira i capelli con una rabbia ferita, da vecchia.  
Il Fato gli respira a un passo e sa di carne marcia. “Per te,” ringhia. “E per i crimini di Odino.”  
La stretta sul pugnale si allenta.  
“Nemmeno il Grande Padre può turbare la libra dei mondi: Thor Odinson è il prezzo della colpa.”  
Loki strappa la lama dal tronco d’Yggdrasill; la ferita che vi ha aperto somiglia a una vulva e si rimargina con uno schiocco nauseante.  
“Pagherò il riscatto.”  
Verðandi ride in modo sguaiato e gli volge le spalle. “Non puoi,” trilla – uno squittio grottesco, da vecchia bambina. “Non puoi, Loki Laufeyson.”  
Loki stringe i pugni; non c’è traccia del Seiðr e non sa se sia colpa della sua debolezza o dell’amnio magico che avvolge le Norne: se solo potesse, le guarderebbe urlare mentre ardono vive, la carne che cola e i teschi crepitanti.  
“Domanderò al guercio, allora… E se non dovesse bastare…”  
Skuld piega il capo.  
Lei sa.  
Lei ha visto.  
   
 _Scatenerò il Ragnarök._

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Loki trema, ma Hela non ha paura del suo turbamento: l’ha già consolato una volta e troverà una nuova via.  
“Avrei voluto dirtelo dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto, ma temevo di ferirti.”  
Loki si accoccola sulla riva. Le dita tracciano nell’acqua sacra lenti cerchi, eppure non riescono a cancellare il riflesso che fissa ipnotizzato.  
“Io sono il figlio di re Laufey?”  
Hela annuisce. È il giorno della memoria; quello in cui a raccontare la storia sono i vinti, non i vincitori; le vittime, non i carnefici.  
“È stato un grande re, Loki: un re coraggioso e giusto. Ci avrebbe dato una terra tiepida e un futuro felice, se Odino non gliel’avesse impedito.”  
“E mia madre?”  
Hela sorride. “Re Laufey è _tua madre_.”  
Loki solleva il capo, gli occhi sono pieni di stupore e d’inquietudine.  
   
 _Che bambino, sei… Hai letto tanto, ma mai i libri che avresti dovuto sfogliare._  
   
“Odino non te l’ha detto? No, probabilmente te l’ha nascosto di proposito,” mormora, poi, con incredibile rapidità, gli affonda la mano tra le cosce.  
“È dal re che dipende il futuro degli Jötnar. _Tu_ sei il nostro domani, Loki.”  
 

*

 

**20 agosto 2014** – **11.00** , _New York City_

   
Dopo i provvidenziali acquazzoni del fine settimana, l’afa di agosto si è trasformata in un fantasma umidiccio, che s’incolla alla pelle come abbandoni il conforto di un impianto climatizzato per consegnarti a un marciapiede molle e al riverbero oleoso dell’asfalto liquefatto.  
Per Bruce Banner, tuttavia, la sgradevolezza del clima urbano è il prezzo di una riconquistata libertà – dunque un buon prezzo.  
Non che possa vantare un’attiva vita sociale, ma l’estate svuota New York e gli restituisce il piacere di muoversi.  
Ha spiato i cantieri aperti dove una guerra recente ha seminato ancora morti e macerie, e goduto dell’ombra lussureggiante del Central Park. Si è concesso il lusso di un paio di musei e di un pomeriggio in biblioteca. Si è cercato nelle vetrine eleganti di negozi che solo Tony potrebbe permettersi e quel che ha intravisto l’ha sorpreso: non è più giovane, ma non è ancora un vecchio. Gli occhi che lo fissavano oltre le lenti, soprattutto, non erano quelli di uno sconfitto.  
È un mostro, ma non è _solo_ un’aberrazione.  
Ha perso Betty, ma non la speranza.  
Non ha una famiglia, eppure ha trovato una casa.  
   
“Bentornato, signore. La signorina Potts domandava proprio di lei.”  
   
Bruce si massaggia il collo e fissa il led luminoso con cui è ormai abituato a intrattenersi quasi fosse un vecchio amico.  
Jarvis sa parlare del tempo come di fisica quantistica, può consigliarti la cravatta da abbinare a un completo, mentre ti ragguaglia sullo stato del traffico. Nella sua testa, ha la faccia bonaria e condiscendente di un vecchio maggiordomo inglese, benché Tony gli abbia detto d’averlo sognato con il ghigno sardonico di uno stagionato Clark Gable.  
 _Lo spettro del padre persiste, anche se fai il possibile per esorcizzarlo_ , si è detto, ma ha evitato di condividere quel pensiero.  
   
“A che proposito?”  
   
La guida tubolare in cui corre l’ascensore offre un panorama eccezionale. I primi tempi temeva lo schiaffo dell’adrenalina e preferiva ricorrere all’acciaio claustrofobico degli elevatori centrali, ma se evita di fissare il vuoto che si apre sotto i suoi piedi, prova solo una confortante sensazione di leggerezza. E libertà.  
   
“Sembra che ci siano alcuni ritardi nell’organizzazione della Stark Expo. La signorina Potts si domandava se…”  
“… Potessi intrattenere Tony per consentirle di rimediare al suo caos?”  
“È molto perspicace, signore.”  
Bruce scuote il capo e sorride.  
   
 _No, è che siamo davvero una famiglia._

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“È stata lei, vero?”  
   
La voce di Frigga è priva di colore. Inginocchiata accanto al letto di Thor, ne accarezza la pelle madida con espressione assente.  
Odino annuisce: ha già visto quelle piaghe, né avrebbe più voluto incontrarle.  
   
“Come ha potuto eludere Heimdall?”  
   
Odino si puntella su Gungnir e siede in un angolo in ombra della camera. “Loki,” mormora. “Ho cancellato la sua memoria, non quella della strega, e il principe ha imparato presto ad attraversare il diaframma dei mondi senza ricorrere al Bifrost.”  
Frigga si asciuga le palpebre. Sta prosciugando il Seiðr per rinnovare la fiamma vitale del loro unico figlio, ma sa bene che non basterà.  
Allungare l’agonia di Thor non aiuterà nessuno; renderà, piuttosto, ancora più atroce la perdita.  
“Perché non l’hai ammazzata?”  
Erano secoli che non cogliesse su quella bocca tanto odio e rabbia.  
L’ultima volta, se ben ricorda, è accaduto quando le ha presentato il figlio di Laufey.  
“Forse è ora che paghi il prezzo d’ogni mio crimine.”  
Frigga solleva il capo e lo guarda. “Offrile me, allora: sarò la sua schiava in Hel, se è quello che desidera, ma non puoi lasciarle prendere Thor.”  
Odino scuote il capo. “L’ha scelto per punirmi: le ho promesso anime che non ha mai avuto e ha preteso in cambio il tesoro di Asgard.”  
Frigga si rialza: è ancora fiera e bella come il giorno in cui l’ha colta, vergine onnisciente dai folti boccoli dorati. Il tempo l’ha scalfita appena, perché il suo sguardo può cancellarlo.  
Al suo fianco si sente ancora più decrepito e, soprattutto, sconfitto.  
“Dunque è destino che uno dei nostri figli paghi per colpe che sono solo nostre?”  
   
“Non vostre, madre, ma _sue_. Vero, _vecchio_?”  
   
Odino solleva il capo, benché conosca fin troppo bene quella voce.  
Immobile sulla soglia della camera, Loki è un cencio spettrale, stravolto dalla fatica e dalla rabbia.  
“La verità. Adesso. Tutta,” ringhia.  
A guardarlo, dopo eoni, sono gli occhi dei suoi padri: lo sguardo di un re.  
 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
“Allontanati da lui.”  
   
È un timbro grave, che ricorda appena.  
Hela sfida spavalda l’ospite; Loki, invece, si rattrappisce su se stesso come un ragno.  
   
“Ci incontriamo di nuovo, Padre del Cielo.”  
Fenrir fende rapido il sottobosco e raggiunge il suo fianco. Scoperte, le zanne giallastre schiumano rabbia. Lo sguardo di Odino, tuttavia, non abbandona il giovane principe.  
“Ti ho concesso di vivere libera, Hela. Non ho perseguitato né te, né il tuo fratello lupo. Perché l’hai fatto?”  
Hela socchiude l’unica palpebra. “Quale sarebbe il mio crimine?”  
Odino colpisce il fianco del colossale Sleipnir e lo congeda.  
È protetto da una splendida armatura d’oro e impugna la lancia.  
È venuto come re e come dio, non come padre: non merita il _suo_ Snøbarnet.  
Loki si volge a guardarli, ma non pronuncia una parola.  
“L’hai ferito. Non era così che avrebbe dovuto sapere che…”  
“… Che non è figlio dell’assassino di suo padre?”  
Odino serra la presa su Gungnir.  
“Vuoi uccidermi, Padre del Cielo?”  
La luce della stella muore soffocata dal nero: è un denso stormo di gazze, che spezza la quiete dei boschi con _crah_ prolungato e straziante. Il sovrano di Asgard, tuttavia, la sorprende: non è al suo cuore che punta il vertice della lancia, ma a quello di…  
   
“No, non lui!”  
   
Un fascio di luce investe Loki e lo solleva quasi fosse una piuma. Il figlio di Laufey sprofonda senza un gemito nella fonte sacra, né oppone resistenza al liquido sudario che lo inghiotte.  
“Non sono qui per parlamentare una tregua: questo è l’ultimo atto.”  
Hela solleva la mano sana e dal cielo piove l’ira delle sue sorelle alate.  
“Perderai anche l’ultimo occhio, vecchio. Ti strapperanno il cuore!”  
Odino le regala un sorriso feroce. “Allora vedevo una bambina e ho consentito alla pietà d’arrestare la mia mano; ora ti conosco per quello che sei, infernale aborto, e ti assicuro che questo vecchio ha ancora molte guerre da vincere.”

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Loki, non credo che…”  
“Fatti da parte, Frigga. È arrivato _quel momento_ , invece.”  
Loki avanza di un paio di passi. I suoi occhi cercano ancora Thor, ma è la debolezza di un attimo: non è la compassione a muoverlo, quanto la guerra.  
Lo sente, Odino – e lo teme.  
“Chi ha avvelenato _tuo_ figlio?”  
Il timbro di Loki è gelido; preme sul possessivo quasi fosse un’accusa.  
   
 _È perché lo senti_ tuo _, vero? È per questo che la mia indegnità ti ripugna?_  
   
“La sovrana di Hel.”  
“Qual è la mia parte in questo crimine?”  
Frigga sussulta, eppure non abbandona la camera. Non vuole lasciarlo – meglio: non vuole abbandonar _li_. Non permetterà che si distruggano a vicenda, perché questo Loki… Sì, potrebbe farlo.  
“Nessuna. Non hai colpa.”  
Scandisce con forza ogni parola, perché acquisti il giusto peso; perché quella creatura sfortunata e maledetta è comunque suo figlio e non può permettersi di perderlo.  
Non ora che…  
“Non è quanto mi hanno detto le Norne.”  
Odino sgrana l’unico occhio. La smorfia che sfigura il viso del principe cadetto è feroce. “Sì, sono andato dalle vecchie… E so essere convincente, Padre… Me l’avete insegnato voi, in fondo.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Foresta Incantata, Hvergelmir_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Fenrir mira alla gola, né Hela osa trattenerlo: deve salvare Loki, come ha già scelto di fare una volta.  
Deve aiutarlo ad accettare una verità dolorosa e, soprattutto, ad _accettarsi_ per quello che è; poi distruggeranno Asgard e l’illusoria perfezione dei suoi mille pinnacoli d’oro.  
“ _Járn_ (1),” sibila, tuttavia, il vecchio, e la fiera si accascia sul fianco, mugolando in modo pietoso, le fauci e le zampe avvinte da invisibili catene.  
“Non puoi vincermi, Hela, ma apprezzo la tua ostinazione e il tuo coraggio.”  
Arretra di un passo. Lo sguardo del Padre degli dei la penetra e la ferisce come una lama.  
“Ti concedo un intero regno: la signoria della vecchiaia e della malattia.”  
“E Loki.”  
“No, Loki è figlio mio.”  
“Me l’hai rubato, vecchio. Non hai il diritto…”  
Odino le punta Gungnir al cuore. “Scegli: o Hel o la morte.”  
Hela china il capo.  
“Tornerà a cercarmi, come ha sempre fatto, perché io sono stata la sua prima madre e tutti i bambini hanno bisogno…”  
“Cancellerò ogni suo ricordo: di questo giorno e di quanto l’ha preceduto.”  
“A quale prezzo? Lo immagini, Grande Padre?”  
“Correrò il rischio: è il destino di ogni re.”

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“ _Bugiardo_ : è così che mi avete sempre chiamato, ma chi ha mentito, tra noi? Chi?”  
La voce di Loki è ferma. I suoi occhi sono asciutti e brillano di rabbia.  
“Esistono menzogne che avvelenano e altre che salvano.”  
Loki contrae i pugni. “Qualunque via tu creda di aver percorso, non hai mai fatto _nulla_ per me. Niente che non mi annientasse.”  
Odino si rialza. Gli tirerebbe volentieri uno schiaffo, ma non può, perché deve riconoscere che ha ragione. Questa volta, più che mai, la verità appartiene al signore delle Illusioni.  
“Avvicinati,” mormora. “E forse capirai.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Si è svegliato sul far dell’alba, il petto in fiamme e la testa pesantissima. C’era Thor al suo fianco, ma ha impiegato eoni a rendersene conto.  
“Ti senti meglio?”  
 _Mi sento vuoto_ , vorrebbe rispondergli, ma non saprebbe dare per primo un senso a quelle parole, dunque preferisce tacere.  
“Sei stato aggredito da un demone acquatico nei pressi della fonte sacra. Per fortuna i corvi di nostro Padre l’hanno allertato per tempo.”  
Loki scuote il capo. Il dolore è così forte che fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
“Non ricordo,” dice.  
Thor gli strofina la guancia. “Che festa sarebbe stata, senza di te? Hai rischiato di rovinare il giorno più bello della mia vita, fratello.”  
Loki contrae le labbra. C’è un’emozione, un sentimento nascosto da qualche parte, ma non riesce a trovarlo. La sua memoria è buia, quanto splende il giovane uomo seduto accanto al suo letto.  
   
 _È per lui tutta la luce, a te restano l’ombra e la polvere._  
   
“Non è questa la mia parte?” dice.  
Thor sbuffa. “Chi aspira al trono deve imparare anche a perdere, ci hai mai pensato?”  
“A me capita di frequente, fratello,” replica. “Non sarò io il pantapalmo incoronato.”  
 

*

 

**20 agosto 2014** – **12.00** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

   
Pepper l’ha accolto nel suo bell’ufficio con un’espressione che ha ormai imparato a conoscere.  
Dopo mesi – anni – d’isolamento, la familiarità ha un sapore strano, rassicurante.  
“So che ti chiedo molto, Bruce, ma credimi: sei l’unico di cui possa fidarmi.”  
È un copione già visto, ma l’abitudine somiglia al piacere, quando subentra l’affetto.  
“Ai suoi ordini, signorina Potts,” ha detto e le ha strappato un sorriso che ha offuscato il sole.  
“Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che non lo perda d’occhio, mentre mi trattengo a Liberty Island per definire gli ultimi dettagli dell’allestimento; qualcuno, soprattutto, che sia in grado di riprogrammare Jarvis, nel caso l’euforia alcolica convinca Tony che è il caso di fare un po’ di pulizia.”  
“ _Euforia alcolica_?”  
“La solita storia: c’è Clint.”  
   
Bruce ripercorre un pugno di battute, mentre, stravaccato sul divano, subisce una penosa sessione consolatoria per soli uomini.  
Il fatto che Pepper ricorra all’espressione ‘ _solita storia_ ’, d’altra parte, è indicativo della ricorrenza con cui, negli ultimi tempi, Barton ha abusato della cantina di Tony e della stoica pazienza di un delicato amministratore delegato.  
   
“… Perciò mi dico: _è solo un ritardo di consegna. Ti hanno mandato in culo al mondo per affari ben più rischiosi, credi che ti lasceranno al palo?_ ”  
   
Clint è al terzo whiskey e alla ventesima replica di un racconto che Bruce conosce ormai quasi meglio di sceneggiatore e regista.  
   
“Invece no! Chiamano la Vedova e chi le affiancano? Il nonno d’America!”  
   
Tutto è cominciato quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D., disoccupato per difetto d’invasioni aliene, è stato interpellato dal Segretario di Stato a proposito di un imminente viaggio del Presidente in Pakistan.  
Coulson, investito da Fury del sacro potere di parlamentare _con i burocrati dei miei coglioni_ – citazione testuale – ha pensato bene di destinare alla missione il Capitano Steve Rogers e l’agente Natasha Romanoff.  
   
“Cap è un classico,” borbotta Tony – e afferra la bottiglia. “Lo piazzi in prima fila con quella faccia da bravo ragazzo e hai risolto anche il problema delle foto ufficiali. Non si spettina, non starnutisce e non si gratta le palle: un manifesto elettorale.”  
   
Bruce si arruffa i capelli.  
   
“Nemmeno io lo faccio,” puntualizza Barton e ingolla un altro sorso.  
Il ghiaccio tintinna come controcanto a un improbabile blues.  
   
“Una volta ero io il suo preferito!”  
Tony solleva il bicchiere e ne contempla i riflessi ambrati. “Mai fidarsi di uno che ama gli occhiali a goccia… Fanno così anni Settanta…”  
Clint reprime un rutto che somiglia a una bestemmia, poi scola il fondo.  
Bruce abbandona il divano, li guarda e scopre il cardiofrequenzimetro. “Time-out o il prossimo giro vi porto un amico.”  
   
 _Funziona sempre._  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
 _Avvicinati_ , ha detto il vecchio, e Loki non sa quanto gli convenga fidarsi.  
Al punto in cui sono, d’altra parte, negarsi non porterebbe a niente: anche se non è più un mago, resta un guerriero. È stato proprio Odino a pretenderlo, un padre-re-padrone-giudice che è ora un relitto decrepito.  
 _Prova a colpirmi e ti aprirò la gola con un’unghia_ , urlano i suoi occhi.  
Il Grande Padre, tuttavia, non accoglie la sfida e non trema.  
“Chinati,” intima, e gli impone la mano destra. Quanto segue, è un’esplosione di suoni, colori, odori che lo lascia inebetito.  
“Guarda,” dice il vecchio. Solo quello: _guarda_.  
Loki strizza le palpebre, ma il teatro imbandito dal guercio non svanisce; gli esplode dentro, con forza crescente.  
“Guarda.”  
Non prova dolore, eppure l’istinto lo supplica di sottrarsi, di azzerare un mosaico che crede di conoscere, ma che non racconta niente.  
Quando Odino allontana il palmo dal suo capo, la pelle è madida e il corpo gelato.  
“Cos’è stato?”  
“La verità,” dice il vecchio.  
   
 _La verità…_  
   
Ha visto una bambina deforme, accanto a un bambino che (forse) gli somiglia; un enorme lupo e un prato verde.  
Ha visto qualche sorriso, un libro aperto, la luce dell’estate.  
Ha visto un ragazzo troppo pallido e gracile bagnarsi nelle acque della sorgente sacra e sprofondarvi, poco a poco, come inghiottito da un gorgo.  
L’ha visto chino su un riflesso orribile: un mostro dagli occhi vinosi e dalla pelle di rettile.  
   
“Sei tu: sono i tuoi ricordi.”  
Loki scuote il capo.  
“Sì, Loki. È quanto ti ho sottratto secoli fa, per evitare che soffrissi.”  
Frigga è alle sue spalle: ne avverte il profumo, il calore rassicurante.  
“Quell’abominio ti amava e pretendeva che la ricambiassi. Dovevo proteggerti,” dice Odino. “Tu meritavi di meglio.”  
Loki si strofina le palpebre. “Perché non sento niente? Perché tutto questo non ha alcun significato per me?”  
Frigga cerca la sua mano, ma non ha il coraggio di ricambiarne la stretta.  
   
Non fanno che parlare d’amore; si appellano a quel sentimento usurato quasi fosse una scusa o uno scudo. L’unico ad avergliene offerto un po’, calpestandolo e sbagliando, sì, ma scegliendo comunque di pagarne le conseguenze, sta morendo.  
Gli sta morendo davanti.  
   
“Anche tu le volevi bene, Loki,” mormora Frigga. “Perché eri un bambino gentile e provavi compassione e affetto per una bambina sfortunata… Anche se non era una bambina… Anche se…”  
   
Stringe i denti. Non ha più voglia di ascoltare.  
   
“Non immaginavo che il prezzo di cui parlava Hela fosse tanto atroce,” riprende Odino.  
Loki solleva il viso. L’unico occhio del vecchio è pieno di lacrime.  
“Ti ho rubato la tenerezza e ti ho trasformato in un mostro.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. “È quello che sono, in fondo… Non è così?”  
Guarda Frigga, ma la donna che chiamava _madre_ gli volge le spalle e abbandona la camera.  
Odino cerca il sostegno di Gungnir e si prepara a seguirla.  
“Thor non vedrà l’alba; il poco tempo che gli resta, tuttavia… Immagino che sarebbe contento di spenderlo con te.”  
La voce del guercio non gli è mai parsa così debole.  
“Ti affido tuo fratello, Loki. Non vi disturberà nessuno.”  
“No.”  
   
 _È un singhiozzo? Un ringhio?_  
   
Odino lo guarda senza capire.  
“Non può finire così! Lui non…”  
“Ho distrutto troppe vite, giocando con la libra del Fato. Ora è tempo che obbedisca.”  
Loki fissa il soffitto istoriato della camera per impedire alle lacrime di traboccare.  
“Allora io giuro, vecchio, che distruggerò i mondi, perché se Thor dovesse morire, nessuno di voi avrà più il diritto di vivere.”  
   
 **Nota:** (1) In norse arcaico, _ferro_.


	11. Se il sole muore

_When it was dark, you always carried the sun in your hand for me._  
― Seán O’Casey, _Three More Plays: The Silver Tassie, Purple Dust, Red Roses For Me_

 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
La morte sta in una mano e non ha mai lo stesso peso: è la lingua – la sua povertà – a stringerti nelle angustie di un nome per descrivere circostanze ed emozioni che in comune no, non hanno proprio un bel niente.  
Dici ‘ _morte_ ’ e _allora?_  
Uccidere è molto più facile di quello che credi: basta rinunciare alla propria pelle e indossare quella di Dio.  
Morire è un sollievo, perché di coraggio ce ne vuole ad andare avanti, non ad abbandonarsi all’abisso.  
Ma guardar morire il sole, come lo chiami?  
Cosa provi quando la tua unica ragione di vita respiro _tutto_ si spegne? Non ce l’hai una parola.  
No, non te ne avanzano più.  
   
Loki si strofina le guance bollenti. Ironia del destino, le lacrime di un mostro di brina potrebbero sciogliere un intero nevaio. Inerte, nella sua, la mano di Thor è, tuttavia, ancora più calda.  
 _Consuma al suo fianco il tempo che gli resta_ , ha detto il vecchio, ma cosa sa di lui – di loro?  
Che ha capito di Loki Laufeyson? Probabilmente _niente_.  
 _Nemmeno io comprendevo, fino a poco tempo fa_ , pensa. Accarezza ogni falange dell’uomo che ha chiamato _fratello_ per una vita intera e poi rinnegato, sputando su ogni ricordo. Sfiora ruvide callosità e invisibili ferite alla ricerca di una memoria diversa da quella che ha perduto e ritrovato nel modo peggiore.  
 _Bugiardo_ : lo dici di chi inventa storie per abbellire il presente o il passato.  
È così che hanno sempre chiamato qualcuno che non aveva altra scelta.  
“Perché io… Che storia trascinavo con me?” bisbiglia. Allunga il braccio e allontana da quel viso madido qualche filo d’oro. Non hanno mai parlato molto, loro due. Quando il tempo è arrivato, ha preferito tacere. Ora che un domani non c’è, Loki si chiede se Thor non l’abbia tuttavia ascoltato comunque; se non abbia trovato il modo di umiliare il suo mutismo con la prepotenza di un cuore che è impeto e tempesta.  
“Lingua d’argento non sa cosa dire,” articola con difficoltà.  
Una lacrima cade sul dorso della mano di Thor: un piccolo lago caldo e salato. Sono infinite le cose che non gli ha mai confessato, e ora non sa da dove cominciare; si chiede se abbia senso pensare a un inizio mentre vegli un’agonia; se non ci sia, anzi, qualcosa di atroce nelle confidenze che affidi a un morto.  
Gli accarezza la guancia, ne ascolta il respiro ormai simile a un rantolo.  
“Grazie,” singhiozza.  
   
 _Grazie._  
 _Grazie per il giorno in cui mi hai portato con te sino all’approdo di Nóatún, ed io ero tanto piccolo da non arrivare nemmeno alle staffe del cavallo._  
 _Grazie per il profumo del mare e lo schiaffo del vento, il tepore della stella sulla pelle, la tua bellezza straordinaria._  
 _Grazie per le lame da lancio e per avermi mostrato la via di un guerriero._  
 _Grazie, anche se le ho usate nel modo peggiore._  
 _Grazie per quelle stupide piastre con cui hai preteso di comprarmi l’amore._  
 _Avevo già il tuo e bastava per tutto._  
   
Le lacrime s’inseguono sempre più calde e implacabili, perché sono un concentrato d’emozioni, una ridicola, disperata spremuta di cuore.  
   
“Il vecchio l’ha fatto di nuovo, lo sai?”  
Respira a fatica, ma sta cadendo a pezzi e allora che importa un po’ di moccio?  
C’è stato un tempo in cui era davvero un piagnone, eppure Thor gli voleva bene comunque: è una memoria che nessuno ha mai potuto strappargli, perché è sempre stata più forte di tutto, persino della tortura e della disperazione.  
“Adesso saprei dirti cosa avevo di sbagliato quel giorno… Cos’ho avuto di sbagliato _sempre_ : ora che non importa più a nessuno, perché tu mi stai lasciando. Tu, che eri anche l’unico a ricordare come fossi _prima_.”

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Ha lasciato le stanze della Guarigione barcollando. Il suo corpo non ha ferite visibili, eppure il dolore è una vescica pulsante nascosta oltre le orbite.  
Lo specchio della camera riflette un ragazzo che riconosce a stento. Ha gli occhi di un pazzo, pallidi e slavati. Del verde intenso che Sigyn ama, resta una traccia inconsistente.  
   
 _Ma chi è Sigyn?_  
 _La figlioccia di Eir._  
 _E poi?_  
 _Una serva, basta… Cosa mai dovrebbe essere per me?_  
   
I pensieri rimbombano in uno spazio vuoto.  
   
“Loki?”  
Si volge di scatto.  
Frigga ( _mamma?_ ) sorride, eppure c’è qualcosa di sbagliato nell’espressione di chi non l’ha mai tradito, né deluso. _Tutto_ sembra fuori posto.  
“Non vuoi cominciare a preparati? Tuo fratello ha già raggiunto il Tempio dei Titani.”  
Loki annuisce. La Festa della Luce sta per cominciare e tutti – compreso il principe cadetto – sono chiamati a onorare il primogenito ( _l’erede_ , _l’eroe_ ). _Quasi fosse un onore… Come se m’importasse_ , pensa.  
“Sei pallidissimo, Loki. Forse…”  
Stira le labbra – una smorfia meccanica, priva d’emozione. “Sto bene, madre, non vi preoccupate per me. Avrò l’onore di scortarvi?”  
Frigga accenna uno scherzoso inchino, poi si congeda.  
Loki resta solo davanti al proprio riflesso. Per la prima volta da che ha memoria, diffida di quello che vede.  
   
 _Sono io? Davvero?_  
   
Sotto la pelle, il mostro ride. Qualcuno l’ha svegliato e l’istinto lo sente a dispetto di tutto.  
 _Cos’ho che non va?_  
Lo specchio gli restituisce uno sguardo opaco e distante: la spoglia sconfitta del non amato.  
Non ricorda d’essere mai stato consolato, protetto, lodato.  
Non sa d’essere stato l’unico principe di una bambina bianca e d’aver riposato all’ombra di un’illusione dolcissima.  
   
 _Per qualcuno sono il primo, l’unico, il migliore, dunque posso diventarlo davvero._  
 _Posso scrivere dal principio il mio destino e non sarà una favola interrotta._  
   
Invece ha perso Hela, l’oscurità familiare della foresta, la sicurezza di un’amica.  
Gli restano l’umiliazione dell’eterno secondo e la profezia della Völva.  
   
 _Io sono il Male._  
   
Colpisce con forza lo specchio.  
Il riflesso si sgrana e diventa una grottesca, scagliosa creatura.  
   
 _La madre del serpente._

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
“Sei tornato…”  
Le labbra di Thor si sono mosse appena.  
   
Vorrebbe dirgli di tacere e risparmiare tutto il fiato che gli resta.  
Vorrebbe urlargli _scusa, scusa, scusa_ e poi quel _ti amo_ maledetto, incastrato chissà dove – chissà da quanto.  
Un _ti amo_ che non ha nulla da dividere con la dolciastra ipocrisia dei midgardiani, perché è facile offrire una vita da formica, ma giurare sull’eternità?  
   
“Avvicinati. Non riesco a vederti.”  
Gli occhi non hanno più sguardo: il cielo blu di Asgard è coperto dal velo lattiginoso dell’agonia. Ne guida la mano sino alla propria guancia, con lentezza.  
“Non devi piangere.”  
 _E tu non devi morire_ , vorrebbe sputargli in faccia, ma dove lo trovi il coraggio della verità, se hai trasformato la tua vita nel teatro delle ombre?  
“Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace proprio tanto, Loki.”  
Thor segue l’ansito sordo dei singhiozzi e volge il capo nella sua direzione.  
“Avrei voluto proteggerti da Thanos. Non avresti mai dovuto soffrire come hai fatto. Non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa.”  
“Oh, ma sta’ zitto!” sibila – e chissà se l’idiota arriverà mai a capire quanto lo feriscano quelle parole? Quanta vita, quanto tempo buttato via ci sia dietro? Quante occasioni rifiutate per viltà e per orgoglio?  
“Ero geloso, lo sai? Avevo paura che nostra madre volesse più bene a te, perché eri intelligente ed educato, mentre io… Be’, sono sempre stato un bestione da taverna.”  
   
 _Zitto, zitto, zitto._  
   
Thor gli accarezza i capelli con dolcezza. “Non siederò mai sul trono di Asgard, né tra gli einherjar nel Valhalla, eppure c’è solo una cosa che rimpiango.”  
“Quale?”  
Thor si puntella sul gomito, ma non riesce che a sollevarsi di poco.  
La sua bocca è rovente al punto che, se scoprisse d’esser stato marchiato, non se ne sorprenderebbe.  
“Mi mancherai,” mormora.  
   
 _Senza esitazione. Senza vergogna._  
   
Sta per finire all’inferno, come un cane qualunque, e tutto quel che rimpiange è…  
   
“Anche se non sono stato il fratello che volevi, io…”  
Un accesso di tosse lo scuote, tanto violento da soffocarne le ultime parole.  
Loki gli sostiene il capo, mentre il sangue di Thor nebulizza l’aria, gli s’incolla alla pelle e cola via assieme alle lacrime.  
   
 _Ti ho chiamato nemico, ma eri tutto._  
 _Eri solo quello._  
Tutto _._  
   
Affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e lo trae a sé.  
Non ci saranno nuovi miracoli, come non ci sono sigilli da spezzare o rune da invocare.  
Non ci sarà nemmeno un domani, perché quando il sole muore, l’alba è fredda e nera come una notte senza stelle.  
“Ti voglio bene, Loki.”  
“Lo so,” singhiozza. “E non avresti mai dovuto.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Tempio dei Titani_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
La Festa della Luce soddisfa l’antico bisogno dei midgardiani di guardare il cielo sapendo d’aver sconfitto l’inverno. È stata Frigga a raccontarglielo, quando storia e leggenda erano ancora la stessa cosa, il mondo giovane e la sua curiosità, vergine.  
Thor è nato su di una terra fragile e Odino ha voluto che ne fosse il protettore. A volte, tuttavia, Loki si domanda se il cuculo non sia un figlio di notte e di neve; un principe che non somiglia a nessuno e che, probabilmente, comincia per questo a disprezzarli tutti.  
   
“Siete in ritardo.”  
Odino, dall’alto dello scranno, lo sferza con un’occhiata colma d’irritazione.  
“È colpa mia,” dice e china il capo. Frigga schiude le labbra, quasi volesse rispondere, ma la prudenza le suggerisce il silenzio e se esiste una qualità che abbia imparato ad apprezzare nella propria madre, be’… Quella è di sicuro il buonsenso.  
“Pensavo che avresti condotto con te Sigyn, figlio,” riprende Odino – il tono è ora più morbido, persino disteso.  
Loki tace. È una strana giornata, questa; l’epifania di un’incomprensibile metamorfosi, perché si è destato nella pelle di un altro senza quasi rendersene conto – e l’ _altro_ è una scatola vuota.  
“Perché avrei dovuto farlo?”  
Dallo sguardo che si scambiano i suoi genitori, ha offerto per l’ennesima volta la risposta sbagliata.  
“Perdonatemi… Io… Torno subito,” dice, mentre percorre a ritroso l’emiciclo del teatro e spintona sgarbato chiunque sia tanto stupido da capitargli tra i piedi.  
Sente il Seiðr bruciare con un’intensità che ha sperimentato di rado e che lo spaventa – _distruttiva?_ È questo l’aggettivo che cerca?  
Nel silenzio di un’anima nera e morta, guizzano le fiamme di un incendio pronto a incenerire i mondi.  
Si piega all’ombra del portico esterno, le mani a coprire le labbra, le palpebre strette.  
Ha bisogno di vomitare, ma ancora non basta, perché quanto percepisce è un nulla obbrobrioso – e come lo vomiti il _niente_?  
   
“Guarda chi c’è!”  
   
La voce di Sif gli si pianta tra le scapole. Al suo fianco c’è Thor, seminudo e lucido d’olio.  
 _Una perfezione rivoltante_ , pensa.  
“Hai deciso di competere, alla fine?”  
Non c’è ironia nella voce di suo fratello, eppure lo odia anche solo per l’espressione sarcastica con cui Sif accoglie l’asserto.  
“E _sporcarsi_? Non credo che lo farebbe.”  
Il disprezzo della guerriera lo irrita: un dito gli basterebbe a trasformarla in una mucillaggine urlante o in una statua. Un dito – la vita, la morte rimesse all’arbitrio di una falange – è quanto distingue un re dalla massa indistinta dei servi.  
“Che lingua velenosa, Sif! Mi domando se la bocca che nascondi tra le cosce valga altrettanto. Di sicuro spiegherebbe la tua singolare passione per i combattimenti. Dev’essere umiliante, per una femmina, cavalcare un maschio solo a minacciarlo con la spada.”  
“Loki!” lo rimprovera Thor, con un tono che dall’esasperato vira al divertito, mentre la cagna nera si allontana furibonda lungo il vestibolo che conduce all’arena.  
“Se è tanto stupida da provocarmi, dovrei risparmiarle la soddisfazione di trovare quello che cerca?”  
Thor scuote il capo e la segue.  
A Loki non resta che guardarne la schiena, via via inghiottita dall’ombra.  
Gli ha dato le spalle – come tutti – e così sarà sempre, finché non siederà sul trono. A quel punto, finalmente, saprà che faccia abbiano gli asgardiani. _Soprattutto_ , pensa, _quando ad attenderli c’è l’abisso destinato a inghiottirli_.  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
Gli ha offerto un po’ d’acqua, sistemato con cura i guanciali e rinfrescato il viso. Pare che gli abbia giovato: il respiro di Thor è più regolare e la tensione dei muscoli si è allentata.  
Torna a cercarne la mano, perché l’unico contatto che gli resta, l’ultima illusione felice. Diventerà fredda tra le sue dita, ma quell’evidenza non basta a scoraggiarlo.  
Nessuno dei due parla, ma è quasi non abbiano mai smesso: respirarsi addosso disperazione e paura resta una valida alternativa all’indecenza dei singhiozzi.  
“Ti ho mentito,” dice Thor all’improvviso.  
Loki porta lo sguardo oltre la trifora: una grossa gazza li sta fissando e c’è qualcosa di affamato e sinistro nell’attenzione con cui segue ogni suo gesto.  
“A proposito di cosa? E se parli di tutte le volte in cui hai divorato anche la mia parte di dolce, rovinato o distrutto qualcosa che mi apparteneva, non disturbarti: lo so da sempre.”  
Tenta di controllare la propria voce, ma è straordinario come il Male (quello autentico) assottigli la maschera. Non è mai stato davvero nudo davanti a Thor, se non in questo momento.  
A sorprenderlo, tuttavia, è la gratitudine oltre l’incredulità.  
“Non ho aspettato che m’invitassi a entrare.”  
Loki si strofina il bordo della palpebra.  
“L’ho fatto per egoismo, per un bisogno mio… Che sollievo potevo darti, se dormivi? Però non sopportavo l’idea che…”  
Gli posa l’indice sulle labbra esangui. “La regina ti ha raccontato proprio _tutto_ di me, vero?”  
Non c’è odio, né rabbia, né niente.  
Le emozioni corrono libere sulla pelle e sanno di sale.  
“Non la _regina_ ,” mormora Thor. “ _Nostra madre_.”  
   
 _Che aspetti? Coraggio: dì che_ tua madre _era re Laufey_ , urla una vociaccia nella sua testa. _E da quanto, poi, lo immaginavi senza trovare il coraggio di ammetterlo?_  
   
“Su Jotunheim… Ho pregato ogni giorno perché tornassi a salvarmi.”  
Thor gli accarezza con gentilezza le dita.  
“… E persino quando avevo dimenticato chi fossi, guardavo il cielo, come se…”  
La sua voce si spezza.  
L’alba è vicina e sta perdendo tutte le parole.  
Quando Thor morirà, non ne avrà più bisogno – e l’addio è muto.  
 

*

_Asgard, Tempio dei Titani_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
“Dico sul serio: sei abile con la spada. Anche Hogun pensa che, quanto a tecnica e velocità, tu non valga meno di Fandral.”  
Thor lotta con le bende che dovrebbero proteggergli le mani e soffoca un’imprecazione. “Intendo… Maledizione! Ma come…”  
“Lascia fare a me.”  
Loki si allontana dalla parete e lo raggiunge. “Combattere non mi si addice.”  
Afferra le cocche della legatura malfatta e comincia a svolgerle.  
“Io credo invece che tu abbia solo paura di perdere.”  
Loki solleva lo sguardo.  
“E non dovresti. Non c’è niente di disonorevole nel…”  
“Ho finito,” lo interrompe. “Vai pure a rotolarti nella polvere come amano quelli della tua razza.”  
Thor sogghigna. “Punto nel vivo? Perché quando il mio impeccabile fratello comincia a darmi del pentapalmo o del cinghiale, vuol dire che…”  
Loki gli dà le spalle.  
“E poi non ho detto che perderesti!”  
Solleva la mano, ne studia le linee esili ed eleganti. Sottili vene bluastre ne segnano il dorso, ma quanto gli scorre sotto la pelle non è solo sangue.  
Ha deciso: lascerà il Tiaso. Freyja non ha più nulla da insegnargli – nulla, almeno, che non possa imparare per proprio conto.  
“Potrei ucciderti,” mormora. “Potrei ammazzarvi tutti.”  
Thor resta in silenzio per qualche istante, poi scoppia in una fragorosa risata. “Per le Norne! Possiedi davvero il talento di un commediante consumato. Da come l’hai detto, sembrerebbe proprio che sia vero!”  
Loki si volge di nuovo a guardarlo. “Secondo te?”  
Mani sui fianchi, Thor è una statua di carne e sarcasmo. “La _principessa_ non ha voglia di spettinarsi?”  
Loki serra i pugni.  
   
 _Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio._  
   
Per la prima volta dopo anni, sente la voce della Völva alitargli sul collo.  
   
 _Thor lotterà contro il serpente, ma morirà per gli effetti del suo veleno._  
   
“La _principessa_ sa leggere le antiche rune,” sibila, prima di correre incontro all’ombra del vestibolo e poi arrendersi al sole accecante di Asgard.  
Non assisterà al trionfo di Thor, non lo guarderà sollevare Mjolnir, perché non c’è niente come questo presente che somigli a un terribile futuro.  
Lo detesta, sì, e vorrebbe cancellarlo, ma, se quegli occhi si spegnessero, Loki esisterebbe ancora?  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
La gazza ha abbandonato il davanzale.  
Loki la fissa e non riesce a credere d’aver provato simpatia – persino affetto – per un uccello tanto lugubre.  
C’era sempre una gazza al suo capezzale; era una gazza anche l’uccello che…  
   
“Il momento è arrivato,” sospira Thor.  
Un rivolo di sangue gli corre lungo il mento; Loki tenta di tamponarlo con un lembo del lenzuolo, ma i suoi gesti sono sbilanciati e maldestri, né può fare affidamento sugli occhi, appannati da un oceano di lacrime.  
“Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta una cosa.”  
Un debole cenno del capo: non può offrirgli altro.  
“Smettila di farti del male,” gorgoglia Thor. “Smettila di credere che non avrai mai amore, perché tu…”  
Loki stringe i denti.  
   
 _Non passa, non passa, non passa più niente._  
 _Io cosa?_ vorrebbe chiedergli, ma quando trova il coraggio di sollevare il viso, Thor non è più al suo fianco.  
La gazza spiega le ali, un rauco _crah_ riecheggia come una risata: non deve nemmeno guardarla, per piantarle nel petto un pugnale che la inchioda alla parete.  
“Questo è il mio messaggio per chi ti ha mandato,” singhiozza – si strofina le guance e il naso che cola e… _Ma che t’importa?_ “Ci incontreremo presto e non sarà piacevole… _Per la tua padrona_.”  
L’uccello si dissolve in una nube nerastra che sa di sangue secco e carne marcia.  
“Non ti abbandonerò. Te lo prometto.”  
La pelle di Thor è appena tiepida; l’accarezza ancora a lungo, mentre l’aurora bagna d’oro Asgard.  
In lontananza, si ode il corno di Heimdall: presto _tutti_ sapranno e pretenderanno un boccone della sua disperazione; un morso di memoria e di veleno.  
Il dolore, tuttavia, non si divide, soprattutto se pretendi che ti scivoli fin nelle ossa e là imprima l’ultimo sigillo.  
   
 _Minn_.  
 _Mio_.  
   
Negli occhi di Thor non c’è più niente, se non un cielo sbiadito.  
“Sto per dichiarare guerra all’inferno, fratello,” bisbiglia. “Non ho mai avuto paura di spettinarmi.”

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino)_  
 [ _anno midgardiano millecentoottantanove, inverno_ ]

   
Thor l’ha raggiunto in tempo per i primi fuochi: non ha voluto risparmiargli nemmeno l’umiliazione di sorprenderlo in lacrime.  
   
“Loki…”  
   
Se non fosse stupido come un pentapalmo, forse saprebbe d’essere l’ultima persona da cui vorrebbe essere consolato, ma l’erede di Odino è un idiota, per giunta ostinato.  
Thor guarda tutti negli occhi, eppure non ha mai imparato a leggere uno sguardo; di lacrime, poi, non capisce niente.  
   
“Non volevo offenderti, te lo giuro… Credevo che…”  
Loki si asciuga le guance e fatica a trattenere una risata.  
Crede davvero che le sue parole l’abbiano toccato?  
Che sia così facile spezzarlo?  
Thor non sopravvivrà mai al Ragnarök: ecco la verità.  
Loki l’ha percepito con una tale intensità che potrebbe affermare d’averlo _visto_.  
Non può farcela perché si fida di tutti e la fiducia è ruggine incollata al filo della lama.  
Non può farcela perché non si è accorto del suo odio, della sua delusione, della rabbia corrosiva che alimenta il suo potere.  
   
“Non piangevo per me,” dice.  
Thor lo affianca.  
Asgard, illuminata dalle fiaccole, è una distesa di cuori pulsanti.  
“Ma per te.”  
“Per me?”  
China il capo, annuisce.  
Un giorno, questo momento sarà un ricordo lontano.  
Quel giorno, chissà quanto resterà del _vecchio Loki_?  
“Se è già scritto che io ti uccida, te ne prego… Uccidimi tu per primo.”


	12. Appuntamento con la Morte

_A real friend isn’t capable of feeling sorry for you._  
Jodi Picoult, _My Sister’s Keeper_

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

  
È stata Sif la prima a trovarlo – _trovarli_.  
Silenziosa, sulla soglia della camera, ha misurato ogni passo con il fiato sospeso, prima di fermarsi al suo fianco.  
Loki ha avvertito la sua presenza, ma non ha reagito comunque: non ha abbandonato la mano di Thor, né tentato di asciugarsi il viso.  
Il suo Ragnarök è già cominciato, dunque che peso può avere la fragilità della carne?  
La dignità, _poi_?  
Non appartiene mai all’ultima ora: né di chi crepa, né di chi ti guarda crepare.  
Lo sguardo di Sif gli punge la nuca, scivola lungo le sue spalle, si arena sugli occhi aperti e vuoti di qualcuno che hanno amato entrambi oltre i limiti della ragione.  
È sorprendente la chiarezza con cui riesce ora a leggere una rivalità antica, sanguinosa e meschina come sono solo gli odî giovani; l’ironia con cui accoglie un’estranea e si espone al giudizio.  
  
Nessuno dei due l’ha avuto.  
Nessuno dei due l’avrà più.  
  
 _E allora che significato hanno il male e il veleno che ci siamo sputati addosso?_  
  
Solleva il viso.  
Gli occhi di Sif sono asciutti. I suoi, lavati dal pianto, più verdi che mai.  
Nell’aria pesa, grave, il silenzio di un’inaccettabile assenza.  
Sif s’inginocchia accanto al letto, muta. Loki le fa spazio, altrettanto discreto.  
È una singolare liturgia, quella del lutto, perché non somiglia mai a se stessa.  
C’è chi urla e c’è chi tace.  
C’è chi piange e c’è chi ride – Loki era sicuro che, quel maledetto giorno, l’avrebbe fatto; che avrebbe guardato il cadavere ancora caldo dell’ _erede_ come l’ultimo e il migliore dei trofei.  
E invece…  
C’è chi il dolore paralizza e chi, nella sofferenza, trova comunque la voglia di agire – di _reagire_.  
È Sif – la ruvida mano di Sif – a chiudere gli occhi di Thor. Sue sono le dita che tentano una prima ricomposizione del corpo – un’ultima, maldestra strategia d’elusione.  
Thor non è più lì (non è con loro), ma non vogliono ammetterlo. Non hanno contemplato quell’evenienza e ora, vicini e soli come non sono stati mai (era Thor a legarli. Thor, tutto quello che li rendeva nemici) si vedono – si conoscono – forse per la prima volta.  
Sif sfila uno dei pettini d’osso che le assicurano i capelli alle tempie, e lo passa tra ciocche bionde che non gli sono mai parse tanto stoppose e spente.  
È una delicatezza femminile, sorvegliata, lenta; una premura che mai ti aspetteresti da una skjaldmær.  
Loki si asciuga le palpebre e continua a guardarla. Sif lo lascia fare, arresa alla malinconia quieta dell’addio.  
Che dovrebbero dirsi, in fondo?  
Sanno già tutto quello che conta: chiudendo gli occhi, Thor ha spazzato via il velo che offuscava i loro.  
Ora Sif sa che non avrebbe mai mandato su Midgard il Distruttore, se un pugno di stupidi guerrieri non avesse pisciato – per l’ennesima volta – sulla sua dignità; che era un ragazzetto insignificante, meschino e solitario, senza un amico degno d’essere chiamato tale; che avrebbe voluto essere dei loro, ma gli è sempre mancato il coraggio (l’umiltà) di chiederlo.  
Sa che amava Thor con una disperazione che gli ha fatto marcire il cuore e da quel putridume sono nati solo fiori mostruosi – no, c’era anche una rosellina che sta appassendo. _Adesso_.  
Sa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a ucciderlo, perché non puoi vivere e cancellarti al tempo stesso.  
Loki, invece, scopre la donna sotto la pelle rovinata di un guerriero, la dolcezza in mani piene di calli e in una bocca stretta quasi fosse una ferita.  
Pensa alla bambina, poi alla ragazza; all’ingenuità di sguardi che l’età ha reso torbidi e che il rifiuto ha spento senza pietà.  
Ricorda la Sif dei giorni d’oro, piatta e nodosa come un maschio, duellare con Thor nei giardini di Fensalir.  
Dov’è, ora, quell’adolescente?  
Sif schiude le labbra, ma l’unico suono che ne esce è un singhiozzo soffocato.  
  
 _Che resta di noi?_  


*

**22 agosto 2014** – **10.12** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

  
“Sono le dieci e dodici minuti, signore. La temperatura esterna è di venticinque gradi centigradi, ma il tasso d’umidità…”  
  
Tony rotola sulla schiena, fissa il soffitto con la lucidità comatosa dei risvegli difficili e solleva l’indice.  
Jarvis tace, perché l’ha educato (programmato) bene. Se il resto del mondo lo imitasse, anzi, potrebbe prendere in seria considerazione l’ipotesi di apprezzare i propri simili.  
Sbadiglia. Si gratta una barba da rifilare, una guancia, la spalla sinistra.  
Contempla per qualche istante l’ipotesi di passare alle palle, ma ha una donna che ama al punto da non concedersi cadute di stile; una donna, soprattutto, che ha la pessima abitudine di svegliarsi troppo presto.  
  
 _No, sei tu che devi imparare a mollare l’osso prima che l’osso spolpi te._  
  
Strizza con forza le palpebre.  
Da quando Iron Man si è preso una vacanza, per restituirgli una vita forse non perfetta, ma almeno non intossicata da rovine e macerie, le giornate sfilano secondo un ritmo imprevedibile.  
A volte sono un battito di ciglia, altre lo stillicidio di un’agonia annunciata.  
Un pugno di mesi e si rivede ancora a Malibu, davanti a un oceano di un azzurro irreale e alla donna più bella del mondo. Le dita della memoria segnano i contorni di un corpo candido e seducente, pieno d’imperfezioni che ama. Ne conta le efelidi, i troppi spigoli, finché, spontaneo, non affiora un sorriso.  
Hanno fatto l’amore per due giorni di fila.  
Due giorni che sono durati la vita di una farfalla.  
  
“Sono le dieci e trentacinque minuti, signore. La signorina Potts mi ha incaricato di dirle che, se non farà il possibile per rendersi presentabile entro…”  
  
E poi ci sono anche le giornate che minacciano di trascinarsi all’infinito, quelle in cui ti tocca scontare sino all’ultimo nichelino i soldi che hai, il successo, il genio e il fatto di amare il tuo amministratore delegato.  
Tony si stira come un gatto e allunga il braccio. Le lenzuola non conservano traccia di Pepper, il che esclude che possa trovarla seduta al tavolo della colazione.  
“Visto che siete tanto in confidenza, Jarvis,” mugugna, mentre indossa una t-shirt degli AC/DC e si trascina oltre la soglia della camera. “Che piani avrebbe per la giornata, Pepper?”  
  
“Credo scriverti un discorso inaugurale decente. E per _decente_ , intendo che non contenga frecciate utili a irritare sia democratici che repubblicani,” replica una voce (purtroppo) nota.  
  
Rhodey, tirato a lucido quasi fosse una brochure da reclutamento, solleva nella sua direzione una tazza da uno o due litri di caffè, imitato dal soldatino d’America.  
“Jarvis? Rinfrescami la memoria… Da quando questa casa si è trasformata in un circolo ufficiali?”  
Rogers – una figurina anni Cinquanta abbronzata e belloccia – ignora la battuta e piega con cura il quotidiano del mattino, perché, come tutti i vecchi, si fida solo delle verità di carta.  
 _Poveri alberi_ , pensa, mentre si trascina sino alla tavola con teatrale – drammatica – lentezza.  
“Il Presidente è entusiasta del nuovo sistema propulsivo dell’Air Force One. È probabile che ti chieda ragguagli durante la cena, perciò…”  
  
 _E povero me._  


*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re  
[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
Frigga ha pianto fino all’alba: Odino lo sa, benché abbia contato gli ultimi grani di una terribile clessidra nel chiuso delle proprie stanze.  
Il Padre dei Cieli non può soffrire, non può cadere, non può sbagliare: è quello che gli ripeteva sempre Borr, prima che lo costringesse a bere da uno stesso, odioso calice.  
Odino non gli ha mai creduto: ha accettato la parte con orgoglio e forse con rassegnazione, ma conosceva la propria anima abbastanza da sapere come sarebbe finita.  
Il cielo di Asgard è azzurro come occhi di un figlio immolato e perso; di un figlio che ha capito e accettato.  
  
“Se è quanto occorre a evitare sul nascere la guerra, padre, io sono pronto.”  
  
Sono state le ultime parole che gli ha rivolto Thor, con una determinazione e una serenità che l’hanno devastato quasi più del pensiero della perdita imminente.  
Era questo il principe che sognava, il sovrano perfetto: un guerriero, un uomo, un dio. E ora deve accettare di regalarlo a una bestia.  
  
 _Avrei fatto meglio a concederle Loki._  
  
Accarezza più e più volte quel pensiero, pieno di vergogna, perché sa che è ancora una mistificazione e una scusa, non la verità.  
Loki è difficile da amare, perché è il primo che non sa farlo. I suoi circuiti emotivi hanno subito troppi danni – troppo ravvicinati nel tempo – e Odino non ha paura di assumersene la responsabilità.  
  
 _«La punizione che gli hai inflitto, ad esempio…»_  
  
 _Ha tentato di distruggere il più fragile e caro dei Nove Regni._  
  
 _«Allora potevi farlo decapitare.»_  
  
 _Uccidere mio figlio? Mai._  
  
 _«Ha subito qualcosa d’infinitamente più crudele della morte e ne sei consapevole.»_  
  
 _Niente è peggio della morte, invece. Niente è altrettanto irrimediabile._  
  
 _«Se ne sei tanto convinto, perché non glielo chiedi?»_  
  
Odino chiude gli occhi.  
La voce di Mímir (1) lo perseguita, eterno, insostituibile giudice e consigliere.  
Mímir, testa mozza, che è saggezza ma non cuore; un morto vivo che guarda al futuro, eppure non può leggergli dentro.  
  
 _Doveva conoscere il sapore della crudeltà, perché quella era la fonte cui aveva scelto di abbeverarsi._  
  
 _«Presuntuoso, da parte di chi lo ignora per primo, pur avendo sorbito più sangue che non idromele.»_  
  
 _Sbagli: lo conosco fin troppo bene. È per questo che l’ho cresciuto: era lui la mia condanna._  
  
Il corno di Heimdall ha un suono lugubre come la notizia che reca: Thor è morto.  
  
 _«Ora hai davvero perduto ogni cosa, vecchio. Non lo trovi singolare, per uno che chiamano “Padre Tutto”?»_  
  
Odino copre con il palmo l’unico occhio: è ormai il Padre di niente, un relitto orbo cui resta solo una disperazione senza rimedio.  


*

**22 agosto 2014** – **19.15** , _New York City_ _, appartamento di Darcy_

  
“Allora, Pretty Woman, ce la diamo una mossa o ci presentiamo all’Expo del prossimo secolo? Ti ricordo che frequentare bellocci millenari non ti ha ancora… Ah, però! Allora hai un po’ di tette anche tu!”  
  
Jane rotea gli occhi e sospira.  
Partecipare alla Stark Expo era l’ultimo dei suoi desideri, poiché nessun essere dotato di senno dovrebbe sfidare la nostalgia e i suoi penosi corollari.  
Tony Stark, Pepper, Bruce Banner, il capitano Steve Rogers sono pallide comparse di un passato recente, eppure anche il brandello di un’avventura che l’ha segnata in profondità – che l’ha fatta sentire, soprattutto, stupida e inadeguata.  
  
“Niente male sul serio…”  
  
E poi un’email di Darcy, tante icone e sintassi opinabile a suggerirle una piccola, innocente evasione.  
Si è detta che le Stark Industries sono anche un modello pionieristico di fisica applicata all’impresa su larga scala; che ci sarebbero state alcune delle maggiori personalità del mondo scientifico e accademico; che…  
  
“Una curiosità… Che mutande hai messo, là sotto?”  
  
Se poi _qualcuno_ evitasse di studiarla quasi fosse un quarto di manzo appeso a un gancio…  
  
“Stai tentando di raccontarmi qualcosa sul tuo orientamento sessuale o sei solo inopportuna come di consueto?”  
  
Darcy fa spallucce, perché ha uno di quei favolosi caratteri che, purtroppo, non trovi nemmeno usati su e-bay. Non se la prende mai – o solo per le cose che contano. Pensa al presente, non si preoccupa del passato e non ha timore del futuro.  
Jane assicura alla caviglia il cinturino di un paio di scarpe belle almeno quanto punitive, acquistate per depennare la voce “ _scienziata, ma senza rinunciare alla femminilità_ ” da un’improbabile lista dei buoni propositi duemilaquattordici. Invece l’anno ha imboccato ormai una china decadente e quella stupida di Jane Foster è sempre fedele a se stessa, divisa tra cielo e terra, con una terribile paura d’inciampare e farsi male.  
  
“Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu non perda qualche buona occasione, tutto qui.”  
  
 _Gli orecchini con le perle fanno tanto signorina di buona famiglia_ , sbuffa una seconda Darcy nella sua testa – e la obbliga a stringere la vite sin quasi a strizzare il lobo.  
  
“Parliamo di una kermesse tecnologica, prima di tutto.”  
“Parliamo del più grande spettacolo americano dopo il Super Bowl,” ribatte Darcy, inguainata in un abito rosso a pois bianchi che le dà un’aria da pin-up. “Altrimenti perché avrei un pass full-access?”  
 _Perché è noto che Tony Stark abbia un debole per qualunque petto sfiori la quinta_ , suggerisce un’altra vocina, una Jane cattiva e politicamente scorretta, molto lontana dall’educata secchiona che conoscono tutti.  
“Le Stark Industries sono prima di tutto un’impresa e… Come si dice? _La pubblicità è l’anima del commercio_.”  
  
 _E i capelli? Forse dovrei provare uno chignon._  
 _No: rasarsi a zero e comprare una collezione di parrucche sarebbe più comodo._  
 _Magari dovrei smetterla di guardarmi allo specchio e fingere d’essere la donna che non sono._  
  
“Brian Tipton potrebbe essere il tuo tipo,” continua Darcy, labbra rosso lacca senza paura né pudore.  
“E chi sarebbe?”  
“Non guardi molta tv, vero?”  
“Non ne ho il tempo.”  
Darcy solleva ironica un sopracciglio. “Un giorno avrai cento anni e sarai tanto rimbambita che non riuscirai a contare i tuoi dieci Nobel nemmeno aiutandoti con le dita; quel giorno, forse, ti accorgerai che di tempo ne hai sempre avuto troppo e che l’hai buttato via.”  
“E chi sarebbe l’ispiratore di una tale imprevista, straordinaria saggezza?”  
Darcy si stringe nelle spalle. “Ryan Murphy. Cinque stagioni di Glee sono perfette, se vuoi mettere insieme un repertorio di frasi a effetto e cinquecentomila follower su twitter.”

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione  
[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
 _Chi credi d’aver ferito?_  
 _Immagini sul serio che a qualcuno importi di te?_  
 _Che stia soffrendo, magari?_  
  
Se permette ai ricordi di prendere il sopravvento, Loki sente ancora la voce di Thanos, la freddezza spietata con cui, goccia a goccia, il veleno del Titano ha sciolto ogni sua resistenza.  
Incatenato alla nuda pietra, coperto di ferite, Loki poteva solo ascoltare. Subire. _Credere_.  
  
 _Se è così, asgardiano, sei un povero illuso, poiché io vedo nello spazio e nel tempo e della pietà, del rimorso che cerchi, non c’è traccia._  
  
Ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno, la verità di Thanos è diventata la sua: si è trasformata, anzi, in una nuova missione.  
  
 _Sei morto, ai loro occhi, eppure ridono e banchettano._  
 _Eri un figlio, un fratello, un principe, eppure nessuno onora la tua memoria._  
 _Il tempo degli dei è infinito e tu sei già polvere._  
 _Ma tu, in fondo, non eri sangue loro._  
  
Solleva le palpebre.  
Gli occhi non hanno più lacrime; il cuore non si asciugherà mai.  
Sif, inginocchiata al suo fianco, disegna invisibili linee sul dorso della mano di Thor.  
È la Valknut (2) degli eroi, ma arriva tardi: la gazza ha già rubato l’anima più preziosa di Asgard.  
Si alza a fatica, intorpidito da troppe ore di veglia.  
Sif gli rivolge un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“La regina sta per arrivare,” dice – un tono neutro, distante.  
“È tua madre: avrà bisogno di te.”  
Loki scuote il capo e le indica con un cenno la spoglia inerte di Thor. “Ha sempre avuto un figlio solo e quel figlio non sono io: non è giusto che glielo ricordi.”  
  
 _Non sopporterei di leggere la verità negli occhi dell’unica che mi abbia voluto un po’ di bene._  
  
 _Perché non sei morto tu al suo posto?_  
 _Perché tu sei vivo e Thor è morto?_  
  
Non vuole pensare alle parole di Thanos.  
Forse non vuole pensare e basta.  
Sif libera un profondo sospiro e sceglie comunque di seguirlo: l’ultima delle ipotesi che avrebbe osato prendere in considerazione.  
Il porticato che circonda le Stanze della Guarigione è ancora deserto; l’aria fresca del primo mattino ha un profumo che non gli è mai parso tanto buono, eppure la inala con un crescente senso di vergogna. Persino respirare somiglia, all’improvviso, a uno sforzo soverchiante.  
“Cosa intendi fare?”  
Gli occhi di Sif sono freddi e distanti.  
“A che proposito?”  
Un sorriso forzato. L’espressione piena di sarcasmo e di condiscendenza che non ha mai sopportato.  
“Da quanti secoli ci conosciamo, Loki?”  
Stringe le labbra, sostiene il suo sguardo.  
“Le tue premesse sono deboli, Sif, perché forse pensi di sapere qualcosa di me, ma, credimi, non è che una patetica illusione.”  
“Mi basta quello che ho visto.”  
“Credi davvero che l’abbia avvelenato? Immagino che in molti ti darebbero ragione, ma… Desolato: non ho avuto l’onore.”  
Sif sbuffa. L’onda nera dei suoi capelli frusta l’aria. “Aveva ragione Thor, per le Norne… Era proprio il solo che…”  
 _Perché? Cosa diceva, mio fratello?_ vorrebbe domandarle, ma non ha voglia di ascoltare la risposta: sono sbagliate persino le premesse.  
  
 _Non era mio fratello. Era la mia casa._  
  
“Thor non avrà il Valhalla. Berrà urina di capra, non idromele (3). Camminerà solo nella spiaggia nebbiosa dei morti, accanto ai disperati, agli assassini e ai malati. E se un simile pensiero basta a farmi impazzire, cosa provi _tu_?”  
  
Loki non riesce a interromperla: la guerriera lo incalza, testa alta e una lingua che taglia come la più affilata delle lame.  
  
“È vero, l’ho pensato: ho pensato che fossi stato tu a ferirlo, né ti chiederò mai scusa, perché se Thor è morto resta, comunque, colpa _tua_.”  
  
Loki arretra d’istinto. Sif, tuttavia, allunga il braccio e lo strattona per i lembi della cottardita. È solo una femmina asgardiana, ma tanto basta perché sia più forte di lui: lo sa da sempre.  
  
“Perché ti voleva bene; perché, pur di saperti al sicuro, avrebbe messo in pericolo la propria vita.”  
  
Gli occhi di Sif, pieni di rabbia e d’orgoglio, traboccano.  
Loki conta: una, due, dieci lacrime.  
 _Una, due, dieci maschere._  
È così per tutti, finché non si arriva all’ultima mano – quella che rovescia il banco.  
  
“Perciò, qualunque cosa tu abbia in mente, io voglio esserci.”  
Loki l’allontana da sé con una spinta. “No,” ringhia. “Io…”  
“Tu vuoi attraversare Gjallarbrú (4): te lo leggo in viso.”  
“E anche se fosse? Al tuo posto, mi preoccuperei delle conseguenze.”  
Sif sorride – ed è ancora una smorfia provocatoria e cattiva. “Anch’io, al _tuo_. Non sei più in grado di usare la magia, Loki, e sei ancora troppo debole per combattere. Come credi di arrivare al cuore di Hel senza…”  
“E chi ti ha detto che andrò _solo_? Thor non si è mai preoccupato di riscuotere i propri crediti, ma io so contare. Molto bene.”  
“Tu vuoi…”  
Loki le dà le spalle e si avvia lungo il vestibolo.  
Non può concedersi il lusso di un’altra clessidra: ha un appuntamento con la Morte, in fondo.  
Ce l’ha da molto, moltissimo tempo. Non può più farla aspettare.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Mi rifaccio in questo contesto alle fonti secondo le quali la testa del veggente sarebbe stata recisa e inviata a Odino durante la guerra fra Æsir e Vanir. Poiché il dio non perde il proprio potere nemmeno decapitato, il Padre dei Cieli lo consulta d’abitudine come un vero e proprio oracolo.  
(2) Detto anche ‘cuore di Hrungnir (il più forte e temuto gigante di brina)’, è un simbolo noto anche come _cuore del slain_ , _cuore di Vala_ o _nodo di Odino_. Gli odinisti propongono anche _Knot of the slain_ (nodo dei caduti in battaglia). Sebbene il suo significato sia ancora incerto, l’iconografia fa pensare a un sigillo di protezione dagli spiriti, pensato per preservare l’anima dei caduti dopo la morte. Era inoltre posto a eterno memento degli eroi di guerra, prescelti dagli dei per vivere nel Valhalla sino al compimento del Ragnarök. Le nove punte dei triangoli rappresentano, secondo alcuni, i nove mondi della mitologia norrena, mentre i tre triangoli rappresenterebbero Ásaheimr (l’equivalente del nostro paradiso), Midgard e Hel (l’equivalente del nostro inferno).

(3) Alla porta dei morti, le donne dell’inferno, al contrario di quel che accade nel Valhalla, offrono urina di capra ai condannati.  
(4) È il ponte d’oro, guardato a vista dalla gigantessa Moðguðr, che consente di attraversare il fiume sotterraneo Gjöll, le cui acque congelano all’istante e sono invase da coltelli taglienti. Se un vivo passa sopra il ponte, esso risuona come se a passarlo fossero mille uomini, ma l’anima di un dannato non produrrà alcun suono.


	13. Solitudini allo specchio

_Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you,_  
 _it’s not because they enjoy solitude._  
 _It’s because they have tried to blend into the world before,_  
 _and people continue to disappoint them._  
― Jodi Picoult, _My Sister’s Keeper_

 

*

 

**22 agosto 2014** – **20.03** , _New York City_ _, Stark Tower_

   
Ci sono segreti che è meglio tenersi stretti, perché sono parte di te: una parte tanto interna e morbida e vulnerabile che chiunque potrebbe straziarla con un morso.  
Ci sono segreti che, soprattutto, non potresti dividere nemmeno con la donna che ami, perché per lei indossi sempre la maschera dell’invulnerabilità, anche quando l’armatura è a riposo – _vorresti_ , almeno. La verità è che non ti riesce davvero. Non del tutto.  
Tony Stark osserva la propria immagine allo specchio e mastica a fatica un pensiero fastidioso. Lo sminuzza e lo seziona e potrebbe immaginare il sonoro lavorio dei molari che ne fanno poltiglia, ma quanto a mandarlo giù…  
La Stark Expo è il suo luogo della memoria: quello in cui ritrova lo spettro di Howard e dei sogni che gli ha lasciato in eredità. Quello in cui si sente più nudo, vulnerabile, forse stupido – e Tony Stark no, non sopporta di sentirsi un idiota qualunque.  
L’ha tradito un Super 8, abbandonato in una scatola come un testamento dimenticato. L’ha tradito proprio quando pensava, piuttosto, di doverne scrivere uno lui. I padri ti fregano sempre, che li ami o che li odi. Se poi scopri troppo tardi la cifra dei sentimenti che non vi siete mai raccontati, ti uccidono dentro.  
La Stark Expo era l’espressione quintessenziale della megalomania di uno Stark che credeva di poter cambiare il mondo; di ridisegnarlo, anzi, a misura dei propri sogni.  
Tony si chiede se Howard non avesse immaginato persino Iron Man; se un eroe di latta non sia ancora il precipitato della fantasia di un uomo pieno di vizi e di rare virtù, eppure suo padre – e tanto basta a distruggerlo.  
   
 _Andiamo, finiscila di gingillarti con i fantasmi. Per tua fortuna non hai nessuna fretta di morire._  
 _È vero, ma questo non cancella comunque la paura._  
   
Aggiusta il collo della camicia. La giacca ha un taglio che non gli piace, ma la verità è che non gli piacciono le giacche da pinguino e il bestiario che frequenta il suo tavolo quando dell’eroe non c’è traccia, né lo protegge l’armatura.  
Quando è il miliardario, il genio e il filantropo Tony Stark.  
Quando Pepper sorride a qualcuno che non è lui.  
   
“Pensa che finirà in fretta e che io potrò dormire di nuovo.”  
   
Lo specchio riflette una sirena dalla pelle troppo bianca per il rosso scarlatto della bocca, barbagli d’oro e una coda di seta azzurra.  
Tony stira appena le labbra. “Sono così eloquente?”  
Pepper gli accarezza la spalla, spazza via un paio di pelucchi e racconta con pochi, rapidi gesti quello che le parole non dicono mai: la complicità, la simpatia, l’irritazione, persino la compassione per un vecchio bambino truffato dalla più straordinaria intelligenza di tutti i tempi.  
“Molto più di quando apri la bocca solo per farmi pentire di non tenertela abbastanza impegnata.”  
Tony sorride – sul serio, questa volta – e la stringe a sé con un’urgenza che non sa della prepotenza del conquistatore, quanto del bisogno dell’orfano.  
Sono una bella coppia, pensa, non uno scatto pubblicitario da svendere alla retorica del successo.  
“Allora, signorina Potts, le consiglio di…”  
Pepper gli scocca un bacio da undicenne, prima di ripristinare la distanza di sicurezza. “Dopo.”  
“Dopo quando?” lamenta – bela.  
“Quando tutto sarà finito e l’aeronautica avrà acquistato il brevetto Stark-Banner.”  
Tony sbuffa. Pepper, implacabile, è già sulla porta. “Piuttosto… Saresti così gentile da verificare che anche Bruce sia pronto? Io devo parlare con Phil a proposito…”  
“Phil il figlio di Coul?”  
“Che?”  
“Lascia perdere. Ho già capito che sarà difficile arrivare sobri alla fine di questa ridicola fiera.”  
“Tony?”  
“Acqua minerale. Solo e sempre acqua minerale, lo giuro!”  
 

*

_Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
 _Non sei più in grado di usare la magia._  
Loki fissa il palmo con occhi spenti. Lo ruota e ne segue le linee come ha fatto troppe volte, da che ha scoperto che quella pelle non gli appartiene davvero; che è un trofeo di guerra, uno dei tanti accumulati da Odino in secoli di guerra e razzie.  
   
“No, non è vero, _figlio_ : e tu lo sai.”  
   
Non si volta. Non lo merita.  
   
“Che cerchi, vecchio?”  
   
I passi di Odino sono diventati lenti e pesanti, quasi fossero davvero quelli di un midgardiano al tramonto. Il Padre dei Cieli, tuttavia, non è mai stato un uomo ed è sopravvissuto persino al proprio erede.  
“Evitare che la situazione peggiori.”  
Loki sogghigna, poi gli concede uno sguardo sprezzante.  
Odino indossa la veste candida (1) del lutto, ma il suo volto è imperturbabile, come si conviene al sovrano dei Nove Regni. Loki, invece, esibisce la devastazione del proprio quasi fosse una bandiera – un’ammissione di resa.  
“ _Peggiori_?” ripete. “E cosa dovrebbe accadere _ancora_?”  
“Non sei uno stupido, Loki. Non comportarti come tale. Tuo fratello è morto proprio perché…”  
“Non è stata colpa mia!” urla (singhiozza). “Non provarci, vecchio, non questa volta. Io…”  
“Tu lo amavi, Loki. Lo so. L’ho sempre saputo.”  
Loki china il capo.  
“È per questo che ti chiedo di rispettare le sue ultime volontà. Thor si è sacrificato per evitare una guerra destinata a distruggere non solo Asgard, ma l’intero ordine del cosmo. L’ha fatto perché anche tu potessi trovare finalmente la pace.”  
La voce di Odino non trema. È così che parla un vero sovrano, un eroe, uno stratega consumato.  
È così che Loki non sarà mai, perché una vita fatta solo di abbandoni gli ha insegnato la tristezza, l’odio, la rabbia, non la rassegnazione composta dello spettatore. Non la superiorità del burattinaio.  
“E a te sta bene?” sibila. “È giusto che il più grande guerriero di Asgard beva piscio di capra per l’eternità solo perché tu, vecchio, non sai sceglierti gli alleati?”  
Odino piega le labbra in una smorfia rabbiosa. “Razza di stupido, ostinato bamboccio! Vuoi ascoltarmi, per le Norne?”  
“Non parlarmi d’amore o di riconoscenza adesso, perché se sono quello che sono, Padre dei Cieli, è solo colpa tua.”  
Odino arretra di un passo.  
“Non ho chiesto di nascere: l’hanno _preteso_. Non ho domandato d’essere come sono, ma mi hanno abbandonato per lo stesso motivo. Non sono entrato nella tua casa con l’inganno: mi ci hai portato!”  
Vomita parole intrise, al contempo, di dolore e di rabbia.  
Dolore, perché voleva solo essere amato.  
Rabbia, perché non c’è mai riuscito.  
Puoi essere la creatura più intelligente dei Nove Regni e fallire comunque l’unica prova che valga una vita intera: ricevere il calore e la rassicurazione dell’appartenenza.  
“E dalla _tua_ casa, soprattutto, mi hai cacciato quasi fossi un ladro o un cane bastardo, non un figlio. Mi hai strappato la pelle davanti all’intera Asgard!”  
Odino socchiude l’unica palpebra. Loki combatte contro l’onda salmastra di una due millemila nuove lacrime. “Se volevi insegnarmi qualcosa sul mio popolo – la voce si spezza, soffocata da un singhiozzo – se volevi che lo amassi o che mi amassi – si strofina le palpebre, gli zigomi ossuti – hai fallito, perché una _vacca_ non pensa. Una _vacca_ prega solo di morire in fretta.”  
Odino china il capo. Sono due solitudini allo specchio; una stessa, devastante disperazione.  
Se solo si odiassero davvero, forse sarebbe più semplice, invece l’amore che li ha legati è diventato, nei secoli, tanto denso da farsi soffocante.  
Un amore sbagliato, sbilenco come le costruzioni di un pazzo.  
Un amore che ha cambiato segno ed è diventato veleno.  
“Puoi provare a fermarmi, se vuoi,” riprende con difficoltà, “ma vorrà solo dire che il sangue comincerà a correre da subito e sarà un fiume.”  
“Fallirai, Loki, e morirai.”  
Ride – un suono secco e cattivo. “È quello che so fare meglio, in fondo.”  
Odino avanza di un paio di passi, l’unico occhio fisso nei suoi. “A Frigga non pensi? Non hai rispetto per…”  
“E ne hai _tu_? Tu che accetti la morte di un figlio solo perché sei troppo vecchio e vigliacco per reclamarlo?”  
“Smettila di vomitare accuse senza senso. È il risentimento che parla, non la ragione. Thor è il prezzo che ho pagato per essermi arreso ai miei sentimenti di padre. Per aver scelto te, anziché un negozio conveniente. È un prezzo salato, una pena insopportabile, ma porto sulle spalle il cielo e devo piegare il capo. Questo vuol dire essere un re, non pavoneggiarsi come uno stupido su un trono d’oro. E tuo fratello l’ha capito: com’è possibile, invece, che tu non ti decida a crescere, a cambiare… A imparare?”  
Loki serra i pugni. “Strappa una pianta e, anziché innaffiarle le radici di acqua pura, dalle da bere piscio. Che fiori ne verranno?”  
La sua voce è flebile e trema da morire.  
“Ordina a Heimdall di lasciarmi passare o dovrò farlo a modo mio.”  
“Loki…”  
“E non azzardarti a far bruciare (2) il suo corpo: ne avrà presto bisogno.”  
 

*

**22 agosto 2014** – **22.00** , _New York City_ _, Stark Expo_

   
 _A volte rompersi la testa su un pugno di formule è una scusa come un’altra per non vivere_ : a dirglielo è stato Selvig, quand’era ancora solo una studentessa timida, con i capelli sempre in disordine e, tra le labbra, una matita mangiucchiata.  
Erik è stato un secondo padre, più che un maestro, soprattutto è rimasto al suo fianco quando il mondo si è capovolto e le ha sottratto ogni certezza. Prima di Thor, almeno, conviveva con la squallida nettezza della propria esistenza senza troppi complessi. Ora cerca nelle stelle la traccia di un sentimento complicato, di cui vorrebbe – potrebbe – fidarsi, se a spegnere le illusioni non fossero distanza e solitudine.  
A volte lo odia per quanto le ha fatto.  
A volte _si_ odia, perché non lo merita.  
Darcy l’ha abbandonata a se stessa, rapita da una truccatrice e poi dall’occhio ingordo di una telecamera. Si specchia nella sua sicurezza e cerca l’impronta di un’altra Jane, quella che combatte e non ha paura di niente.  
Quella che sa sognare e far bene l’amore.  
Quella che gioca troppo spesso a nascondino e non si fa trovare.  
   
“Dottoressa Foster?”  
   
Segue il richiamo di una voce nota con sollievo non simulato, perché gli echi che s’inseguono nella tua testa quando abbassi la guardia non sono mai una buona compagnia. Non quella che vorresti, almeno.  
Bruce Banner fatica a sostenere il suo sguardo e si stropiccia le mani come una preda braccata. A guardarlo – un uomo timido, dimesso, dall’aspetto insignificante – lo prenderesti forse per un ragioniere o per un maestro elementare. Invece è un genio, un ribelle, un eroe, un mostro, un teorema annotato in un angolo di un vecchio libro, senza soluzione.  
E un sopravvissuto.  
Lo saluta con un sorriso, gli porge la mano. La stretta di Banner è incerta. Il suo sguardo, inquieto. “Devo ancora abituarmi a gestire le masse,” dice, anticipando una domanda che non avrebbe mai avuto comunque il coraggio di porgli. “Ma Tony è convinto che sia una valida strategia di riabilitazione… O, almeno, così gli piace chiamarla.”  
   
Dopo la battaglia che ha distrutto per la seconda volta il centro di New York, il ‘ _protocollo Hulk_ ’ – o qualunque fosse il nome che il generale Ross aveva imposto a una spietata caccia all’uomo – è stato cancellato. Il Presidente in persona si è mosso per riabilitare il nome di Banner e restituirgli, almeno sulla carta, il diritto a vivere come un uomo e non una preda braccata.  
La verità, tuttavia, è molto più triste e complicata, perché esistono catene che non vedi e quelle, soprattutto, dovresti temere, perché stringono e fanno male.  
A Jane, tuttavia, piace ricordare che il mondo non è finito quel giorno; che Thor l’ha salvato e che la vita non muore, finché ti resta il coraggio di ricominciare.  
   
“Avevo un’aria molto disorientata, vero?”  
“Non più di me, immagino,” replica Banner. “Sono un topo da laboratorio e qui è pieno di volpi.”  
Il tono è leggero, l’espressione, più distesa.  
“So di cosa parla,” dice Jane, mentre segue con lo sguardo il profilo perfetto di una splendida rossa.  
“Sì, è l’agente Romanoff. La presenza dei primi dieci industriali del Paese e del Presidente impone un protocollo di sicurezza S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
   
Natasha intercetta il suo sguardo e la ricambia con un cenno del capo. Inguainata in una tuta di velluto nero, i capelli raccolti in un’alta coda, potrebbe essere una modella o una prostituta di lusso.  
Invece è un’arma viva.  
L’ultima volta in cui sono state tanto vicine, la Romanoff era coperta di sangue, polvere e ferite. Tra le braccia di Barton sembrava una bambina, o forse solo una donna fragile – come lei.  
   
“Non che ci siano rischi concreti: è stato Tony a programmare il sistema di sicurezza, perché fosse a prova di hackeraggio. Il _suo_ , intendo, il che dovrebbe bastare persino a un tipo nervoso come il Segretario di Stato.”  
Le luci si abbassano. Il chiacchiericcio del parterre si affievolisce sino a trasformarsi in un perfetto silenzio.  
“Ci siamo,” annuncia Bruce. “Lo spettacolo sta per cominciare.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Stanze della Guarigione  
[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
Nella camera in cui Thor si è spento, tutto è rimasto immutato.  
Le candele si sono consumate e impregnano l’aria dell’odore nauseante del sego, la stella è ormai alta oltre la trifora, ma l’essenziale tace pietrificato, perché il tempo – il suo. Quello di tutti – ha smesso di avere un senso.  
Frigga, inginocchiata accanto al baldacchino, non commenta la sua presenza. Loki si avvicina a passi lenti, pieno di un pudore che somiglia alla paura.  
   
 _Quando un figlio ti cresce dentro, è tuo davvero, perché gli offri da mangiare quanto di meglio possiedi: un cucciolo raccolto per strada non sarà mai la stessa cosa._  
 _Io non sono Thor, né posso consolare il suo dolore._  
   
Siede in un angolo del letto, gli occhi fissi a un uomo che riconosce a stento, perché in tutti i suoi ricordi il dio del Tuono è un bestione sempre troppo rumoroso, non una bellezza addormentata.  
Gli sfiora la guancia – un pezzo di carne fredda – e la sua pelle si tinge d’azzurro.  
Frigga solleva il viso, ma non ne ricambia lo sguardo.  
Al suo tocco, la spoglia esanime vetrifica, perdendo, poco a poco, l’affilata nettezza che solo la morte regala ai corpi.  
“Lo riporterò indietro,” mormora. “Perciò… Prendetevene cura.”  
Frigga scuote il capo. Le è grato anche solo per il fatto di non cercare parole o scuse. Non ce ne sono, tutto qui: non al momento.  
Non per loro.  
Si rialza, volge le spalle al baldacchino e inghiotte a fatica un singhiozzo. “Thor non è morto, madre,” dice. “Non lo sarà mai, finché io avrò vita.”  
   
 _Perché è la_ mia _vita e solo_ io _potrò scegliere di mettere il punto._  
 _Quel giorno, tuttavia, non è ancora arrivato._  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re  
[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
È successo davvero: che sia un prodigio o un segno infausto, a Midgard è riuscito un nuovo miracolo. Loki è cambiato: il ragazzo rabbioso e appassionato che l’ha sfidato a viso aperto non ha nulla in comune con il dio degli Inganni; somiglia, se mai, al bambino di giorni ormai perduti, ricordi lontani che ha spolverato di rado, per non confrontarsi con lo spettro del senso di colpa.  
Jotunheim l’ha raso al suolo ma Midgard (no, non Midgard. _Thor_ ), in qualche modo, l’ha ricostruito: gli ha restituito il senso della lealtà, dell’affetto, dell’indignazione.  
Ha rinunciato a un’ambizione scellerata per vestire i panni del lutto.  
   
 _E cosa pensi che accadrà?_  
 _Ora che ha perso tutto e se ne rende conto appieno?_  
   
Loki è sempre stato imprevedibile: un bambino dolce, silenzioso, obbediente, eppure capace di compiere gesti spietati; un ragazzo pigro, indolente, poco versato al combattimento, in grado, tuttavia, di ammazzare con ridicola facilità.  
Il suo volto è doppio, come la pelle che indossa.  
È figlio del nemico ma è anche _suo_ figlio.  
È un mostro ed è un principe.  
È un traditore eppure sa essere leale.  
Se esploderà o meno il Ragnarök, dunque, dipende da un gioco di equilibri precari e scommesse azzardate. Non può assecondarlo senza sentirsi un assassino. Non può sbarrargli il passo, tuttavia, senza ucciderlo, perché Loki ha deciso d’essere libero.  
Libero d’incatenarsi a un morto e a una promessa.  
   
“Perdonate, Grande Padre.”  
   
La voce di Sif è incerta; gli occhi spenti. Poteva essere la donna di un eroe e la regina di Asgard, se solo il destino non si fosse ribellato a ogni logica – _se tu, vecchio, avessi permesso che un mostriciattolo indesiderabile crepasse tra i ghiacci._  
   
“Avevo bisogno di parlarvi con urgenza.”  
“Fallo, allora,” replica.  
   
Sif esita un poco, come chiunque si preoccupi di scegliere con cura le parole. Al pari di Thor, è un guerriero, una signora degli eserciti: è abituata a _fare_ , non ad _annunciare_ – a _comandare_ , non a _subire_.  
   
“Io credo in Loki.”  
Secca, efficace. Non cerca perifrasi e questo è un bene, in tempi tanto nebbiosi e grigi.  
“E voi conoscete il mio cuore, Padre dei Cieli: sapete che non spenderei mai con leggerezza simili parole.”  
Odino annuisce. “Cos’è cambiato, Sif? Cosa ti conduce fino a me?”  
“Lui. Non c’è maschera che resista alle lacrime ed io l’ho guardato in viso.”  
“Loki vuole infrangere ogni legge. Hai compreso anche questo?”  
“Una lunga vita insegna che non è un crimine resistere alla legge ingiusta (3).”  
“La morte è giustizia, Sif. Non lasciare che…”  
“Thor è morto, Grande Padre. È morto senza gloria, come il vigliacco che non è mai stato. È morto perché la vostra legge è stata infranta.”  
“Hela è una mia pari. Voi siete solo ragazzi pieni di dolore e di sogni. La guerra che credete di conoscere…”  
“Sono pronta a combatterla, Padre. Loki è l’erede di Hliðskjálf e di Útgarða: dei Nove Regni, può reclamare non una ma due corone.”  
“Osi minacciare il tuo sovrano, Sif?”  
“No: rinnovo la mia lealtà a voi e sono pronta a offrirla al principe, purché si agisca per salvare l’altro.”  
“Non posso permettervi di scendere in Hel.”  
“Se è quel che Loki intende fare, sono anche certa che preparerà con cura la sortita: hanno colpito al cuore Asgard, nobile signore dei Cieli. E ora i Cieli grandineranno.”

*

**22 agosto 2014** – **22.30** , _New York City_ _, Stark Expo_

   
Tony non ricorda la sua prima Expo: era giovane e, a quei tempi, non gliene importava abbastanza.  
Era già ricco sfondato, pieno di talento, eppure sempre troppo ubriaco per cogliere il grottesco di una vita allo sbando; troppo preso a rincorrere un culo o un bel paio di tette, per accorgersi del mondo, dei suoi compromessi, delle sue mascherate traditrici.  
Da quando c’è Pepper alla guida delle Stark Industries, tuttavia, l’Expo è diventata una festa e un regalo, un modo per celebrare la donna che ha sfiorato il suo cuore e ne tiene la chiave.  
La donna, soprattutto, che lo rende ogni giorno più ricco – e non solo perché sa trattare gli azionisti con un piglio degno del miglior Fury.  
Il buio in cui è precipitata la sala lo conforta.  
Al buio è facile pensare, raccogliere le idee, nascondersi.  
Al buio possono tremarti le mani, le ginocchia, _tutto_ , ma non lo saprà nessuno.  
Al buio puoi anche sistemarti il cavallo dei pantaloni senza che una racchiona ingioiellata ti lanci un anatema.  
   
“Signori e signore, il futuro,” dice, e l’aria si riempie di vettori e impalpabili diorami azzurrini. “Sono lieto di presentarvi _Hydrogenium_ , il motore endotermico a idrogeno liquido che rivoluzionerà il sistema dei trasporti. Come molti di voi sapranno, la principale criticità di questo combustibile a impatto zero era sinora rappresentata dall’alta infiammabilità: solo mantenendo la temperatura del serbatoio sotto i duecentocinquantatre gradi centigradi, infatti, era possibile escludere incidenti.”  
   
Un lieve brusio attraversa la sala.  
Li ha catturati. Sono _suoi_.  
Pepper sorride nell’ombra.  
   
“La rappresentazione matematica del problema è data da un’equazione che immagino conosciate tutti – ride, perché già immagina qualcuno sudare freddo – e che vedete ora proiettata alle mie spalle; un’equazione che descrive il modo in cui l’entropia aiuta il movimento, poiché è proprio l’elevata temperatura raggiunta nella camera di combustione a trasformarsi nel lavoro meccanico che fa battere il cuore del motore.”

  
_Silenzio_.  
I più, d’altra parte, usano ancora le dita per contare e non conoscono tabelline dopo quella del due.  
“Le Stark Industries hanno brevettato una nuova lega in grado di resistere a qualunque sollecitazione termica e di mantenere l’idrogeno alla sua temperatura di…”  
   
“E cosa mi dice del rendimento, _signor Stark_?” domanda una voce che gli sembra di conoscere.  
   
 _Dico che sei un rompicoglioni e adesso ti rovino_ , pensa, prima di prendersi il disturbo di guardare.  
Pessima, pessima idea: lo sconosciuto, infatti, gli è fin troppo noto, anche se ha rubato i vestiti dall’armadio di Cobain e non si è nemmeno preoccupato di lavarli.  
   
“Perché con una dissipazione inferiore al dodici per cento, cioè la variabile η data dal rapporto potenza/potenza immessa, ricavo una sollecitazione in grado di alterare la struttura molecolare del guscio… Palladium-vibranium, mi sembra. _Sbaglio_?”  
   
 _No, Eric Draven_ (4) _, ma eri più simpatico da cadavere._  
   
“Il che vuol dire, per approssimazione, che la soglia di sicurezza è assicurata entro i cinquecentodiecimilacinquecento giri dell’albero motore… Sì, ritengo che sia una stima apprezzabile.”  
   
 _Ed io vorrei trovare la voce, un insulto decente e un po’ di saliva per sputarti in faccia,_ Rock of Ages _._  
   
Già: Loki è tornato.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Presso i popoli del Nord Europa, la veste che si indossa in segno di lutto è bianca e non nera. Si veda, ad esempio, l’abito indossato da Enrico VIII dopo la decapitazione di Anna Bolena.  
(2) I popoli scandinavi cremavano di solito i loro morti in barche funerarie: il morto era deposto in un’arca, o in una nave di pietra, assieme a offerte funebri stabilite in base allo status e alla professione del deceduto. Tra le offerte potevano essere inclusi anche sacrifici di schiavi. I resti cremati erano coperti di terra e pietre, sino a creare un tumulo.  
(3) È il _diritto di resistenza_ teorizzato da John Locke («Contro la tirannide – cioè contro “l’esercizio del potere oltre il diritto” – è sempre e comunque giusto ribellarsi». _Secondo trattato sul governo_ , parr. 199, 202, 203, 204, 209): «Là dove la legge finisce, comincia la tirannide, quando la legge sia trasgredita a danno di altri, e chiunque nell’autorità ecceda il potere conferitogli dalla legge e faccia uso della forza che ha al proprio comando per compiere nei riguardi dei sudditi ciò che la legge non permette, cessa, in ciò, d’esser magistrato, e, in quanto delibera senza autorità, ci si può opporre a lui come ci si oppone a un altro qualsiasi che con la forza viola il diritto altrui». La traduzione dell’opera originale è tratta da J. Locke, _Due trattati sul governo_ , Torino, 1960, 401, 403.  
(4) Doppia, se non tripla citazione: Eric Draven è il protagonista di un celebre comic, poi film di culto della mia generazione ( _The crow_ , con l’indimenticabile Brandon Lee. Il resto è fuffa). Curiosamente, proprio quest’anno è stato fatto il nome di Tom Hiddleston per il remake (progetto abortito, purtroppo – o per fortuna, perché Eric Draven è un carattere dal carisma in grado di distruggere l’ovaio di chiunque. Meglio non rischiare) e i primi screenshot di _Only lovers left alive_ dimostrano che sarebbe stato perfetto per la parte. Poiché, per altro, l’hairstyle di Adam somiglia da morire a quello sfoggiato da Loki in _Thor, the Dark World_ , siete autorizzati a sovrapporli come ha fatto l’autrice (o Tony, in questo caso).  



	14. Non è l’arma a fare il soldato

_Success is not final, failure is not fatal:_  
 _it is the courage to continue that counts._  
― Winston Churchill

*

 

**22 agosto 2014– 22.30** _, New York City, Stark Expo_

   
“Quando smetterai di renderti ridicolo?”  
La voce di Natasha non lo sorprende, perché anni passati a inseguirla gli hanno insegnato a riconoscerla dal respiro. O forse è un sentimento contorto e assoluto, che qualcuno chiama ‘amore’, ma che in un soldato diventa un secondo istinto.  
Clint non allenta la presa sull’arco, né allontana lo sguardo da un angolo male illuminato del palco. Là stanno la famiglia del Presidente, il Segretario di Stato e un industriale cinese che vale da solo il bilancio di mezza Europa.  
 _Obiettivi sensibili_ , li chiama Coulson, nel suo impeccabile burocratese. Per Clint sono una seccatura quasi gradevole: almeno non l’hanno lasciato nelle retrovie.  
Natasha s’inginocchia al suo fianco. Ha un buon profumo e un calice in mano.  
“Non bevo in servizio,” dice, senza guardarla.  
Natasha sbuffa. “Dato quello che mandi giù d’abitudine, non vedo come qualche bollicina possa stordirti: se non ci fossi arrivato, volevo evitarti d’affogare oltre nel ridicolo, agente Barton.”  
Clint stringe le labbra e prepara una replica che, tuttavia, non viene.  
Natasha è scaltra e sceglie con cura ogni parola. Bella, spietata, letale e abile nel premere la ferita cancerosa: per vincerla dovresti chiuderle la bocca, ma l’ombra protettiva dei tubolari d’acciaio su cui ha fatto il nido non è una camera d’albergo, né un anonimo appartamento newyorkese.  
“Non posso chiederti scusa per qualcosa che non ho scelto, né, a poterlo fare, avrei chiesto.”  
“Il Capitano non è il partner dei tuoi sogni?”  
“Io lavoro da sola. _Sempre_.”  
Il tono di Natasha è gelido. La voce, priva d’accento, ricorda i venti del Paese in cui è nata. Clint le regala un’occhiata obliqua e tace. Natasha si rialza.  
“Sei un idiota,” bisbiglia.  
“No, sono… Oh, cazzo.”  
 

*

   
Loki avanza a passi lenti, come certi leoni nei documentari del National Geographic: la coda oscillante, l’aria annoiata e poi, prima che tu possa rendertene conto, nella polvere agonizza un’antilope sbudellata.  
Nell’emiciclo destinato al pubblico, il silenzio di qualche istante prima è diventato un chiacchiericcio diffuso, pieno di punti interrogativi. A Tony ricordano ganci e ne sente sulla pelle lo strappo, perché il _Corvo_ (il corvaccio) l’ha retrocesso a idiota e potrebbe ammazzarlo per molto meno.  
   
 _Lui_ e la sua scatola di gatti asgardiani.  
 _Lui_ e la faccia da psicopatico che si ritrova.  
   
“Potrebbe anche non capitare nulla,” continua _Rock of Ages_ , “ma da un allentamento nell’aggregato reticolare della lega a un bel buco, _signor Stark_ , quale intervallo di tempo crede che intercorra?”  
 _E quanto immagini ce ne voglia perché ti prenda a schiaffi con il guanto della Mark?_ pensa, ma preferisce abbozzare un sorriso.  
Non sa come sia entrato, prima di tutto, né quali intenzioni abbia. L’istinto gli suggerisce di fissare ogni dettaglio, perché in ciascuno potrebbe trovare un frammento di verità.  
Il panico gli urla in testa che i puzzle sono per bambini iperattivi e adulti con una vita sociale deludente, non per un supereroe, genio, filantropo, miliardario.  
“Riflessione interessante,” dice – e la sua voce non trema. Lo guarda negli occhi e ostenta persino una fredda, recitata cordialità.  
Loki, tuttavia, non sembra colpito.  
O ha imparato molto più di quel che non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere – accidenti anche a Banner e al suo buon cuore – o gli somiglia come non sarebbe mai disposto ad accettare.  
Quale sia la verità, non potrebbe piacergli meno.  
“È uno spunto interessante su cui lavorare.”  
Il concitato brusio proveniente dall’ala orientale gli suggerisce che il Capitano si è messo in moto. Per quanto sia seccante ammetterlo, non vede l’ora che _Nonno Boyscout_ tiri fuori lo scudo e lo usi per dare una limatina ai denti dell’ospite.  
Loki si sposta un poco di lato. Se lo conosce come teme, nessuno dei suoi movimenti è casuale: una consapevolezza che non rassicurerebbe nemmeno qualcuno assai meno intelligente di Tony Stark.  
“Immagino che una lezione di fisica molecolare non valga tanto disturbo,” riprende.  
   
 _Pensa a Thanos, Tony._  
 _Pensa a come hai preso in giro il cattivo più cattivo di tutti._  
 _Vuoi farti impressionare da un hippy sociopatico?_  
   
“È un bel viaggio da lassù o sbaglio? Oppure ne hai combinata un’altra delle tue e papino ti ha dato lo sfratto?”  
L’espressione di Loki non è cambiata, ma, da come contrae le dita nel palmo, almeno un colpo è andato a segno.  
“Immagino che ti senta molto acuto, midgardiano…”  
Tony arretra di un passo.  
Rogers è ormai ai bordi del palco.  
   
 _L’America vuole te, Capitano. E anch’io avrei bisogno di una mano._  
 

*

   
La tensione dell’arco è tale che a stento sente le dita, nonostante la protezione dei guanti.  
“Cosa aspetti?” bisbiglia Natasha.  
“Sa di me,” è la laconica replica.  
“Come fai a dirlo?”  
Clint le indica il palco con un cenno del capo. “Guarda bene la traiettoria dei suoi passi: da qualunque angolo tenti il colpo, rischio di ferire Tony o il Presidente.”  
“Non è possibile.”  
“Al contrario: sta giocando a scacchi, quel gran figlio di puttana, e ha già spazzato il tavolo.”  
Natasha si sporge un poco, poi annuisce. “Vado io, allora.”  
“No, non credo proprio.”  
Un sorrisino sprezzante. “Non puoi darmi ordini; sono un tuo superiore, agente Barton.”  
 _Sei la mia donna. Lo eri, almeno_ , vorrebbe dirle, ma Natasha non è programmata per l’amore. Non per quello di tutti, almeno.  
“Se ne sta occupando il Capitano: affollare il perimetro gli darebbe solo un ulteriore vantaggio e non credo che ce ne sia il bisogno.”  
“L’ho già affrontato una volta.”  
“Due. E la seconda ci hai quasi rimesso la pelle.”  
Natasha china il capo.  
“C’è una cosa che puoi fare, però…”  
Loki è di nuovo a portata di tiro. Se mirasse al suo occhio destro – come vorrebbe e potrebbe fare – tuttavia, sfonderebbe anche la testa di Tony. Ha calcolato al millimetro le distanze, lo stronzo.  
E sa contare proprio bene.  
“Cosa?”  
“Raggiungi Coulson e recuperate le registrazioni del circuito di sorveglianza. Vediamo di capire, almeno, com’è entrato e se è da solo. Poi tentiamo il contenimento.”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.”  
“Tutto merito della posizione.”  
“Che?”  
“Guardo le cose dall’alto, respiro aria pura e penso meglio. Facile, no?”  
Natasha scuote il capo, ma non gli nega un sorriso. Nonostante tutto – malgrado Loki e le dita intorpidite e l’adrenalina che sale – non sarà una brutta serata.  
 

*

   
“… e suppongo che tra i tuoi simili tu abbia questa fama.”  
Tony fa spallucce. “Be’, sì… Forse. Non lo direi, comunque: sto prendendo lezioni di modestia e…”  
Loki stiracchia le labbra e gli esce una smorfia che nessuno potrebbe confondere con un amichevole assenso. Quanto segue, dunque, non riesce a stupirlo: prima che possa tentare una maldestra difesa, _Rock of Ages_ lo agguanta per il collo e lo solleva di peso. Dalla pressione che esercita sull’osso ioide, per altro, non è suo interesse intavolare un democratico confronto.  
“Potrei schiacciarti il cranio e spruzzarlo in faccia a… Com’è che si chiama, la tua donna?”  
Tony annaspa, eppure non gliela darà mai vinta: è orgoglioso, testardo e innamorato.  
 _Lei_ non deve saperlo vinto.  
 _Lei_ non deve morire della sua paura.  
   
“Sì, puoi farlo… Ammesso che la testa ti resti attaccata al collo abbastanza a lungo.”  
   
Rogers si è issato sul palco e non ha un’espressione conciliante. _Rock of Ages_ , tuttavia, non allenta la morsa che lo sta soffocando, né tradisce inquietudine.  
“Eccone un altro,” dice, con un tono che varrebbe da solo una scarica di pugni.  
“Che vuoi, Loki?”  
 

*

   
La tensione e la sorpresa di Coulson sono un’unica, densa goccia di sudore che gli scivola lungo la tempia.  
Natasha ne ha sempre ammirata la freddezza, celata da quell’aria anonima da uomo perbene, e l’apprezza più che mai in momenti come questi; attimi in cui ti senti stretto all’angolo di un ring chiamato ‘ _Vita_ ’.  
“Non ha usato la magia, è evidente.”  
Il sistema di videosorveglianza, che monitora via satellite l’intera area dell’Expo, non ha perso un solo fotogramma di Loki dal momento in cui si è unito alla folla dei curiosi, scivolando tra volti anonimi come uno dei tanti. Vestiva indumenti dalla foggia medioevale e un ragazzo – forse un po’ brillo – gli ha riso in faccia.  
 _Quello è il donatore_ , ha detto Coulson.  
 _Donatore_ : una parola che le ha fatto scendere il gelo dentro.  
Loki l’ha trascinato nell’area dei bagni chimici e gli ha spezzato il collo. Tutto è accaduto tanto in fretta che hanno dovuto affidarsi all’istinto, più che alla ripresa; poi l’ha spogliato e ne ha indossati gli abiti.  
“Credevo che fosse portato a metamorfosi più spettacolari,” ha osservato Natasha, forse per alleggerire la tensione.  
No, c’è qualcosa che non la convince; un dettaglio che dovrebbe mettere a fuoco il prima possibile, perché la voce del soldato non sbaglia mai: è importante. Quell’unica inezia racconta molto più di quel che pare.  
I filmati successivi sono ancora più sorprendenti: Loki non aggredisce gli agenti di sorveglianza; evita anzi con cura i presidi armati. L’unico dettaglio su cui pare soffermarsi è…  
“Ecco. Ferma l’immagine.”  
Richard Walker, analista veterano dello S.H.I.E.L.D., esegue senza battere ciglio.  
“Puoi zoomare in dettaglio?”  
Natasha si avvicina allo schermo, incredula. “Ha rubato uno smartphone?”  
“Sembra proprio di sì.”  
“E per fare cosa?”  
“Questo posso spiegarvelo io,” dice Walker, prima di aprire una nuova schermata. “Ha programmato un Trojan e fatto saltare l’intero sistema.”  
“Ha fatto… _Cosa_?”  
Walker digita un codice alfanumerico. “A voi.”  
Coulson aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non vorrei sbagliare, ma non è… _Galaga_?”  
“Sì. È questo il problema: una volta, qui dentro, c’era il logaritmo di accesso.”  
 

*

   
Loki allenta la presa. Tony cade a terra e si massaggia il collo.  
Il cordolo di sicurezza del Presidente è pronto ad aprire il fuoco ma spera, per la loro sicurezza e per quella di un prezioso protetto, che non tentino alcuna sortita.  
Se c’è una cosa che la vecchia, Grande Guerra gli ha insegnato, è riconoscere il calibro dell’avversario anche da dettagli di poco conto. E Loki, no: gioca a carte scoperte e sembra avere tutti assi.  
“Una domanda intelligente,” dice e lo squadra con una freddezza che definirebbe _inquietante_ , se potesse concedersi il lusso di cedere all’emotività.  
“Spero che lo sia la risposta, allora.”  
Non ha con sé lo scudo, né la rassicurante protezione della tuta, ma non è l’arma a fare il soldato, quanto il cuore. È quello che gli ha insegnato il dottor Erskine e Steve sa riconoscere un uomo saggio, quando lo incontra.  
Osserva attento i movimenti di Tony. Dallo sguardo rabbioso con cui si scruta i polsi, non ha con sé i bracciali, dunque non ci sarà la consueta, provvidenziale epifania di Iron Man.  
   
 _Non è una buona notizia._  
   
Loki avanza di un paio di passi. Dai reparti degli S.W.A.T., i tiratori scelti guadagnano la prima fila. Steve scuote il capo nella loro direzione, spera che lo riconoscano e, soprattutto, gli diano il credito che merita un’icona americana.  
“Puoi lasciarli fare, se vuoi. Non conosco la potenza di tiro delle vostre armi, ma temo che quelli laggiù – e indica la tribuna delle autorità straniere – potrebbero subire qualche danno.”  
“Sembri molto sicuro di te.”  
Loki fa spallucce. “Io sono un dio, voi siete insetti. Che me lo riconosciate o meno, che vi inginocchiate o meno, la situazione non cambia. Sta alla mia generosità decidere se schiacciarvi o risparmiarvi.”  
   
“Ho già sentito questo discorso e non ti ha portato fortuna.”  
   
Tony è ancora a terra ma sembra che stia bene. La lingua, almeno, gode di ottima salute.  
 

*

   
“Il problema è capire cosa abbia in testa.”  
Incollato al cellulare, Coulson affronta la Hill, che dovrà riferire a Fury e, probabilmente, contenere un’autentica eruzione, più che un semplice scoppio d’ira.  
“Stai prendendo tempo, vero?” osserva, come l’altro interrompe la comunicazione.  
Phil trae un profondo sospiro. “Non è nel suo stile,” dice. “Non si è mai mosso come se…”  
“Come se fosse un terrorista comune?”  
“ _Comune_ non è l’aggettivo che userei per lui, ma hai colto il problema.”  
“Il Capitano è già operativo; ci siamo anche Clint ed io. Forse…”  
Coulson scuote il capo: sono i suoi bambini, in fondo. Nessun padre vivrebbe con leggerezza un potenziale massacro.  
“Mi fido di te,” dice. “Segui il protocollo.”  
Natasha annuisce: parlamentare è quanto le riesce meglio, dopo rubare il cuore ai cecchini e ammazzare con discrezione.  
 

*

   
“Non prestare attenzione a lui: sono io che ti ho posto la domanda.”  
Loki palleggia lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, poi, a sorpresa, si avvicina a Stark e gli porge la mano.  
“Mi hai promesso un drink o sbaglio? Dobbiamo parlare e qui c’è davvero troppa gente.”  
Tony apre la bocca e dimentica di richiuderla per un inquietante, infinito minuto.  
“Tu… Stai scherzando, vero?”  
Loki sogghigna. “A volte, sì, lo ammetto: mi piace farlo.”  
Steve guadagna un altro metro.  
“Ma non ora. Non ne ho né la voglia, né il tempo.”  
Tony allontana da sé la mano del dio con uno schiaffo tutt’altro che cordiale, e si rialza.  
“Perché dovrei pa…”  
“L’alternativa è che vi ammazzi tutti e, credimi, sarebbe un autentico piacere.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
A sorpresa, il primo a prendere la parola è stato Hogun.  
Forse perché conosce il valore del silenzio.  
Forse per costringerla ad ammettere che sì: la morte di Thor l’ha fatta impazzire.  
 _Invece no_. Non si è mai sentita tanto lucida e tanto determinata; tanto sicura di muoversi nella direzione giusta, per una causa che vale ben più di una vita.  
   
Quando Loki ha raggiunto l’accesso al Bifrost, era già lì, mano sull’elsa e sguardo fiero.  
“Vuoi essere la prima?” le ha detto.  
“No, voglio essere sicura d’aver capito.”  
L’esitazione di Loki è stata la più eloquente delle risposte.  
“Vuoi chiedere aiuto ai midgardiani, vero?”  
“Non devo renderti conto di niente.”  
Sif ha sorriso. “Dimmi quanti sono e vi farò trovare anche i cavalli.”  
Loki non l’ha ringraziata, né degnata di un secondo sguardo.  
Loki non lo farà mai, probabilmente, ma non è quello che conta.  
Thor deve vivere e ogni mezzo (alleanza o tradimento che sia), ai suoi occhi, ha il crisma della legittimità.  
   
“Credevo che tu fossi superiore, Sif.”  
“A cosa?”  
Fandral scuote il capo.  
Volstagg lancia un osso di montone nel piatto: se è riuscita a stroncargli l’appetito, sarà un confronto più penoso del previsto.  
“Ci conosciamo dall’infanzia: ti ho visto combattere nei campi di Jonor come un uomo e meglio di un uomo, ma hai un cuore debole come tutte le donne.”  
Sif stringe le labbra e deglutisce a fatica. “Esiste una debolezza che è la tua sola forza sul campo di battaglia; ce l’ha insegnato Thor o hai dimenticato?”  
“Sif… Tutta Asgard è in lutto, ma la disperazione non può impedirti di dimenticare chi sia Loki. Proprio tu, poi, che…”  
“Non lo amo e non mi è mai piaciuto, ma tra tutte le sue menzogne c’è una verità in cui credo ed è più importante degli antichi torti.”  
“L’amore di Loki è quello di una mantide. Devo ricordarti che ha fatto bandire Thor? Che ha ordinato l’assassinio di Odino? Di suo padre?”  
“Assassinio che ha sventato, però, uccidendo il mostro che l’aveva generato. Non sto scusando il passato: è il futuro che m’interessa. Il futuro di Thor.”  
“E come puoi avere la certezza che non abbia in mente qualcosa di ancora più atroce? Conosci la legge di Yggdrasill: _il ramo più alto non si preoccupi delle radici_. Tu vorresti invece che combattessimo in Hel.”  
“Thor l’avrebbe fatto per voi. Thor non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio.”  
Hogun sospira. “Loki non è Thor. Non combatterà mai secondo le regole. Potrebbe persino scegliere di sacrificarci tutti. Ci hai pensato, Sif?”  
“Sì. Non sono un’ingenua.”  
“Dunque?”  
“Se la mia vita servisse a riportare indietro Thor, gliene sarei persino grata.”  
 

*

**22 agosto 2014– 23.00** _, New York City, Stark Expo_

   
“Immagino di non avere altra scelta,” dice Tony, lo sguardo fisso al punto in cui – ne è certo – Pepper trema e prega.  
Deve trovare il modo di raggiungerla, rassicurarla, portarla al sicuro.  
Deve sperare che Happy non si distragga o sarà il primo a saggiare i proiettili esplosivi di cui ha dotato la Mark XII.  
“Una risoluzione intelligente,” osserva il cugino anoressico di Brandon Lee.  
Il Capitano ha l’espressione entusiasta di chi stia sperimentando una colica renale, ma sceglie di assecondarlo.  
“Sul retro del palco c’è una sala riservata al mio staff. Ti accontenti di una Perrier del duemilaquattordici?”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. “La tua ospitalità è peggiorata, midgardiano,” dice, “ma non ho annunciato il mio arrivo, perciò immagino di poterti scusare.”  
“Felice di riscuotere la tua approvazione. Ora, che ne dici, se…”  
“Un momento.”  
Steve gli lancia un’occhiata interdetta, cui replica con un’alzata di spalle.  
Da uno psicopatico, in fondo, non puoi aspettarti scelte razionali o reazioni coerenti.  
“Manca qualcuno. O sbaglio?”  
“Chi?”  
Loki solleva il capo e ammicca ai tubolari oltre i faretti che illuminano la pedana. “Clint Barton,” scandisce. Poi indica un punto alla destra del palco. “Natasha Romanoff. Ammetto che non è stato facile individuarti, ma non sei discreta quanto vorresti.”  
E la Vedova, abbandonata l’ombra protettiva di una colonna di cartongesso, si annuncia con un ironico inchino.  
“Ricordi il mio nome: dovrei preoccuparmene o sentirmene onorata?”  
Loki oppone alla provocazione un sorrisino gelido. “Farò in modo che tu lo scopra da sola,” sibila.  
Il pubblico, pietrificato dalla sorpresa e dalla paura, è un’unica massa muta. Qualcuno, tuttavia, si affretta a guadagnare le porte laterali.  
“L’invito è esteso anche a _lei_ , dottor Banner.”  
   
 _Tana per Bruce._  
   
“E alla sua amica. Dottoressa Foster… Non vuoi dedicare un po’ di tempo anche all’ _altro fratello_?”  
Tony soffoca a stento una bestemmia. “Senti un po’, _Rock of Ages_ … Finché si tratta di noi, posso anche…”  
Loki, tuttavia, lo zittisce con un’occhiata. Un’occhiata che _abbaia_ – _eredità di papino?_  
“Da questo momento in poi, io parlerò e voi ascolterete.”  
“Altrimenti?” domanda _Capitan Boyscout_ , il cui ciuffo comincia a tradire una crescente irritazione.  
Il matto non si scompone e solleva la mano destra. Tra le dita, tanto sottile da essere quasi invisibile, sta una lama d’argento.  
“Potreste aver bisogno di nuove elezioni, per esempio.”  
Tony guarda Rogers e si porta l’indice alle labbra, poi con la disinvoltura di un baro consumato, prende sottobraccio lo sgradevole ospite.  
“Chiaro, chiaro… Adesso andiamo a ubriacarci di Perrier e risolviamo tutto.”  
   
Chissà se Pepper lo sta guardando?  
Chissà, soprattutto, se ha capito che si sta cacando addosso?  
Quale sia la risposta, non importa: Tony Stark è un vecchio gatto scaltro e cade sempre in piedi.  
   
 _Anche se lo lanci dal quarantesimo piano… Capito,_ Reindeer Games _?_


	15. Disperato

_Don’t judge me._  
 _Ethics and morality no longer exist in our world._  
 _It’s a luxury of the past, afforded only to those who had a future._  
― T.M. Williams, _Undead Winter_

 

*

 

**22 agosto 2014– 23.31** _, New York City, Stark Expo_

   
   
 _«Da quanto tempo non dormi, non mangi, quasi non respiri, Loki?»_  
 _Sei preoccupato per me?_  
 _«Sempre.»_  
 _Non devi. Non ne hai il diritto._  
 _«Sono tuo fratello.»_  
 _Non sei mio fratello e sei morto._  
 _«Non importa. Finché tu mi ricorderai, io ci sarò…»_  
   
“Non ti siedi? Non è nel mio stile intavolare un discorso senza mettermi prima comodo.”  
Loki scuote il capo: se permettesse alla stanchezza di vincerlo, non riuscirebbe più a muoversi.  
“Sarò breve,” dice.  
I Vendicatori lo squadrano con diffidenza e odio palpabili. Non si aspettava nulla di diverso, né l’evidenza lo ferisce come forse vorrebbero: è abituato a non essere popolare. Ha vissuto, anzi, perché gli altri imparassero a detestarlo.  
Solo uno non c’è mai riuscito. L’unico di cui gli importi davvero.  
“Thor è morto.”  
Il suono di quelle parole lo colpisce come un pugno e lo accusa in pieno. È una gran fortuna che i midgardiani siano stupidi, superficiali, distratti o sostenere questo bluff pietoso gli sarebbe impossibile.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
La voce di Jane Foster è un’artigliata: stridula, gratta le pareti oltre le quali ha tentato di nascondere dolore, malinconia e una nuova, insopportabile fragilità.  
Gli altri non parlano: lo osservano.  
“Perché dovrei?”  
“Perché sei uno psicopatico perverso, mi sembra evidente,” dice l’uomo di latta. “E una persona con problemi mentali gravi anche solo la metà dei tuoi, potrebbe trovarlo uno scherzo molto divertente.”  
“Dagli modo di spiegare, Tony.”  
A parlare è stato Banner, contratto e immobile accanto alla porta.  
   
 _Sempre alla ricerca di una via di fuga, vero, dottore?_  
   
“Dimenticavo: sei il cocco di Bruce, _Rock of Ages_. Godi di una nuova forma d’impunità.”  
L’altro sospira e ignora la provocazione.  
Loki si domanda quanto stupido potesse essere Thor, per apprezzare creature effimere, meschine e moleste.  
   
 _Non sei mai stato granché intelligente, del resto._  
 _«Ho altre qualità.»_  
 _Tormentarmi è una qualità?_  
 _«No, ma lo è assicurarmi che non ti cacci nei guai.»_  
 _Non ti ringrazierò per questo._  
 _«Non l’ho mai preteso.»_  
   
Si massaggia le tempie. Ha bisogno di dormire. Ha bisogno di mangiare, di un bagno, di una tregua.  
   
 _Dopo. Prima devo…_  
   
“Allora? Stiamo aspettando.”  
La voce di Stark lo riscuote. È un pungolo detestabile ma utile: lo costringe a mantenere fisso il fuoco dei suoi pensieri.  
“È stato avvelenato: ha sofferto, ma non è durata a lungo.”  
Jane Foster si porta le mani alle labbra e trattiene a fatica un gemito. Banner le cinge le spalle, protettivo.  
“E tu… Sei qui per vantartene o qualcosa del genere?” dice Barton, sguardo gelido e affilato come la punta dei suoi dardi.  
   
 _Fai bene a detestarmi e a temermi, Clint, perché io so tutto di te. Se solo volessi, anche in questo momento…_  
   
 _«Loki? Sii onesto, per una volta. Non ci riusciresti. Non sei mai stato così debole ed è già un miracolo che tu riesca a mantenere un aspetto umano. Il semplice fatto che sia costretto a convivere con l’eco del mio buonsenso, non ti suggerisce niente?»_  
   
“Se fossi stato io ad ammazzarlo, siederei sul trono di Asgard e voi sareste polvere,” dice.  
Tony Stark gli rivolge un’occhiata obliqua, ma annuisce. “Sì, sarebbe più nel tuo stile. Allora? Cosa vorresti?”  
“Il vostro aiuto.”  
“Che?”  
“Devo liberare l’anima di Thor, per restituirla al suo corpo.”  
“Senti, _Rock of Ages_ … Hai preso qualche colpo di troppo, ma sono sicuro che…”  
La lama si pianta nella parete nuda, a un pugno di centimetri dall’occhio sinistro del midgardiano.  
“Non vi ho mai dato potere di veto: è pura generosità, da parte mia, offrirvi qualche spiegazione, ma ve lo sto ordinando, se foste tanto stupidi da non averlo capito.”  
Stark non muove un muscolo, pietrificato dalla sorpresa. Ha una buona riserva di maschere, deve riconoscerglielo, ma al suo cospetto è pelle nuda. E fragile.  
La midgardiana dai capelli rossi si allontana dall’angolo in cui è rimasta in attesa. I suoi occhi, freddi come quelli di un predatore artico, non l’hanno mai abbandonato. Tra i suoi simili è un ragno famelico; per il dio del Caos, potrebbe essere un diversivo interessante.  
Natasha Romanoff scatta in avanti, poi scivola sul fianco per ridurre l’attrito con il pavimento. Ha già sfoderato quella carta, tuttavia: deve essere molto ingenua per credere che il suo cervello abbia dimenticato di registrarla; ottimista e presuntuosa, soprattutto, nell’illudersi che non esista in natura qualcuno in grado di spappolare anche una vedova nera.  
Aspetta l’ultimo istante per muoversi, poi, non appena l’agente fa leva sul carpo per sollevarsi e colpirlo allo sterno, l’aggancia al collo, le sferza il viso e la schianta con violenza a terra.  
“Chi è il prossimo?”  
 

*

   
Jane torce con violenza la pelle dell’avambraccio.  
 _È un incubo. È solo un brutto sogno._  
Se lo ripete da minuti densi e lunghi come secoli, eppure nessuno si preoccupa di svegliarla.  
Non Darcy.  
Non Erik.  
Gli occhi di Loki pungono e fanno male. Quel che ha appena appreso, tuttavia…  
“È più equilibrato di quanto sembri,” mormora Banner al suo orecchio. “Almeno spero.”  
Jane respira con difficoltà e non sa cosa aspettarsi, perché l’ _altro fratello_ è un buco nero e l’istinto le dice che potrebbe davvero inghiottirli tutti.  
“Se non gli darai modo di aggredirti, credo che…”  
L’atmosfera è tanto tesa che sembra quasi di respirare ioni. Loki non si muove, ma anche lo scorpione attende immobile che la preda gli si offra.  
“Cerca di essere ragionevole, _Reindeer Games_ … Tu ci parli di fantasmi e pretendi anche che…”  
Loki si morde le labbra con una tale forza che ne erutta una densa goccia vermiglia.  
Jane la fissa ipnotizzata, senza osare un fiato.  
“Voi glielo dovete.”  
Da atona, la sua voce si è fatta rabbiosa: è solo _umano_ , in questo momento. Umano e disperato.  
Dallo sguardo di Banner, non è l’unica a essersene accorta.  
“Voi non siete _niente_ … Non valete niente, ma Thor vi ha dato _tutto_.”  
Tony Stark strizza le palpebre, interdetto. Loki sta tremando: che sia rabbia o dolore o semplice frustrazione è difficile dirlo. Certo ha poco da dividere sia con un dio distruttore che con un assassino.  
“D’accordo… Il tuo punto di vista non fa una piega, se non per un dato: nessuno di noi è specializzato in miracoli. Sembra che un midgardiano, un paio di millenni fa, sapesse…”  
Loki, per tutta risposta, riduce di nuovo a zero la distanza che li separa. “Vuoi essere il primo? Vuoi che ti scuoi partendo dalle mani? Ti assicuro che non sarebbe un’esperienza piacevole: pare che si soffra molto.”  
Jane chiude gli occhi, poi avanza di un passo. “Non so perché tu mi abbia coinvolto… Non so cosa ti aspetti da me, ma se può aiutare Thor…”  
Loki si volge nella sua direzione: più che studiarla, sembra che i suoi occhi vogliano pugnalarla.  
“… Sono pronta a seguirti.”  
Banner l’afferra per un polso, quasi a costringerla di nuovo nelle retrovie, ma l’asgardiano li anticipa. “Non ti avrei comunque lasciato scelta, Jane Foster: non illuderti di conquistarmi con la tua nobiltà. Io non sono Thor.”  
“Di questo ce ne siamo accorti,” grugnisce Stark, prima di scuotere il capo. “Che succederà, se non ti assecondiamo? Scorticamento a parte, intendo.”  
Loki contrae le dita; uno spasmo involontario, più che una minaccia. “Potrei non riuscire a evitarlo.”  
“Evitare cosa?”  
“Il Ragnarök. Sembra che io abbia una vocazione distruttiva e, come dire? _Definitiva_. Vogliamo scommettere?”  
“A parole vai forte, ma ne ho conosciute di bocche larghe come la tua.” Gli occhi blu di Capitan America fissano le iridi slavate dell’altro senza paura. “Sembra piuttosto che tu abbia bisogno di convincere te stesso.”  
“Un punto di vista interessante… Mi sorprendi, Capitano.”  
“Tu no, invece.”  
Le labbra di Loki si piegano in una smorfia ostile.  
“Per questo, tuttavia, ho deciso di aiutarti. Forse non sei in grado di chiederlo, ma è evidente che tu abbia bisogno di aiuto.”  
   
“Che? Oh, no… Non una lezione di _Padre Rogers_ sulla riconoscenza e sul perdono! Non…”  
   
“Poche storie, Stark: anche tu non lasci debiti.”  
E dal tono, pensa Jane, si direbbe proprio che Captain America abbia ripreso il comando.  
 

*

 

_Asgard, Ponte del Bifrost_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
“Più ci rimugino, più non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia pura follia, per giunta pericolosa.”  
“Non sforzarti di usare il cervello, Fandral, potresti spettinarti,” sibila ironica Sif, lo sguardo fisso alla porta dei mondi.  
Heimdall scruta immobile l’infinito, gli occhi d’ambra persi in un buio che è il solo a poter decifrare.  
“È difficile credere che Odino abbia dato il proprio assenso: come se non avesse tentato almeno due volte di distruggere Midgard!”  
Sif stringe con forza le briglie dello Shire.  
Loki manca da quasi un giorno e l’attesa è un insopportabile stillicidio. “Non avresti dovuto mandarlo solo,” dice Hogun. “Ha la lingua sciolta, ma la usa sempre a sproposito.”  
Ha ragione ma quell’evidenza non le sarebbe comunque bastata a imporsi. Loki non è abbastanza lucido da accettare la verità: Thor non è solo un affare personale. Thor è il cuore di un intero mondo.  
“I guerrieri midgardiani sono arrivati,” annuncia Heimdall, prima di aprire il Bifrost. Un intenso fascio di luce iridata li avvolge, accecandoli. Quando la pupilla torna a reagire, tuttavia, lo spettacolo che si offre al suo sguardo è rassicurante: ci sono tutti.  
Loki le sfila accanto e accoglie le redini del frisone senza una parola.  
“Sono stata di parola, hai visto?”  
Difficile dire se l’abbia sentita: si muove come un sonnambulo ed è ancora più pallido di quando è partito.  
 _Dovrò fare di testa mia_ , pensa. _Se c’è uno che può condurci sino al cuore di Hel, quello è senz’altro Loki. E se non ha il buonsenso di capire che deve arrivarci vivo, glielo inculcherò con le cattive_.  
I midgardiani si guardano intorno, disorientati.  
“Ma… Siamo davvero a…”  
“Ad Asgard? Sì, i pinnacoli d’oro che vedete in lontananza appartengono ad Alsheimr, la dimora del nobile Freyr.”  
“Dev’essere bello vivere senza l’incubo di un piano regolatore,” borbotta il guerriero con la luce nel petto.  
A Sif, tuttavia, interessa solo uno degli ospiti – _una_.  
   
 _Che fa_ lei _qui?_  
 _Perché Loki ha preteso che ci fosse anche Jane Foster?_  
   
“Spero che sappiate cavalcare. Vi capiterà spesso nei prossimi giorni.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Thor_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
Protetto dal sudario di ghiaccio, Thor sembra solo addormentato.  
Un sonno profondissimo e silenzioso è l’alibi che cerca Loki per non cedere alla disperazione, mentre accarezza una pelle ormai fredda e dura come marmo.  
Credeva che la rabbia sarebbe bastata, ma è stata un’illusione puerile e non è durata abbastanza da rassicurarlo.  
Senza la magia è un peso morto. È il Loki di un tempo che quasi non ricorda più.  
   
“Sei davvero molto debole; potrebbe essere per quello.”  
   
La voce di Sif lo raggiunge alle spalle. Si accovaccia al suo fianco, senza aspettare che la inviti. Le sue dita, nel cercare quelle di Thor, lo sfiorano appena: sono calde e vive come non gli pare più niente.  
“Da quando una skjaldmær s’interessa al Seiðr?”  
Sif abbozza un sorriso. “Sono anche una donna e tu sai maneggiare la spada, non soltanto evocare rune.”  
“Curioso che lo dica proprio tu.”  
“Perché?”  
Loki solleva il viso. L’espressione di Sif è immobile. Immobile e indecifrabile.  
“Ho l’età di Thor e sono cresciuta al suo fianco. Se le Norne avessero disposto diversamente, sarei diventata la tua sorella maggiore.”  
Loki piega le labbra in una smorfia ironica. “Ringrazia la tua buona sorte, allora.”  
Si rialza a fatica. Deve ancora consultare una dozzina di pergamene, rispolverare incantesimi che non pratica da quanto? _Cinquecento? Ottocento anni?_ Deve…  
“Vai a riposare. Dovremo comunque prepararci con cura e non sei nelle condizioni di…”  
“Risparmiati il disturbo: sei un’attrice penosa.”  
Sif scuote il capo. “Non mi lasci altra scelta,” dice, poi lo colpisce con una micidiale testata.  
“Impara a rispettare quelli più vecchi e più forti di te.”  
È un’ultima, flebile eco prima del buio.  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
“Non mi ha fatto portare la Mark, né salutare Pepper, né…”  
Bruce sospira, diviso tra il desiderio di lasciar spazio all’ _Altro_ e quello, altrettanto divorante, di capire. Gli esseri umani hanno ingranaggi fragili: persino la sorpresa deve essere anticipata con cura, perché si possa percepire… _Qualcosa_?  
Bruce si massaggia il collo. Stanchezza. Estraneità. Vertigine. _Rabbia_.  
Mastica quel sentimento e non riesce a digerirlo. Vorrebbe credere di aver contribuito a cambiare Loki, almeno un poco, ma non è sicuro di quel che ha visto e di quanto ha ascoltato.  
“Non dovevamo cedere,” dice Natasha, il labbro spaccato e una luce sinistra negli occhi da lupa. “Non ha poteri. Non li ha mai avuti. Insieme avremmo potuto neutralizzarlo.”  
Clint allunga il braccio, come per allacciarle le spalle; poi desiste e torna a chiudersi in un inquieto silenzio.  
Il luogo in cui sono stati condotti non rispetta alcuna legge fisica: volte a ogiva che lasciano intravedere il cielo, interi edifici sospesi, nervature in filato d’argento che sostengono, senza deformarsi, tetti d’oro. E poi, come ha notato Jane, allineamenti siderali sconosciuti, visibili persino in pieno giorno, sotto i raggi di una stella che non è senz’altro il Sole.  
“Avremmo potuto, certo, ma Thor?”  
Bruce sposta lo sguardo alla propria destra. Jane si tormenta le dita a capo chino. Tra tutti, forse è l’unica ad aver metabolizzato fino in fondo le parole di Loki. La prima, soprattutto, a chiedersi perché debba accompagnare una squadra di eroi disadattati. Non è una guerriera, né una minaccia.  
Vorrebbe dirle qualcosa d’incoraggiante, ma la verità è che gli mancano parole persino per rassicurare se stesso.  
Tony continua a percorrere furibondo la sala.  
È un vasto ambiente circolare e concavo, che affaccia su giardini lussureggianti. Nel pavimento si aprono larghi bracieri, ma le fiamme non bruciano. Il clima, d’altra parte, mite e piacevolmente ventilato, li renderebbe superflui.  
“È possibile che il Grande Padre vi dia presto udienza,” annuncia una voce che gli è ormai familiare.  
Sif – _Lady Sif_ – scende disinvolta i gradoni che collegano il livello della pavimentazione dei vestiboli all’area destinata – presume, almeno – ai banchetti.  
Non indossa più la corazza, ma una lunga tunica bianca; i capelli, sciolti sulle spalle, sono di un nero tanto lucido da sembrare ossidiana.  
“E sarebbe un grande onore?” ironizza Tony. La guerriera lo ignora, ma più che alterigia, la sua, sembra l’efficiente ruvidezza del soldato.  
“Immagino che Loki non abbia speso molte parole.”  
Stark le mostra il livido violaceo che gli ombra il collo. “No, però a fatti va forte. Non ne avete di manicomi criminali, quassù?”  
Sif si accoccola sull’ultimo gradino; gli occhi chiari percorrono l’intero emiciclo, sostando su ciascuno appena qualche secondo. La forza del suo sguardo, tuttavia, è tale che ogni attimo dura un’eternità. “Non è da me difenderlo, né posso scusare le sue azioni, ma non vi ha mentito.”  
Al suo fianco, Jane sussulta.  
“La sovrana di Hel ci ha strappato Thor. Sebbene esista una legge antica che regola i rapporti tra i nostri mondi, ha preferito violarla e rubare il più prezioso tesoro di Asgard.”  
Tony si arruffa i capelli. “Ma… È morto o no? _Rock of Ages_ non ha parlato di rapimento.”  
“Credo che per voi midgardiani sia difficile comprendere l’autentica essenza del fenomeno che chiamate ‘ _morte_ ’.”  
“Io non credo a niente,” dice Clint. “Un giorno ci sei, il giorno dopo non ci sei più. Che c’è di complicato?”  
Rogers scuote il capo. “Ti conviene sperarci, visto come vivi,” mugugna.  
“Cioè? Che vorresti…”  
La guerriera aggrotta le sopracciglia – e no, non ha un’espressione amichevole.  
“Mi domando come Loki possa aver pensato di chiedere aiuto a…”  
“E no, piano con gli insulti: ne ho già subiti troppi, _carina_. Adesso ti sforzi di usare parole che anche noi _limitati_ midgardiani possiamo comprendere, mentre _Robin Hooch_ (1) e _Padre Rogers_ rimanderanno a tempi migliori dispute teologiche. Siamo tutti d’accordo?”  
Più che un assenso è un grugnito collettivo, ma l’espressione di Sif è più distesa.  
“Hel è uno spazio fisico. Per la precisione, Helheimr e Niflheimr sono luoghi disgiunti dal nostro universo da una barriera che solo i flussi energetici possono attraversare. Quando il corpo si corrompe al punto da non poter più contenere quella che voi chiamate ‘ _anima_ ’, avviene il transito. A definire l’ultima destinazione, tuttavia, sono i traghettatori: le valchirie nere o le gazze (2).”  
Tony si gratta una tempia. Bruce prega che il suo stupore duri abbastanza da impedirgli interventi politicamente scorretti.  
“Gli eroi che perdono il loro corpo in battaglia, ricevono la visita delle Nere, valchirie che hanno esaurito il loro ciclo vitale mondano e che preservano il Valhalla (3).”  
“Ne ho sentito parlare,” dice Bruce, “pensavo, però, che fosse una sala.”  
Sif annuisce.  
“L’accesso è in questo palazzo, ma nessuno può aprirne la porta sino al giorno del Ragnarök. Chi accede al Valhalla ottiene un nuovo corpo immortale e trascorre l’eternità godendo dei piaceri della carne e della guerra. I disonorati, invece, precipitano sino alle radici di Yggdrasill e diventano schiavi della regina di Hel.”  
“Uhmmm… Pittoresco,” mugugna Tony. “Non molto originale, a parer mio, ma non privo di un suo fascino… Quello che continua a sfuggirmi, tuttavia, è cosa sia successo a _Point Break_ … Thor, intendo.”  
Sif sospira. “Hela uccide anche solo sfiorando la pelle… E l’ha stretto.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
“Questa è la dimostrazione che sei ridotto molto peggio di quanto per primo saresti disposto ad ammettere.”  
A destarlo è la voce di Volstagg.  
Loki apre gli occhi ma fatica a regolare il fuoco.  
“Quella stupida…” ringhia.  
“Puoi anche dirglielo in faccia e ne prenderesti altrettante. Fossi in te, non lo farei.”  
Loki si strofina le palpebre. “Quanto tempo ho dormito?”  
“Meno di quello che ti occorre, ma hai ripreso un po’ di colore.”  
“I midgardiani?”  
“Aspettano nella sala dei banchetti. Credo che Sif stia illustrando loro la situazione.”  
Annuisce, poi, ancora intorpidito, siede sul bordo del letto. “E tu perché sei qui?”  
“Perché _qualcuno_ ha metodi di reclutamento poco ortodossi e perché tuo fratello era il mio migliore amico.”  
“Come la discrezione è la _migliore_ qualità di Sif… Non credi?”  
Volstagg gli offre il braccio, ma lo rifiuta.  
“Sto bene.”  
“Raccontalo a un cieco, allora. È vera la storia che non hai più poteri?”  
Loki si morde le labbra, ma resta in silenzio.  
Volstagg volge lo sguardo al soffitto. “Come potremo attraversare vivi la barriera, se…”  
“Convincerò qualcuno a fenderla per me. La zavorra può anche restare a casa: non ho bisogno di…”  
“Sì che ne hai o non avresti portato qui quel gruppo di midgardiani. Pensavi sul serio che ti avremmo abbandonato?”  
Loki solleva un sopracciglio. “L’esperienza inganna di rado.”  
Volstagg sbuffa. “La regina non abbandona le sue stanze da troppe clessidre: prima di combinarne una delle tue, ricordati chi sei.”  
“Un traditore?”  
“Un figlio.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti della regina_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

   
 _“Madre, guardate! Loki cammina! Vero che sei capace, fratellino? Vero?”_  
 _Malfermo sulle gambe, eppure determinato a non deludere Thor, il principino si solleva e barcolla in direzione di una mano tesa. È tanto piccolo e vulnerabile che devi spiarne l’espressione seria e concentrata per accorgerti anche di quanto possa essere forte._  
 _Frigga lo sa, perché Loki è un figlio cui non ha dato né latte né carne, eppure ha regalato tutta se stessa. Lo guarda avanzare lento: un passo dopo l’altro, è sempre più vicino al fratello e, non appena le piccole mani sfiorano il primogenito, ride pieno di soddisfazione._  
 _Thor lo abbraccia, poi lo solleva quasi fosse un gattino: quando il grido arriva – acuto, agghiacciante – lo stringe a sé e gli fa scudo con il proprio corpo._  
 _Gli occhi della Völva sono globi sporgenti e lattiginosi, come uova d’insetto; la bocca sdentata è una caverna che vomita solo orrori._  
   
Skelfr Yggdrasils  
askr standandi,  
ymr aldit tré,  
en jǫtunn losnar  
   
Trema di Yggdrasill,  
il frassino eretto,  
geme l’antico albero,  
lo jǫtunn è libero (4).  
   
 _Punta il dito._  
 _Loki la guarda con tutta l’innocenza di una vita appena sbocciata e già condannata._  
 _Potrebbe rispondere all’accusa con un pianto dirotto, invece non libera un fiato. Solo una lacrima – una lacrima sola – corre lungo la guancia paffuta._  
Io non voglio _, sembra dire, ma gli mancano le parole per farlo._  
   
   
“Non vi fidate di me?”  
Frigga tace.  
Loki, alle sue spalle, le cinge la vita e la trae a sé. “Inizierò la midgardiana al Seiðr, come voi avete iniziato me. Le insegnerò a lacerare i veli dimensionali, affinché lo conduca nel Valhalla e poi di nuovo tra i vivi. Riavrete vostro figlio per come l’avete sempre amato.”  
“E tu, Loki? Cosa ne sarà di te?”  
Rispondere è difficile, perché ha rinunciato alla vita. L’ha fatto davanti a un _no_ di troppo, ancorato a una speranza tanto fragile da non riuscire a sostenere nemmeno il suo peso.  
“Non lo so,” mormora. “Può anche darsi che dobbiate rassegnarvi a un mondo più ordinato. Potrebbe essere bello, non credete?”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Il gioco di parole, in italiano, è intraducibile. Tony storpia, ovviamente, il nome Robin Hood. _Hooch_ è il termine con cui si indica il liquore distillato clandestinamente. È una frecciata allo stile di vita non sempre virtuoso di Clint.  
(2) Tutto solennemente **inventato** a uso e consumo del mio headcanon (e mi piacerebbe che restasse tale). Perciò, **per favore** , fate che non mi tocchi leggere, com’è capitato con il Seiðr, stupiderie che arrivano dritte dritte dalle mie pagine (tipo che il Seiðr sarebbe legato agli _esseri generanti_. WTF? Se volete usare gli stessi escamotage, almeno preoccupatevi di fare ricerca in fonti decenti, non di quintupla mano). Oppure, cortesemente, riconoscetemene almeno in nota la maternità.  
(3) V. nt. 6 cap. 2.  
(4) V. nt. 4 cap. 7.


	16. Nostalgia

_It is strange how we hold on to the pieces of the past_  
 _while we wait for our futures._  
― Ally Condie, _Matched_

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Loki_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
Le fiamme dei bracieri vestono il soffitto della sala di barbagli d’oro.  
Annidate agli angoli, ombre sottili mutano a ogni guizzo repentino, a ogni tremolio della fiamma, sfuggenti come serpenti.  
Loki chiude gli occhi e si abbandona contro il bordo della vasca.  
È spaventato, sì, e cos’ _altro_?  
 _Triste_ non può dirlo, perché nemmeno l’Alltongue conosce parole in grado di dar voce alla perdita subita.  
Solleva il braccio. La pelle, pallida e sottile, non basta a celare il reticolo di vene azzurrine che la solcano. Sangue d’elfo nero. Il segreto di un’anima magica.  
 _Un’anima in pezzi_.  
Sospira, mentre si ravvia i capelli. Persino un luogo come quello – uno spazio privato, protetto, silenzioso – è pieno di _lui_ , delle mille volte in cui ha giurato di ucciderlo, perché i fratelli sono, insieme, dono e maledizione. Perché ti amano sempre ( _per sempre_ ), i fratelli, e quando arrivi a detestarli, ti sembra quasi di sputare bocconi di cuore – la parte migliore di te.  
Thor ha smesso di frequentare il suo bagno quando l’acqua è diventata troppo fredda persino per quell’invadenza ingombrante (volenterosa), da pentapalmo.  
È buffo come ogni dettaglio racconti una storia, come la grammatica delle emozioni sia un mosaico di tessere tanto minute da sfuggire persino allo sguardo più attento.  
 _Come ho fatto a non accorgermene da solo?_  
Soppesa tra le dita una lunga ciocca.  
 _Nero come un corvo e gelido come un nevaio. Quale imbecille avrebbe continuato a credere in una famiglia d’oro e miele?_  
 _Potevi immaginarlo, sì, continua la voce_ – e chi è, questa volta? Odino? Laufey? – _ma non_ volevi _farlo. Chi accetterebbe d’essere un mostro?_  
“Non io,” sussurra, mentre fa leva sulle braccia e abbandona la vasca.  
L’aria gli sembra troppo densa; la luce, più fioca di quel che dovrebbe. Scuote il capo e conta. Respira.  
 _Uno. Due. Tre_.  
I pannelli traslucidi che proteggono la sua intimità riflettono uno spettro scarno, il viso sfigurato da una smorfia amara.  
Uno sconfitto. Un perdente.  
  
 _No, non solo quello._  
  
Fissa il riflesso, poi, con lentezza, cambia pelle, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. È un supplizio, eppure sceglie di costringersi in una forma che detesta per provare la propria determinazione.  
  
 _Se è lei che devi affrontare e vincere, sii pronto._  
 _Sii ghiaccio e neve._  
 _Sii il suo Snøbarnet._  
  
Strizza le palpebre. Gli occhi sono di un rosso acceso; il viso, un reticolo di solchi ruvidi, su cui fatica persino a passare il polpastrello.  
  
 _Perché t’importa tanto della razza cui appartieni? Per me non cambia niente._  
  
Solo uno stupido come Thor potrebbe abbandonarsi a una simile eresia e prestarvi fede.  
 _La pelle è tutto quello che siamo_ , avrebbe dovuto dirgli. _Il destino che ci aspetta, la via che percorriamo ogni giorno, l’amore che ci concediamo – o ci ostiniamo a perdere._  
 _Il cuore che regaliamo._  
 _Tu sei tempesta, un tuono e poi una folgore che può incendiare una foresta._  
 _Io sono neve._  
 _Ti sorprende che tu sia riuscito a farmi tanto male?_  
  
Stringe i denti, affonda la mano tra le cosce.  
Quando ha l’aspetto di un Áss, la fessura è quasi invisibile. Quando è un disgustoso Jotun, invece, il prezzo della vergogna è un’altra bocca insolitamente tiepida e morbida.  
  
 _Tu sei il nostro futuro, Loki._  
  
Sono le parole che gli ha rivolto Hela, prima di svanire inghiottita dall’ombra.  
Hela.  
Può pronunciarne il nome, sfogliare ricordi, ma non ha conservato emozioni e la memoria, se non ti soccorre il cuore, è un passato muto.  
Raccoglie un telo, si asciuga il viso.  
La sua pelle torna morbida e pallida, gli occhi, verdi – e asciutti.  
 _Già in troppi hanno spiato la tua vulnerabilità ed è stato un errore_ , mormora il mostro nella sua testa. _Come possono obbedire, se non riesci a frenare la tua emotività? Ricorda la prima lezione che ti ha impartito Freyja: il Seiðr è l’ultimo livello della conoscenza, la percezione del tutto. Finché non recupererai il controllo sulla realtà, sarai…_  
  
 _Il mio mondo è finito, ecco l’unica verità._  
  
Lancia in terra il telo: un gesto rabbioso, infelice, sconfitto.  
L’ultima debolezza, prima che la maschera torni ad aderire al volto, inghiottendone ogni emozione.  


*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
Tony non è mai stato tanto silenzioso.  
Lo osserva, Steve, e si chiede se non sia stato un grossolano errore di calcolo, il suo; il precipitato di quella che Bucky chiamava ‘la nobiltà del capro’.  
  
 _Sempre in prima linea? Sempre pronto a inseguire e a difendere la Giustizia, vero, Stevie? Ma sai qual è la triste, squallida verità della vita? È che non ci sono veri ideali, perché nessuno ti copre d’oro per una buona azione o per un eroico sacrificio. Le medaglie sono pezzi di latta per pupazzi di cartapesta._  
  
Quando si sbronzava, era un poeta triste e un saggio, ma Steve lo preferiva da sobrio, perché sapeva vivere e ridere.  
 _Quello di cui avremmo bisogno tutti, ora._  
La guerriera asgardiana li ha abbandonati dopo aver offerto loro un pugno d’informazioni essenziali; non abbastanza, tuttavia, perché possano fare pronostici su di un futuro che appare tetro e nebuloso.  
Dovranno combattere – questo è evidente – ma non hanno armi, né realistiche possibilità di vittoria.  
È un fantasma, questa Hela? Un demone?  
“Ho capito,” mugugna Tony, abbandonando la panca su cui se n’è stato appollaiato fin troppo a lungo.  
“Cosa?” domanda, anche se non ha davvero voglia di fare conversazione, tantomeno con uno come Stark, pronto a regalare battute ed esasperazione, più che una sobria e consolante interpretazione degli eventi.  
  
 _Ma puoi pretenderlo, Steve? Credi davvero che sia un difetto di prospettiva e non una lucida interpretazione della realtà?_  
  
“È una legge fisica, non magia.”  
Bruce Banner solleva il capo.  
“Noi siamo energia e legami molecolari. E l’energia muta il proprio stato, ma non si estingue. Se immaginiamo un processo di disgregazione e riassemblaggio dei legami atomici, allora…”  
“Stark? Ti assicuro che la parola ‘morte’ mi disturba molto meno,” grugnisce Barton e non può dargli torto, perché conosce i propri limiti e, soprattutto, ha una fede che lo costringe a considerare una bestemmia persino il luogo in cui si trova.  
Tony continua imperterrito a snocciolare formule e a dipingere su un’invisibile lavagna la sua… _Identità starkiana dell’immortalità dell’anima_? _Legge di conservazione dello spirito_?  
Se tornerà mai a New York, dovrà ricordarsi di passare per l’oratorio di St. George. Padre Luciani, probabilmente, non crederà a una sola delle sue parole, ma sacrificherà incredulità e sarcasmo al sacramento della confessione.  
A volte, pensa Steve, l’essenziale è proprio trovare qualcuno che ti ascolti.  
È anche per questo che ha scelto di fidarsi dello sguardo di Loki: c’era un essere umano, là dietro.  
 _Finalmente._  


*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
La vita di una guaritrice possiede una sua languida e immutabile regolarità. Segue le stagioni, le nascite, le stelle; si piega all’inesorabilità di un ordito che nasce alle radici d’Yggdrasill per raccontare esistenze ora buie, ora luminose, infinite e splendide come complessi arazzi o sottili, fragili tele di ragno.  
Il guaritore è il primo dei servi e l’ultimo degli dei, perché la sofferenza che sfiora e lenisce è anche quanto lo isola da una comunità felice, incline, dunque, a dimenticare il dolore. La gratitudine, d’altra parte, è sempre l’anticamera dell’odio.  
Sigyn non sa quale strada avrebbe percorso, se non avesse perso la propria famiglia, se le fosse stata concessa una vita che non riverberasse la carità e il senso di colpa di Odino.  
Sono passati secoli dai giorni in cui viveva ancora lontana dagli appartamenti reali, sul limitare dei boschi rigogliosi che orlano le mura della Capitale a settentrione. Non ricorda il viso dei propri genitori, né dei fratelli che l’hanno preceduta.  
L’infanzia è una memoria sbiadita, luci e colori pallidi, eppure odori indimenticabili.  
I ricordi – quelli veri – cominciano con la festa di Litha dei suoi sedici anni.  
Cominciano con _lui_.  
  
Loki legge all’ombra di un’enorme pianta di rose. Sdraiato sull’erba, protetto da mille, tumescenti bocche scarlatte, sfoglia un libriccino dalla legatura usurata e s’interrompe solo per carezzare il pelo denso e folto di Freki, uno dei lupi cari a Odino.  
Sigyn è abituata alla bellezza spavalda del principe Thor, alle sue occhiate non sempre discrete, alla sua risata rumorosa, all’oro di capelli che splendono come i tetti di Glitnir al tramonto.  
Per accorgersi di Loki, invece, le è occorso un intero decennio.  
  
Quanto scopri con fatica – e poi ti folgora – tuttavia, è proprio quel che conserverai nel cuore sino all’ultimo giorno.  
  
Trae un profondo sospiro.  
È stata una lunga giornata, perché Svipul ha partorito un maschio e non c’è nulla che possa umiliare altrettanto una valchiria. Il neonato, sano e robusto, ha trovato subito una casa, ma Sigyn non è riuscita a liberarsi dal malessere e dal disagio che le ha procurato quella maternità rifiutata; quel tradimento consumato ai danni di una creatura senza colpa.  
  
 _Come cresci, se nemmeno sai da dove vieni?_  
 _Come puoi imparare a conoscerti?_  
 _Ad amarti, poi? Ad amare?_  
  
 _No, non devo pensarci._  
  
Oltre il chiostro che isola uno dei tanti giardini nascosti di Fensalir, il cielo vira dall’azzurro a un arancio venato di rosso intenso.  
  
Quando Loki è stato condannato davanti alla plenaria degli Æsir, Sigyn era già lontana, vittima di un esilio autoimposto come rimedio alle lacrime che nessuno le avrebbe permesso di versare, perché il principe perduto era un traditore.  
Perché Loki, in fondo, non le era mai appartenuto.  
  
Una giovane ásynja s’inchina rispettosa al suo passaggio, poi corre via, in direzione delle porte che conducono al cuore della Capitale e alle tentazioni di una vita cui ha rinunciato eoni fa.  
 _È stato più facile del previsto_ , pensa. Smettere di sognare, di amare, di sperare.  
Loki non le ha mai promesso niente, né le ha offerto più di una bocca troppo fredda, eppure è rimasta ad aspettarlo come se…  
  
 _Come se cosa?_  
  
Non l’ha confessato nemmeno a Eir, con un pudore vergognoso da figlia e da vergine, ma ci ha sperato. Era giovane, piena d’illusioni, forse solo stupida, _chissà_?  
Eppure, sebbene per un tempo brevissimo, ha atteso che glielo domandasse.  
  
 _Sii mia. Mia per sempre, Sigyn._  
 _Lo sono già_ , gli avrebbe risposto e poi raccontato di quel giorno d’estate, quando l’aveva notato per la prima volta e si era innamorata dei suoi capelli neri come la pietra dei draghi, di una pelle di luna e di quei silenzi inquieti, indecifrabili.  
  
 _Patetica._  
  
Chi ama per primo è destinato a perdere: si regala senza pretendere niente in cambio; si sbriciola e non c’è nessuno a raccoglierne gli infiniti brandelli.  
Soffia via una ciocca che le solletica il naso.  
I pomi hanno fermato il tempo sulla sua pelle, ma non dove le crepe si aprono comunque, sempre più numerose, spesse, traditrici.  
  
Il giorno in cui Loki è precipitato dal Bifrost, il buio ha inghiottito anche lei.  
  
 _No, non mentire: era già successo._  
 _Ha smesso di guardarti e sei diventata invisibile, Sigyn._  
  
Ha seguito gli eserciti nelle lande assolate di Ida e nelle solitudini roventi del Deserto dei Cristalli.  
Ha imparato a convivere con la fame, la sete, l’odore marcescente della cancrena.  
Ha visto uomini consumati dal veleno dell’idra o sbranati da famelici ragni. Non ha mai avuto paura, né provato ribrezzo.  
È così che ha compreso d’essere morta, perché non aveva più un’anima che potesse tremare.  
Quando è tornata ad Asgard, ad accoglierla c’era Eir: un volto millenario, severo, caro – _amatissimo_.  
Non l’ha mai chiamata figlia, eppure è stata l’unica madre che abbia mai avuto: se n’è accorta dalla forza con cui l’ha stretta e tratta a sé, quasi a proteggerla dalla notizia che le ha soffiato nell’orecchio.  
  
 _Loki è di nuovo tra noi._  
  
  
Una tortorella ritardataria svolazza tra i marmi del portico, prima di consegnarsi alla notte incipiente. _Uno specchio fedele almeno quanto amaro_ , pensa.  
Solleva il capo.  
Le sale di Frohheimr sfolgorano di mille fuochi, ma non prenderà parte al banchetto. Ha smesso di farlo dal giorno maledetto in cui _quel_ posto è rimasto vuoto, lasciando orfani due occhi innamorati.  
  
“No. Questa volta non potrò risparmiarmi il supplizio.”  
  
Sussulta, ma resiste alla tentazione di voltarsi.  
Loki ha sempre avuto il passo leggero, la discrezione di un’ombra, la pazienza spietata dello scorpione.  
  
 _Loki la stava osservando? E da quanto?_  
  
“Non hai mai perso l’abitudine di pensare ad alta voce.”  
  
Qualcosa trema, sussulta, si spezza, ma non ha più sedici anni e il cuore molle.  
  
 _Non ce l’ho più un cuore ed è colpa tua._  
  
Lo guarda e s’inchina, senza una parola.  
  
 _Tu sei il principe Loki ed io una delle nove di Lyfia_ (1).  
 _Tu sei nato per la corona ed io per servire._  
 _Tu non mi amerai mai ed io ti amerò per sempre._  
 _Ora lo so e resto al mio posto._  
 _Un passo indietro._  
  
Loki socchiude le palpebre.  
L’ombra rende buio il suo sguardo o forse è il lutto recente.  
Dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma quando perdi la pietà per te stessa, te ne avanza poca per tutto – _per tutti_.  
Loki piega il capo, poi le volge le spalle.  
È un dialogo muto, intriso di delusione e di tristezza. Non le chiede cos’è cambiato: lo sa o lo immagina. È sempre stato più intelligente di lei, più rapido, più _tutto_.  
È sempre stato unico e _solo_.  
  
“Mi dispiace per tuo fratello.”  
  
Lo grida e si sente una stupida, perché ha ceduto; perché ha permesso alla nostalgia di prendere il sopravvento sulla donna disillusa che è diventata.  
  
“Non è mio fratello, non lo è mai stato. Dovresti saperlo.”  
  
La voce è fredda, distante.  
La notte mangia il verde dei suoi occhi e affila gli spigoli di un volto che riconosce a stento.  
Di tutti i Loki che ha amato, questo sarà senz’altro il più amaro.  
  
“Non m’interessano i pettegolezzi.”  
Loki piega le labbra, ma non sta sorridendo. La guarda e si lascia guardare. Chissà se immagina quanta voglia abbia invece di toccarlo?  
  
“È stata Eir?”  
“A fare cosa?”  
  
Il cielo è ormai velluto nero. Mille stelle pulsano curiose, in attesa di un miracolo che non avranno mai. Non una carezza. Non un bacio. Non una promessa.  
  
“A tenerti lontana da Fensalir.”  
“Potrebbe darsi, o forse no: forse non mi spetta un onore che è solo la regina a concedere.”  
Loki avanza di un altro passo. Indossa una tunica bianca bordata d’oro, pantaloni e stivali di cuoio scuro, quasi nero. Potrebbero essere ancora i ragazzi che sbadigliavano nei lussureggianti giardini di Freyja, ma a tradire il tempo bastano parole faticose e gesti lenti.  
  
“Perché mi hai cercato, Loki?”  
“Perché sei stata la mia unica amica.”  


*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  


_En fyrir því at Fróði var allra konunga ríkastr á Norðlǫndum, þá var honum kenndr friðrinn um alla danska tungu, ok kalla menn það Fróðafrið. Engi maðr grandaði ǫðrum, þótt hann hitti fyrir sér fǫðurbana eða bróðurbana lausan eða bundinn. Þá var ok engi þjófr eða ránsmaðr, svá at gullhringr einn lá á Jalangrsheiði lengi._ |  _Ma poiché Fróði era il re più potente di tutte le terre del nord, la pace venne chiamata con il suo nome in tutte le lingue danesi e gli uomini la chiamarono dunque la Pace di Fróði. Nessun uomo noceva all'altro, anche se avesse incontrato l'assassino del proprio padre o fratello, sia libero che imprigionato. Non c'erano ladri o briganti, tanto che un anello d'oro da tempo giaceva, intatto, sulla piana di Jalangr._  
---|---  
_Fróði konungr sótti heimboð í Svíþjóð til þess konungs, er Fjǫlnir er nefndr. Þá keypti hann ambáttir tvær, er hétu Fenja ok Menja. Þær váru miklar ok sterkar._ |  _Re Fróði si recò ad una festa in Svezia presso quel re che era chiamato Fjǫlnir. Là egli acquistò due serve che si chiamavano Fenja e Menja, le quali erano grandi e forti._  
_þann tíma fundust í Danmǫrku kvernsteinar tveir svá miklir, at engi var svá sterkr, at dregit gæti. En sú náttúra fylgði kvernunum, at þat mólst á kverninni, sem sá mælti fyrir, er mól. Sú kvern hét Grotti. Hengikjǫptr er sá nefndr, er Fróða konungi gaf kvernina._ |  _A quel tempo si trovavano in Danimarca due pietre da macina talmente grandi che nessuno era abbastanza forte da riuscire a muoverle. Tale era la natura di questo mulino, che esso produceva qualunque cosa che fosse prima stata richiesta da chi lo azionasse. Quel mulino si chiamava Grotti ed Hengikjǫptr era il nome di colui che lo donò a re Fróði_ (2)  
  
Tony non riesce a credere a quel che sta capitando o forse non _vuole_ , perché ha da sempre uno spiccato sentimento del ridicolo e teme, ormai, un’overdose di grottesco.  
Odino non si è ancora annunciato, ma hanno conosciuto almeno metà dei commensali e tanto basterebbe a tagliare la corda, se solo _San Rogers_ non lo inchiodasse con uno sguardo da anatema.  
Il lato nobile della sala è sgombro, perché, a quanto pare, Padre Tutto ama sottoporre gli _sgraditi_ ospiti ad anticamere infinite. Il tavolo centrale, in compenso, è occupato da simpatici energumeni che misurano, a occhio e croce, un Thor e mezzo.  
“Ma… Sono asce, quelle?” rantola la Foster all’orecchio di Banner, che continua, probabilmente, a sembrarle l’unica persona frequentabile.  
“L’ultimo grido dell’estate, non lo sai?” mugugna Tony, prima di piantare lo sguardo sul nano dai voluminosi favoriti rossi che gli sta appestando le orecchie da un’ora. “La finiamo con questa lagna o devo rimpiangere i Creed?”  
Almeno mezza dozzina di vichinghi 2.0 abbandona cinghiale e idromele per guardarlo.  
“Tu devi sempre attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno, vero?” sibila Natasha, che avrà pronunciato tre o quattro parole in tutto nelle ultime due ore – e una, ne è quasi certo, era una maledizione russa.  
“È la Grottasǫngr, una delle ballate preferite di Thor. Questo banchetto è in suo onore,” dice un incrocio tra D’Artagnan, Prince Charming e un indossatore di mutande Calvin Klein (per gli amici ‘Fandral’). “Cos’è che ti disturba tanto, midgardiano?”  
  
 _A parte la vostra insopportabile refrattarietà a usare i nomi propri, Mister Dentifricio?_  
  
“Non prestargli attenzione: ama essere inopportuno,” sogghigna una vociaccia che, purtroppo, gli è ormai familiare. Di consolante, tuttavia, resta almeno un dettaglio: non è il solo a salutare l’epifania di Loki con l’entusiasmo che riserveresti a un’enorme zecca.  
“Ha parlato l’anima della festa,” replica ironico, prima di annusare il boccale.  
“Fossi in te, ci andrei piano con quella roba,” suggerisce Rogers.  
Loki si muove spedito nella loro direzione.  
“Io dico che invece è il caso di fare anche il bis.”  
  
Sta per cominciare il secondo round e non può arrivarci sobrio.  
Questo, no, non può proprio chiederglielo nessuno.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) La dea Eir ha nove ancelle e vive, attorniata dalla sua corte, sul monte Lyfia.  
(2) È la famosa _Grottasǫngr_ «Canzone del Grotti». La traduzione non mi appartiene, ma è un estratto di P. Scardigli-M. Meli (a cura di), _Il canzoniere eddico_ , Milano, 1982. Per una traduzione integrale e ricche note bibliografiche, vi rimando al solito, completissimo [Bifröst](http://bifrost.it/GERMANI/Fonti/Eddapoetica-33.Grottasongr.html).


	17. A carte scoperte

_Why is it you feel like a dope if you laugh alone,_  
 _but that’s usually how you end up crying?_  
 _How is it you can keep mutating and still be the same deadly virus?_  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Invisible Monsters_

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate]_

  
“Troverò il modo di fartela pagare, stanne certa.”  
  
Le palpebre socchiuse, le labbra tese in una smorfia ostile, Loki somiglia più che mai a un gatto furibondo – un piccolo gatto arrogante e spelacchiato.  
Sif, per tutta risposta, posa il boccale d’idromele e gli sorride.  
Ora lo riconosce. Ora è un po’ più Loki.  
“Non chiedo altro,” dice provocatoria.  
Da quando si è annunciato nella sala, un denso silenzio si è sostituito alla ciarliera cacofonia dei banchetti. Loki ne è consapevole e, probabilmente, ne gode.  
Un tempo pensava che fosse solo marcio dentro; una di quelle creature detestabili e infelici che traggono soddisfazione dal distruggere l’esistenza degli altri. Ora, invece, si dice che probabilmente aveva ragione Thor, quando si stringeva nelle spalle e scuoteva il capo – solo quello: Thor non era di sicuro un retore, né si preoccupava di scegliere con attenzione le parole, però aveva… _Istinto_? Sì, probabilmente è la parola giusta. Thor aveva istinto, dolcezza, cura per gli altri. Thor ha sempre saputo che non era cattiveria ma invidia, quella di Loki.  
Per non saper mai cosa dire o fare senza riuscire sgradevole.  
Per non essere solo un grosso e biondo bevitore d’idromele.  
  
“Lasciami il posto.”  
  
Sif rotea gli occhi. Olaf Jarlson scopre di denti sotto gli abbondanti baffi fulvi. Proteso sulla tavola, Loki non aggiunge altro a un ordine secco, rabbioso, offerto come una pretesa e una minaccia insieme.  
  
 _Sono io e voglio tutto._  
  
È un muto palleggio di sguardi, poi Olaf si alza e va a sedersi al lato opposto della sala.  
“Bel modo di unirsi alla compagnia,” commenta Fandral, ma Loki non raccoglie la provocazione. Ha indosso i colori del lutto e tanto giustifica lo stupore e l’imbarazzo in cui ha precipitato i convitati.  
Da Loki puoi aspettarti uno scherzo crudele, una pugnalata alle spalle, una ritirata strategica, non il rispetto. Non il ricordo.  
Lo vede scegliere con cura la carne, poi cominciare a morderla; piccoli bocconi lenti, quasi guardinghi. Per qualche istante la sorprende l’involontaria comicità di un’intera sala pietrificata a guardarlo mangiare, lontano da tutto e tutti.  
Traditore, ancora una volta, d’ogni aspettativa o codice.  
  
 _Non dev’essere facile vestire i panni del dio del Caos, ma il tuo è un talento naturale, vero?_  
  
Gli riempie il boccale, altro idromele versa per sé e per Volstagg, che sogghigna da almeno mezza clessidra.  
“Pensi davvero di aver bisogno anche dei midgardiani?”  
Loki inghiotte il boccone e si netta le labbra. La guarda – uno sguardo cattivo. “Devo arrivare sino a Hela. È possibile che mi occorra seminare qualche sacrificio lungo la strada. Partiresti mai per un viaggio senza carne secca e una borraccia?”  
“Se credi di spaventarmi o dissuadermi, ti preallerto: risparmiati il disturbo.”  
  
Hogun le rifila un’occhiata obliqua. _Che ti avevo detto?_ pare suggerire.  
Eppure l’istinto ha un’altra voce, consolante. Buona.  
  
 _Porta pazienza, Sif, e, se dovesse abusarne, usa ancora la testa._  
  
La voce di Thor.  
L’unica che abbia voglia d’ascoltare davvero.  
  
“Formulo meglio la mia domanda, allora: perché anche _lei_? Non è di sicuro una guerriera e…”  
  
Odino e Frigga, preceduti dal drappello della scorta reale, fanno il loro ingresso dalle pesanti porte centrali. Tutti i presenti si alzano in piedi e chinano il capo in segno di rispetto – persino i midgardiani. Solo Loki, impassibile, resta seduto: lo sguardo volto a un dettaglio che non ha avuto ancora il coraggio di mettere a fuoco.  
Il posto di Thor.  
Il posto vuoto del principe Thor Odinson.  


*

“Mi spieghi come fai?”  
  
Natasha sorbisce un sorso del fortissimo liquore che chiamano ‘idromele’, ma che al palato ricorda piuttosto un micidiale cocktail di alcol puro e sciroppo per la tosse.  
  
“E non parlo di quella roba. Sei russa e tanto basta.”  
  
Natasha arriccia le labbra, forse sorride.  
  
“Come fai a essere tanto tranquilla? Se conoscessi un modo per tornare a New York, starei già giocando a freccette.”  
“Non sono calma, sono furibonda,” è la composta replica.  
Un enorme vichingo la fissa con un’insistenza abbastanza cupida e sfacciata, per altro, da inoculare a Clint il desiderio di trasformare in un portachiavi la treccia in cui ha annodato la lunga barba.  
“Ma, se sono un tuo superiore, è anche per come riesco a gestire la rabbia. Mi sembra evidente.”  
“Se sei un mio superiore, è solo perché sei la cocca di Coulson e Coulson è l’occhio buono di Fury.”  
Natasha sogghigna. Forse hanno trovato il modo di riappacificarsi. Magari dovrebbero andare entrambi in terapia, perché non si è mai visto nessuno chiedere a un rapimento di aggiustarti l’umore o la vita di relazione.  
Forse sono solo matti, come inevitabile se accetti una vita fatta di cornicioni e vuoto e limiti.  
“Coulson mi ha detto di seguire il protocollo.”  
“A che proposito?”  
Natasha accenna a Loki, seduto accanto alla guerriera asgardiana. “Ho provato a fare di testa mia e non è stata una buona idea.”  
“Non sono d’accordo. Dovevamo fidarci del tuo istinto e attaccarlo insieme.”  
“C’erano troppi civili,” dice, “non solo vite a perdere.”  
 _Vite a perdere_ , le chiama.  
 _La sua. La mia._  
Le sfiora la mano, senza una parola.  
Non è mai stato bravo a trovarne.  
Non ha mai creduto che risolvessero qualcosa.  


*

“Il discorso di benvenuto più lungo della storia, non c’è che dire.”  
Bruce solleva lo sguardo. Tony, il viso chino sul piatto, mastica con una violenza che sa di rabbia repressa, rancore puro, forse persino paura.  
È molto umano, Tony Stark, anche se ha un cuore elettrico.  
“Se deciderà di farlo, non credo che capiterà in pubblico,” suggerisce. “L’esperienza mi dice che Loki non si è preoccupato di domandargli il permesso, prima di portarci qui.”  
Tony inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Ti risulta che l’abbia chiesto ai diretti interessati, almeno?”  
Bruce si stringe nelle spalle. A volte pensa che sia una posizione di comodo, la sua: se non hai una vita da perdere e da rimpiangere, le _deviazioni_ del caso pesano meno.  
Se, come Tony, stai invece inseguendo un’alternativa, una prospettiva diversa…  
“Eccolo che torna alla carica.”  
Al suo fianco, Jane s’irrigidisce in modo evidente. È lei la prima che cercano gli occhi di Loki – e quegli occhi sono difficili da ignorare.  
“Avete mangiato a sufficienza: ora seguitemi.”  
Non c’è traccia di sentimento, su quella bocca, né in uno sguardo diretto e buio, eppure Bruce è certo di non essersi sbagliato, il giorno in cui gli ha spinto davanti un boccone di dolce per ricordargli il sapore di una vita che non è (sempre e solo) una bocca cucita.  
“E perché? Comincio ad appassionarmi ai successi locali,” lo provoca Tony.  
Loki aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma Steve lo precede: afferra Stark per un braccio e lo costringe ad alzarsi con marziale efficienza.  
“Purché non siano chiacchiere a vuoto: se è il nostro aiuto che vuoi, arriva al punto. Non tutti, qui – e lo indica con un cenno – abbiamo un’infinita riserva di pazienza.”  
Loki intreccia le braccia al petto, inclina il capo e poi regala loro una smorfia gelida. “Quando cominciamo?”  


*

Deve ricordarsi di dirlo a Pepper, nel caso glielo proponesse – perché sì, lei lo farebbe. La signorina Potts è proprio il genere di donna che non ha paura di regalare amore a un randagio.  
  
 _Sono contrario all’adozione, perché cos’è che fai, se te lo danno difettoso? Al gemello rockettaro di Santa Klaus, per esempio…_  
  
Suona male, d’accordo; suona politicamente scorretto, ma _Rock of Ages_ ha forse usato qualche cautela nei loro confronti?  
Una parola buona?  
L’ombra di un pur vago senso di colpa?  
No. _Rock of Ages_ arriva, minaccia, pretende.  
Un tignoso bambino tisico che dovrebbe piuttosto pensare a una tranquilla, rinomata clinica di riabilitazione.  
Lo guarda soppesarli con quel suo sguardo sempre schifato, critico, da pollice verso perenne. Vorrebbe dirgli: “Pensi d’essere migliore, tu? Pensi d’essere qualcuno con cui sia piacevole intrattenersi, scambiare due chiacchiere, bere un bicchiere?”  
La sala in cui li ha condotti è l’anticamera di quella in cui ha consumato la cena più indigesta di una vita non proprio lunga e, fatti i debiti confronti, quasi morigerata; stesse pareti lucide, di una lega sconosciuta, stessi bracieri di fuoco freddo, stesso cielo impossibile oltre trifore affacciate su giardini troppo verdi per qualunque stagione: un incubo della fisica e della chimica.  
Una bestemmia della ragione, prima ancora che della fede.  
“Non possiamo metterci subito in viaggio,” annuncia, di punto in bianco, lo psicopatico. “Non siete pronti.”  
Guarda Bruce. Banner si stringe nelle spalle. Il Capitano sta esaurendo la lucida pazienza del bravo ragazzo anni Trenta.  
Barton, più che squadrare _Rock of Ages_ , sta prendendo le misure per farne un San Sebastiano post-moderno.  
La Romanoff è impenetrabile.  
Jane Foster maledice il giorno in cui si è lasciata abbindolare dall’impeccabile baciamano di Conan il Barbaro.  
  
 _E tu? Tu che ne pensi, Tony?_  
  
“Se intendi ‘pronti a combattere’, ti sbagli,” mugugna. “Pur di evitarti, voterei per la gita all’Inferno anche adesso. Peccato che sia stata una _certa persona_ a metterci una gran fretta e a impedirci di…”  
“Heimdall non consentirebbe l’accesso a nessuno che si presentasse in armi alle porte di Asgard.”  
“E con la tua prorompente simpatia, come la mettiamo? Hai un’autorizzazione speciale o…”  
Bruce lo fissa supplichevole – e Bruce ha occhiate eloquenti, sia che ti guardi con l’espressione da cane bastonato, sia che mandi a parlamentare un bestione incazzato.  
“Sarebbero state inutili qui, come in Hel. Se aveste un minimo di cervello, ci sareste arrivati da soli.”  
“Senti un po’…” tenta, ma il matto ha già coperto la distanza che li separa per puntargli un dito al petto. “Considerati fortunato anche solo per il fatto che quella luce sia ancora accesa. Non ero sicuro che sarebbe capitato.”  
“Tu… Tu, razza di…”  
Steve lo afferra per un braccio e gli si para davanti. “Senza corazza, non esiste Iron Man. Senza lo scudo, le mie capacità offensive sono di sicuro ridotte. Senza frecce esplosive, il Falco non è il Falco. Ci hai trascinato qui per _cosa_ , allora?”  
Loki non abbassa lo sguardo. Rimorso e vergogna – è evidente – non esistono nella rutto-lingua delle divinità complessate.  
“Avrete altre armi, ben più utili, e imparerete a usarle.”  
Tony schiude le labbra, ma che risposta può dargli? Nulla che non suoni come una minaccia ridicola, una dichiarazione di guerra, una querula supplica.  
“Tu,” riprende Loki – e indica Rogers – “ti allenerai con Volstagg presso i campi di Jonor e imparerai a usare Mjolnir (1).”  
“Il martello di Thor? Ma io credevo che…”  
“Ha un solo padrone, ma sa riconoscere una mano degna. E tu – questa volta tocca a Natasha – ti misurerai con Sif e le valchirie.”  
La Romanoff non fa una piega. È probabile, tuttavia, che stia già meditando qualche raffinata tortura cui sottoporlo.  
“A te farò avere le frecce dei Liósálfar, mentre tu – _ecco, ci siamo_ , pensa Tony – userai il Guanto dell’Infinito (2).”  
“E sarebbe?”  
Sorride, lo stronzo: una ghigna da piantargli una palla in fronte.  
  
 _O un paletto di frassino in pieno petto?_  
 _Con quella brutta cera e quei capelli, forse sarebbe più sicuro._  
  
“L’arma più potente del reliquiario di Odino. Niente a che vedere con i tuoi giocattoli di latta.”  
“E no! Prima di…”  
“Ed io, Loki? Cosa ti aspetti da me?” chiede Banner.  
 _Reindeer Games_ , tuttavia, lo ignora, per concentrarsi sulla Foster. E la Foster trema – _ovvio, che dovrebbe fare?_  
“Di te, invece, mi occuperò io.”  
  
 _Che culo_ , è il primo pensiero che l’attraversa, poi solo rabbia, incredulità, rancore…  
  
“E pensi che te la lasceremmo torturare? Ci prendi per idioti o…?”  
“Sì, lo siete,” è la lapidaria replica. “Per questo dovete obbedirmi.”  
Cap stringe i denti, eppure tace. Bisognerà davvero fidarsi?  
Forse sì; magari tocca cedere all’istinto dell’unico, tra loro, che s’intenda di matti con vistose lacune relazionali e discutibili pettinature.  
“Promettimi solo che la prima martellata sarà per lui,” bisbiglia all’orecchio di Rogers. L’altro, per tutta risposta, gli stringe la mano.  
Come gli uomini di una volta: quelli su cui puoi sempre contare.  


*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga)_  
[ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

La camera che le è stata assegnata è un’improbabile sintesi di lusso sfarzoso e monastica essenzialità: fiaccole sospese su steli dagli intarsi floreali e un letto enorme, impreziosito da un baldacchino filato d’oro, fanno da contrappunto alle pareti nude, al respiro tetro e gelido del buio che la spia oltre una trifora priva di vetri.  
Non c’è protezione dall’esterno, nei palazzi di Asgard, o forse non è quella che una stupida midgardiana domanderebbe alla fragilità delle imposte.  
Seduta in terra, stretta nelle cocche dello scialle che compone lo scarno vestiario offertole, Jane fissa un punto invisibile dello spazio e sospira.  
È stremata, eppure il sonno non la soccorre, braccato da pensieri che non possiedono nulla della geometrica razionalità che ha corteggiato un’intera vita.  
  
 _Per cosa, poi?_  
 _Per essere inghiottita dalle stelle?_  
  
Si chiede cosa farebbe Darcy al suo posto; si aggrappa, anzi, a quel pensiero, con l’accanimento ridicolo e infantile di una bambina che cerchi la mamma, il suo profumo rassicurante e una mano che la guidi nella vita.  
  
 _Però non ce l’ho avuta, io, una madre. Ho avuto un padre geniale e distratto, che mi pretendeva subito adulta, perché non sapeva cosa farsene di una ragazzina lamentosa._  
 _Ho avuto un secondo padre pieno d’amore, ma era il mio maestro e preferivo recitare una parte, che non deluderlo._  
  
Si asciuga le palpebre, perché non è mai stata una frignona. Paurosa, forse, da morire, eppure rassegnata mai.  
  
“Ti piacerebbe, Asgard,” le ha detto una volta Thor, con il calore nostalgico che vestiva ogni suo racconto, quando nel cielo invernale, lontano e buio, si accendevano migliaia di stelle. “È una città d’oro, con meravigliosi giardini. A nord-ovest schiuma il mare di Marmora, mentre a est, dopo boschi impenetrabili, si apre il deserto dei Cristalli (3). Non esiste la vecchiaia, né la malattia. Nessuno soffre la fame, né la guerra.”  
  
 _Allora perché tuo fratello è_ così _? Perché tu sei morto?_ vorrebbe domandargli adesso, ma a mancarle è sempre stata la fantasia e Thor, all’improvviso, è diventato passato.  
Un’altra lacrima. La raccoglie sulla lingua e l’assapora, amara e salata com’è.  
Vorrebbe vederlo: forse riuscirebbe a capire. A piangere sul serio.  
Si rialza, comincia a spogliarsi.  
Un pugno d’ore e sbuffava per l’invadente entusiasmo di Darcy, in un piccolo, grazioso appartamento newyorkese.  
  
 _Qualche ora, oppure un’altra vita?_  
  
“Faremo il possibile per proteggerla, dottoressa Foster,” le ha detto Natasha Romanoff, prima di seguire Sif e lasciarsi inghiottire dalla notte di Asgard: alloggerà con le guerriere, lei, e quel dettaglio, anziché spaventarla, sembrava quasi piacerle.  
Forse perché è un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., una spia, un soldato; perché sa combattere e, probabilmente, morire.  
  
 _Io cosa faccio qui?_  
 _Perché vuole me?_  
  
Darebbe la vita per l’uomo (il dio) che ama, ma Loki la terrorizza. Nessuna delle parole che Thor ha speso per descriverlo – parole tenere, indulgenti, piene d’affetto – potrà mai cancellare l’espressione di gelo che le è colata dentro quando ha avuto l’ _onore_ d’incontrarlo. E Loki l’ha pugnalata con un’occhiata che valeva mille lame.  
Non era timidezza, come pretendeva Thor, né sorpresa: era amore, ma nella sua declinazione peggiore. Quella tossica, che ti fa morire e, soprattutto, ammazza.  
  
 _Loki non ha mandato il Distruttore per uccidere Thor: era me che voleva._  
 _Ero io, a dover sparire._  
  
È da un po’ che culla questo pensiero, lo sminuzza, lo inghiotte, prova a vomitarlo per dimenticarsene: eppure, a tradimento, ecco che torna a sentirne sulla lingua il tossico.  
L’aria della notte è profumata, ma fredda. Le stelle che cerca d’istinto, quasi a domandare protezione, non sono quelle conosce. Sono le stesse, tuttavia, con cui si addormentava Thor.  
Rotola sul fianco, morde il cuscino. Vorrebbe che _lui_ fosse lì, al suo fianco; vorrebbe toccarlo e fare l’amore, svegliarsi e scoprire che è stata colpa di una pessima enchilada, se ha fatto un sogno tanto assurdo – tanto travolgente e triste.  
Invece non ha nemmeno il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi, perché riaprirli in una stanza d’oro la costringerebbe a pensare che forse è solo pazza. Solo quello.  
  
  
“Lady Jane?”  
  
A scuoterla è una voce che non conosce.  
Solleva le palpebre e si perde in occhi di un blu oltremarino.  
  
“L’aurora è sorta e il principe ha domandato di svegliarvi.”  
  
A parlarle, con un timbro piacevole ma privo di accento, è una bambina che avrà a stento dieci anni: alta, membra lunghe e sottili, spesse trecce color platino.  
“Come ti chiami?” domanda.  
L’altra accenna un inchino. “Ava,” risponde, “e sarò la vostra ancella.”  
“Ma io non ho bisogno…”  
Ava, tuttavia, non pare colpita dal suo imbarazzo; rapida ed efficiente, si muove quasi servirla sia un gioco come un altro: una bambola viva al posto di una pupattola di pezza che, forse, non ha mai avuto.  
“Vi preparo il bagno. A quale razza appartenete?”  
Jane schiude le labbra e le esce un ‘ _doh_ ’ idiota. “Razza?” balbetta poi, anche se ha inteso benissimo.  
“Da quale dei Nove Regni provenite, mia signora?” ripete Ava, con il tono condiscendente di chi si stia rivolgendo a un interlocutore molto stupido.  
“Midgard,” dice, grata a Thor per averle almeno dato qualche rudimento di cosmologia norrena.  
La bambina annuisce compunta.  
“È un dettaglio così essenziale?”  
“È per sapere se preferite acqua o ghiaccio, sabbia o latte. Se la vostra pelle ha bisogno di calore o del suo opposto.”  
“E c’è chi fa il bagno con la sabbia?”  
“Le vergini di Jolena,” replica serafica Ava. “Hanno una pelle bellissima, come quella dei draghi bianchi, ma per mantenerla traslucida e candida devono strofinarla con sabbia bollente.”  
 _Se è colpa della salsa Mole, come minimo l’hanno mantecata con la mescalina_ , pensa Jane, prima di limitarsi a un essenziale: “Di primo mattino, amo l’acqua non troppo calda, grazie,” che sembra riempire l’altra di soddisfazione.  
“Ma… Non ho forse l’aspetto di una midgardiana?”  
Ava piega un poco il capo e le regala un sorriso malizioso. “Non ci si può fidare dello sguardo, mia signora.”  
È solo in quel momento che Jane nota l’ombra proiettata dalla bambina sulle lucide pareti della camera: un’ombra che ha poco d’infantile e, soprattutto, umano, vista l’inequivocabile, lunga coda che le saetta alle spalle.  
Potrebbe domandarle del suo Paese, ma dubita di voler conoscere la risposta. _E se i midgardiani, da quelle parti, fossero il piatto forte?_ squittisce isterica la Darcy che porta sempre con sé, come un’amica fidata, una seconda coscienza; una Darcy pragmatica, saggia, che ha sempre ragione (purtroppo).  
La toilette è rapida e indolore: Ava non è una grande conversatrice, ma sa vestire una donna, intrecciarle i capelli, regalarle un aspetto decoroso nonostante una notte insonne.  
Non ha tentato di mangiarla, né ha commentato le sue unghie tozze e squadrate, rose ormai a sangue.  
Ha risposto con efficienza alle sue domande – _dove ci troviamo? Fensalir, la residenza della regina. La regina dorme qui? No, questo è il luogo in cui riceve la sua corte. Gli altri midgardiani dove alloggiano? Non sono autorizzata a saperlo. Potrò rivederli? Silenzio_ – poi l’ha scortata sino a un minuscolo giardino, stretto da alte mura prive di aperture.  
Il cielo, di un azzurro pallido, striato di rosa, sembra lontanissimo come allo sventurato che lo fissi dal fondo di un pozzo.  
  
“Sei in ritardo.”  
  
Alle spalle, la sferza la voce di Loki.  
Si volta a guardarlo, perché non ha altra scelta – perché non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di saperla spaventata, fragile, indifesa.  
  
 _Forse lo sono, ma non per te._  
  
Loki si è raccolto i capelli in una bassa coda; qualche ciocca è comunque sfuggita all’acconciatura e vela un viso spigoloso, sofferente. Indossa una casacca di un verde spento, su ampi pantaloni dello stesso colore. _Quasi la divisa di un monaco_ , pensa, _o di un condannato_.  
Le braccia e i piedi – nudi – sono ossuti e di un candore spettrale.  
  
“Devo ripeterti, forse, che Thor è all’inferno?”  
Jane stringe i pugni. “Mi basta guardare la tua faccia, per ricordarmelo.”  
  
La sua voce non trema: è ferma, forse, come non è stata mai.  
Loki, per tutta risposta, le regala un sorriso sprezzante, prima d’afferrarla per i capelli e portarle alla gola un’affilata lama d’argento. “Impara una cosa, stupida femmina priva di decenza e di rispetto… Se sarà necessario, non mi tratterò dal farti del male; tanto, poi, che maledirai ogni giorno trascorso al fianco di quello stupido.”  
Jane deglutisce con difficoltà. “No… Questo mai,” bisbiglia.  
Ha appena accettato le regole: ora vuole solo giocare.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Grazie al suo rigore morale, Steve Rogers è uno dei pochissimi che sia stato in grado di maneggiare Mjolnir (lo si vede in Thor #390). Oltre a Captain America e Thor, solo Odino (Earth-616, termine che designa, nel multiverso Marvel, la continuity principale del fumetto), il quale ha benedetto il martello con i sei incantesimi che ne definiscono le proprietà, Bor Burison (il nonno di Thor, sempre nell’universo Earth-616), Beta Ray Bill (Earth-616), Red Norvell (Thor #276) ed Eric Masterson (Thor #408).  
(2) È un’arma creata da Thanos il Titano, al fine di riunire e assumere il controllo delle gemme dell’Infinito, resti di una creatura primordiale dotata di uno straordinario potere, che si è volontariamente scissa in sei distinti gioielli, ciascuno associato al dominio di una particolare area ( _power_ , _mind_ , _space_ , _reality_ , _soul_ , _time_ ). Di fatto, chiunque riesca a controllare i frammenti diventa onnipotente (tra gli altri, ci ha provato anche Loki, ma, come sempre, gli è andata male).  
(3) È un’interpretazione abbastanza approssimativa della mappa di Ásaheimr per come appare in Earth-616. Poiché questa storia è collocata in un’altra dimensione spazio-temporale (Earth-199999), ci saranno inevitabili aggiustamenti.


	18. Un giorno questo dolore ti sarà utile

_CHORONZON: I am Anti-Life, the Beast of Judgement._  
 _I am the dark at the end of everything._  
 _The end of universes, gods, worlds... of everything._  
 _Sss. And what will you be then, Dreamlord?_  
 _MORPHEUS: I am hope._  
― Neil Gaiman, _The Sandman, Vol. 1: Preludes and Nocturnes_

 

*

_Asgard, dormitorio delle valchirie_  
 [ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, estate_ ]

   
La sveglia è all’alba, ma non si è fatta cogliere impreparata: Sif l’ha trovata in piedi, la pelle lucida del sudore buono della fatica.  
“Sei stata addestrata bene,” ha detto la guerriera. “Hai già pensato a sciogliere i muscoli, come si conviene prima di un combattimento.”  
Natasha si è massaggiata il collo, le spalle, poi ha cominciato la propria vestizione. Corsetto di cuoio, placche di metallo a proteggere seno, pube, addome: sarà solo l’ennesima pelle che imparerà a indossare con la disinvoltura del camaleonte.  
Clint odia la sua abitudine d’abbandonare il letto prima che faccia giorno, per sudare flessioni e piegamenti.  
Clint vorrebbe che dimenticasse, almeno un po’, d’essere solo un’arma. _Sei anche una donna_ , dicono i suoi occhi. _Potresti essere la mia_.  
Natasha non ha il coraggio di negarsi, né di mentire. Ha scelto la via del silenzio, anche se fa male a entrambi.  
Non potrà mai essere una donna vera (una donna _intera_ ), perché nessuno gliel’ha insegnato.  
Non potrà più essere solo una macchina da guerra, perché ha scoperto di avere un cuore.  
Sif non le concede tregua: ha gli occhi di un lupo, bellissimi e attenti. Occhi che la percorrono, la soppesano, valutano ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
“Hai poche cicatrici,” dice.  
Natasha passa le dita sullo spesso cordolo che la sfregia dalla clavicola destra alla testa dell’omero. Ha recuperato in fretta, ma l’umiliazione è rimasta: Clint non avrebbe mai dovuto sorprenderla tanto indifesa. Non è quello il loro codice. Non la cifra di un amore-non-amore che pure la tiene viva.  
“È difficile colpirmi,” risponde.  
Il cuoio ha un’aderenza fastidiosa, ma si abituerà presto, come si è abituata alla neve e al deserto, a un’altra lingua, al fantasma di un affetto.  
“Voglio vedere come combatti,” dice Sif. “Su Midgard non ne ho avuto il modo.”  
Natasha annuisce: ogni esame ha il sapore di un’infanzia brevissima, dimenticata e riposta nel cassetto delle occasioni perdute. Ogni esame le ricorda una paura che il tempo ha trasformato in una nebbia rada e soffice.  
“Qual è la tua specialità?” chiede.  
Sif le regala uno sguardo colmo d’approvazione: parlano la stessa lingua, è evidente; un esperanto da donne-soldato, bestemmia della razza. “La picca bilama, ma so apprezzare una buona spada. La tua, invece?”  
Natasha fissa un cielo che non riconosce, tinto com’è da sfumature che nemmeno un impressionista saprebbe riprodurre. “Quella che mi sarà più utile all’inferno, suppongo.”  
Sif sorride, poi le indica un’enorme statua d’oro. “Göndul, la rossa, signora del Valhalla: la leggenda vuole che abbia abbattuto il lupo Fenrir. Noi dovremo fare altrettanto.”  
Natasha si stringe nelle spalle, socchiude le palpebre e studia le linee, eleganti e forti, del simulacro.  
Dalla fiamma della libertà alla spada: ironia del caso o una crudele metafora?  
“Non mi piacciono i cani,” mormora. “Per quanto affilati siano i loro denti, mordono sempre per qualcun altro.”  
   
 _E tu, Tasha, cos’è che faresti?_  
 _Provo a comprarmi una vita._  
   
Sif allunga il passo. Non ama le parole o ne rispetta il peso.  
Forse le somiglia davvero.  
Forse è solo una delle infinite declinazioni dell’essere donna in un mondo che ti riconosce un ruolo solo se apri le cosce e moltiplichi gli stronzi che ti umilieranno.  
“Ti fidi di Loki?” le chiede all’improvviso.  
Sif le risponde senza esitazione. “No, ma mi fido di Thor.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_

   
Loki l’ha trascinata tra le aiuole fiorite, quasi fosse una bestia riottosa. L’erba ancora intrisa della rugiada del mattino le solletica la pelle e le strappa un brivido.  
L’altro è scalzo, eppure non sente nulla: è una sfinge dal volto di pietra. Un volto ostile.  
“Siedi,” le dice.  
Jane solleva lo sguardo. Loki ha occhi che potrebbero essere belli, se solo non fossero quelli di un assassino. _Compiaciuto_.  
“In terra? Ma è bagnato,” dice – e si sente un po’ stupida, d’accordo, ma non crede che esista una reale possibilità di comunicare con chi ha già deciso di condannarla.  
Loki si piega su di lei e le stringe il mento – una pressione decisa, pensata per far male. “Non costringermi a fare qualcosa di cui ti pentiresti,” sibila al suo orecchio. “Obbedisci e basta.”  
Jane chiude gli occhi, poi s’inginocchia su un pratino che non le sembra più tenero e bello come a un primo sguardo. Loki la imita subito dopo.  
“Devi imparare a sentire,” dice. La sua voce somiglia al vento del mattino: senza colore. Senza calore.  
“Cosa?”  
“Tutto.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Non è importante, adesso.”  
Le afferra la mano. Ha dita lunghe e sottili, come un pianista. La pelle, tuttavia, è appena tiepida. “Smetti di pensare e ascoltati dentro.”  
Solleva le palpebre. Gli occhi di Loki, fissi su di lei, bucano _dentro_.  
“Hai usato il cervello, per innamorarti di lui?”  
 _Pum:_ e questa è una palla in pieno petto.  
“Non sono affari che…”  
Loki stringe la presa attorno al suo polso, con una violenza che la spaventa. “Non credere che ti abbia scelta per il tuo bel muso. Tu mi servi.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sei l’unica che potrebbe svegliarlo.”  
“Io?”  
“Se avessi quel potere, non sarei costretto a tollerarti.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), appartamenti privati del re_

   
“È un grande onore, midgardiano: attento a come ti comporti.”  
A scortarlo è un gigante che farebbe passare Bigfoot per un coniglietto anoressico. Tyr, gli pare si chiami, ma l’onomastica di un popolo di super-vichinghi è, al momento, l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Odino l’ha mandato a chiamare e sembra proprio che gli tocchi affrontarlo _solo_. Tony si gratta la guancia come fa sempre quando è nervoso, e si chiede cosa possa volere da un genio quel vecchio appena meno disturbato del figlio di serie B. Il fatto stesso, anzi, che riesca quasi a scusare _Rock of Ages_ alla luce dell’ascendente, tradisce un punto di vista che il sovrano di Asgard non apprezzerebbe.  
“Ci siamo.”  
Tyr l’ha condotto fino a una sala piena solo di vuoti, per quanto senso abbia una simile espressione: i due terzi della superficie, infatti, affacciano sui tetti di una città che farebbe passare Eldorado per una favela.  
Solleva il capo, scruta le venature mobili di un soffitto che pare una vela. Continua a sfuggirgli la fisica di Asgard e detesta dover riconoscere la propria inferiorità, fosse anche al cospetto degli dei.  
“Questo fa di te un grande tra i tuoi pari, piccolo uomo,” dice una voce che ha già sentito.  
Freyja, la bellona affezionata ai pessimi epiteti, lo squadra da un angolo in ombra della sala. I capelli le scivolano in dense onde d’oro rosso sino ai fianchi; tra le braccia, un enorme gatto che lo fissa annoiato.  
“La versione Santa Klaus era d’impatto, ma, se mi è concesso dirlo, questa mi piace di più.”  
La dea accenna un sorriso dalla disturbante freddezza. “Mio fratello ed io (1) comandiamo metà dell’esercito di Asgard. Nessuno può parlare di guerra in nostra assenza.”  
“Guerra?” mugugna. “Ne ho sentite tante, nelle ultime ore, ma questa mi era sfuggita.”  
Freyja non si scompone. “Loki vuole scatenare il Ragnarök. Sai di cosa parlo?”  
“Immagino che non sia un gruppo di metallari norvegesi (2).”  
L’altra solleva un sopracciglio.  
Dovrebbe evitare di spendere ottime battute con chi manca d’umorismo.  
   
 _Basta pensare a come si vestono, Tony. Basterebbe anche solo quello._  
   
“So che sei migliore di come vuoi apparire, midgardiano,” pontifica un’altra voce. “Acuto e prudente, anche se in modo poco convenzionale.”  
   
Odino indossa una palandrana che il papa apprezzerebbe; la faccia, tuttavia, è quella di un vecchio sterminatore di troll, non di un affettuoso e condiscendente pastore d’anime.  
Tony accenna un inchino, ma gioca in difesa e lo sa.  
“Conosci il più giovane dei miei figli, dunque immagino che non abbia bisogno d’essere allertato.”  
“In merito a cosa? I seggioloni, da queste parti, sono un po’ troppo alti e gli piaceva tuffarsi?”  
Freyja guarda Odino. L’altro sospira, ma non gli punta addosso nulla che somigli a un’arma.  
“Ho fatto il possibile per contrastarlo. Il vostro mondo non meritava d’essere coinvolto.”  
“Se può interessare, almeno stavolta c’è stato un morto solo… Ammesso che a qualcuno importi, ovviamente, di uno stupido, fragile, hipster newyorkese.”  
“Non ne sapevo nulla.”  
“Parliamo di Loki: cosa c’è da sapere?”  
   
No, non sta rispettando il protocollo.  
No, non sta facendo nulla per riuscire gradito, gradevole, accomodante, ma quel poco che ricorda della religione di sua madre – Howard non credeva a niente ed è così che l’ha cresciuto, cinico e disperato – racconta di un peccato chiamato ‘ _scelta_ ’. Disobbedienza. Coraggio.  
Un gran bel peccato.  
   
“Risponderà di questo suo ennesimo crimine. Hai la mia parola.”  
Tony scuote il capo. “Basta, per favore, _basta_ : conosco il copione e ne ho abbastanza. Non mi sono mai piaciute le repliche, come detesto le cover. Paganini non ripeteva e faceva bene. Com’è che funziona, quassù? Il _bambino_ fa i capricci, _papino_ molla lo sculaccione e il pupo s’incattivisce ancora di più? Be’, _quel pupo_ mi sembra già abbastanza cattivo: forse è il caso di cambiare metodo.”  
L’espressione di Odino è indecifrabile. La bellona, invece, pare che stia per avere un attacco isterico.  
   
 _No, Barbie Bella di Giorno, non mi dispiace: tra la casa distrutta, una vita distrutta e le palle piene, sapete cosa avete procurato_ voi _a_ me _?_  
   
“Sei uno strano uomo, midgardiano,” mugugna il vecchio. “Non riesco a capire se sia stupidità, la tua, arroganza, oppure una discutibile forma di coraggio.”  
Tony incrocia le braccia al petto. “È così importante saperlo?”  
   
A sorpresa, l’altro sorride – e no, non è la smorfia psicopatica di un cattivo firmato George Martin.  
Forse perché qui c’è poco da giocare.  
Forse perché quel _trono_ non è mai stato in discussione (3). Visti gli eredi, del resto, nessuno potrebbe fargliene una colpa.  
   
“Non mi chiedi perché ti ho convocato? Perché ho scelto di parlare con te solo?”  
“Anche se lo facessi, otterrei una risposta?”  
Odino annuisce soddisfatto: quale sia l’esame in corso, pare che lo stia superando con tanto di lode.  
“Tu sei un giusto, ma non sei nobile d’animo; comprendi il sacrificio, ma la verità è che pensi a vivere soprattutto per te stesso.”  
 _Ehi, piano con le offese_ , mugugnerebbe volentieri, se il vecchio non avesse tracciato un profilo più che accurato.  
“Questo ti rende prudente e accorto.”  
“Conosco qualcuno pronto a giurare il contrario. E anch’io… Be’, no, non mi definirei uno che perde tempo a pensare: _faccio_. Le chiacchiere non servono a niente.”  
“Il pensiero vive anche nelle nostre azioni.”  
“Mangiate cinese, voi dei Piani Alti? Non l’avrei detto. Il pensierino, comunque, mi ricorda tanto qualcosa che ho letto sul cartiglio di un biscotto della fortuna.”  
Freyja depone in terra il gatto e avanza di un paio di passi: una statua di carne di quasi due metri, con gli occhi di un assassino.  
   
 _Vatti a fidare delle apparenze._  
   
“Rispetto,” la sente sibilare. “Non sono disposta a tollerare oltre…”  
Odino solleva il palmo, tuttavia, e tanto basta ad arrestarla. “Loki vuole che tu abbia il Guanto dell’Infinito.”  
“Sì, ha berciato qualcosa del genere.”  
“Ti ha parlato delle sue qualità?”  
Tony inarca ironico un sopracciglio. “Loki non argomenta: _abbaia_. Sinora non ho nemmeno ben chiaro perché sia finito quassù a cacciare fantasmi.”  
“Hela non è uno spirito: è un demonio.”  
“Rassicurante.”  
“E Loki non ha nessuna possibilità di salvare il fratello senza condannarci tutti.”  
“ _Me-ra-vi-glio-so_ : era proprio quello che desideravo sapere.”  
“Eppure pare che non tutto sia stato scritto. Voi non esistete nelle parole della Völva.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Chi vive oltre le pagine del Destino, impugna il calamo, midgardiano.”  
Tony schiude le labbra.  
“Avrai i poteri di un dio, quelli che mai prima ho concesso a una creatura mortale, ma ricorda: dovrai usarli come un dio.”  
“Con rispetto, ne so quanto prima e…”  
“Freyja ti mostrerà l’uso del Guanto. Se vuoi sopravvivere all’inferno e permettere ai tuoi compagni di fare altrettanto, è bene che tu sia rispettoso nei confronti della signora del Seiðr. Molto più, almeno, del suo ultimo allievo.”  
“Fatemi indovinare… _Loki_?”  
“Sei un uomo intelligente, Tony Stark: fa’ che non debba pentirmi del privilegio che ti accordo.”  
 

*

_Asgard, campi di Jonor_

   
Volstagg ha sei figli (4) e un cucciolo di drago (5). Dei maschi, dice, Rolfe è il più inquieto, mentre Alaric, un pacioccone dallo sguardo buono, non gli ha mai dato pensieri. Se deve pensare a un erede, tuttavia, non ha dubbi: saranno Gudrun e Flosi a seguire le sue orme.  
“La piccola potrebbe anche diventare una brava moglie come la mia Hildegund, ma la seconda, Flosi ha già la tempra di una valchiria.”  
Steve sorride, grato alla sorte per avergli destinato un mentore piacevole e un addestramento che gli ricorda i pochi giorni felici di una vita sospesa nel tempo.  
La società di Asgard, militarizzata e orientata al culto della guerra, è un immenso esercito, regolato da leggi che conosce bene: preparazione tecnica, disciplina, obbedienza, sacrificio. Ciascuno deve fare la propria parte e non esistono ingranaggi superflui: l’identità è inghiottita dallo spirito di corpo e da un obiettivo ch’è la sicurezza di una privilegiata enclave d’oro. Nonostante una forza e una bellezza straordinarie, gli asgardiani somigliano agli uomini più di quel che si direbbe a un primo sguardo: le parole di Volstagg, almeno, tradiscono il bravo padre di famiglia, il cittadino modello, l’amico affezionato.  
“Tu sai cosa abbia in mente Loki?” domanda, mentre oltrepassano la poderosa volta in pietra che segna l’accesso ai campi di Jonor.  
Volstagg si accarezza la densa barba fulva e sospira. “C’era solo una persona che, a volte, riusciva a indovinare cosa ci fosse in quella testa matta ed era Thor. Nessun altro.”  
Steve annuisce. “Pensi che sia una trappola?”  
“Se avessi un’idea, sarebbe già molto, te l’assicuro. Il problema, invece, è che ignoro per primo perché mi sia offerto. Più ci penso, almeno, più mi dico che è una follia e che finirà male per tutti. Poi, però…”  
“È tanto terribile Hel?”  
Volstagg lo squadra con una curiosità che molto dice dei mondi cui appartengono: Steve è figlio della carne, del dubbio, della fede. Il Leone di Asgard ha solo certezze e guarda al tempo come a un nastro infinito.  
“Per uno come Thor, sì, lo è senz’altro: un mondo senza guerra, idromele e cinghiale, che vita può offrirti?”  
Steve si gratta la tempia e decide di evitare dispute teologiche – almeno sul momento. Dubita, d’altra parte, di poterne uscire vivo o sano di mente.  
“Ecco, siamo arrivati. Potrai addestrarti qui.”  
I campi di Jonor sono anticipati da una vasta arena circondata da rocce rossastre, su cui giovani soldati, contendenti e maestri d’armi stanno appollaiati come avvoltoi. Masse in lotta sollevano dense nubi di polvere, sotto lo sguardo morto di quattro colossali statue di bronzo.  
“Non sono nemmeno le più imponenti,” lo informa Volstagg, intercettando in suo sguardo. “Devi vedere quelle dell’arena dei Titani.”  
“Immagino,” mugugna, sebbene quest’avventura imprevista minacci di mettere a dura prova proprio la sua fantasia.  
“Per prima cosa, dobbiamo capire qual è il tuo livello, poi trovarti un compagno; quando avrai una sufficiente familiarità con le nostre armi, ti sottoporrai alla prova di Mjolnir.”  
“Perché non subito?”  
Volstagg gli scocca un’occhiata colma di sarcasmo. “Odino ha aspettato che Thor compisse ottant’anni, per metterglielo in mano. Mjolnir non è solo un martello: ha una volontà sua. Ammesso che tu riesca a sollevarlo, dovrai essere in grado di usarlo senza dartelo sui denti o finire a gambe all’aria. È per questo che devi prima prendere confidenza con il resto dell’armeria.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Áladras (quartieri dei Liósálfar)_

   
 _Tolkien, di elfi, non sapeva un cazzo_ , pensa Clint, mentre uno spilungone albino con le orecchie a punta lo fissa schifato – da parecchio, per altro.  
“Dunque è questo, il midgardiano?”  
Hogun, lo strambo – nonché unico e quasi muto – cinese di Asgard, annuisce.  
“Odino deve essere proprio disperato.”  
“Il Grande Padre è consapevole di quanto vi chiede, nobile Amdir, ma confida nella vostra generosità.”  
   
 _Al vecchio non frega niente: è il figlio spostato che rogna._  
 _Immagino che quassù, però, sparare balle sia un talento come un altro._  
   
Amdir – o come diavolo si chiama il _coso_ – piega il capo di lato e continua l’odiosa ispezione. “È brevilineo e non mi sembra molto intelligente.”  
Clint serra i denti e inghiotte la propria opinione a riguardo, poiché la diplomazia non è mai stata il suo forte e sospetta (probabilmente a ragione) che sia anche il motivo per cui non è ancora riuscito a superare il settimo livello di agente S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Chiunque l’abbia visto combattere, potrebbe dirvi che è un eccellente tiratore ed è molto agile.”  
   
 _Bravo, Bruce Lee, tu sì che sei un tipo a posto._  
   
“Noi non siamo ‘ _chiunque_ ’,” sibila, tuttavia, l’elfo, sfoderando un plurale che non gli piace per niente. “L’uso delle sacre armi chiede molto più di…”  
“Datemi un arco e poi ne riparliamo,” grugnisce Clint. “Anzi: _non_ ne parliamo. La compagnia non è granché.”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_

   
 _Sto perdendo il mio tempo. Non imparerà mai._  
La midgardiana solleva le palpebre, quasi abbia captato i suoi pensieri. Sarebbe consolante se così fosse, ma Loki immagina che sia ancora un istinto animalesco a guidarla – a suggerirle che la detesta e che, probabilmente, gode nel vederla fallire.  
“Non posso imparare quello che nessuno mi spiega.”  
I raggi della stella sono ormai tiepidi ma nulla è accaduto: l’anima della midgardiana si avverte appena ed è una fiamma ridicola.  
“È questo il tuo limite,” dice. “Pretendi che tutto abbia una spiegazione.”  
L’altra si morde le labbra. “Fammelo vedere.”  
“Chi?”  
“Voglio vedere Thor.”  
“È morto.”  
“Sono parole.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre.  
“Parli di spirito e di anima e di qualcosa che posso solo sentire… Ma come pretendi che lo faccia, se non trovo altro che confusione?”  
“Lo vedrai quando te lo sarai meritato.”  
La midgardiana scuote il capo. “Io non ti piaccio, vero?”  
“No, non è esatto. Io non provo niente per te, come non provo niente per questi abiti o per un libro o per una spada. Noi abbiamo… Una relazione strumentale? Sei una _cosa_ , Jane Foster: non darti l’importanza che non hai.”  
“Eppure sei stato tu a cercarmi. O sbaglio?”  
Loki sostiene il suo sguardo, i lembi della maschera ben aderenti al viso.  
Sofferenza, amore, paura, solitudine: tutto quel che di fragile possiede, è morto con Thor. Di Loki Laufeyson restano appena le schegge: e tagliano.  
“Potrei aver mentito; potrei aver recitato una parte solo per togliermi la soddisfazione di stringere il tuo pallido, lungo collo e torcertelo come l’oca che sei.”  
La midgardiana sussulta, poi si rialza.  
“… Oppure potrei offrirti la possibilità di dimostrare che vali _qualcosa_ … Per tua informazione, Thor non è un cuore fedele come ingenuamente supponi: prima che cadesse su Midgard, era Sif la sua prediletta. Ritieni di poter sostenere un simile confronto? Un bel muso che tra un decennio sarà appassito del tutto contro la più forte delle guerriere di Asgard? Non credo proprio.”  
Jane Foster lo fissa inorridita, come capita sempre quando affila la verità quasi fosse un’arma e la pianta nel petto della vittima designata.  
   
 _Mostrami il tuo cuore, stupida, fortunata creatura._  
 _Fammelo sentire._  
   
“Pensi che… Credi che la tua crudeltà sia _utile_?”  
Loki solleva ironico un sopracciglio. “Guardati i piedi,” dice.  
   
La rugiada del mattino galleggia, immobile, nell’aria, incoronandole le caviglie di cristalli.  
   
“Hai trovato il tuo Seiðr. Ora dovrai imparare a usarlo.”  
   
La midgardiana sbatte le palpebre, sorpresa.  
   
“Pensavo che avresti reagito al sentimento, come le anime nobili, invece, a quanto pare, la tua molla è il rancore. Un istinto piuttosto basso, dottoressa Foster.”  
L’altra solleva il viso. “Non ho mai avuto la pretesa di essere perfetta: forse è per questo che _lui_ ha scelto _me_.”  
   
E, questa volta, la lama affonda nel cuore sbagliato.  
Ammesso, poi, che ci sia ancora.  
   
 **Note:** * Il titolo è tratto dall’omonimo e celebre romanzo di Peter Cameron, ma non c’è alcuna affinità di contenuto.  
(1) In realtà solo Freyja (Freyr sarà tra i primi a soccombere durante il Ragnarök, arso vivo per mano di Surtur), che, non a caso, ho fatto comparire in armatura al fianco di Odino in “Sotto la pelle”. Secondo la tradizione, quando gli eroi caduti risorgeranno nella carne, metà sarà condotta nell’ultima battaglia proprio da Freyja, mentre metà risponderà direttamente agli ordini del Padre degli dei.  
(2) Invece sì! Ragnarok (senza umlaut) è il nome di un gruppo norvegese di black metal, mentre Ragnarök (con umlaut) è il nome di una band svedese di progressive rock. Musicalmente parlando, è anche il nome di un famoso festival tedesco di musica metal.  
(3) Gioco di parole su ‘ _A Game of Thrones_ ’.  
(4) In realtà sono la bellezza di otto (il riferimento è sempre Earth-616, cioè la continuity principale del comic). Sei, infatti, sono solo quelli legittimi: Alaric, Rolfe, Gunnhild, Gudrun, Flosi, Jargsa, cui vanno però aggiunti i gemelli Kevin e Mick (adottati). Ha anche un genero (Meft, marito della primogenita Jargsa – Thor #42).  
(5) Iron Man / Thor Vol. 2 1.


	19. Vigilia

_A truth that’s told with bad intent_  
 _Beats all the lies you can invent._  
― William Blake, _Auguries of Innocence_

 

*

_Asgard, Sökkvabekkr (palazzo di Sága)_  
 [ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate_ ]

   
Ci sono anime che sembrano nate solo per essere dimenticate; creature irrilevanti per maledizione, non per scelta, uomini che non sono mai riusciti a fare la differenza nemmeno quando essere ‘ _differenti_ ’ era l’unica qualità in loro possesso.  
Bruce si domanda se non avessero ragione i poveri indiani tra cui si era rifugiato prima che la vita tornasse a reclamare il suo prezzo: se non esista davvero un fondo di verità nell’idea della reincarnazione, di un’esistenza trascinata come un peso e come un castigo finché non suonano una, cento, mille campane liberatorie.  
 _Vivere è sempre morire_ , mormorava sibillino un vecchio che tutti dicevano pazzo solo perché guardava la realtà dalla porta di servizio. Aveva ragione lui, invece, perché dal giorno in cui apri gli occhi, richiuderli è davvero tutto quello che vuoi.  
   
Se non l’ha confuso un cielo che non ha eguali nei suoi ricordi, è già passata un’intera settimana dal giorno in cui Loki l’ha strappato a un presente migliore di quel che avrebbe anche solo osato immaginare.  
Un presente senza catene e senza battute di caccia.  
Un presente da uomo e non da preda.  
Vorrebbe dirsi che ha affrontato di peggio, che è solo una piccola, irrilevante parentesi in una vita che è andata avanti e non si è arresa alla tristezza, né alla cattività, ma l’hanno lasciato solo. E la solitudine, come il silenzio, trasforma l’eco dei pensieri in un brusio assordante.  
 _Una settimana._  
Da una settimana non sa più nulla della famiglia disfunzionale che l’ha salvato dalla follia.  
Da una settimana non parla, se non per rassicurare con qualche monosillabo distratto la timida creatura che lo serve.  
Da una settimana ha perso di nuovo ogni contatto con la realtà, precipitando in un sogno privo di coordinate dove niente è come dovrebbe e il futuro si chiama _inferno_.  
Il palazzo nel quale alloggia ha pareti di vetro che affacciano su una ripida cascata. Le acque cristalline in cui, ad aguzzare la vista, potresti cogliere il guizzare di mille pesci dorati, precipitano da un vuoto che sfuma in nebbia.  
Passa ore a guardarla, incantato dalla sua fisica improbabile. Immagina che a Betty sarebbe piaciuta, come le piacevano i festival di magia e i baracconi del Luna Park.  
   
 _“È bello pensare che probabilmente abbiamo torto, no? Che esiste un prestigiatore universale dai trucchi inafferrabili; che stiamo sbagliando tutto, perché una formula non ha odore, colore, spessore… È pura fantasia, come ogni altra illusione.”_  
   
Betty gli ha scritto appena prima che il famoso _prestigiatore_ rovesciasse il banco: un’equazione, quasi fossero ancora i ragazzi innamorati di un tempo che forse non è mai esistito.  
   
F = G(m 1m2)/d2.  
   
La legge di gravitazione universale: sostituisci una _a_ alla costante e ottieni l’unica verità scientifica sempre dimostrata.  
   
 _Quale?_  
 _Se vuoi provare la forza dell’amore, aumenta il raggio che separa gli amanti e vedrai._  
   
 _Già, ho proprio visto._  
   
Le ha risposto con la _diseguaglianza di Clausius_ (dS ³ dq/T), certo d’essere accolto e compreso.  
   
 _Ogni giorno che passa, la confusione aumenta, come si moltiplicano le schegge di me e le ipotesi di un Bruce che non ho mai colto, né sperimentato._  
 _Un uomo normale, senza un gran bisogno di dimenticare._  
 _Dimenticare cosa?_  
Tutto.  
 _Tutto quello che l’_ Altro _porta in superficie anche per un vigliacco timido e muto._  
   
“È un luogo adatto alla contemplazione, ma pericoloso, midgardiano. Non cedere alla voce delle acque sacre: intorbidano la coscienza di chiunque non sia abbastanza saldo da governare desideri e pensieri.”  
   
Bruce si volta d’istinto. Odino lo raggiunge con passo da vecchio, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e l’unico occhio volto in terra, come certi pensionati nelle mattine di sole a Central Park.  
   
 _Ti sei chiesto perché gli anziani camminino sempre un po’ curvi e seguano con lo sguardo solo i loro passi?_  
 _Perché hanno paura d’inciampare?_  
 _Perché hanno perso la curiosità per il cielo._  
 _La curiosità?_  
 _Betty sorride da un cantuccio polveroso dell’anima e gli indica un pugno di stelle._  
 _A noi non capiterà, vero? Non ci annoieremo mai a contarle._  
   
“Il tempo sta per compiersi.”  
È un ossimoro, Odino, perché muta a ogni sguardo. A tratti ti sembra di spiare un relitto decrepito; un pugno d’istanti e vedi ancora un re, un guerriero, un dio leggendario e terribile. Di rado, forse, c’è spazio anche per il padre deluso, maldestro, incapace. Al momento, pensa Bruce, è un uomo anziano, ancora solido, lento, ma di quella lentezza che trasuda superiorità e calcolo.  
“Quale tempo?”  
Odino lo guarda. Da giovane, probabilmente, era più grosso di Thor, forse persino più forte e pericoloso. Tracce di una grandezza nobile e antica s’intravedono ancora nel volto segnato dal tempo – rughe come fiordi e cicatrici. Rughe che raccontano e che nascondono.  
“Loki non aspetterà oltre. Mi sorprende, anzi, che sia riuscito a trattenersi tanto a lungo. Forse ha imparato qualcosa… Chissà?”  
“Non credo d’essere la persona adatta a giudicare scelte di cui non so nulla. La mia presenza, qui, è…”  
“ _Inutile_? Sei un mortale sensibile e accorto, midgardiano, ma questa superficialità non ti fa onore.”  
Bruce si massaggia la radice del naso.  
I pensieri fanno male? Più di quanto chiunque sarebbe disposto a riconoscere.  
“Davvero non immagini perché Loki abbia voluto anche te?”  
“Non è me che cerca, ma l’ _Altro_.”  
Odino annuisce. “Ti ferisce, questo? Ti delude?”  
Lo sguardo di Odino è acuto e fermo; lo attraversa senza vergogna e, soprattutto, senza scrupolo alcuno. Bruce si chiede se non sia stato questo a trasformare Loki in un bugiardo patologico: il terrore d’essere sfogliato e letto come un libro; d’essere nudo e indifeso davanti al giudizio di occhi ingordi.  
“Perché dovrebbe?”  
“Perché tu hai creduto di poterlo cambiare e ritenevi, forse, d’esserci riuscito, invece Loki è proprio ciò che hai visto: un opportunista che persegue solo il proprio utile.”  
“Non discuto, ma l’utile, questa volta, è la vita di chi diceva di odiare: se è egoismo, devo confessare d’aver sempre usato un’altra espressione.”  
“Sei un midgardiano: il tuo sguardo non può abbracciare un disegno più ampio di una misera pozza. La mente degli dei, invece, è un oceano e dell’oceano conserva tutte le insidie.”  
Bruce china il capo e sospira. “A Loki piacciono molto i dolci, ma non ne chiederebbe mai, perché se ne vergogna.”  
Odino lo scruta perplesso.  
“E gli piace essere lodato più di ogni altra cosa, perché forse nessuno gliel’ha mai concesso. Non, almeno, per quello che gli stava a cuore.”  
“Che…”  
“È crudele, perché è intelligente, ma soprattutto sensibile, dunque indovina con facilità dove colpire per far male; la verità, tuttavia, è che ferisce per invidia, poiché pensa che nessuno lo amerà mai abbastanza, dunque è preferibile costruire mille ragioni d’odio che non inseguire il miraggio di un affetto.”  
“Pensi che non conosca mio figlio, mortale? Credi di dovermi dire…”  
Bruce solleva il capo. Il precipitare costante delle acque produce un suono assordante, eppure non gli è mai parso di pensare così bene, con altrettanta chiarezza. “Su Jotunheim, o quale sia il nome del pianeta ove era stato abbandonato, l’avevano fatto a pezzi. Ero sicuro che l’avrei visto morire e non mi dispiaceva. Non sono buono e non sono perfetto; non sono nemmeno tanto ingenuo da raccontare menzogne in cui non crederei per primo.”  
Chiude gli occhi, si strofina il mento. “Meritava di soffrire. Meritava ogni colpo ricevuto, ogni ferita, ogni incubo. Meritava il mio disprezzo e l’odio di Tony.”  
“Thor mi ha raccontato qualcosa di diverso sul tuo conto.”  
Bruce annuisce. “Mi ha stretto la mano.”  
Odino aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Volevo solo controllare la frequenza dei suoi battiti, perché aveva la febbre tanto alta che non riuscivo nemmeno a fidarmi dei miei strumenti. Loki mi ha… _Trattenuto_? Era cosciente, sapeva quello che stava facendo e non voleva che lo lasciassi. Non sapeva come chiederlo, forse non l’avrebbe nemmeno fatto, ma restava quella preghiera muta. _Per favore, non lasciarmi solo_ , o qualcosa del genere. Era un essere umano, come me. Aveva paura di morire, come tutti. Aveva il terrore di crepare solo come un cane… Com’era quasi già successo, in fondo.”  
“Hai il cuore molle.”  
“Forse. O forse bisogna volare bassi per accorgersi dei dettagli.”  
“ _Dettagli_?”  
“Può darsi che abbia mentito, non lo nego. È possibile che io sia un illuso e questo mio discorso non abbia senso alcuno, tuttavia…”  
“Continua.”  
Bruce si stringe nelle spalle. “È un mostro? Sono un mostro? I peggiori con cui mi sia misurato erano uomini. Erano _normali_. Per questo resto dell’idea che per evitare una tragedia sarebbe bastata una domenica allo zoo e un po’ di zucchero filato.”  
   
 _E anche a me, per non trasformarmi in quella bestia di mio padre._  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), giardini della regina_

   
Le illusioni sono un espediente da principianti, ma sono l’unica risorsa su cui può fare affidamento.  
Loki serra le dita nel pugno e l’imago si dissolve in una bava azzurrina, che il terreno assorbe con ridicola facilità.  
Se l’avversario si affida allo sguardo, sul campo di battaglia possono salvarti la vita, ma se il nemico usasse altri sensi? _Se Hel fosse così buio da rendere la vista superflua?_  
Scuote il capo.  
Più il tempo passa, più la sua determinazione evapora in una nebbiolina rarefatta, ridicola.  
Com’è che ha detto, il midgardiano?  
   
 _Tu manchi di convinzione._  
   
Non può permetterselo – no, quello proprio no.  
   
“È questo il codice che cercavi?”  
   
Avvolta dalla luce calda del tramonto, Sigyn ha la pelle d’oro e gli occhi bui delle statue di Asgard.  
“Sì, è questo.”  
Gli siede accanto, mentre sfoglia un libro tanto antico da fargli temere – a ragione – che possa sbriciolarsi tra le sue dita.  
Come accade per le pergamene d’evocazione, solo una seiðkona può avervi accesso. Loki non si è mai posto il problema ( _prima_ ), poiché il Seiðr gli obbediva e si era trasformato nella sua più potente arma – un’illusione pericolosa, che l’ha scoraggiato dal completare lo studio delle rune.  
“È il codice dei Sigilli.”  
Loki solleva lo sguardo e annuisce.  
Gli occhi di Sigyn, trasparenti e puliti, non tradiscono emozioni.  
“Dunque non hai cambiato idea.”  
“Ti ho forse dato modo di pensare il contrario?”  
Non si toccano – non lo tocca.  
C’è stato un tempo in cui avrebbero potuto; in cui forse l’avrebbe persino _desiderato_ , ma i _se_ descrivono una dimensione che non appartiene né alla perdita, né alla guerra.  
Il profilo nobile e diritto di Sigyn non è mutato, ma la bocca ha perso la curva morbida dei suoi ricordi per assumere una piega amara, adulta e sconfitta.  
“L’unico sollievo del lutto è che puoi indossarlo una sola volta, non credi?”  
Resta in silenzio, perché sa riconoscere uno schiaffo persino quando somiglia a una domanda.  
“Ti ho pianto, quel giorno, e poi pensavo d’essermi asciugata.”  
“Non avresti dovuto: ho portato la guerra ad Asgard e non me ne sono mai pentito.”  
Sigyn si volge a guardarlo. “Quando sei diventato _così_ , Loki?”  
Si stringe nelle spalle, sorride, ma è una smorfia rabbiosa, poco più di una crepa nella maschera che è, insieme, difesa e condanna.  
“Non sono mai stato uno di voi. Dovevo solo rendermene conto.”  
“Mi trovi patetica?”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non ho smesso un solo giorno di amarti.”  
“Fallo ora.”  
Sigyn sbatte le palpebre, incredula.  
“Te lo concedo, o te lo ordino, se preferisci. Puoi smettere di amarmi, Sigyn.”  
Il tono è leggero, ironica la piega assunta dalle sue labbra.  
“Non è così che funziona, purtroppo.”  
   
 _Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica: lo so da sempre._  
   
Si rialza. Il volume è più leggero di come lo ricordava, ma era un bambino, la prima volta in cui l’ha sfogliato, non un uomo. Non l’ombra di un probabile _niente_.  
“Ha imparato, la midgardiana?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ne parla tutta Asgard.”  
“Pensavo che non t’interessassero i pettegolezzi.”  
“Non sono sorda.”  
“E che mormora, il popolino?”  
“Scommette. Persino piccole fortune in piastre e gioielli.”  
“Sul serio? Li ho sottovalutati, allora.”  
“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Sai che tipo di maestro sono. Secondo te?”  
Sigyn sorride. “Ne sono lieta: avrò bisogno di un mantello pesante e non dovrò preoccuparmi d’economizzare.”  
“Tu hai…”  
“… Scommesso su una nuova seiðkona e deciso di accompagnarvi almeno sino alla faglia.”  
“Mi risparmi la fatica di domandartelo.”  
Sigyn si allontana oltre le spalle una folta ciocca dorata. “Sono stata tua amica abbastanza a lungo da sapere che non ti è mai piaciuto chiedere.”  
Loki scuote il capo e sogghigna. “Oltre a te e a Lady Eir, quanti sanno che…”  
“Nessuno, salvo che tu non l’abbia reso pubblico o domandato accesso a codici compromettenti senza particolare discrezione.”  
“L’hai capito da qualche rotolo muffito?”  
“Sono una guaritrice, Loki. Leggere sotto la pelle è quel che so fare meglio, dopo innamorarmi della persona sbagliata e scegliere di aspettarla per tutta la vita.”  
   
 _Ci somigliamo più di quel che credi, Sigyn, ed è anche questa la nostra condanna: siamo rette parallele lungo un piano euclideo._  
 _Non ci incontreremo mai davvero._  
   
“Non hai paura delle conseguenze?”  
“Odino non mi punirà per averti aiutato, a meno che non abbia in odio la midgardiana al punto da volerla morta.”  
“Ottima osservazione.”  
“Aprire un passaggio tra i mondi dell’ _essere_ e dell’ _essere stato_ esaurirebbe del tutto la sua energia vitale e lo sai bene. Non avresti speso tempo a istruirla, se avessi voluto sacrificarla subito.”  
“Sei più acuta di quel che ricordavo.”  
“Ho avuto un buon maestro e la sventura di crescere.”  
“Non c’è nulla di dolce nell’infanzia.”  
“Per dirlo, devi averne dimenticato il sapore.”  
“O ricordarlo così bene da sapere che è veleno.”  
Sigyn china il capo e raccoglie le mani in grembo.  
“Quando, Loki?”  
“Domani mattina, all’alba.”  
“Ci sarò.”

*

_Asgard, Frohheimr (palazzo di Odino), sala dei banchetti_

   
“A quanto pare, la quarantena è finita.”  
Clint si stira come un gatto e abbandona la panca, su cui langue e sbadiglia da almeno un milione di anni, per accogliere le prime facce note.  
“Guarda chi si rivede! Allora, _Legolas_? Com’è andata la tua _Unexpected Journey_?”  
Clint solleva il medio, poi restituisce la cortesia. “Dovresti saperlo, _Bilbo_. Ma come diavolo sei conciato?”  
“ _Asgardian-style_ e non accetto consigli di look da uno che va in giro in calzamaglia.”  
Steve, che sembra ancora più grosso di come lo ricordava, gli risparmia un abbraccio da cui uscirebbe, se non proprio male, senz’altro _incrinato_ di brutto.  
“È un sollievo vedere che…”  
   
 _Non ridere, Clint, ne va del futuro delle tue costole._  
   
“ _È un sollievo vedere che_ … Ma come parli, Capitano? È un effetto collaterale del martellone? Ti hanno antichizzato per esigenze sceniche?” ridacchia Tony, che applica lo stark-centrismo sotto qualunque cielo e non si lascia inibire né dal primo vichingo che passa, né dalla versione _quattro luglio_ di _Conan il distruttore_.  
“Gli altri?” tossisce imbarazzato Steve.  
Clint si stringe nelle spalle. “Quando sono entrato, la sala era deserta. Voi siete stati i primi ad arrivare.”  
Tony accarezza una barba che avrebbe ora un urgente bisogno d’essere rifilata. “Speriamo che le signore se la siano cavata. Non tanto la Romanoff, che…”  
Un sibilo appena percettibile sciabola l’aria, seguito da uno schiocco secco. Nella parete, alle spalle di Stark, è ora infisso uno spillone che potrebbe far male – _molto_ – se piantato nella polpa della spalla. Tony, tuttavia, non pare sorpreso, né spaventato.  
“Bentornata, _miss Natalie_ ,” sogghigna, poi solleva il braccio: la sua mano destra è coperta da un singolare guanto che ricorda, alla lontana, quello della Mark. “Ti prevengo: la tua mira non ha niente che non vada, purché non tu non pretenda di ferirmi attraversando lo spazio. Ho imparato qualche trucchetto davvero utile.”  
Natasha socchiude le palpebre e sorride: è l’unica valchiria per cui non lo spaventa nemmeno l’ipotesi di vivere davvero il Crepuscolo degli Dei.  
“Buon per te,” è il parco commento. “Anch’io ho migliorato la mia preparazione.”  
“Non avevo dubbi,” risponde Tony. “Sei ancora la _Vedova Nera_ o hai un nuovo nome d’arte? Che so, _Adalind la Sterminatrice_ , _Sigrun l’Implacabile_?”  
“Per te, Stark, potrei essere _Tasha la Misericordiosa_. Sai che morire non è quanto di peggio possa capitare a un uomo?”  
“Confermo,” suggerisce un’altra voce nota.  
Banner li saluta con un inchino. “Sembra che l’ _Altro_ sia perfetto per la destinazione che ci aspetta: non ho avuto molto da fare.”  
Tony lo raggiunge e gli mena una pacca sulla spalla. “Non ti sei perso niente: anche a conoscerli, i gatti asgardiani, non sono questo granché. In ogni caso… Che fine hanno fatto _Eric Draven_ e _Bella Swan_?”  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Thor_

   
“Posso toccarlo?”  
“Se vuoi.”  
   
Il viso di Thor è gelido; la pelle, dura e fredda come il marmo. La sua espressione, tuttavia, è quieta e serena, quasi si fosse appena addormentato e stesse facendo un bel sogno.  
   
 _È me che cerchi, laggiù?_  
 _Ricordi ancora le notti di Midgard?_  
   
Afferra la sua mano, ma quanto stringe è solo perdita e assenza.  
Pensava che avrebbe pianto sino a sciogliersi, quando avesse smarrito anche l’ultima briciola di speranza, ma è asciutta come un deserto.  
   
 _Incredula?_  
 _Furibonda?_  
 _Tradita?_  
   
Loki attende in silenzio, impenetrabile come di consueto.  
   
 _No, non ho imparato ad apprezzarlo, Thor._  
 _No, non riuscirà mai a piacermi, tuo fratello._  
 _È maligno ed egoista. Non ti racconterò quanto in profondità mi abbia ferita, mille e mille altre volte ancora, umiliata e derisa._  
 _Non ti dirò niente, perché la mia lingua farà tutt’altro e la tua pelle sarà di nuovo calda, i tuoi occhi avranno il colore del cielo e il tuo sorriso sarà il mio miracolo._  
   
“Riuscirò davvero a riportarlo indietro?”  
Loki si avvicina, ma non la guarda.  
“Lo spero per te,” sibila – e la pelle di Thor le pare, all’improvviso, ancora più fredda. “Non mi piace perdere tempo o viaggiare senza uno scopo.”  
Jane stringe le labbra e deglutisce con difficoltà. “Dovremo trovare prima di tutto la sua anima, immagino… Quanto è grande Hel?”  
“Quanto è grande il mare?”  
Contrae i pugni.  
La mandorla dell’unghia gratta e sfregia la carne.  
“Allora salpiamo e andiamo a vedere.”


	20. Verso il buio

_All that is gold does not glitter,_  
 _Not all those who wander are lost._  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

 

*

_Asgard, città bassa (casa di Volstagg)_  
 [ _anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate_ ]

   
Quante sono le albe che appena ricorda? Mattine di cieli alti e aria fredda, il laterizio annerito dal fumo di una Brooklyn di gas e carbone, cancellata dalla Storia; l’odore buono e familiare del pane appena sfornato o dell’inchiostro ancora fresco del giornale, all’angolo che uno strillone divide con il chiosco delle granatine?  
Oppure aurore desolate, figlie della guerra e del suo infinito inverno, albe da campo davanti a una cartina, al miraggio di un amore, a un sogno di libertà?  
Eppure, se scava appena sotto la superficie di una memoria sopravvissuta al freddo – una memoria in cui _ieri_ è il secolo scorso – Steve le ritrova tutte: ogni alba, ogni sfumatura, la sensazione d’intorpidimento che segue il risveglio, la voglia di schiacciare la testa sotto il cuscino e pregare: ‘ _ancora un minuto, un minuto solo_.’  
E niente, soprattutto, somiglia a quel cielo e alla sensazione d’ineluttabilità che sente dentro.  
   
“Mi dispiace che te ne vai.”  
   
Solleva lo sguardo.  
Flosi, immobile sulla porta, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro (un giovane trampoliere nervoso), ma non rinuncia a guardarlo.  
Ha tredici anni, le trecce rosse, una manciata di efelidi a spruzzarle il naso. Maneggia la spada come una coetanea terrestre i pennelli per il trucco e non l’ha mai vista sorridere.  
   
“Flosi è nata seria,” gli ha detto ridendo Volstagg, davanti all’espressione scontrosa con cui la sua penultima figlia l’ha accolto in casa. “È un’anima di Samhain. Samhain è un giorno buio.”  
   
Quella di Volstagg, sebbene per un tempo ridicolo, è diventata anche la _sua_ casa, la _sua_ famiglia; un piccolo mondo riparato che quasi non ricordava più e che ora deve comunque lasciare.  
Flosi avanza di un paio di passi. A differenza del padre e dei fratelli, è sottile come un giunco, gambe lunghe, ginocchia nodose. Gli ricorda Sally McKenzie, la figlia del padrone della distilleria che…  
Che appartiene a un altro Steve, a un’altra epoca, a un altro _tutto_.  
   
“Dispiace anche a me.”  
Sorride. Flosi non lo asseconda. Non sa bene come comportarsi, perché la Storia l’ha mandato a dormire prima che scoprisse come maneggiare le donne e non c’è addestramento, siero, miracolo che possa sostituirsi all’esperienza.  
“Kenna Tamsin dice che verrà il Ragnarök e che i cieli cadranno.”  
Steve allunga il braccio e le sfiora il gomito; un invito discreto, che suggerisce senza imporre e consola senza parole. Si lascia abbracciare, sorpreso da una forza che ha poco d’infantile (femminile) e che pure parla una lingua nota, perché anche Peggy non era _solo_ una signora, ma nessuno l’avrebbe mai detta meno che donna.  
“Tuo padre ed io dobbiamo partire proprio per questo: per impedire che accada e per proteggervi.”  
Flosi alza il viso. La scarsa luce che filtra dalle imposte di legno non basta a illuminarle gli occhi – che sono grigi. Un grigio denso e vellutato come il manto di un certosino.  
“E tu? Tu sarai al sicuro?”  
Accenna all’angolo della stanza in cui giace Mjolnir, massiccio e inamovibile, ma non per la sua mano. “Ho chi mi difende e non sarò solo.”  
Flosi annuisce. “Ho visto combattere la donna rossa: è forte quasi quanto Svéa la valchiria.”  
“Parli di Natasha? Sì, è abile e pericolosa.”  
“Io diventerò una guerriera migliore.”  
Steve le accarezza i capelli con la gentilezza e la cura di un fratello maggiore.  
Quella che brucia il cuore di una donna.  
Quella che gli uomini usano sempre a sproposito.  
Gli occhi di Flosi – bui, affamati, sfuggenti – cercano _altro_ , tuttavia, e non ammettono il ‘per favore’, né un invito che non oserebbe mai formulare.  
È un bacio pulito, asciutto, spaventato.  
La bocca della bambina è appena tiepida, eppure ustiona.  
“Non morire, midgardiano,” dice, prima di svanire inghiottita dall’ombra di un luogo che ormai gli appartiene, perché ‘casa’ è ovunque ci sia qualcuno ad aspettare il tuo ritorno, fosse anche settant’anni dopo.  
 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga)_

   
“Hai passato la notte a studiare, vero?”  
   
La corte esterna di Fensalir è ancora deserta. I primi raggi della stella spruzzano d’oro le foglie lanceolate dell’alta siepe che costeggia il muro occidentale. Quand’era bambino non c’era – o non lo ricorda.  
Lassù, in bilico tra il niente e la grandezza, Thor sfidava il vuoto sotto il suo sguardo terrorizzato.  
   
 _“Non cado, Loki. Io non posso cadere.”_  
   
 _Invece l’hai fatto, idiota._  
   
Sif non è scoraggiata dal suo silenzio e lo affianca. Ne sente gli occhi percorrerlo e valutare ogni dettaglio quasi fosse un cartiglio da decifrare: il mantello pesante, il fodero delle lame e persino una spada che ha sempre usato poco, senza entusiasmo, né soddisfazione.  
“Hai fatto un buon lavoro con lei.”  
Solleva il viso. Lo sguardo di Sif è caldo; le labbra, tuttavia, non osano un sorriso: è lo stesso orgoglio a dissuaderla.  
Meglio così: non sopporterebbe un affetto fiorito dalla pietà. Non il _suo_.  
“Come puoi dirlo?”  
“È ancora viva. Mi pare un indizio incoraggiante.”  
Una grossa cincia plana in terra e chioccia querula, domandando ai suoi occhi una rassicurazione d’esistenza.  
Niente gazze. Non più – _non ancora_.  
“È da vedere quanto possa essere utile.”  
Sif sospira. “È perché sono una skjaldmær, vero? È per questo che non hai pensato d’insegnare a me il Seiðr?”  
Loki non risponde, perché è una domanda retorica e non potrebbe dirle nulla che già non sappia – o non abbia compreso.  
Chi, più di loro due, rappresenta l’ _eccezione_?  
Un maschio cresciuto tra le seiðkona.  
Una femmina allevata nei campi di Jonor.  
Chi, più di loro due, rappresenta l’ _illusione_?  
Avrebbero dato la vita per Thor, ma il principe l’ha regalata a una mortale.  
   
“Per quanto possa valere, comunque, mi hai sorpreso,” riprende Sif. “Credevo di conoscerti, ma _quel_ Loki non l’avrebbe mai fatto.”  
“Sei sempre stata stupida e presuntuosa,” dice.  
   
La cincia si accanisce sulla frattura che si apre tra due pietre della pavimentazione; affonda il becco, lo solleva, si spinge ancora più a fondo.  
Tentare sembra più importante del risultato. Tentare, pensa Loki, è un lusso da piumini deboli, non mostri disperati.  
   
“Vuoi un’altra testata?”  
Il tono è leggero; la minaccia, una posa. Al punto in cui sono arrivati, potrebbero recitare qualunque parte e sentirsi nudi.  
“Non sfidare la sorte: l’ottimismo è una qualità solo finché non diventa temerario.”  
Sif sogghigna – un suono leggero, alto come le nuvole che corrono nel cielo pulito del mattino. “Io penso che andrà bene,” dice. “Mi piacciono, i midgardiani. Li avevo sottovalutati.”  
“Hanno avuto ragione di me, per quanto sia umiliante ricordarlo. Ti assicuro che serve molto di più di un colpo fortunato.”  
Sif sostiene il suo sguardo. “C’era Thor, al loro fianco. Tu non potrai mai vincere contro tuo fratello.”  
“Non è mio fratello.”  
“Anche per questo.”  
Loki sorride. “Un giorno le tue arroganti convinzioni ti soffocheranno e quel giorno, credimi, sarà un gran giorno per me.”  
Sif solleva il braccio, poi intercetta la sua occhiata e desiste.  
Non tutti gli strappi possono essere ricuciti, come non tutte le nubi fugate.  
Non avrà mai il suo perdono o la sua tenerezza, come non li ha avuti Thor. Tutto quello che cerca non è riscatto e nemmeno amore. Per la prima volta da che ha scelto di essere Male – quello maiuscolo – non saprebbe spiegare perché sia diventato così importante lottare per l’ _altro_ , per rivedere quegli occhi.  
O forse lo sa benissimo e non vuole raccontarselo, perché l’ _altro_ vale tutto il suo orgoglio e, probabilmente, la sua vita.  
   
“Qual è il piano?”  
Loki si stringe nelle cocche del mantello. “Non c’è un piano, come non esistono mappe di Hel. Per vostra _sfortuna_ , non sono ancora mai morto, dunque è l’unico dei Nove Regni che non abbia visitato.”  
“Ma sei un calcolatore e ti conosco abbastanza da poterlo dire senza timore di sbagliare o peccare d’ingenuità. Sai come arrivare alle porte di Hel, immagino, e come aggirare il guardiano.”  
“Può darsi, ma torno a ripetertelo: tu non mi conosci, Sif. Non escludere l’eventualità che possa aver orchestrato tutto per eliminare i fastidiosi alleati di uno stupido.”  
“Allora fattelo dire, _Psychotic Mind_ : l’hai fatto male,” sogghigna qualcuno che ormai conosce (purtroppo) più che bene.  
Il midgardiano chiamato Tony Stark si è palesato all’improvviso, senza che arrivasse a registrarne la presenza. Tale irritante dettaglio rappresenta comunque una buona nuova, perché indice di un’abilità ormai acquisita e di un’alleanza utile, almeno per il momento.  
“Hai usato il guanto, vero?”  
L’altro solleva il braccio. Nell’artefatto di Thanos brillano due sole gemme: il vecchio orbo sa come cautelarsi dai concorrenti pericolosi, bisogna riconoscerglielo.  
“Sulla sartoria e il cibo siete al Medioevo, ma quando entrano in conto i giocattoli, sapete il fatto vostro.”  
“Non ti consiglio di usare quelle parole, mortale: le gemme sono vive,” mugugna Sif, prima d’indicargli le ombre che si profilano nei pressi dell’ingresso settentrionale della corte.  
Intravede la mole di Volstagg e le linee sottili della midgardiana; per un pugno d’istanti gli pare quasi di scorgere persino Thor, in armi e pronto a imbarcarsi nell’ennesima avventura.  
Ma non è Thor: è solo un’illusione del ricordo e un miraggio che per primo ha concorso a costruire.  
“Siamo al completo,” dice Sif. “Non resta che sellare i cavalli e…”  
“No, manca ancora qualcuno,” replica: e non sa se sperare che _lei_ non lo tradisca o, al contrario, decida di rinunciare, perché quanto pretende è il prezzo di un sentimento che non potrà ricambiare mai.  
   
Eppure, in fondo, cos’è l’amore, se non miele viscoso per stupide mosche suicide?  
   
“Ma quella è…”  
“Ora sì. Ora siamo _tutti_ ,” dice e volge le spalle a un gruppo cui non apparterrà mai; cui forse, anzi, non avrà mai il coraggio di appartenere, perché quando ti dai rinunci alla maschera – e sulla pelle nuda, la vita, fa male.  
Un male cane.  
 

*

_Verso Niflheimr_

   
Non le ha concesso che un rapido cenno del capo, ma sapeva di non poter domandare altro.  
La vita ti sorprende un bel giorno adulto e scopri la gratuità del bene. Se ti aspetti qualcosa in cambio, almeno, conviene che tu metta in conto, prima di tutto, la delusione.  
Sigyn respira l’aria fredda del mattino e ignora gli sguardi interdetti del resto della compagnia. Nemmeno lady Sif, che conosce da bambina, ha osato avvicinarla, ma quell’evidenza non la sorprende, perché le risposte che qualcun altro cerca riposano nell’intimità di un’infanzia lontana.  
Sono colati secoli, sui midgardiani, ma ad Asgard tutti ricordano l’amore pazzo e infelice di una ragazzina odiata dalle gazze.  
Loki le porge la mano e l’aiuta a montare un imponente frisone. La presa è salda, la pelle fredda, lo sguardo distante.  
Ancora una volta, tra loro, parlano i silenzi: un dialogo breve ed essenziale, forse persino affettuoso.  
   
 _Sono contenta che tu mi abbia dato una simile opportunità; che almeno una volta mi abbia concesso di essere dalla tua parte._  
   
 _Perché dovresti ringraziarmi? Non c’è nulla di piacevole nel viaggio che dobbiamo affrontare._  
   
 _È pur sempre meglio dell’indifferenza e dell’assenza._  
   
La schiena premuta contro il suo petto, Sigyn cerca un odore da conservare per quando saranno di nuovo due estranei e l’ennesima memoria perduta, ma Loki non odora di niente, tanto meno di lei.  
Tormenta le fibbie del mantello.  
La meta è il nord di Niflheimr, la terra delle nebbie, là dove si assottigliano i confini tra i Mondi; là dove volano le gazze e il cielo è nero.  
Porta lo sguardo alle mani di Loki, alle sue lunghe dita strette alle redini. Cerca un’antica cicatrice, il segno del suo passaggio nel tempo della persona cui ha immolato il meglio di sé.  
La pelle del principe, tuttavia, è candida e perfetta, come una pagina intonsa: una pagina in cui niente racconta una storia per due.  
 

*

   
“Questa sì che è una sorpresa, non ti pare?”  
   
Tony lo affianca, governando i finimenti con una goffaggine che è anche la sua, perché mai, nella vita, avrebbe pensato di darsi all’equitazione su un pianeta di divinità e chimere umorali.  
Ma alla vita non avrebbe nemmeno mai chiesto una bestia nel cuore, l’esilio da Betty e da un’umanità cui, in fondo, ha sempre voluto bene.  
   
“È da quando siamo arrivati che mi chiedo, piuttosto, cosa _non_ sia sorprendente.”  
Tony accenna con il capo alla testa di una processione silenziosa, mentre il verde della conca in cui giace Asgard svanisce inghiottito dalla polvere e dalla bruma. “Sembra che il tuo _animaletto_ abbia trovato la _femmina_. A chi spetterà il primo della cucciolata?”  
Bruce sbuffa, arreso a un sarcasmo contro il quale non ha armi. Gli è sempre mancato il potere d’intimidire con lo sguardo – non, almeno, finché la pelle non si copre di verde e il cuore si dissolve nella nebbia rossastra di una furia cieca.  
“Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di trascinare questa storia ridicola?”  
Tony ridacchia tra sé, ironico, ma senza crudeltà. “Hai notato che sei il solo a essere omaggiato di un rispettoso _lei_? Come giustifichi un simile favoritismo, dottor Banner?”  
“Forse con il fatto che sono stato il primo a non mancargli di rispetto?”  
“Come siete sempre politicamente corretti e noiosi, voi attivisti verdi!”  
“Questa era prevedibile e, concedimelo, assai meno riuscita del solito.”  
Tony si gratta la guancia e tenta di trovare una posizione più confortevole. “È la compagnia,” mugugna. “Teste da anno zero, per non dire qualcosa di peggio. Quando torneremo a New York, ricordami di coprire Pepper di rose. Non c’è niente di meglio di una donna per farti riscoprire la nostalgia della tua.”  
“Immagino che c’entri il tuo addestramento e devo ricordarti che non ne so niente. Negli ultimi tempi ho vissuto in una scatola di vetro: in senso letterale.”  
L’espressione di Tony è tesa; lo sguardo, perso nell’orizzonte incerto che attende i loro passi, colmo d’ombra.  
“Spero che ti abbiano trattato bene. Io ho avuto l’onore d’intrattenermi con la maestra di _quello là_ e ti assicuro che, tra precedenti familiari e traumi da kindergarten, comincio a capire parecchie cose.”  
“Gli dei sono diversi da come li immaginavamo, vero?”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle. “Continuo a pensare che l’incredulità sia la via migliore da percorrere per non restare delusi.”  
“Il che, detto di una squadra candidata all’inferno, suona piuttosto… Singolare?”  
Tony solleva il guanto e ne percorre con lo sguardo la superficie lucida, su cui si aprono le orbite cieche delle gemme mancanti e gli unici due gioielli splendono come occhi maligni. “Preferisco non pensarci,” dice. “Mi piace immaginare, anzi, che l’unico inferno di cui avere paura aspetti la strega che mi ha rovinato la presentazione dell’Expo.”  
 

*

   
Loki l’ha affidata a Sif e Jane si chiede se anche questa non sia stata, in fondo, una sottile forma di vendetta: un modo per farle pagare il fatto di esistere e amare un dio.  
La guerriera non le ha mai rivolto la parola e, se ha osato interpellarla per sottrarsi all’imbarazzo del silenzio, si è accontentata di grugnire monosillabi. Jane non è una fine interprete dell’animo umano, ma chiunque – persino una secchiona distratta, dunque – arriverebbe a capire d’essere percepita come un corpo estraneo e fastidioso.  
Stretta alla schiena di una donna rocciosa e gelida, ha domandato soccorso ai ricordi, ma non è riuscita a trovarne nessuno che sappia anche di futuro.  
   
 _Ti chiedi se possa amarti per la vita? Potrebbe anche farlo, perché no? Saresti una distrazione come un’altra, mortale: un battito di ciglia nel suo tempo._  
 _Una farfalla che si crede un drago._  
   
La voce di Loki è un’eco maligna e un lento, inesorabile stillicidio di verità che avvelena persino la memoria.  
È piena di dubbi, ora, e schiacciata dal peso del compito che le spetta: salvare Thor.  
   
“Perché non abbiamo usato il Bifrost?”  
Sif le scocca un’occhiata che trasuda sarcasmo. “Il Bifrost può stabilire un ponte solo tra mondi che appartengono alla stessa dimensione. Se così non avesse disposto il Grande Padre, la morte non esisterebbe.”  
“Eppure Hela è entrata ad Asgard o sbaglio?”  
“Hela è viva ed è morta al tempo stesso. Immagino che Loki te l’abbia detto.”  
“Non in modo così esplicito.”  
Sif piega le labbra in una smorfia che potrebbe essere compiaciuta quanto sprezzante. “Tipico.”  
   
Il paesaggio muta in modo costante. La terra in cui Thor è vissuto non obbedisce a leggi di cui abbia esperienza: non esistono fasce climatiche, né una reale frattura tra il giorno e la notte. Odori e colori ricordano la Terra solo per approssimazione, come un popolo di uomini e donne dalle chiome d’oro e occhi da lupo.  
“I tuoi capelli… Sono una rarità, vero?”  
Sif s’irrigidisce e non le concede nemmeno il privilegio di uno sguardo risentito. “È stato Loki,” dice. “Quand’era solo un bambino.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu sappia quanto non ti riguarderebbe in alcun caso.”  
“Potresti almeno fingere di sopportarmi?”  
“Non ne sono capace.”  
Jane sospira. “Vorrei solo rendermi utile. Io…”  
Sif si volge di nuovo ed è così bella, nonostante la collera che le sfigura il volto, che Jane si sente ancora più vulnerabile e insulsa.  
“Tieni a mente questo, midgardiana: tu sei _zavorra_. Se Loki non fosse stato ferito quasi a morte, riuscirebbe a evocare incantesimi tanto potenti da far tremare quella cagna di Hela persino da solo. Sei un ripiego e non sono nemmeno sicura che tu sia un ripiego _utile_. Intendi le mie parole?”  
Jane deglutisce a fatica e cerca una risposta che le salvi almeno l’orgoglio, per il poco che Loki le ha lasciato, ma un urlo acuto lacera il silenzio altrimenti interrotto solo dal pesante incedere delle loro cavalcature.  
“Idre di Marmora… Questa non ci voleva!” ringhia Sif, prima di strattonare con violenza le redini e arrestare il frisone. “Non so cosa Loki ti abbia insegnato, ma _non_ provarci. Persino un incantatore come lui ha rischiato d’ammazzarci più di una volta e tu, di sicuro, non sei una vera seiðkona.”  
 _Se conoscessi il modo per trasformarti in un rospo,_ stronza _, lo farei volentieri_ , mugugna la solita _Jane cattiva_ nella sua testa.  
Una Jane con la voce di Darcy; una Jane esasperata, viva, imperfetta.  
Una Jane _nera_ che è anche l’unica chiave che possa violare i bracciali della morte.  
 

*

Le idre del mar di Marmora hanno tre piccole teste e zanne lunghissime, ma nessun bestiario potrebbe raccontarne l’odore repellente e il feroce accanimento con cui inseguono la preda.  
Schiacciata tra la densa criniera del cavallo e il petto di Loki, Sigyn respira a fatica un’aria che sa d’inverno e paura.  
Loki non si è fatto cogliere di sorpresa: la lama della spada ha decapitato due delle teste della fiera, non appena si è scagliata su di loro, e lacera ora, partendo dalla gola, le fauci dell’ultima, incuneandosi nel palato molle.  
L’idra si dibatte furibonda e strappa con un morso le labbra del frisone. Terrorizzato, il cavallo s’impenna e li disarciona, mentre un fiotto di sangue, caldo e quasi nero, li investe.  
Loki l’afferra alla vita e la protegge dalla caduta. “Non ti muovere.”  
La sua voce è ferma e controllata. Il cuore di Sigyn batte impazzito.  
A qualche passo di distanza dal punto in cui il cavallo è crollato e schiuma sangue, le strida acute dell’idra in agonia saturano l’aria; a farle da contrappunto, tuttavia, almeno un’altra dozzina di fameliche sorelle alate.  
Loki le getta addosso il proprio mantello. “Sono quasi cieche,” dice. “Resta schiacciata a terra e non ti troveranno.”  
Annuisce e vorrebbe spendere una parola che sappia di gratitudine e d’incoraggiamento, ma il principe è già lontano e combatte al fianco dei mortali che le Norne hanno scelto di sacrificare a un’altra stella e a un’altra pace.


	21. Triskell

_It is not the strength of the body that counts,_  
 _but the strength of the spirit._  
― J.R.R. Tolkien

 

*

_Verso Niflheimr_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
Appoggia sulla destra, sposta il peso sul carpo – _ma pochi istanti: conta._  
 _Uno. Due. Tre._  
 _Respira._  
L’idra percepisce gli odori, il vento, la paura. Devi prenderla dal basso e devi fare in fretta, prima che si accorga che ci sei e miri al cuore.  
Loki si strofina le labbra. Sapore di sangue di polvere di vento.  
Sapore di memorie perdute e sfogliate di rado.  
   
Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta in cui ha usato il ferro per combattere?  
Abbastanza da cancellarne il peso.  
Stringe la presa sull’elsa. Il palmo è asciutto.  
Non gli è mai piaciuto il corpo a corpo, il subire odori e umori che sanno di morte prima ancora che di vita; non ha mai capito come Thor potesse amare il fango e la mota, il sudore del terrore e della fatica.  
Sembra che Hela gli stia facendo un favore, prima ancora di condannarli tutti: sembra che voglia costringerlo ad amare a profondità nuove e a comprendere quello che ha sempre negato.  
Pare che questo viaggio all’inferno abbia più mete del previsto.  
   
Il filo della lama incontra la pelle sottile di un collo lungo e flessibile, coperto di scaglie traslucide. La ferita è prima un pallido baffo rosato, poi una bocca che vira dal magenta al carminio.  
Loki scarta di lato, mentre il sangue prende a zampillare quasi la vita sia un gioco d’acqua alla mercé di un bravo macellaio.  
A Thor farebbe piacere vederlo, ma Thor non dovrà mai saperlo: l’unico amore che Loki riesca a concepire è muto come la vergogna.  
La bestia si abbatte al suolo e scopre la visuale. Sono molte più di una dozzina: un branco di quelli che battono il mar di Marmora e che persino gli asgardiani temono, l’odore salso delle acque interne sulla pelle e nella gola una fame infinita.  
Allenta la stretta, punta la lama in terra e allontana i capelli dal viso.  
Lo minacciano in due, questa volta, e sei teste comincerebbero a diventare impegnative persino per Tyr. Alle sue spalle, Sif e la midgardiana dai capelli rossi combattono schiena a schiena, come valchirie. Fandral ha appena concluso un affondo fortunato e dal rombo che sferza l’aria e la satura di elettricità, Mjolnir si è svegliato in un’altra mano.  
Probabilmente non moriranno, ma preferisce evitare un ottimismo pericoloso.  
Flette le dita e sussurra ‘ _birta_ (1)’, prima di sdoppiarsi. Una delle idre si avventa sulla copia, azzannando l’aria. Le tre teste annusano e strepitano e s’intrecciano l’una all’altra, furibonde.  
Loki estrae una delle lame da lancio e mira al cuore della fiera che non si è lasciata trarre in inganno, ma lo scruta, feroce, con tre coppie d’occhietti malefici e la vorace cupidigia del predatore.  
Sarà un pasto molto indigesto, tuttavia: è anche quello che hanno sempre pensato tutti di un dio amaro e letale come veleno.  
 

*

   
Natasha sa di aver conquistato il rispetto di Sif e delle sue guerriere alla seconda giornata di combattimenti. Sfinita, impolverata, coperta di lividi, è riuscita, tuttavia, a rispondere ai colpi delle valchirie senza ricevere troppi danni. Per una come lei, cresciuta per lottare, sì, ma soprattutto per tramare nell'ombra, una soddisfazione di quelle che ha provato raramente, da quando è diventata parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
 _Esistono molti tipi di guerra_ , dicevano a Volgograd, la fogna in cui è nata e si è subito ritrovata adulta, a inseguire la morte, _ma nessuna vale la soddisfazione d’ammazzare tradendo_.  
A Volgograd vendevi la vita e diventavi grande, senza sporcarti le mani e senza respirare merda e paura.  
Volgograd ha ceduto il posto a New York e poi al mondo intero: un mondo corrotto, fatto solo di grigi e poche certezze. Un mondo da salvare accettando il prezzo del sangue.  
   
“Hai visto abbastanza?” ha chiesto a Sif, onnipresente e immobile al lato dell’arena.  
La guerriera ha annuito con un cenno del capo e poi bisbigliato qualcosa all’orecchio di una ragazzina di dodici anni per quasi due metri di statura e settanta chili di muscoli. Poco dopo è apparsa _lei_ – e Natasha ha pensato a uno scherzo. _L’umorismo asgardiano lascia a desiderare_ , si è detta, _ed io che credevo d’aver visto tutto con i francesi_.  
 _Lei_ si chiamava Dagmar e, come Sif le ha illustrato con tono monocorde, oltre che priva di un braccio – la clavicola sinistra moriva in un bozzo deforme – era cieca dalla nascita.  
Natasha ha allentato la presa dalla corta asta con cui aveva combattuto sino a quel momento e scosso il capo. Dagmar ha cercato Sif con il suo sguardo cieco, obbediente e serena da far male.  
“Se rifiuti di combattere, la offenderai,” ha detto l’asgardiana. “Dagmar è una delle mie migliori allieve.”  
Natasha ha stretto le labbra e deglutito a fatica. Sif ha accarezzato i corti capelli della ragazzina – tredici, quattordici anni? – e ha detto: “ _Hlaða_ (2).”  
 _Ammazzala_.  
A volte bastano i toni, per imparare il senso di una lingua fatta solo di latrati secchi, da branco in caccia.  
Dagmar l’ha sorpresa con la velocità di un ghepardo e l’agilità di una scimmia. Ha parato tutti i suoi colpi e, se non l’ha colpita, è stato solo perché non avrebbe potuto alternare, con l’impugnatura dell’arma, anche l’angolo d’attacco.  
Se non fosse stata una storpia, tuttavia, le avrebbe probabilmente rotto uno zigomo e qualche dente.  
Quando ha chiesto a Sif il valore di quella prova – del rischio cui aveva esposto una bambina menomata – la sua istruttrice le ha regalato uno sguardo freddo, forse persino deluso.  
“Per te la vita non ha nessuno valore, mortale. Me ne sono accorta da come ti batti. Non hai paura, non ti aggrappi a nulla. Non hai speranza, né porti con te il futuro.”  
“È un’eredità del posto in cui sono nata. Un’eredità utile.”  
Sif ha scosso il capo e le ha offerto una coppa d’idromele. “Se non rafforzi la tua anima, sarai una preda facile per Hela. Non puoi scendere tra i morti come se fossi già una di loro.”  
“Non capisco come tutto questo si leghi al mio ultimo duello.”  
“Dagmar è viva perché è figlia di una valchiria e perché è femmina. Se fosse stata un maschio, la madre l’avrebbe sgozzata e poi sepolta, come un fallimento da dimenticare.”  
“Se ti aspetti che mi ritragga inorridita, posso rassicurarti: ho vissuto abbastanza da sapere che crudeltà, giustizia e pietà, a volte, sono la stessa cosa.”  
“Quello che voglio dirti, è che Dagmar lo sa, dunque ama se stessa, sfrutta sino in fondo la possibilità che le è stata concessa e combatte ogni volta come se la posta in palio fosse un ultimo respiro. Diventerà una grande valchiria, letale sul campo di battaglia. Tutto il suo corpo è un’arma, perché ha uno spirito forte: al suo confronto, il tuo è la fiamma di una candela esausta.”  
“Ti assicuro che so bruciare, quando voglio.”  
Sif ha abbassato il capo. I suoi occhi erano pieni di silenzio e di una bellezza strana, selvatica e dolorosa. “Sai perché Loki ha avuto bisogno di quella midgardiana buona a nulla?”  
“No, né m’interessa saperlo.”  
“È perché nessuna di noi due avrebbe mai potuto apprendere l’uso di una magia potente come il Seiðr: non ci è rimasta abbastanza anima. L’abbiamo bruciata tutta ammazzando.”  
   
Natasha pensa a quello che ha appreso, agli spettri che ha incontrato quando immaginava solo sudore e polvere. La picca bilama è un’arma straordinaria, ma richiede polso fermo e controllo: non è da lei trascurare un obiettivo per guardarsi dentro, ma un ragno resta tale persino sazio.  
   
Sif le ha chiesto se ha un uomo, un sogno, qualcuno da proteggere e salvare.  
Natasha ha detto: ‘ _niente e nessuno_ ’.  
Nemmeno un accenno per Clint, perché è onesta nell’amare come nell’ammazzare.  
Sa che la fedeltà prevede attenzione e tempi lenti.  
Sa di non averli.  
Sa che _vorrebbe_ averli, ma volere non basta a costruire.  
È cresciuta per distruggere. È sempre stata la migliore, in quello.  
   
Aspetta che l’idra sia vicina, poi scivola sotto il ventre prominente e molle; una vescica piena di veleno e fame, le ha detto Sif, che ne ha appena aperta una alle sue spalle.  
Natasha spegne il cervello, la paura, la tristezza e colpisce proprio come farebbe una valchiria: urlando in faccia alla morte che non l’avrà mai.  
Non quel giorno.  
 

*

   
Delle gemme che orlano il Guanto dell’Infinito, Odino ne ha concesse appena due. Il perché è evidente: chiunque arrivi a maneggiare l’artefatto completo avrebbe l’universo ai propri piedi.  
“L’articolo non m’interessa,” ha detto a Freyja. “Essere Tony Stark è già abbastanza faticoso.”  
La bellona ha opposto, per l’ennesima volta, una faccia schifata al suo splendido umorismo ma Tony non si è lasciato intimidire: gli manca Pepper. Gli manca la consolazione di una donna che ha sostituito la parola ‘casa’, nel suo cuore, ed è mille volte più accogliente.  
Si chiede perché non gliel’abbia mai detto chiaramente, quando ne aveva la possibilità; perché sia sempre un cielo cupo e sbagliato a seminare consapevolezze scomode, intrise di una tetra malinconia da sconfitto.  
Si domanda, soprattutto, come faccia a partorire pensieri di un’umanità disturbante se c’è un serpentone incazzato che lo sta puntando da cinque minuti quasi fosse il miglior hot-dog di New York, e poco importa che l’espressione di Banner faccia presagire l’imminente epifania dell’ _Altro_ : Hulk non è un mostro di simpatia, quando fa il mostro e basta.  
Chiude gli occhi, si concentra.  
Se il nonno di Aragorn gli ha affidato quello splendido giocattolo non è senza una valida ragione: il Guanto dell’Infinito può essere usato solo da intelligenze superiori, in grado di visualizzare l’universo nelle sue quattro dimensioni fisiche e, come pare abitudine dei gatti asgardiani, all’occorrenza moltiplicarlo per due.  
Se riesci a trasformare le tue emozioni in una proiezione dimensionale, puoi modellare lo spazio quasi fosse plastilina, allungarlo, restringerlo, scavare buchi buoni a inghiottire persino la spazzatura di Dio.  
   
“Ma come hai fatto?” mugugna Barton, cui ha appena sottratto il piacere di trafiggere una grossa e poco amichevole lucertola. “Era lì, fino a un secondo fa e poi…”  
“Poi ci ho pensato io, mi sembra evidente.”  
“Il tuo spirito di squadra non mancherà mai di commuovermi, Stark.”  
Tony sbuffa. “Il mio spirito di squadra sta tentando di evitare un problema molto grosso e molto verde, se non ci fossi arrivato.”  
Cerca con lo sguardo Bruce, arretrato rispetto al _cinese di Asgard_ e a _Prince Charming_.  
Banner ricambia l’occhiata con un’espressione quasi sollevata. Vorrebbe sapere a quanto sono salite le sue pulsazioni, quanto prossima è la bestia a bucare la pelle.  
Sono diventati amici, loro due: di quelli che forse non berranno una birra insieme dopo il lavoro, non andranno a donne il sabato notte, ma che s’intenderanno comunque con un cenno del capo e si offriranno la vita senza pretendere nulla in cambio.  
Ha paura dell’ _Altro_ – è ovvio: chi non avrebbe paura di Hulk? – ma ha soprattutto paura _per lui_ , per l’ombra rassegnata che gli ha colto nello sguardo; e se ha più che mai voglia di prendere a calci nel culo _Rock of Ages_ , è anche per il morso che è stato in grado di allungare all’unica mano che gli abbia fatto una carezza disinteressata.  
 

*

   
A soccorrerla è stato il capitano Steve Rogers.  
Jane abbozza un sorriso, poi si rialza. Lo sguardo cerca d’istinto Mjolnir e una mano che non è quella del primo uomo cui l’abbia visto impugnare.  
Incenerita, l’idra fuma ancora. _Odore di pollo fritto_ , pensa: e non riesce a vergognarsi di un pensiero così naturale (persino _domestico_ ) da suonare in qualche modo anche straordinario.  
“Appena in tempo,” dice. “Le lucertole non mi sono mai piaciute.”  
Steve annuisce, ma non è Thor: l’azzurro dei suoi occhi somiglia a una provocazione crudele ed è sale su una ferita suppurante.  
“Sembra che stiamo tutti bene.”  
Jane si guarda intorno. Il cielo è di nuovo sgombro. La nebbia, più rada di quanto non fosse nel primo mattino, lascia ora intravedere un paesaggio di rocce e licheni stenti. L’aria ha l’odore del mare d’inverno.  
Dal mare, per il poco che Sif si è degnata di dirle, vengono mostri come quelli che giacciono ora in terra, riversi nel loro stesso sangue o combusti dall’implacabile potere del martello.  
   
 _E non siamo ancora l’inferno._  
 _Non è nemmeno l’anticamera, questa._  
   
Delle cavalcature che li hanno condotti sin lì – _ma dove?_ urla una voce nella sua testa – solo due sono ancora in piedi. Poco distante dal punto in cui l’ultima idra è caduta, Loki offre il braccio alla bionda sconosciuta.  
“Lei chi è? Lo sai?”  
“È lady Sigyn, figlia adottiva di Lady Eir, una delle ancelle predilette della regina,” risponde la voce monocorde di Sif. Gli occhi della guerriera la squadrano critici, poi scelgono d’ignorarla, per abbracciare l’orizzonte polveroso. “Non abbiamo scelta: dovremo riprendere a piedi la marcia e guardarci le spalle l’un l’altro.”  
 _Non credo che perderai molto tempo con le mie_ , pensa Jane, ma l’orgoglio le cuce la bocca.  
Le sono bastate poche parole e uno sguardo sprezzante per capire che non potrà conquistare Sif semplicemente tacendo e fingendo di non esistere; che nessuno la ringrazierà per un sacrificio che non è davvero tale, perché su un punto Loki ha ragione: Thor non se lo merita.  
   
Non una morte senza gloria.  
Non una stupida donna codarda.  
   
“Quando ripartiamo, allora?” dice.  
Steve Rogers sorride. Sif non le darà mai quella soddisfazione.  
Forse, tuttavia, è proprio questo il primo punto di una promessa vittoria.  
 

*

   
“Ne sei sicura?”  
Sigyn annuisce.  
“L’hai già fatto?”  
“No. Sarebbe la prima volta per me.”  
È onesta e sostiene il suo sguardo. Loki non sa dire cosa provi davvero, perché ogni pensiero corre a Hela, a Thor, a una nebbia chiamata ‘memoria’ in cui si annidano solo errori.  
Sembra che non ci sia spazio per emozioni autentiche, né sarebbe una novità: il suo cuore non è mai riuscito a seguire il tempo. Nel coro degli affetti non l’avrebbero voluto.  
“Siamo ancora distanti dalla faglia, ma la presenza delle idre mi rassicura: il confine presso il mar di Marmora non è spesso come quello che isola Asgard dagli intermundia. Posso aprire un passaggio e restare viva.”  
Non gli chiede se gli interessi: probabilmente teme la risposta e fa bene.  
C’è qualcosa, in Sigyn, che desidera e, al contempo, lo respinge: forse è proprio un amore gratuito, senza pretese e senza rimedio. Un amore che riempie la mano persino quando il pugno resta serrato.  
“Prima, tuttavia, voglio benedirvi.”  
“Io non ne ho bisogno.”  
“Tu ne hai più bisogno di tutti gli altri, Loki.”  
Accenna un sorriso di sfida, poi scioglie i nodi della casacca sino a scoprire il torso ossuto e glabro.  
I solchi delle incisioni sono cordoli rossastri.  
“Non occorre, perché non sono così sprovveduto.”  
Ha arroventato la lama di un pugnale e si è inciso la Valknut di Odino tra le costole. All’altezza del cuore, attorno al capezzolo sinistro, la pelle cicatrizza nel triskin (3).  
“Esistono modi meno cruenti per nascondere il profumo di un’anima viva,” mormora Sigyn. “Suppongo, tuttavia, che le soluzioni radicali appartengano alla grandezza più di quanto non faccia la prudenza.”  
Loki sogghigna. “L’estremismo è una scelta più nobile e dispendiosa di quanto non lo sia rispettare le regole, Sigyn, ma le tue parole mi rassicurano, perché marchiare vacche non rientra tra le mie occupazioni favorite.”  
La seiðkona distoglie lo sguardo. Potrebbe dolersene, se fosse ancora il bambino che sognava la quieta normalità di un bacio, ma il Destino gli ha insegnato che non c’è nulla di _normale_ in lui; che l’infelicità gli è grandinata addosso, invece, quando ha creduto di avere una scelta.  
“Non tutti gli incantesimi hanno effetto in Hel. Hai portato con te degli amuleti?”  
“Non proprio: sarò io, quell’amuleto. Non c’è sigillo più potente del sangue di una vergine.”  
“Immagino di sì: sono una merce rara.”  
Sigyn solleva un sopracciglio e gli scocca un’occhiata sarcastica. “A volte sono solo la scelta di un altro.”  
 

*

   
“Com’è stato?”  
La voce di Natasha lo sorprende alle spalle, mentre controlla che i flettenti dell’arco non abbiano ricevuto danni.  
“Cosa?” risponde senza volgersi.  
Natasha lo affianca e fissa l’arma con curiosità. “Sembra molto… Rudimentale?”  
“Non è una balestra dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma ti assicuro che sa il fatto suo.”  
“L’ho visto.”  
“Quelle che ho usato non sono frecce, somigliano più ad aghi. In realtà sarebbero i denti di una specie di drago ormai estinta da queste parti. Una puntura e ci resti secco.”  
“È stato un addestramento proficuo.”  
“ _Onesto_ , direi. Gli elfi non sono tutti come Orlando Bloom.”  
“Delicati e affascinanti?”  
“Propendevo più per _fessi con una faccia sola_ , ma se lo preferisci…”  
Natasha gli concede una smorfia quasi divertita.  
“Il segreto di quest’arco sta in quello che ti costa un errore.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Per ogni centro, regala una morte certa. Per ogni sbaglio, ti succhia un po’ d’anima.”  
“E…”  
“Io vado _sempre_ a segno. Non avrei accettato, se non avessi avuto la certezza di riportare la pelle a casa.”  
Natasha non lo guarda, ma, anche laddove lo facesse, sa che non troverebbe niente nei suoi occhi.  
Non è così che funziona, _lei_. Non puoi sfogliarla come un libro.  
“La faccia di Loki non promette niente di buono,” mugugna e accenna con il capo alla propria destra. Anche Tony ha assunto la posizione indisponente di chi non osserverà un religioso silenzio per far contento un dio sociopatico.  
“Sentiamo cosa vuole,” dice Natasha e si dirige verso il gruppetto degli asgardiani.  
Clint la segue con la docilità dell’abitudine e il buonsenso di un uomo in grado di riconoscere il valore di un bel culo.  
  
“Al contrario di quello che avevamo previsto, non proseguiremo fino a Niflheimr: perderemmo troppo tempo e non possiamo permettercelo. Sigyn aprirà qui il varco con cui entreremo in Hel.”  
Clint si gratta la tempia. Tony e Banner si scambiano qualche occhiata perplessa. Natasha è una sfinge come di consueto.  
“Prima che questo accada, tuttavia, devo darvi alcune informazioni essenziali.”  
“Bravo merlo, ci sei arrivato,” bofonchia Stark, rimediandosi un’occhiata che gelerebbe persino un pinguino.  
“La nostra prima tappa sarà Gnipahellir, la caverna che fa da anticamera all’inferno. Per il poco che è noto, non è un luogo piacevole, ma la sua principale insidia è rappresentata da Garmr il divoratore.”  
“Nome simpatico per un cucciolo.”  
“Posso sempre offrirgli te in pasto, midgardiano,” sibila Loki, “ma non sarebbe conveniente… _Ancora_.”  
“Avanti, concludi! L’hai detto tu, no? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere,” sbuffa Sif.  
“Non c'è molto altro: Sigyn vi apporrà dei sigilli, per impedire al custode dei morti di riconoscervi come anime vive. Quegli stessi simboli ci permetteranno di attraversare Gjallarbrú senza fare rumore.”  
“E poi cos’altro dovremmo preparare? Una bisaccia di molliche di pane? Evitare casette di glassa e cioccolato? Diffidare del lupo cattivo?”  
Steve afferra Tony e gli chiude la bocca con una manata tanto decisa che se gli avesse fatto saltare gli incisivi non se ne stupirebbe nessuno.  
“Procediamo, allora,” dice – perché è un capitano e perché, martellone a parte, ha di sicuro il fisico per comandare.  
 

*

   
Sigyn ha teso il braccio senza paura: sulla grana pallida del polso, la ferita aperta dal pugnale è una virgola cremisi.  
I midgardiani li osservano con un misto di curiosità e d’orrore.  
“È poco più di un graffio: sarò in grado di chiuderla come avremo consumato il rito.”  
“Di cosa si tratta?” domanda Lady Sif, prima di avanzare nella sua direzione.  
Sigyn solleva il capo. “Vi sottrarrò allo sguardo delle ombre. Nemmeno la signora di Hel riuscirà a individuarvi.”  
“Mi sembra utile. Io sarò la prima.”  
Sigyn intinge il polpastrello nel sangue che sgorga dalla ferita, poi traccia sulla fronte della guerriera il triskin. “Devo domandarvi di scoprire il petto: per una difesa più efficace, è bene che aggiunga anche il sigillo del Grande Padre.”  
L’altra esegue senza esitazione, poi si volge al resto della compagnia. “Coraggio… Chi è il prossimo?”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) _Mostrare_ , in norse arcaico.  
(2) _Uccidere_ , in norse arcaico.  
(3)

  


Il _triskin_ – più comunemente _triskell_ – ha un milione di significati diversi. In questo contesto ho scelto di selezionarne uno (ma non il più importante) e dunque farne un simbolo di protezione per le battaglie e per i viaggi, emblema di rinascita e di buon augurio per il raggiungimento degli obiettivi prefissati.


	22. Il ponte delle ombre

_Per me si va ne la città dolente,_  
 _per me si va ne l’etterno dolore,_  
 _per me si va tra la perduta gente._  
 _Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore;_  
 _fecemi la divina podestate,_  
 _la somma sapïenza e ’l primo amore._  
 _Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create_  
 _se non etterne, e io etterno duro._  
 _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate._  
— Dante, _Inferno_ , III, 1-9

*

_Verso Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

  
Loki lo ignora o non si è mai posto il problema, ma non c’è inferno che valga il confine tra la terra della possibilità e quella della memoria.  
Alle soglie di un nuovo addio, Sigyn vorrebbe per sé il coraggio del pettirosso e urlarglielo in faccia; afferrarlo per le braccia, trarlo a sé, respirare sulla sua bocca il futuro che non possiedono – che stanno per perdere ancora una volta.  
Se avesse il coraggio temerario di Sif o l’ingenuità volenterosa della midgardiana, il cuore non le farebbe tanto male, né la spaventerebbe l’immaginaria clessidra che scandisce i loro ultimi momenti insieme.  
Loki fissa l’orizzonte immobile, distratto o forse solo disinteressato. Non ha mai compreso la cifra dei suoi pensieri. Non ha mai creduto, tuttavia, che fosse sterile e marcio come volevano tutti. C’è tanta ombra, è vero, nei suoi occhi verdi, ma questo vuol anche dire che c’è una stella, da qualche parte, e luce e sole.  
Il buio è un valore assoluto solo per i ciechi e Sigyn no, ha il cuore buono come la vista.  
  
“Ho finito,” dice.  
Il polso gronda, eppure non fa male. Quando ti abitui a sanguinare asciutta, pensa, le ferite della carne non sono niente.  
Loki annuisce e si avvicina al cerchio dei guerrieri. Non le chiede se ha bisogno di riprendere le forze, se ha paura, se vuol trarsi indietro: è il segno del suo rispetto e Sigyn se lo farà bastare.  
Passa con lentezza le dita sulla ferita. La carne rigenera se stessa, con una rapidità che un tempo la emozionava e ora somiglia quasi all’abitudine.  
“Che accadrà, adesso?” domanda la midgardiana dagli occhi caldi.  
“Invece di fare domande, guardala con attenzione, perché è quello che dovrai fare tu molto presto.”  
La voce di Loki è un nevaio. Gli volge uno sguardo interdetto, che l’altro, tuttavia, rifiuta.  
È una mortale ed è già un’empietà condurla nelle lande della Morte, eppure ne ha fatta una seiðkona.  
  
 _Qual è il tuo piano?_  
 _Non vorrai davvero spezzare ogni legge dei Cieli?_  
  
La midgardiana si morde le labbra, ma evita lo scontro.  
Ha un’anima limpida, vergine come quella di una bambina.  
Un’anima molto più potente di quanto per prima immagini.  
  
“Non possiamo portarla con noi? Una _vera_ incantatrice ci gioverebbe senz’altro più di…”  
“Taci.”  
L’intimazione con cui Loki zittisce lady Sif sferza l’aria come una frusta, poi torna a guardarla.  
“ _Adesso_ , Sigyn.”  
È un ordine, non un cordiale invito.  
Annuisce. Sospira. “Allontanatevi,” dice.  
Potrebbe consumarsi come una candela esausta e ne sono entrambi consapevoli.  
Non sa quanto a Loki importi, ma il suo cuore ha già preso congedo: può solo sperare che sia abbastanza forte da produrre il miracolo di cui hanno bisogno.  
Apre il tascapane e ne estrae qualche bacca di biancospino (1). Le mastica con lentezza, assaporandone il succo. Le sue labbra si tingono di un rosa tenue, mentre la polpa impastoia la lingua e rallenta l’epifania della runa.  
“ _Ginnung_ (2),” dice e il nodo di Odino cresce in mille, contorte volute sotto i suoi piedi. Il suolo si frantuma, la polvere sale. Chiude gli occhi.  
“ _Ginnung_ ,” ripete con forza, sino ad avvertire l’alito freddo della ferita dimensionale.  
“ _Ginnung_.”  
Allunga il braccio, affonda nel niente.  
La faglia ha una consistenza viscosa e molliccia, come certi figli mostruosi degli abissi oceanici.  
Le dita scivolano, ma non cedono.  
La voce dei midgardiani è un’eco flebile, che non può concedersi il lusso di assecondare. Deve lacerare il velo e sperare che duri abbastanza da consentire loro l’accesso, senza pensare che dovranno anche tornare; che non è scontato che accada.  
Che Loki potrebbe davvero svanire per sempre.  
L’onda d’oro dei suoi capelli si solleva, mentre il vento dei morti la investe in pieno: hanno avvertito il suo spirito e vogliono divorarlo, con la cupidigia di chi non ha più diritto a niente, dunque vuole _tutto_.  
Stringe i denti.  
Qualcuno l’afferra alla vita. Qualcuno che non ha odore, né calore, ma che desidera comunque, come c’è chi ama il freddo, la neve e il tramonto, anziché la bellezza sfacciata delle messi d’estate.  
 _Loki_ , sospira.  
Solleva le palpebre.  
Nello spazio s’intravede un’unghiata dai bordi mobili; un pertugio i cui confini virano dal rosso al viola e che, a mutare angolo, forse neppure indovineresti.  
Le tremano le gambe e il cuore fatica a ritrovare il proprio ritmo.  
Loki la sostiene, ma è il varco che cerca: Sigyn è la chiave, non il tesoro. Le basta comunque, perché l’amore egoista non è amore, quanto un modo per farsi del male.  
“Sto bene,” dice. “Andate.”  
Loki annuisce, poi si rivolge al resto del gruppo. “Cominciate a muovervi e non guardatevi alle spalle.”  
Lady Sif è la prima. A sorpresa, la seconda a valicare il confine è la seiðkona midgardiana.  
“Andrà come deve,” mormora e gli accarezza la guancia freddissima. “Io lo so.”  
Poi, come allora – prima che le sfugga, prima che rinunci alla gratuità del suo bene – lo trae a sé e ne cerca le labbra.  
Loki non chiude gli occhi, questa volta, e nel suo verde ci sono solo sorpresa e tristezza. Darebbe la vita, per cancellarle e prenderne il posto, invece può solo pregarlo di non morire.  
“Io aspetto,” dice.  
È quello che ha sempre fatto. È l’unico _ti amo_ che non somigli a una comoda bugia.  
Loki si volta e si allontana senza guardarla, ma Sigyn sa che non può chiamare egoismo il pudore.  
L’ha inseguito nel tempo, restando ogni volta indietro: per questo ha imparato a vedere.  
A perdonare.  
Ad attendere.  
  
“Volstagg? Tu resta con lei.”  
  
Solleva il viso. Il mortale che ha superato la prova di Mjolnir è immobile al suo fianco e le offre la mano.  
“Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo,” dice. “Non voglio esservi di peso.”  
Il Leone di Asgard tenta una replica, ma le sue resistenze sono blande. Non è codardia, quanto buonsenso: dall’altra parte c’è l’inferno, non una guerra come un’altra.  
“Hai una famiglia e dei figli da proteggere,” dice il midgardiano. “Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta, né se torneremo, ma tu sei l’unico che ha molto da perdere.”  
“Flosi non approverebbe.”  
L’altro sorride e solleva Mjolnir. “Dille che sono stato persuasivo, allora.”  
Sigyn ha voglia di ridere, perché ha appena intravisto un miracolo.  
  
 _Hai cuore, Loki. Ne hai più di quel che sospetti, o non avresti letto tanto bene il loro._  
 _Non ti saresti procurato un esercito davvero invincibile._  
  
“È un lungo viaggio, lord Volstagg. Temo che abbia ragione il guerriero mortale: potrei aver bisogno di una scorta. Sareste così generoso da ricondurmi ad Asgard?”  
Il midgardiano le offre uno sguardo grato, prima di congedarsi con un semplice cenno del capo.  
La fenditura tra i mondi svanisce. L’aria, di nuovo ferma, è polvere e silenzio.  
“Torneranno davvero, lady Sigyn?”  
Guarda il cielo, socchiude le palpebre. “Sono oltre l’ordito delle Norne, lord Volstagg: nessuno potrebbe mai offrirvi una risposta.”  


*

_Hel_

  
Tony si chiede se la suggestione non gli stia giocando un pessimo tiro; se non stia cedendo a una debolezza indegna di un cervello come il suo, fatto per elaborare strategie, masticare disincanto e sputare in faccia al buonsenso.  
Tony vorrebbe dirsi che cinque, sei anni da teen-ager e film di serie Z potrebbero aver concorso a nutrire la sua fantasia d’immagini che sono ora inappropriate, ma ha giurato d’essere onesto, qualche secolo fa. L’ha giurato a Pepper.  
Non è solo un’impressione: l’aria è _viscida_.  
Un brivido lo scuote, anche se non vorrebbe. La grotta che chiamano Gnipahellir non è buia nell’accezione comune del termine, perché al suo sguardo non sfugge un dettaglio, né se ne rallegra. Davanti all’orribile, almeno, il cieco è il solo privilegiato.  
Le pareti riverberano riflessi rossastri. Più che pietra, la superficie della volta ricorda il palato molle di una bestia gigantesca: fessure come membrane e mucose palpitanti; grosse larve biancastre tra asole di un giallo-mucillagine.  
  
 _Nauseante._  
  
Si strofina le labbra. Se solo potesse, smetterebbe volentieri di respirare, perché ogni boccata gli dà l’impressione di riempirsi di sudiciume. Se smettesse di farlo, tuttavia, finirebbe con il trasformarsi in uno dei padroni di casa e gli pare troppo presto per rinunciare ai suoi milioni e alla _donna-più-bella-del-mondo_.  
“Secondo te, _Reindeer Games_ ci ha messo un po’ di lingua?”  
Il Capitano lo guarda male e ignora l’imbeccata, perché è un pezzo d’antiquariato a lento scongelamento. Un giorno o l’altro gli chiederà cosa si provi quando il freddo ti addormenta persino le palle e quel giorno farà bene ad avere una Mark a portata di mano.  
Sbuffa.  
Lo psicopatico che li ha trascinati all’inferno – e senza licenze poetiche, questa volta – gli lancia un’occhiata che è quasi un jab.  
“Che c’è? Adesso uno non può nemmeno…”  
La voce gli muore in gola, perché alla fine del putrescente budello c’è il cane più grosso e repellente che abbia mai visto; potresti dire che somiglia a un mastino, almeno, solo se fossi in vena di fargli un complimento, perché la definizione che gli pare più calzante, al momento, è _super-Cujo_ (3).  
Garmr è alto come un cavallo, ha il testone di un orso e un muso rincagnato la cui la mandibola, orlata di denti aguzzi, sporge come quella di un barracuda. Il pelo – che vira dal nero al color merda – è incrostato di una sostanza che somiglia a sangue (lo è, anzi, con una probabilità pari al novanta per cento, ma Tony tenta di non impressionarsi troppo). Teso come se dovesse maciullarti la giugulare da un momento all’altro, libera un brontolio rugginoso, da motore in panne.  
Loki solleva il braccio e intima loro di arrestarsi: per una volta non sente nemmeno il bisogno di disobbedire.  
Trattiene il respiro.  
 _Rock of Ages_ avanza con estrema lentezza e raggiunge il cane. Garmr, tuttavia, non muove un muscolo. Da come ansima e tartufa l’aria, l’istinto gli ha comunicato la loro presenza, eppure non riesce a localizzarli.  
Loki gli sfila accanto e lo oltrepassa senza aver ricevuto alcun danno: li guarda, ora, dal fondo della grotta, con un misto di compiacimento e d’irritazione.  
 _Muovete il culo, midgardiani_ , gracchia una vociaccia nella sua testa – ma il doppiaggio è di Fury.  
Loki non è il tipo che direbbe ‘ _culo_ ’, in fondo: per essere matto da legare, resta pur sempre un pazzo molto educato.  


*

  
“È stato più facile del previsto, a quanto pare.”  
  
La voce di Sif trasuda sarcasmo. Per quanto si sforzi di non enfatizzare le proprie emozioni, non può fare a meno d’immaginare l’interlinea e accusare la provocazione.  
  
 _Sigyn è una vera seiðkona. Tu sei_ zavorra _, mortale._  
 _Non abbiamo bisogno di te._  
  
Jane stringe le labbra e inghiotte un pensiero amaro e buio come il luogo in cui vagano, ombre tra le ombre, eppure ancorati a ogni respiro.  
Gli occhi di Loki non l’abbandonano mai, ma non è uno sguardo protettivo, il suo; non la carezza gentile cui Thor l’ha abituata.  
“Ora ci aspetta il ponte delle anime, vero?”  
Sif annuisce. “Tra non molto il rumore delle acque di Gjöll dovrebbe farsi assordante.”  
Più che una costatazione, una profezia, perché le ultime parole della guerriera muoiono inghiottite da una cacofonica successione di schianti.  
Jane si chiede quale fiume possa produrre un simile frastuono; frammenti di una memoria sbiadita – un padre e una bambina, la luce intensa del mattino, berretti colorati e spruzzi d’acqua – solleticano improbabili accostamenti. Per quanto si affanni a cercare, non potrebbe trovare nemmeno volendo qualcosa che anticipi un simile frastuono, perché quelle che Sif ha chiamato ‘ _acque_ ’ sono in realtà onde di spade, gorghi di pugnali, spruzzi di lame affilate che sfregano le une sulle altre, si sovrappongono, si scheggiano, in una selvaggia coreografia di sopraffazione.  
Gjallarbrú pare una striscia troppo sottile e inconsistente per proteggerli dalla minaccia di una morte atroce: come lei, anche i suoi compagni di viaggio spiano l’abisso in silenzio.  
Sif è la prima a tentare la traversata; accosta Loki, scambiano un paio di rapidi sguardi, poi lo oltrepassa, guardando innanzi a sé, ritta e fiera come una regina.  
Jane stringe i pugni e sospira.  
  
 _Avanti, non sei una rammollita._  
 _Non vali meno di lei e, soprattutto, Thor crede in_ te _._  
 _Non dimenticarlo mai: ti ha scelto, anche se è cresciuto tra donne dai poteri straordinari, belle come un sogno e altrettanto pericolose._  
 _Un passo dopo l’altro. Non fissare le lame: guarda l’altra sponda._  
  
Al suo fianco s’incammina anche Banner. Le sfiora appena la mano, quasi a comunicarle un coraggio che non basta nemmeno per uno.  
Sono tutti spaventati, tutti naufraghi, ma sono _vivi_.  
È un vantaggio che devono conservare.  


*

  
“Perché non gli hai tagliato la testa? Eri abbastanza vicino da poterlo fare.”  
La voce di Sif non trema, ma le sue dita accarezzano l’elsa della spada. L’ha vista di rado spaventata e non sono ricordi che valga la pena di spolverare.  
Quando una skjaldmær esita, non è mai un buon segno.  
“Stai perdendo colpi, _potente signora della guerra_?”  
“Risparmia il sarcasmo per Móðguðr, quando ci sbarrerà il passo.”  
Loki accenna col mento alla fine del ponte. Della gigantessa che lo custodisce, s’intravede appena l’orlo della veste bianca.  
“Se avessi tagliato la gola al cane,” dice, “la padrona se ne sarebbe accorta senz’altro. Questo è il suo regno e ogni guardiano le appartiene.”  
“Credi che ci toccherà affrontare persino Fenrir?”  
“Non ancora e spero mai.”  
Sif si volge a controllare la processione dei guerrieri alle loro spalle. “La midgardiana sta per vomitare anche il cuore.”  
“Può darsi.”  
“Continuo a sostenere che Sigyn ci sarebbe stata più utile.”  
“Sigyn non avrebbe alcun potere su Thor.”  
“E la mortale… Credi davvero che…”  
Socchiude le palpebre. Sif ammutolisce.  
“Non ho chiesto la tua presenza e non ho chiesto, né mai chiederò un tuo consiglio,” dice. “Non sei abbastanza acuta da discutere le mie scelte.”  
La guerriera si morde le labbra e gli scocca un’occhiata colma d’odio. “ _Loki Laufeyson_ ,” sibila – e insiste sul patronimico quasi fosse il peggiore degli insulti. E lo è. Lo è davvero. “Puoi anche abusare della mia pazienza, se vuoi, ma metti in conto che ne pagherai il fio.”  
Un sorriso sprezzante. Un’alzata di spalle.  
“Rispetta l’ordine di riscossione, allora: sono in molti ad avere la presunzione d’essere miei creditori.”  
Sif scuote il capo e lo oltrepassa: una brutta abitudine che non perderà mai, ma che ha smesso di ferirlo, perché non è più un bambino, né ha paura di restare indietro.  
Quante spalle, in fondo, ha visto nella sua ormai lunga vita? Più sovente di quanto non abbia goduto di sguardi e sorrisi.  
E gli è servito?  
Oh, sì: ha capito dove valga _davvero_ la pena di colpire per andare _sempre_ a segno.  


*

  
“Più avanziamo, più questo posto fa schifo.”  
“Non saprei darti torto.”  
“Sai cosa mi ricorda?”  
“Quella volta in Romania?”  
Clint sorride. “La fuga nelle fogne di Bucarest… Dio, che avventura.”  
“Che topi.”  
“Erano grossi come cani, ma non altrettanto simpatici.”  
“E tu non facevi altro che urlare: _«questa Coulson me la paga! Questa Coulson me la paga!»_. Vero, _agente Barton_?”  
Le allunga un colpetto sulla spalla. “Nemmeno tu sembravi molto a tuo agio, o sbaglio?”  
Natasha sbuffa, ma la sua espressione, complice e divertita, vale più delle parole che non si scambieranno mai – perché non ne hanno bisogno. Perché va bene così.  
“Non mi hai detto del tuo.”  
“Cosa?”  
“L’addestramento. Com’è stato?”  
“Un utile ripasso.”  
“Del tipo?”  
“Che tra nascere ad Asgard o a Volgograd, di migliore c’è solo il clima.”  
Non aggiungerà altro: Natasha non colleziona ricordi, né ama dividerli. Eppure ricorda ogni avventura che abbiano affrontato insieme, ogni imprevisto, ogni colpo fortunato o mancato per un soffio.  
“Quella laggiù… Chi sarebbe?” mugugna, mentre percorrono l’ultimo tratto del ponte.  
“Immagino Móðguðr.”  
“Eh?”  
“Móðguðr, la custode.”  
“Ah… Credevo che non avessi digerito. Ma c’è un premio speciale per chi s’inventa il nome più brutto?”  
Natasha gli assesta una gomitata tra le costole, prima di affiancare Rogers.  
“Perdi colpi, vecchio mio?” sogghigna alle sue spalle Stark, poi lo vede allungare le dita in direzione della faretra e decide di tacere.  
 _Saggia decisione._  


*

  
La signora di Gjallarbrú è alta dieci piedi. Gli occhi, di un verde dorato, lo scrutano con curiosità, ma non tradiscono né odio, né minaccia.  
“Cosa siete?” domanda.  
La voce è mite, persino flebile. Raccolte in grembo, le mani affusolate sono quelle di una dama, non di una guerriera.  
Loki solleva il capo e ne ricambia lo sguardo. “Pellegrini, mia signora.”  
“Viandanti in una terra di notte? E perché mai?”  
  
 _Inventati qualcosa,_ lingua d’argento _, presto non avrai più modo di cavartela solo con le parole._  
  
“Siamo messaggeri per conto di Odino, dal Padre celeste invitati a far visita alla regina dei Morti.”  
“Nessun corvo è volato sino a me. Nessuna gazza gli ha risposto.”  
“Siamo noi, i messi che aspettavate: non di ali ammantati, ma della luce dell’intelletto.”  
Serra le dita nel pugno: tremano e non riesce a evitarlo.  
Móðguðr si china a guardarlo. Arriccia le labbra, gli sfiora i capelli.  
“È stato dunque un incantesimo, a rendere i vostri passi tanto leggeri? Non vi ho udito arrivare, né avverto il battito del vostro cuore.”  
Loki s’inchina e tace. Il teatrante consumato sa quando il corpo suggerisce più delle parole e si affida alla naturale eloquenza del silenzio.  
La gigantessa si raddrizza e indica un sentiero buio che serpeggia verso il basso (4), tra rocce aguzze e sterpi stenti.  
“Di là è il cammino più breve per Éljúðnir (5), ma dovrete attraversare la spiaggia degli assassini e il gelido deserto di Náströnd. Guardatevi dalle loro genti: non conoscono altra legge se non un’insaziabile fame.”  
“Vi ringrazio per il vostro consiglio, mia signora.”  
“E pregate d’avere il cuore puro, perché nulla desta il loro appetito più del profumo di un’anima corrotta.”  
Loki sorride. Alle sue spalle, la midgardiana tace e trema.  
La midgardiana che non ha mai fatto del male a una mosca e il cui sangue laverà il loro.  
  
 _Loki, ma non cambi mai?_  
  
 _Non posso,_ fratello _: è l’unica speranza che abbia di salvarti._  
 _Essere come sono._  
 _Essere_ Male _._  
  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Il ciclo naturale del biancospino ne ha fatto il simbolo della fertilità, del momento in cui si raccolgono i frutti della terra, un messaggero della stagione calda. Dal punto di vista cultuale, è associato ai riti di primavera, coincidenti con la festa di Beltane, ed è considerato la pianta che propizia le nascite e i matrimoni. Il biancospino è inoltre il simbolo dell’Amore Puro, cioè dell’attrazione che muove l’uno contro l’altro gli opposti. Nell’albero si rinviene, infatti, la sintesi alchemica dell’acqua e del fuoco, del maschile e del femminino. Sua è una doppia natura, fatta di pericolose spine e fiori delicatissimi. I Celti chiamano il biancospino Huath, _terribile_ , nome che richiama il timore reverenziale per tutto ciò che è sconosciuto e che possiede una potente energia magica. Si crede, infatti, che proprio quest’albero ospiti le fate e tutti quegli esseri intermundi che vivono a stretto contatto con la natura: creature benefiche e benevole, se rispettate, ma spietate e vendicative nei confronti di chi abbia tenuto una condotta empia. La natura sacra del biancospino spiega perché sia vietato abbatterlo, se non nel corso della sacra festa di Beltane, quando sono le fate ad autorizzare il taglio dei rami, quantunque in una modesta quantità. Là dove l’arbusto costruisce fitte siepi, si sospetta che stiano le porte per l’Altromondo – a maggior ragione se tre alberi di biancospino si dispongono a formare un angolo acuto. La forza magica da essi sprigionata consente al mago che la sfrutta di ottenere una Conoscenza trascendente. Fiabe e leggende comuni a tutta la tradizione occidentale vedono nel biancospino il tramite di un sonno magico, che conduce a dimensioni inesplorate: è con una spina di biancospino che Odino fa precipitare Brunilde in un magico torpore, e biancospino è l’albero sotto il quale si addormenta Merlino, vittima di Viviana. E ancora: la principessa Rosaspina, nella fiaba della Bella Addormentata nel Bosco, cade vittima di un fuso fatto del legno di tale albero. Il biancospino è il guardiano dei luoghi magici e, come le fate che lo abitano, è ambivalente, imprevedibile, indecifrabile. È l’Inconoscibile che si rivela nell’intreccio complesso delle sue ramificazioni. I rami ritorti, i numerosi fusti avviluppati, sembrano nascondere un tesoro prezioso, che tuttavia si rivela solo a chi si abbandona all’albero, offrendosi al suo spirito.  
Tali informazioni sono un rimaneggiamento mio di Paul Devins, _La scoperta dell’Argimusco, Il Talismano dell’Eterna Giovinezza_ , Barbelo&Sophia, 2011, 102 ss., già utilizzato nel capitolo XXIII della mia fanfiction “ _L’Ossimoro del Biancospino_ ” (che poggia, come dice il titolo stesso, proprio sul valore simbolico di questa pianta).  
(2) _Spazio intermedio_ , _vuoto_ , in norse arcaico.  
(3) Il riferimento è, ovviamente, per _Cujo_ (1981), celebre romanzo di Stephen King.  
(4) Riprendo qui la tradizione dell’Edda in prosa di Snorri Sturluson e, in particolar modo, il capitolo del viaggio di Hermóðr l’audace, figlio di Óðinn, alla ricerca dell’anima di Baldr. Giunto al cospetto di Móðguðr, quest’ultimo riceve dalla gigantessa la notizia che il giovane ha già attraversato il ponte e che dunque, per trovarlo, il guerriero dovrà cavalcare verso il basso e verso nord.  
(5) È il nome del palazzo di Hela.


	23. Nel nome del Padre

_For Man’s grim Justice goes its way,_  
 _And will not swerve aside:_  
 _It slays the weak, it slays the strong,_  
 _It has a deadly stride:_  
 _With iron heel it slays the strong,_  
 _The monstrous parricide!_  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Ballad Of Reading Gaol_

 

*

_Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
Tony non capirebbe mai, perché è di quelli che rimangono fedeli alla maschera persino quando crollano gli idoli e la terra si apre sotto i tuoi piedi.  
Tony non crede a niente, se non alla propria intelligenza e alle risorse di un cuore elettrico.  
Steve, _no_.  
Steve si chiede dove sia Dio, in un mondo che trasuda disperazione ed ombra; si domanda cosa resti delle suggestioni di una preghiera, quando i sensi tradiscono tutt’altro.  
   
Procedono tentoni in un’atmosfera stagnante. La pelle freme sotto l’umida carezza di un vento che non è davvero freddo, eppure t’inocula una devastante sensazione di gelo. Se spia l’espressione dei compagni, coglie l’impronta di un disagio simile al proprio, di una paura che non ha nome, perché la cornice nella quale sono precipitati sfiora l’assurdo e procede oltre.  
A differenza dell’ambiente in cui li ha condotti il varco aperto dall’incantatrice, il budello che li consegna alle profondità dell’inferno non riverbera alcuna luce: il petto di Tony e due torce di fortuna sono quanto impedisce loro d’incespicare a ogni passo.  
Il terreno è molle e spugnoso, ma evita di guardarlo per non indovinarne le ragioni. La sua memoria brulica d’incubi simili a larve, evocati dalle parole di padre Lynch, il prete irlandese da cui andava a confessarsi quando era davvero solo un ragazzino di Brooklyn.  
Un omone massiccio, sanguigno, gran naso da pugile e un arazzo di capillari esplosi a raccontare l’amore per la bottiglia accanto a quello per Cristo.  
Un prete che condiva le sue prediche di suggestioni dantesche e per il quale l’inferno era un’enorme, prosaica insalata di carne sanguinolenta.  
Sarà morto da almeno mezzo secolo, padre Lynch, e gli pare all’improvviso un peccato: magari gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere che aveva ragione. Esistono scommesse, tuttavia, che nessuno vorrebbe mai  vincere – soprattutto se la contropartita fa schifo.  
   
“Ormai non dovrebbe mancare molto,” mugugna Clint, l’arco già incoccato e lo sguardo fisso alla debole luce che s’intravede in fondo al budello.  
Annuisce e cerca la rassicurazione di Mjolnir. Non si è mai sentito tanto vulnerabile con un’arma in mano, ma è il peso del ricordo a schiacciarlo: il martello appartiene a Thor e l’eredità dei morti è insostenibile, quale sia la tua forza – quella degli amici perduti, poi, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.  
“Dal rumore che sento, si direbbe che siamo vicini al mare.”  
“Mi accontenterei di rivedere un po’ d’acqua autentica,” dice Tony, portandosi al suo fianco. “Però qualcosa mi suggerisce che ci aspetta l’ennesima fregatura.”  
Vorrebbe dargli torto, ma anche un cervello non altrettanto brillante approderebbe ad analoghe conclusioni – e con molti meno indizi.  
Quando l’ombra del putrido vestibolo è ormai alle loro spalle, la luce che li investe è così improvvisa e accecante da riuscire dolorosa.  
Steve si scherma le palpebre, strizza gli occhi e tenta di regolare il fuoco. L’aria sa di ruggine e ha un retrogusto dolciastro.  
“Oh, cazzo,” ringhia Clint. “Porcaccia, maledettissima merda!”  
C’è una spiaggia. Immensa. Candida.  
C’è un oceano sterminato ad assordarli, con il ruggito di cavalloni alti come palazzi.  
C’è un cielo sulle loro teste.  
Ma la spiaggia è piena di cadaveri intenti a divorarsi gli uni con gli altri; il mare è una torbida e viscosa distesa di sangue; il cielo, illuminato da una stella che somiglia alla pupilla di un gatto – un’unghiata color rubino – è nero pece.  
Strofina con energia il palmo su un lembo della cottardita. Per la prima volta in vita propria (una vita ormai lunga) ha quasi voglia di scappare davvero. _Quasi_ , però: poi stringe Mjolnir e prega per l’anima di Thor e per quella di ogni sventurato che il non saper vivere da uomo abbia condannato a un’oscena, perpetua morte.  
“In nomine Patris et Filii et…” (1)  
“Già: proprio con il padre e con il figlio vorrei fare due chiacchiere. _Adesso_ ,” sibila Barton e scocca il primo dardo. La freccia colpisce l’orbita di un ammasso di cartilagini e ossa, che gocciola a ogni passo tessuti putrefatti e larve. Il cranio esplode come un frutto troppo maturo, un _plotch_ chioccio che si perde nel frusciare di un’emorragia fatta risacca.  
Per un pugno d’istanti, tutto si ferma.  
“Bravo, _Daryl_ (2), si vede che hai fatto i compiti a casa,” ridacchia Tony, senza curarsi di rendergli comprensibile l’ennesimo ammiccamento a un presente-futuro in cui galleggia privo di coordinate.  
“È presto per cantare vittoria,” dice.  
La brulicante massa di morti smette di cannibalizzarsi e li fissa famelica.  
“Ricordami di farti vedere la ‘ _Notte dei morti viventi_ ’, Cap,” mormora Barton e sfila una nuova freccia dalla faretra. “In due parole: si mira alla testa, il nero coraggioso tira sempre le cuoia e la bionda stupida fa una gran brutta fine.”  
“Che?”  
Natasha rotea sul capo la picca bilama e si lancia incontro ai cadaveri. I guerrieri asgardiani la seguono senza esitazione, sino a svanire inghiottiti da un branco compatto di cenciosi relitti.  
“Te lo spieghiamo meglio un’altra volta, _Stevie_ ,” dice Tony. “E aggiungo anche i popcorn. Adesso, però, picchia duro col martellone e vediamo di lasciarci alle spalle questo posto. La compagnia è un mortorio.”  
 

*

   
Quando sua madre è morta, Jane era ancora tanto giovane e innocente d’affidarsi al potere consolatorio delle favole.  
   
 _Dov’è andata, mamma?_  
 _Potrò rivederla?_  
   
Bombarda di domande un astrofisico e attendi pure con fiducia le risposte: non c’è nulla che solletichi l’ego di uno scienziato quanto la possibilità di mostrare il proprio sapere.  
Ammesso, tuttavia, che la domanda sia lecita e una risposta esista.  
Ammesso che un bambino possa accettarla.  
   
Jane si sarebbe accontentata di un ‘ _è andata in cielo, a far compagnia agli angeli. A contare le stelle. A esplorare la luna_ ’, ma il professor Foster non credeva nelle bugie, nemmeno in quelle necessarie e dettate dal semplice buonsenso.  
Il professor Foster non voleva che sua figlia confidasse nelle favole, perché la vita è un’altra cosa e devi assumerti il rischio di digerirla anche quando non va giù nemmeno a pregare. Quando è veleno.  
   
“Non c’è più,” le ha detto – il viso immobile, gli occhi appena arrossati. “Moriamo e smettiamo di esserci, Jane. È questa la vita.”  
“Ma io non voglio!”  
“Volere non basta mai e scusa ancora meno.”  
   
È stato Selvig a dirle dei custodi piumati delle anime e di un luogo in cui, alla fine del tempo, avrebbe potuto ritrovarla, ma nel suo cuore è sempre rimasto un buco, il senso di mancanza prodotto da una verità spietata, che non scusava la fragilità di una bambina.  
E ora sapere che suo padre aveva torto, che _qualcosa_ c’è, non la solleva.  
   
“Togliti di mezzo, se non sai cosa fare!” le urla Sif, mentre affonda la lama nelle fauci di un teschio scarnificato. La creatura sibila e sputa brandelli di carne misti a muco nerastro, poi si scioglie in una pozza fumante.  
La guerriera non le concede nemmeno una seconda occhiata, ma si muove nell’onda marcescente degli aggressori con l’eleganza di una ballerina: punta la picca, salta come una gatta, trapassa, ringhia ed esulta in una coreografia dalla terribile, selvatica bellezza.  
   
 _Tu sei_ zavorra _._  
 _Non puoi competere con la signora degli eserciti._  
 _Lei era la sua_ preferita _: tu sei una_ distrazione _passeggera._  
   
Gli occhi di Loki la deridono.  
Il suo orgoglio brucia, così una tenue luce verdina che le sfiora il palmo e danza, danza più viva e affamata che mai.  
   
 _Buona a nulla, hai capito o no?_  
   
 _Ho capito e te lo faccio vedere,_ kenna _Loki._  
   
“ _Bál_ (3),” bisbiglia: e due scheletri cominciano ad ardere.  
 

*

   
Tony apre il palmo, flette le dita, le richiude con studiata lentezza.  
Dell’ammasso semovente di flaccido putridume che gli mostrava orbite vuote e fauci troppo piene sino a un pugno d’istanti prima, non resta nulla.  
Il lezzo dell’aria è a dir poco ammorbante. L’orizzonte, un brulicare vermiforme di carcasse.  
Avrebbe voglia di urlare ‘ _ehi, non finiscono mai_?’ ma ha paura di conoscere la risposta.  
È ovvio che non possano finire. Ovvio che continuino a scivolare gli uni sugli altri, incontro a una carne ancora morbida e palpitante. Sono infiniti, come infinita è la gente morta dall’inizio del tempo; gente che di una vita perduta ha conservato solo una terribile fame.  
   
 _Vuoto._  
 _Pieno._  
   
Il Guanto impone uno sforzo di concentrazione che è ora doloroso, perché non puoi chiedere al tuo cervello di restare concentrato quando al fruscio dell’onda si sostituisce un’unica voce.  
Una terribile accusa.  
   
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
   
Scuote il capo.  
Strizza più volte le palpebre.  
I suoi compagni di viaggio sono schegge in movimento, guastatori disperati. Nessuno riesce a cogliere il mormorio che lo pungola, né la sua espressione sbigottita.  
   
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
   
I morti che lo accerchiano sono sempre più numerosi; mandibole che penzolano flosce o denti che schioccano come ingranaggi pronti a maciullare.  
   
 _Clank. Clank. Clank._  
   
“Sembra che abbiano individuato i bocconi migliori, vero, midgardiano?”  
   
Il sarcasmo di Loki lo trafigge alle spalle.  
 _Rock of Ages_ è lurido di sangue e pugnala con violenza un autentico golem di marciume.  
 _Attira cadaveri come una goccia di miele invita le api_ , pensa.  
   
 _Non che possa dire altro di te._  
   
“Chi hai sulla coscienza? Padre? Madre? Fratello?”  
   
Lo psicopatico insiste. È stremato – si vede – ma gode comunque nel tormentarlo.  
Una volta ha visto un documentario in cui uno squalo dal ventre squarciato inghiottiva le proprie stesse viscere, schiavo di una bulimia autolesiva e grottesca.  
Loki appartiene alla stessa categoria: vuole morire ferendo, umiliando, spaventando.  
Tirerà l’ultimo fiato e ancora, su quel muso da stronzo, brillerà il sorriso soddisfatto della carogna.  
   
“Non ti sei chiesto perché ce l’hanno soprattutto con noi due?”  
Tony socchiude le palpebre. “Non è un consiglio amichevole, _Reindeer Games_ : se non tappi la fogna, ti cancello con un dito. Sai che posso farlo, vero?”  
Loki, per tutta risposta, si dissolve in una nebbiolina verdastra, tra cui vaga, rabbiosa e affamata, almeno mezza dozzina di cadaveri.  
“Generoso, da parte tua, indirizzarmi un po’ di amici,” ringhia a denti stretti.  
   
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
   
 _Chi hai sulla coscienza, Tony?_  
 _Nessuno… Chi dovrei avere?_  
 _Sforzati di essere onesto, coraggio. Stai per fare una fine orribile: a chi vuoi che importi qualche peccatuccio?_  
 _Non ho ucciso mio padre. Forse l’ho sognato… L’ho desiderato, ma no, non l’ho fatto, come non ho mai tradito Pepper o abbandonato un amico._  
 _Sei proprio l’ultimo dei boyscout, allora! Permettimi di congratularmi._  
 _No, che non te lo permetto._  
   
Apre il palmo.  
Chiude il palmo.  
I mostri svaniscono senza nemmeno un _plop_ , ma gli sta scoppiando la testa.  
Il suo cuore elettrico fibrilla: una fiamma via via più tenue, come le luci che accompagnano le notti solitarie dei morti.  
   
 _Obadiah Stane, allora?_  
 _Non è stato forse un padre, per te? Non gli dovevi quello che…_  
   
Sono troppi.  
All’improvviso quel pensiero lo travolge quasi fosse davvero un’onda. _Terribile_.  
Non riuscirà a sottrarsi alle loro fauci e non tornerà da Pepper, né potrà più fingere di non avere rimorsi, se il prezzo della colpa lo insegue fino all’inferno.  
È vero: Obadiah era uno sciacallo ma quello sciacallo, almeno per un po’, l’ha cresciuto. Gli è stato accanto persino quando nessuno avrebbe voluto ed essere Tony Stark faceva schifo. Solo quello. _Schifo_.  
   
 _E l’hai ucciso._  
 _Non è andata così._  
 _È il risultato che conta._  
   
Apre il palmo.  
Chiude il palmo.  
Non succede niente.  
Sono cento, mille, millemila e non svaniscono.  
   
Apri.  
Chiudi.  
   
 _Perché non funziona?_  
   
“Hulk spacca,” gorgoglia una massa scura alla sua sinistra, prima di spingersi in avanti come un toro in carica.  
“Hulk distrugge.”  
   
E tutto torna di nuovo a fuoco: la spiaggia troppo bianca per le carcasse in decomposizione che la abitano, le acque vinose, il sole pupilla-di-gatto che li illumina malevolo.  
Si massaggia le tempie. Banner ha ripulito il campo; gli ha concesso una tregua.  
 _Svegliati_ , pare suggerire oltre la pelle della bestia.  
   
 _Siamo noi il nostro inferno, Tony, eppure riusciamo a respirare comunque, a vivere, ad andare avanti._  
 _Lo facciamo perché impariamo a ignorare la voce dei morti._  
 _Fallo adesso: anche se ti assorda, fallo e basta, Tony._  
 _Io ci sono_.  
 

*

   
Infine è riuscito a svegliare il mostro: l’autocontrollo di Banner l’ha sorpreso, ma, come prevedibile, gli è bastato indebolire l’uomo di latta perché l’altro midgardiano abbandonasse le retrovie.  
La potenza distruttiva della bestia verde è spaventosa almeno quanto provvidenziale, perché gli permette di riprendere fiato.  
È madido e gli tremano persino le ginocchia. Non ha mai combattuto tanto a lungo con una spada in mano e mai, soprattutto, in condizioni così precarie.  
Rischia il collasso da un momento all’altro e, ancora prima, d’essere fatto a pezzi.  
   
 _Parricida._  
 _Parricida._  
   
Per gli assassini, il suo sangue deve avere un odore irresistibile; il suo cuore è senz’altro la più pregiata delle leccornie.  
Cerca il sostegno della spada e si asciuga la fronte.  
La midgardiana non è molto lontana, dunque ha buone possibilità di affiancarla prima che la torma dei cadaveri lo raggiunga.  
   
 _Hai una valida ragione per preoccuparti: hai per caso visto Jötnar da queste parti?_  
 _T’immagini cosa potrebbe farti Laufey, dopo che l’hai spedito in Hel?_  
 _Il tuo potente, terribile padre?_  
   
Deglutisce con difficoltà.  
Jane non si accorge della sua presenza, finché non l’afferra per un polso e la strattona a sé.  
“Che…”  
Sfila una lama dal tascapane e gliela porge. “Apriti i polsi. Adesso.”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
   
Vorrebbe darle uno schiaffo tanto forte da staccarle la testa.  
Vorrebbe cancellarle il muso un pugno dopo l’altro, sfondarle gli zigomi, strapparle gli occhi.  
   
La stringe al collo, senza curarsi di farle male. “No, ho bisogno del _tuo_ sangue: tutti, qui, ne abbiamo bisogno.”  
Jane si morde le labbra – stupida femmina ostinata.  
“Sai dove siamo? È la spiaggia degli assassini. Vuol dire che chiunque abbia ammazzato, persino per sbaglio, divorerà e sarà divorato. Ti occorrono altre spiegazioni o vuoi che ti sgozzi?”  
“Devo fare come Sigyn?”  
   
Si volta di scatto.  
Una testa già per metà decomposta rotola in terra. Fandral rinfodera la lama e si accomiata con un cenno.  
   
“Sì,” replica. “Devi fare come lei, o…”  
   
Non riesce a completare la frase, tuttavia, perché qualcosa – _qualcuno_ – lo afferra per i capelli e lo solleva con straordinaria facilità, prima di schiacciarlo a terra.  
Schiude le labbra e l’aria si nebulizza di rosso: tale è anche il colore degli occhi del suo aggressore.  
Un re tradito e _affamato_.  
 _Ci rivediamo, padre_ , è tutto quello che riesce a pensare, prima di perdere conoscenza.  
   
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Steve sa il latino? Poiché il superamento del _Vetus Ordo Missae_ (volgarmente detta: ‘messa in latino’) si ha con la riforma liturgica di papa Paolo VI (1969), ho immaginato che il giovane Steve (nato durante la Grande Depressione) pregasse secondo il rito tradizionale. Che Captain America frequenti la chiesa, è canon al cento per cento (ci va ogni domenica, dice lui). Stando al _Newsweek_ (19 June 2006, p.12), tuttavia, è protestante e non cattolico (se v’interessa, il papista del gruppo sarebbe Bruce Banner). Questa scelta si lega al valore simbolico di un personaggio che, nel comic, incarna di valori W.A.S.P. Dal momento, però, che lo Steve cinematografico è, vivaddio, un personaggio assai meno stereotipato, concedetemi la licenza.  
(2) Citazione dalla serie televisiva _Walking Dead_. Daryl Dixon è un carattere originale del telefilm (non ha una controparte nel comic) ed è caratterizzato dalla sua arma, una balestra del tipo Horton Scout HD 125.  
(3) In norse arcaico, _fuoco_ , _pira_.


	24. La guerra è finita

_You love me, you hate me._  
 _You show me a sensitive side, then you turn into a total asshole._  
 _Is this a pretty accurate description of our relationship._  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_

 

*

_Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
“Loki!”  
L’urlo di Sif spezza il silenzio apparente della spiaggia, perché il rumore di sottofondo – risacca e schiocchi di tendini e mascelle – non s’interrompe mai.  
Natasha solleva il capo e soffia via una ciocca ribelle. Dalle cosce alla schiena è un unico crampo, perché non c’è addestramento che possa davvero prepararti ad affrontare da sola un esercito.  
Stringe le labbra ed estrae la lama dal corpo del suo ultimo avversario. La carne marcia cede e si aggiusta attorno alla ferita con un _plop_ che la costringe a pensare a un risucchio.  
Tenta d’ignorarlo e gestire un’onda agguerrita almeno quanto sterminata, eppure non riesce a vincere una terribile domanda.  
   
 _Mi unirò a loro?_  
 _E quando?_  
   
Non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di chiedere a Coulson del file rosso che reca impresso il suo nome.  
Non ha indagato, né usato il proprio grado per ottenere risposte. L’hanno addestrata perché non conoscesse la paura, né il rimorso. Delle emozioni che rendono uniche le donne, Natasha conosce appena l’abito superficiale e lo indossa di rado.  
Una macchia, una macchia sola, fa di te un’ _indesiderabile_ nella famiglia.  
Clint ci ha riso su, ma Clint non ha il suo passato e non potrà mai comprenderla sino in fondo.  
Clint non sa cosa significhi realizzare che certi errori non ti saranno mai perdonati e che una spiaggia candida è tutta la giustizia che ti aspetta.  
La fisionomia dei morti comincia a mutare: teschi oblunghi e code da frustone si aggiungono al catalogo dei loro famelici ospiti. Non riesce a sorprendersene: non ha mai creduto all’unicità dell’essere umano. Ora sa che ovunque si ammazza e si è ammazzati, per poi finire a bagnarsi in un mare di sangue e a strapparsi le budella a morsi.  
Fa leva sulla picca e oltrepassa un nodo decomposto di artigli e carne.  
Jane Foster, isolata rispetto al gruppo, è la sola che non subisca attacchi ravvicinati.  
Gli asgardiani, raccolti attorno a Sif, indicano un punto avanzato del campo di battaglia.  
Si asciuga la fronte, poi rinnova la stretta sull’arma e falcia altri due capi.  
   
 _È il futuro che mi aspetta?_  
 _Quello che sto scrivendo e che mi hanno scritto addosso?_  
   
Mjolnir fende lo spazio e schianta uno scheletro-lucertola alle sue spalle.  
I pensieri rallentano sempre. _Quei_ pensieri la paralizzano.  
“È questo luogo,” dice Steve, ora immobile al suo fianco. “C’è qualcosa di maligno nell’aria che respiriamo e nei pensieri che ci attraversano.”  
“Anche nei tuoi?”  
Steve stringe le labbra e annuisce. “C’è un assassino in ognuno di noi, anche se non gli armiamo il braccio. È nella nostra natura.”  
   
“Grazie, _Padre Rogers_. Ci dai l’indulgenza plenaria, adesso, o mi stupisci con un altro numero del _Gran Circo di Asgard_?”  
   
I toni di Stark non la sorprendono, ma il suo sguardo è diverso: debole, spaventato, pieno di una fragilità che per prima rifiuta, né riesce a scusare.  
Steve sbuffa e solleva il martello. Nel cielo nero serpeggia una folgore violetta, tra barbagli di luce che virano dal rosso al verde. L’aria ionizzata attenua appena il terribile lezzo di morte che li ammorba da ore – _forse persino secoli_ , pensa sgomenta.  
“Credo che i morti abbiano preso Loki,” dice.  
“Uh?”  
Indica con la picca Sif, intenta ad aprirsi un varco in una compatta falange di cadaveri semiputrefatti.  
Tony rotea gli occhi. “Non dire niente, _Capitan Perdono_ : adesso ci tocca salvarlo, vero?”  
“Credo che ci convenga capire cosa abbia in mente la dottoressa Foster, prima di tutto,” mormora Natasha. “Sempre che assistere a un suicidio non vi disturbi.”  
 

*

   
Ha intravisto appena un frammento di pelle verdastra, poi il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi le ha sottratto la possibilità di capire _chi_ o _cosa_ le abbia strappato di dosso Loki.  
Respira a fatica. Il cuore nel petto galoppa, ma non vuole cedere alla paura.  
 _Tutti abbiamo bisogno del tuo sangue_ , le ha detto – ed era spaventato, se n’è accorta. Alla luce di quel che ha visto, con ogni ragione: la massa dei morti gli si è chiusa attorno come una tenaglia.  
A lasciarla sbigottita, tuttavia, sono state le dimensioni dei corpi: relitti giganteschi, che di umano hanno ben poco.  
   
 _Gli assassini cercano la carne degli assassini._  
 _Tu sei innocente._  
 _Tu sei la loro unica salvezza._  
   
Le dita tremano attorno alla lama, ma non esita. Affilata, penetra la carne e vi apre una bocca prima rosata, poi di un rosso intenso. Brucia appena: un dolore sopportabile.  
   
 _Avanti. Pensa a quando rivedrai Thor e potrai raccontargli quello che hai vissuto, combattendo nel suo nome, al fianco dei suoi amici e del suo odioso fratello._  
 _Pensa all’espressione stupita e fiera con cui scoprirà che le midgardiane sanno fare la guerra come fanno l’amore: con il cuore e con il cervello._  
   
Sif sbraita ordini alle sue spalle, ma non le permetterà di anticiparla ancora: Jane Foster sa interpretare come si conviene la parte e non sarà una stronza che si crede Xena a distruggerle l’amor proprio.  
Potrà anche provarci, ma non le renderà la partita facile.  
Tende il braccio sano. Il Seiðr è un fluido azzurrino, che scivola sulla pelle come un velo protettivo. I mostri se ne tengono distanti, quasi provassero un naturale ribrezzo per quella fiamma viva e palpitante.  
   
“Hai una grande forza dentro di te,” le ha detto la seiðkona, mentre la marchiava con il proprio sangue. “Io posso rendere il tuo spirito invisibile a Hela, ma sarai tu a doverlo alimentare, perché abbia ragione persino della morte. Non permettere all’insicurezza di attenuare quest’energia e usala per proteggere e per salvare.”  
 _Proteggilo, per favore_ , ha letto negli occhi chiari di una donna tanto pazza da amare un assassino; una donna bella, coraggiosa, disperata, in cui ha trovato molto di sé – soprattutto un’infezione pericolosa.  
 _Conosco cause di sicuro più meritevoli di Loki_ , pensa, ma non si tirerà indietro, perché Thor lo adora e l’amore di Thor può bastare per due.  
   
“Dottoressa Foster!” urla Natasha Romanoff, mentre il polso gronda e la pupilla rossastra, che galleggia in un lago di pece, si sgrana affamata su di loro.  
Per tutta risposta, Jane preme il polpastrello sulla ferita e traccia sulla guancia dell’agente un’approssimativa Triskele. “Il mio sangue è pulito,” dice. “Dovrebbe coprire l’odore del vostro.”  
Natasha schiude le labbra, ma l’anticipa. “Me l’ha detto Loki. Non credo che stesse mentendo.”  
 

*

   
 _Non adesso._  
 _Non cedere, Loki._  
   
Solleva di scatto le palpebre. L’urto deve avergli spezzato un paio di costole e, se non gli è costato un polmone, ha quasi raggiunto il risultato.  
Piega il capo di lato e vomita un denso fiotto di sangue.  
   
 _Non è grave come pensi, resta sveglio e combatti, per le Norne!_  
   
 _Allora chiudi la bocca, stupido pentapalmo. Sei morto._  
   
 _Vuoi farmi compagnia?_  
   
Strizza gli occhi.  
Chi ha chiamato ‘ _Laufey_ ’ è un colosso che dell’antica imponenza conserva solo la statura, perché la pelle – più vicina a un verde annerito dalla cancrena che all’azzurro dei suoi ricordi – aderisce allo scheletro come svuotata. Le fauci, tuttavia, sono una spaventosa tagliola di zanne, sopra la quale gli occhi rossi ardono vivi come tizzoni.  
Loki tende il braccio destro, ma ha perso la spada e dubita che riuscirà a recuperarla.  
“Figlio.”  
È un ruggito sordo, che gli fa scendere il gelo nel fondo dell’anima.  
   
 _Loki Laufeyson._  
 _Loki Laufeyson._  
 _Loki Laufeyson._  
   
La schiera degli Jötnar massacrati è più numerosa di quel che osava sperare.  
Chi è morto per mano sua su Midgard e chi, invece, quando ha tentato di distruggere Jotunheim?  
 _Ti sembra questo il momento di pensare?_ ringhia Thor nella sua testa – Thor che non lo faceva mai; per questo, probabilmente, non ha mai perso una guerra ed è morto con la pace sulle labbra.  
Le dita scheletrite di Laufey cercano il suo viso, ma non c’è la premura del padre, la curiosità di chi si ricongiunge al proprio sangue: il ghiaccio vetrifica sulle ossa a vista e gli brucia la pelle.  
“Loki,” soffia sulla sua bocca ed è, insieme, una bestemmia e una minaccia.  
Stringe i denti, contrae le dita nel palmo e lascia che al mostro dagli occhi verdi si sostituisca il gemello di neve e di brina. Le creste cornee che segnano le articolazioni rispondono alla sollecitazione e si coprono di cristalli.  
“Quante volte volete costringermi ad ammazzarvi, _padre_?” sibila e prepara l’affondo, ma Laufey è rapido per essere un cadavere o forse è solo l’espressione più primitiva e pericolosa di un bestiale appetito: il suo indice diventa una cuspide, gli trapassa la spalla e lo inchioda al suolo.  
“Ti mangerò il cuore,” gorgoglia, mentre la torma famelica gli sottrae la spettrale luce della stella.  
Qualcuno gli artiglia il capo, scorticandogli la cute; un altro si accanisce sul polpaccio e cerca l’osso come farebbe un cane. Su tutti, lo spettro di un padre che ha rinnegato e da cui ha appreso, per istinto, il perverso piacere del tradimento.  
Loki non sente dolore, né raccapriccio. Forse è la sorpresa o il grottesco che vince la vita.  
   
Sbranato da chi l’ha forgiato nella propria carne? È un cerchio che si chiude.  
   
“Via!”  
È un soffio gelido, imprevisto.  
Loki si scherma gli occhi, accecato da vorticoso levarsi di una tempesta di sabbia.  
I suoi aggressori lanciano grida terrorizzate e cominciano a disperdersi. Laufey, tuttavia, non accenna ad abbandonarlo e lo schiaccia a terra con tutto il proprio peso.  
Ad alimentare il vento è un enorme drago (1) dalla pelle scagliosa e lucida come ossidiana; le ali, possenti e membranose, schiaffeggiano l’aria con vigore, mentre raggiunge la spiaggia. Gli occhi, di un giallo brillante, tradiscono un appetito senza fine e in eterno insoddisfatto.  
Se piega il capo sulla sinistra, Loki riesce a intravedere il gruppo dei midgardiani che avanza spedito nella sua direzione.  
   
 _Vogliono salvarti, lo vedi?_  
 _Nessuno desidera abbandonarti, Loki._  
 _Nessuno è nato per restare solo._  
   
“Tu non vuoi davvero, Laufey.”  
Uno Jotun di tredici (forse persino quindici) piedi ha abbandonato il drago e raggiunge il suo carnefice. Sembra intatto, a un primo sguardo; basta che si volti, nondimeno, perché Loki possa indovinare come è morto: la schiena è stata scarnificata e le costole, piegate verso l’esterno, trasformano la massa ora inerte dei polmoni in un paio di ali.  
“Un padre non può uccidere il figlio. Non di nuovo.”  
Laufey sibila qualcosa che non comprende, eppure ritrae il braccio armato. Il sangue erutta dalla ferita in zampilli viscosi, ma lo stupore gli impedisce di arrendersi all’emorragia. Lo Jotun sconosciuto si piega su di lui e gli allontana i capelli dal viso. È freddo – freddo come la morte e come la perdita – eppure gli restituisce una maschera ormai malconcia: la sua morbida pelle da Áss.  
“Sei cresciuto,” dice, poi solleva lo sguardo e accenna al drago. “Vi condurrà oltre la cinta di Nidhafìoll (2). Sarà più sicuro che non costeggiare il cantiere di Naglfar (3) o tentare il guado del fiume Slidhr (4).”  
Loki annaspa. Le voci dei guerrieri sono sempre più vicine, ma non è un richiamo che possa interessarlo. Non ora, almeno.  
Si puntella sui gomiti, ma cade sul fianco, quasi fosse solo un sacco pieno d’ossa.  
“Chi sei?” articola con difficoltà.  
“Ora mi chiamano Hrimgrimnir (5), ma in vita ero Fárbauti, principe degli Jötnar.”  
 

*

   
Per quanto alte si levino le fiamme, sembrano non bruciare abbastanza.  
Tony trattiene a fatica uno starnuto, mentre spia circospetto l’espressione dei compagni di viaggio.  
Si va dal pessimista tendente alla bestemmia di Barton all’euforico-isterico della Foster, passando per il ‘ _lo dicevo io, che il mio ero un dio più serio_ ’ di Cap e il ‘ _per fortuna che avevo portato abiti di ricambio_ ’ di Banner, che, dopo aver regalato alla truppa una generosa panoramica dei quarti posteriori, soffre di un comprensibile imbarazzo.  
Si gratta la tempia. La carne secca, al palato, è gradevole quanto la suola di una vecchia ciabatta – sa persino un po’ di piede – ma dubita che qualcuno proverebbe solidarietà per il suo disgusto, né sente il bisogno di chiederne.  
 _Rock of Ages_ è riuscito a indicare loro il drago, ma è crollato poco dopo. Tony ha cullato, tra le varie opzioni, quella di abbandonarlo agli Hooligan affamati della Giudecca norrena, poi sono prevalsi il buonsenso e la strana solidarietà che nasce dal dividere le pessime avventure.  
Si stira come un gatto. Sbadiglia.  
A quanto pare anche all’inferno cala la notte: un buio bituminoso, orfano di stelle e reso spettrale da lamenti soffocati e dal brillare di radi fuochi. Discosta dalle braci, Sif strappa avidi bocconi di carne e veglia Loki.  
“Se la caverà?” le chiede, prima d’inginocchiarsi accanto a loro.  
La guerriera annuisce. “Ha perso molto sangue, ma la pietra della guarigione (6) è riuscita ad arrestare l’emorragia.”  
“Sarà in grado di proseguire?”  
Steso sul fianco e protetto dai pesanti mantelli degli asgardiani, Loki dorme di un sonno così profondo da lasciar pensare a uno stato comatoso. Persino il debole lucore che nasce dalle fiamme basta a denunciarne il pallore spettrale, le orbite livide e infossate.  
“Me lo auguro. Non dovremmo essere lontani da Éljúðnir e, a quanto pare, non ci sono solo nemici in questo luogo.”  
Tony annuisce e si gratta una barba ormai impresentabile, evidenza che peggiora in modo sensibile il suo umore: l’ultima volta in cui si è ritrovato con un look da senzatetto, aveva appena scoperto di non poter più vivere senza un magnete nel petto.  
“Hai idea di chi sia il gigante che l’ha protetto?”  
Sif si stringe nelle spalle. “Dall’aspetto, di sicuro uno Jotun, il che suona straordinario, perché…”  
“… Perché non è di sicuro un estimatore della razza e l’ _affetto_ mi risulta reciproco.”  
L’asgardiana sospira e raccoglie le mani in grembo. “Ce l’ho portato io.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Sono stata _io_ a consegnarlo alla sua gente, quando Odino l’ha bandito.”  
“Eseguivi gli ordini, no? Non devi…”  
“Ero euforica e _orgogliosa_ del compito che mi era toccato. L’avrei fatto anche se non me l’avessero domandato.”  
Tony si massaggia la nuca, imbarazzato.  
“Quando Thor è morto, ha pianto come un bambino. Sarebbe sceso all’inferno persino da solo, lo so.”  
“Non mi convincerai a dire che è un bravo ragazzo, ma se temi che possiamo abbandonare la partita, no, non lo faremo.”  
Sif annuisce a testa bassa.  
“Parlando di Thor… Perché non l’abbiamo ancora incontrato? La sua anima sarà pure da qualche parte, no?”  
“Non conosco le leggi di questo luogo, ma non mi stupirei se Hela lo tenesse prigioniero a Éljúðnir. Non credo nel caso. Non quando tutto lascia intendere il contrario.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Cattivi auspici e una pessima sensazione. Di solito il mio istinto non sbaglia.”  
“C’è una prima volta per tutti. _Spero_.”  
 

*

È buio pesto, né riconosce il luogo in cui si è destato. Respira ancora a fatica e la testa pulsa quasi dovesse scoppiare.  
Qualcuno gli allaccia le spalle e gli sostiene il capo.  
“Bevi.”  
Asseconda la voce, anche se l’idea d’obbedirle lo ripugna.  
“Con calma o finirai con il vomitarla e non possiamo concederci un simile lusso.”  
Strofina le labbra. Sif l’aiuta a distendersi di nuovo.  
“Dove siamo?”  
“Da qualche parte tra le montagne. Era ormai notte, quando siamo arrivati. Abbiamo deciso di fermarci.”  
“Una buona idea,” sospira.  
“La midgardiana ci ha segnati con il suo sangue. So che glielo hai ordinato tu.”  
“Avrebbe dovuto pensarci da sola od obbedirmi subito. Se l’avesse fatto…”  
Si massaggia la radice del naso.  
“Chi ti ha salvato, Loki?”  
Scuote il capo. Ha intravisto una possibilità quando era a un passo dalla disperazione: non può permettersi di gettarla via.  
“Domani riprenderemo il cammino per il palazzo di Hela.”  
“Se riuscirai a tenerti in piedi. In caso contrario…”  
“Non sei tu che decidi.”  
“Infatti è un’idea che ha preso corpo tra i midgardiani e con la quale consento.”  
“Io…”  
“ _Tu_ devi rimetterti in forze; _noi_ ci divideremo in squadre e tenteremo d’individuare la via più breve o meno pericolosa. È così che si vince, Loki: comincio a credere che il sacrificio individuale sia un vezzo sopravvalutato.”  
“Thor non ti darebbe ragione.”  
Sif sorride. È troppo buio per vederlo, ma lo _sente_ – se lo sente sulla pelle.  
“A volte sbagliava anche lui. _Tutti_ sbagliamo.”  
“C’è qualcosa che desideri dirmi, Sif?” la motteggia.  
L’altra si rialza e trae un lieve sospiro. “La guerra è finita, Loki. Non ti chiederò scusa, né lo farai tu. Non parleremo di perdono, ma riporremo il rancore. E quando ti porgerò la mano, tu dovrai stringerla come se fosse quella di Thor. Allora – e solo allora – riusciremo a salvarlo.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È Nidhhöggr, il _terribile divoratore_ , l’enorme drago a capo della schiera dei rettili malefici che avvelenano la terza radice del frassino Yggrasill e ne rosicchiano la corteccia. Sulle sue ali viaggiano i morti destinati a patire i supplizi di Náströnd.  
(2) _I monti dell’oscurità_. Sono un altro luogo dell’inferno norreno. Eternamente avvolti da un alone di nebbia scura, sono sorvolati ogni giorno dal drago Nidhhöggr.  
(3) È la nave dei morti con cui, alla fine del tempo, i demoni di Múspellsheimr, pilotati da Hrymr (con Loki al timone) invaderanno i Cieli e daranno avvio al Ragnarök. È costruita con le unghie che esseri mostruosi strappano ai dannati del lido di Náströnd.  
(4) _Il terribile_. Altro fiume infernale le cui acque contengono lame e pugnali.  
(5) _Dal cappuccio di gelo_ : è il gigante che custodisce la porta dei Morti. Quanto segue, è frutto della mia fantasia, né appartiene alla tradizione scaldica. Ho pensato che l’attributo fosse perfetto per uno Jotun e il resto risponde a precise esigenze narrative.  
(6) In una delle scene espunte dal movie _Thor_ , Selvig, colpito a morte da una scheggia, è curato e guarito da Thor con l’ausilio di una pietra asgardiana, che, polverizzata sulla ferita, la sana in modo miracoloso.


	25. La memoria della neve

_What was the point of being able to forgive,_  
 _when deep down, you both had to admit_  
 _you’d never forget?_  
― Jodi Picoult, _The Tenth Circle_

 

*

_Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
Alba, all’inferno, è una striscia sanguigna lungo un orizzonte paglierino.  
Jane strizza più volte le palpebre, intorpidita. Sif ha gli occhi cerchiati di scuro e l’espressione implacabile che ha imparato a conoscere, senza tuttavia mai arrivare a temerla – e sospetta che sia anche questo a esasperare la guerriera.  
“Dobbiamo riprendere il viaggio?” sbadiglia.  
Il fuoco è ancora acceso. Attorno a un bivacco di fortuna, midgardiani e asgardiani scambiano poche parole, molti sguardi e gesti eloquenti.  
“No, tu no. Tu resti qui.”  
“Ma Loki ha detto…”  
“Con _lui_ ,” aggiunge Sif, accennando con il capo al punto in cui giace il fratello di Thor. “Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta oltre la montagna e rischiamo altre perdite; dobbiamo procedere con maggiore cautela.”  
Jane si stringe nelle cocche del mantello e annuisce. “Vuoi che mi prenda cura di Loki in vostra assenza?”  
Un guizzo ilare attraversa gli occhi da lupa della guerriera. “Se ritieni d’esserne in grado, speraci pure. Mi accontento che tu lo trattenga in questo luogo. Non so per quanto, ma immagino che possa considerarsi sicuro.”  
“Grazie per la fiducia,” mugugna a denti stretti, poi si avvicina al fuoco.  
“Hai fame, dottoressa Foster? Il cuoco, questa volta, si è superato: abbiamo carne secca al gusto di carne secca e… Oh, eccezionale! Carne secca davvero _molto_ secca.”  
“Finiscila, Stark, o mangio anche la tua parte,” borbotta Steve Rogers, prima di cederle il posto.  
Loki, steso a terra, non accenna a muoversi.  
“Se la preoccupa restare da sola, abbiamo già provveduto,” la rassicura Natasha e indica Banner, intento a riattizzare le braci.  
“Non credo che possa rappresentare un pericolo, ma, nel caso, il verde è il colore della speranza, no?” sogghigna Tony Stark.  
Jane accenna un sorriso, sorpresa dalla naturalezza con cui quella smorfia fiorisce, si allarga e le illumina il viso. Ha ancora paura, ma non ne ha abbastanza da cedere o pensare che sia migliore una vita vissuta all’ombra di un diario da ragazzina o nella capsula sterile di un laboratorio sotterraneo.  
Vita è il dolore del lutto, la follia di una discesa all’inferno, la consistenza fibrosa di un trancio di carne secca.  
“Non sono preoccupata,” dice. “Voglio rendermi utile.”  
Clint Barton annuisce e lancia qualche rametto nel fuoco. “Io dico che è meglio mettersi subito in marcia. L’orizzonte è ancora limpido e, visto il panorama, conviene approfittarne.”  
Steve le sfiora la spalla, quasi a rassicurarla con un ultimo, affettuoso contatto. “Saremo di nuovo qui prima che faccia buio. Te lo prometto.”  
Jane annuisce, poi torna a guardare le fiamme. Oltre il loro mobile velo, Loki è un’ombra scura e tutto il futuro che l’aspetta.  
Sospira, mentre il gruppo dei guerrieri si prepara a lasciare l’altipiano.  
Sif prende con sé l’asgardiano chiamato Hogun, Natasha Romanoff e Clint Barton.  
Tony Stark lamenta la fortuna del Falco e si accoda a Steve Rogers, finché la fitta sterpaglia, che orla il sentiero meridionale, non ne cela la vista.  
“Godiamoci il silenzio: temo che ne sentiremo la nostalgia prima del previsto,” dice Bruce e si accovaccia al suo fianco. Della squadra è il più dimesso e il più letale; una combinazione che l’avrebbe sorpresa, qualche secolo fa. Ora, tuttavia, dubita che qualcosa possa davvero stapparle un brivido: è abitudine, più che coraggio.  
Abitudine allo straordinario ordinario di un mondo da supereroi.  
“Sono contenta di avere un po’ di compagnia. Temo che, altrimenti, ci sarebbe stata fin troppa quiete.”  
Bruce scuote il capo e abbozza un sorriso. “Non prenderla sul personale: è fatto così.”  
Jane inghiotte un boccone di carne. È disgustosa, ma non ha mai avuto tanta fame in tutta la propria vita.  
“Non me la prendo: ho scelto l’ _altro_ fratello, infatti.”  
“Spero che tu possa riabbracciarlo presto.”  
Jane china il capo.  
“È un pensiero vigliacco e so che dovrei vergognarmene, perché ho un’occasione che non è data a molti, ma preferirei che non dipendesse tutto da me. Solo ora mi accorgo che è facile aspettare il principe come la Bella Addormentata… Poi arriva il giorno in cui sei tu a dover dare quel bacio e ti restano solo un pugno di _se_.”  
“Ci riuscirai.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Ho amato una donna che ti somigliava molto. Come te, sapeva usare il cervello, ma soprattutto il cuore.”  
“E poi cos’è successo? Voglio dire.. Insomma…”  
Bruce si stringe nelle spalle. “L’ho lasciata andare. Non è stata generosità, la mia, ma una forma di egoismo, più vigliacca persino di un’imposizione. Ho scelto per entrambi, una scelta-non-scelta.”  
“E lei…”  
“Meritava di meglio. Meritava anche solo la possibilità di avere ancora una vita.”  
“Non pensi che anche tu potresti…”  
“Non ho smesso, né smetterò mai di cercare. Tony mi ha dato una casa, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi protegge, ma devo accettare la realtà. Non avrò indietro quanto per primo ho gettato via. Esistono errori che non possono essere riparati nemmeno volendo.”  
“Parole sagge,” bisbiglia una voce che conoscono entrambi.  
Loki si trascina carponi sino al fuoco. Dalla tensione che ne sfigura i lineamenti, alla pressione che esercita con il palmo aperto sul petto, tutto tradisce condizioni ben più precarie di quelle che per primo sarebbe disposto ad ammettere.  
“Resta sdraiato sul fianco, respirerai meglio,” dice Banner. Loki si lascia cadere come un fantoccio inanimato, le labbra tanto strette da ricordare una cicatrice.  
Bruce si avvicina circospetto. “Posso controllare la ferita?”  
L’altro scuote il capo. “Siamo dalla stessa parte, no? Perché…”  
Loki apre gli occhi: sono così freddi e distanti che persino il verde pare sbiadito.  
“Non c’è niente che possa fare, dottore.”  
Bruce sbuffa. “Almeno dimmi se quello che temo è vero!”  
Jane palleggia lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, perplessa.  
“Da quanto il tuo corpo è vulnerabile come quello dei mortali?”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo.  
“E hai preteso comunque di…”  
“Quanto voglio, dottore, non deve interessarle. Se _durerete_ , lo comprenderete al momento opportuno.”  
 

*

Il buio è arrivato a tradimento e l’ha inghiottito senza che potesse opporsi.  
Dal gorgo di tenebra è riemerso pieno di una straordinaria sensazione di pace e benessere, quasi non fosse mai stato ferito, né contaminato dalla paura del fallimento.  
Suolo e cielo si confondono in un’unica distesa grigiastra. I suoi passi, lunghi ed elastici, non producono alcun attrito.  
Solleva il capo e lo vede; un puntino nero solca la volta con eleganza e si abbandona a qualche evoluzione: è un grosso corvo dalle penne lucide come ossidiana.  
 _Odino_ , pensa. _Padre_.  
Il corvo muove a oriente e libera, di quando in quando, un _crah_ rabbioso e insistente.  
 _Vuole che lo segua. Dev’essere un messaggio del vecchio_.  
Scuote il capo.  
Esita.  
Era di Odino la mano che doveva salvarlo dalla caduta e sua è stata quella che l’ha precipitato all’inferno.  
Era di Odino il cuore che voleva conquistare e si è cavato il proprio.  
È a Thor che pensa, tuttavia, mentre sputa sull’orgoglio e segue il messo piumato.  
La foschia sale e non somiglia a nulla che abbia mai sperimentato: è quasi avanzare in una cortina di veli impalpabili. Della nebbia manca l’odore fumoso, l’inconsistente, contraddittoria solidità di un drappo umido.  
No, non è davvero nebbia e l’inquietudine monta come scivola più a fondo nel sogno.  
Il corvo lo conduce sino a una radura in apparenza deserta, al centro di una foresta che un incendio ha devastato in epoche tanto remote da giustificare tronchi fossili duri come pietra.  
Rovine coperte da muschi setosi e licheni giallastri orlano la pietra nera su cui siede – ora lo vede – il possente Jotun che l’ha salvato.  
Loki deglutisce a fatica e arresta i propri passi. Lo fissa alla ricerca di un ordine che dia ai suoi pensieri un timbro diverso dall’incredulità e dalla nostalgia, ma quanto riesce a provare – l’unica emozione che lo frusti con intensità crescente – è proprio _quello_ : un devastante, terribile sentimento di perdita.  
“Ti stavo aspettando, Loki,” dice lo Jotun. “Odino è stato di parola anche questa volta.”  
“Che c’entra il vecchio?”  
La sua voce vorrebbe tradire disprezzo, ma esce debole e ferita.  
“Siamo protetti dal suo sogno. Nessuno, nemmeno la regina di Hel può spiarci.”  
Loki vorrebbe replicare, ma la lingua non lo asseconda. Gliel’ha consumata il veleno di una gratitudine che brucia come uno schiaffo.  
“Sai chi sono, vero?”  
Loki arretra di un passo. L’espressione dello Jotun non è mutata: è seria e composta, del tutto priva di ostilità. “Somigli a lui. Sei proprio come ti avevo immaginato.”  
Abbassa lo sguardo: la sua pelle è ora azzurra e percorsa da solchi nerastri. Se trovasse il coraggio di sfiorarsi il volto, sa già cosa incontrerebbero le sue dita.  
I marchi di Laufey. L’impronta del sangue e del seme che odia.  
“Sono tuo padre.”  
“Cosa vuoi da me?”  
Lo Jotun gli mostra le rovine con un gesto teatrale. “È qui che ti ho abbandonato e che Hela ti ha raccolto. Se solo avessi immaginato quanto ne sarebbe venuto, avrei obbedito all’ordine di Laufey: ti avrei tagliato la gola.”  
Loki contrae le dita nel pugno e sorride. “Avresti fatto bene: probabilmente la tua razza di morti esisterebbe ancora. Io ho fatto… Come dire? _Pulizia_.”  
Lo Jotun non reagisce alla provocazione: lo guarda con un misto di curiosità e di divertimento, ma non ostilità. “Gli avevo promesso che saresti stato sano e forte, ma ho fallito. La pietà per un’altra vita è costata il tuo futuro e quello della nostra gente.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Il più potente degli elfi neri, l’unico il cui sangue potesse vincere la maledizione di Odino, era ancora un cucciolo. Sentivo la forza straordinaria del suo Seiðr, ma il mio braccio si è fermato: ho sventrato suo padre e ne ho regalato il cuore a Laufey. Così sei nato comunque, ma…”  
“Ero un aborto,” mormora – ringhia.  
Fárbauti si avvicina. “Se non fossi morto, forse sarei riuscito a convincerlo, ma non potevo contrastare il volere del mio re. Laufey è stato un grande sovrano: sapeva quale fosse il suo dovere e tentava solo di…”  
“Perché mi racconti questo? Io non ho niente da dividere con te, né con un popolo di mostri. Io vi odio e il giorno in cui vi ho _macellato_ è stato il più glorioso dei miei ricordi.”  
“Tu non ci conosci. Non sai com’era prima di…”  
“Prima che i maschi diventassero fattrici?”  
Fárbauti non abbassa lo sguardo: lo domina, torreggiante, come un vecchio idolo scolpito dal tempo.  
“Dovevamo sopravvivere, in qualche modo. La tua fertilità è un segno d’eccellenza, non una maledizione. Vuol dire che hai sangue forte e purissimo.”  
“Oh, ti assicuro che…”  
Lo Jotun gli s’inginocchia davanti. Con insospettabile delicatezza, gli accarezza il viso e percorre i marchi che denunciano una maledetta, perduta stirpe. “Ti muovevi in lui ed io riuscivo a sentirti. Ero orgoglioso d’essere parte di te, il re e il guerriero con cui Jotunheim avrebbe prosperato. Fiero di aver aiutato il mio sovrano ad assicurarci un futuro.”  
Loki boccheggia. “Tu… Lo amavi?”  
Non è quello che vorrebbe davvero domandargli o forse sì. La verità è che ha solo domande e ogni punto interrogativo lacera la carne come un uncino.  
“Ti sorprende?”  
   
 _Mi sorprende?_  
 _Non dovrebbe. Ho scoperto a caro prezzo che anche i mostri amano._  
 _Sotto la maschera, là dove sono sangue e polpa molle, magari, ma lo fanno._  
 _Lo fanno persino_ troppo _._  
   
“Forse eravamo un popolo brutale, ma non bestie.”  
“Non ne sono convinto.”  
“Quanto hai dovuto subire, ha addolorato anche me.”  
Loki stira le labbra, sprezzante. “Ti _dispiace_ , forse? Ho già sentito mille volte quelle parole e non una era davvero per me. Sono un traditore e un bugiardo, eppure c’è più morale in me che in chi si trincera dietro un’illusione di giustizia o l’ipocrisia del rimorso. Io non ho rimorsi: ho l’onestà di dire che ho voluto ogni cosa. Fino in fondo.”  
“Odino è sempre stato migliore come guerriero che come stratega.”  
Loki storna lo sguardo.  
“Poteva accontentarsi di uccidermi, ma ha voluto torturarmi. Sai perché l’ha fatto?”  
“Non m’interessa.”  
“Perché gli ho strappato un occhio. Perché l’ho privato di una speranza che forse cullava ancora, prima che la guerra finisse come si è conclusa: poter tornare giovane e splendido. Io l’avevo trasformato in un relitto storpio e incatenato a un’insopportabile evidenza: non avrebbe avuto indietro i doni di cui era tanto fiero. L’ira ha offuscato anche l’unica pupilla che gli restava.”  
“Cosa cambia per me?”  
Fárbauti sorride: una smorfia da niente, che pure lo sorprende.  
Anche gli Jötnar possono farlo? Non ci ha mai riflettuto davvero.  
“Chi si abbandona alla rabbia, deve rassegnarsi al senso di colpa, Loki. Io sono l’ombra di una colpa. Tu sei…”  
“Non dirlo.”  
“Odino mi ha concesso di diventare il guardiano dei morti. Non ho perso né memoria, né senno. Mi è stato risparmiato il degrado dell’ultima spiaggia.”  
“Meglio per te, ma…”  
“Sei diventato proprio il figlio dell’Áss,” ride Fárbauti – un suono secco, rugginoso come l’avviarsi di un ingranaggio mal oliato. “Orgoglioso, cocciuto e del tutto privo di buonsenso.”  
“Non ti consiglio di…”  
Fárbauti lo afferra per il polso. È tanto possente, al suo confronto, che potrebbe strappargli un braccio con una minima torsione. “Odino ed io apparteniamo a un tempo in cui esisteva ancora l’onore: per questo ha voluto che fossi salvato nella morte; per questo ti ha cresciuto e ti ha punito, quando hai perseguitato il nemico già vinto.”  
“L’hai detto, io non sono come voi: io non ho onore.”  
“Allora perché saresti qui?”  
È una domanda retorica.  
Negli occhi vinosi dello Jotun brilla una scintilla persino divertita. “Thor Odinson non doveva morire. Non c’era il suo nome nel libro delle anime e di certo non gli spettava Hel.”  
“Almeno qualcosa su cui concordare.”  
Fárbauti sospira e fissa il cielo opalescente che li sovrasta. “Non ci resta molto tempo: io sono l’ultimo diaframma che vi separa da Hela e dall’anima del principe di Asgard. Posso lasciarvi passare, ma…”  
“Non tutti: solo io e la midgardiana accederemo al palazzo.”  
Fárbauti lo scruta con curiosità.  
“Dovrai trattenere tutti gli altri e disarmarli. Se esiste una grotta o un carcere in cui rinchiuderli, è là che li voglio.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non posso andare in guerra carico d’inutile _zavorra_. Se sei stato il guerriero che dicono, dovresti saperlo.”  
Fárbauti annuisce, poi si rialza.  
“Fai un fagotto delle armi, legalo a Mjolnir e gettalo in mare: immagino che il vecchio ti concederà almeno l’onore di trascinarlo.”  
L’altro si prepara a replicare, ma la nebbia è ormai un guscio tanto denso da inghiottire gesti e parole.  
 _Non importa_ , pensa. _Ho già detto tutto quello che c’era da dire_.  
 

*

Loki ha dormito per buona parte della giornata – sempre, poi, che sia possibile affermarlo là dove il tempo ha smesso di esistere.  
Gli si è accostata un paio di volte, timorosa e circospetta, sicura di vederlo sollevare le palpebre e menare una stoccata di lingua, come si conviene al più crudele e determinato dei persecutori.  
Non è accaduto: raggomitolato sul fianco, il respiro appena percettibile, Loki restava presente al suo sguardo, eppure era altrove.  
“Ci sarà da preoccuparsi?” ha chiesto a Banner.  
Bruce si è stretto nelle spalle. “Non lo so. Potrei risponderti che, se non abbiamo cominciato a farlo da un po’, il nostro istinto di autoconservazione ha qualcosa che non va.”  
Quando Loki si è svegliato, l’ha trovata al proprio fianco, ma non ha mostrato né stupore, né fastidio. I suoi occhi, fissi su di lei, brillavano piuttosto di una luce strana, quasi _sollevata_.  
   
“Non sono ancora tornati?”  
Jane scuote il capo. “Ho sentito delle voci, prima, ma potrebbe anche essere stato il vento. Non…”  
Loki si puntella sui gomiti; i capelli scivolano in onde scomposte lungo le spalle e incorniciano un viso provato: giovane, eppure millenario.  
“Meglio così. Quanto sto per dirti riguarda solo noi. E Thor.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Dovrai fare come ti dico e tutto andrà bene. Se non mi obbedirai, probabilmente nessuno di noi uscirà da qui. Non tra mille anni. Non _intero_.”  
“Rassicurante.”  
Loki solleva il capo. “Quando saremo davanti al guardiano dei morti, io ti trascinerò con me oltre la porta.”  
“Trascinarmi?”  
“Dovranno pensare che li ho venduti e che tu sia il mio ostaggio.”  
“Ma… Perché?”  
Loki si morde le labbra. Il suo sguardo, ora, è di nuovo torbido e minaccioso. “Non ti ho concesso il diritto di pormi domande, né ti risponderò. Se volete sopravvivere, dovete affidarvi a me. Conoscete già l’alternativa.”  
“Che ne sarà degli altri?”  
“Se la situazione evolverà come spero, saranno al sicuro, finché tutto non si sarà concluso.”  
“Tutto… _Cosa_?”  
“Il Ragnarök.”  
Jane sussulta. Loki l’afferra per i polsi e la strattona con forza. “Resta concentrata, stupida mortale. Vuoi salvarlo o no?”  
“Sì, ma poi…”  
“Entreremo nelle stanze di Hela e tu dovrai recitare. Dovrai essere convincente, perché io distrarrò la regina, ma non potrò comunque farlo per un tempo infinito.”  
“Spiegami cosa ti aspetti da me.”  
“Cercherai l’anima di Thor. È da qualche parte nel palazzo, ne sono certo.”  
“E quando l’avrò trovata?”  
“Prega di amarlo abbastanza da riuscire a svegliarlo.”  
Jane abbassa lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Loki, implacabili, non l’abbandonano. “Non ho finito. Dovrai aprire un varco che vi riporti ad Asgard. Solo voi due. Io non potrò seguirvi, né lo faranno gli altri midgardiani.”  
“Io non credo di…”  
“Sei debole, lo so. Non riusciresti mai a fendere il diaframma dimensionale, né Thor potrebbe tornare tra i vivi senza il suo corpo. Aprirai un ponte con il Valhalla e convincerai le valchirie nere a lasciarvi passare.”  
“A parole sembra facile, invece…”  
“Invece lo farai. Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato facile. Non lo sarà e potresti persino morire, femmina inutile e balbettante, ma vedi un’alternativa?”  
Jane scuote il capo.  
“Molto bene, pare che tu abbia capito. C’è un messaggio, soprattutto, di cui dovrai farti latrice: un messaggio che sarà il vostro salvacondotto e che, se giocheremo bene la partita, farà saltare il banco.”  
“Quale?”  
“Annuncia che Loki Laufeyson arriverà dal mare sulla nave dei Morti; che saranno sciolte le catene di Fenrir e che la stella sarà inghiottita dai fuochi dei Múspellsmegir (1).”  
“Ma tu…”  
“Ordina loro di farsi trovare pronti e in armi. Dì a Thor di combattere come non ha mai osato e prepararsi a un bagno di sangue.”  
“Ho capito, però…”  
“Vi sarò più utile ammazzando dalla loro parte. Tradire è quanto mi riesce meglio.”  
Jane stringe le labbra e inghiotte un sospiro che somiglia a un urlo.  
“Va bene,” dice. “Sono così pazza e disperata da fidarmi di te.”  
Loki sorride. “Questo è lo spirito giusto.”  
   
   
 **Nota:** (1) _Figli di Muspell_. Sono i giganti di fuoco della mitologia norrena. Durante il Ragnarök, guidati da Surtur, attraverseranno al galoppo il Bifrost e il ponte dell’arcobaleno si sgretolerà sotto gli zoccoli delle loro cavalcature.


	26. Snøbarnet torna a casa

_Yet each man kills the thing he loves_  
 _By each let this be heard_  
 _Some do it with a bitter look_  
 _Some with a flattering word_  
 _The coward does it with a kiss_  
 _The brave man with a sword_  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Ballad Of Reading Gaol_

 

*

_Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
“Non mi piace. Quello che vedo, Loki, non mi piace per niente.”  
La voce di Sif è ancora ferma e controllata. Le sue dita, invece, strette ai legacci della cottardita, tradiscono un leggero tremito.  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo, perché i secoli sono scivolati loro addosso trasformandosi, se non in affetto, in _appartenenza_.  
Sif è orgogliosa, dura, prepotente, crudele, eppure anche onesta, persino tenera, se vuole. Quel che Loki detesta, tuttavia, è la dolcezza del _dopo_ : se ti hanno servito la vita come il più amaro dei bocconi, lo zucchero del rimorso peggiora solo il sapore.  
“Non capisco… Non dovresti…”  
Si sottrae al suo tocco con uno scatto stizzito. Una stilettata sale dal petto e muore sulle sue labbra come una sommessa bestemmia. Gli occhi di Sif non lo abbandonano e sono tanto acuti e puliti che potrebbero davvero arrivare a fondo, sfogliarlo sotto la pelle, trovare la polvere che nasconde con l’egoismo geloso degli incompresi.  
“Abbiamo della radice di mandragola (1)?”  
“Non risolverà la situazione. Hai le costole a pezzi e non stai guarendo.”  
Loki sospira. Le dita annodano agili i nastri di cuoio, finché da guardare non resta nulla, se non la maschera d’efficienza e controllo che ha scelto d’indossare per la sua ultima, tragica farsa.  
“Probabilmente è questo posto, ci hai pensato? Siamo corpi vivi tra i morti: se ti chiedevi a quale prezzo, ora abbiamo la risposta.”  
Sif contrae le labbra in una smorfia scontenta.  
“Quanto dista la Porta dei Morti? Mi hai detto che l’avete avvistata.”  
La guerriera fruga nel tascapane e gli porge una scaglia rugosa. L’aspetto non è invitante e il sapore sarà persino peggiore, ma deve annichilire il dolore e sperare che basti.  
Hela non si trastullerà per sempre con il suo nobile ospite: alla fine potrebbe anche scegliere di destinarlo allo strazio di una spiaggia mostruosa.  
Morde con forza la radice. Sa di merda e di muffa; un sapore comunque migliore dell’immagine che lo tormenta: Thor (il _mio_ Thor) ridotto a un ammasso di cartilagini e pelle cascante, in faccia a un oceano di sangue. Le dita mutilate, prive di unghie. Le orbite vuote, orfane del cielo più vivo e splendido dei Nove Regni.  
“Meno di un giorno, a un buon passo. Il cammino, tuttavia, è scoperto e non s’incontrano bestie piacevoli.”  
“Intendi?”  
La mandragola comincia a fare effetto. Sente la lingua intorpidita, la bocca secca e impastata. Sputa di lato un grumo di corteccia e saliva, prima di asciugarsi un poco le labbra e staccare un’altra scaglia. Presto il dolore sarà un’eco lontana, da seppellire in un angolo remoto della mente, accanto alla paura, alla nostalgia, alla tristezza.  
   
 _A Thor._  
   
“Gazze: sono ovunque e non di quelle che frequentano Asgard. Il midgardiano ne ha abbattute centinaia.”  
“Siamo davvero vicini, allora.”  
“Vuol dire che sa di noi.”  
“È già tardi per lei.”  
Sif sbuffa. _Irresoluta? Spaventata? Pentita?_ È sempre stato abile nell’indovinare i moti del cuore altrui, ma Sif è l’eccezione. L’eccezione non obbedisce alle regole e lascia sempre sulle labbra il sapore della sorpresa.  
“Loki… Ma tu che intenzioni hai?”  
“Distruggerla, mi sembra evidente.”  
“E credi di essere nelle condizioni di…”  
Loki si rialza, senza cercare la sua mano, né un aiuto che arriverebbe comunque troppo tardi.  
Il dado è tratto; il suo Fato, ormai, prossimo al compimento.  
“Credo di essere abbastanza determinato,” dice. “Una preziosa lezione che ho appreso su Midgard. E ora basta parlare: se Hela ha avvertito la nostra presenza, non manderà solo uccelli ad accoglierci.”  
Sif annuisce, a testa bassa. “Ricordati quello che ti ho detto,” mormora. “Io sono con te.”  
Loki non ricambia il suo sguardo, né replica.  
Sif è stata solo una delle troppe ferite che gli ha inferto la vita: la cicatrice che resta non potrebbe comunque cancellare il fastidioso prurito della memoria.  
 

*

   
“Com’è andata la gita?”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle e accenna alla testa del gruppo. “ _Quello là_ – e indica Steve – è un pazzo nostalgico della leva, credi a me. Ho temuto che volesse riportarci ad Asgard a piedi.”  
Bruce sorride: benché la meta non sia gradevole, l’umore generale è più alto di quello con cui si sono rifugiati tra picchi aguzzi e nebbie appena un pugno d’ore prima.  
I guerrieri sono tornati mentre si estingueva l’ultima pallida luce dell’orizzonte; illesi e, soprattutto, abbastanza rumorosi da spezzare l’inquietante silenzio in cui si è trascinata la giornata.  
Jane ha perduto presto le parole, stretta alla gola da un terrore e da una tristezza che solo un sasso non arriverebbe a percepire. Loki continua a essere un’incognita, per giunta troppo malridotta per non istillare sgradevoli domande – vuole _davvero_ affrontare Hela? E come conta di poterlo fare?  
“Siamo arrivati fino a una specie di golfo, ma non c’era granché da vedere. In compenso, l’acustica era da brivido.”  
“Cioè?”  
Tony si massaggia la nuca. “S’intravedeva un’isola (2) o forse era un promontorio, non ne sono sicuro. In ogni caso deve viverci una bestia che non mi piacerebbe incontrare.”  
“Peggiore dell’ _amabile_ cucciolo che ci ha accolto?”  
“Se l’alito e il latrato fanno il cane, dottor Banner, _Capitan Thor_ ed io abbiamo fiutato un abominio che farebbe passare il mastino infernale per un chihuahua da borsetta.”  
“Davvero rassicurante.”  
“Non volevo esserlo, infatti. E la tua? Com’è stato annoiare finalmente una donna e sorvegliare un’intera cucciolata di gatti asgardiani?”  
Bruce solleva ironico un sopracciglio.  
“Non guardarmi così! Siamo all’inferno, la fine del mondo è a due passi… Se mi togli il piacere del pettegolezzo, cosa resta? _Conan il Vendicatore_?”  
“Il tuo umorismo peggiora in modo costante e no, non credo che c’entri il clima.”  
“È la compagnia,” replica Tony. “ _Xena_ ha una faccia da funerale; _Eric Draven_ , l’aria di uno che abbia già apprezzato l’esperienza. _Bruce Lee_ è più muto di un pesce cui abbiano mozzato la lingua e _Prince Charming_ mi inquieta.”  
“Fandral? E perché?”  
“Non si spettina. Deve esserci qualcosa di diabolico in quel ciuffo e, se non fossi un garantista nato, la penseresti come me.”  
“Dovrei sentirmi perseguitato dallo stile asgardiano?”  
“ _Stile_ mi sembra eccessivo per un popolo che esiste da migliaia d’anni e apprezza ancora le brache… Comunque sì, dovresti. Se tanto mi dà tanto, questi usano lo sputo di drago come fissante.”  
Bruce sogghigna.  
“ _Qualcuno_ , invece, ha deciso di farne a meno… Ehi, _Rock of Ages_ … Ma sono boccoli naturali, quelli?”  
Loki, per fortuna, non reagisce. Meno rassicurante, tuttavia, è che paia ignorare proprio _tutto_ , se non un punto ben definito dell’orizzonte: là dove la foschia si dirada e svetta, massiccia, un’alta parete di roccia.  
“Sembra che ci siamo quasi.”  
“È il _quasi_ che mi preoccupa.”  
 

*

   
Le tremano le dita e persino deglutire le costa fatica.  
Jane contrae i pugni e s’impone un controllo che sa solo di parole – parole, parole.  
La verità è che non controlla niente e teme il controllore.  
Loki le si affianca, silenzioso come di consueto. Ha uno sguardo buio, le pupille dilatate e l’incarnato pare persino più spettrale del solito. “Quando cambierò pelle,” sussurra all’improvviso, “evita di starmi troppo vicino.”  
Jane sussulta, ma non riesce a rispondere.  
“Mi hai capito?”  
Il tono tradisce rabbia, impazienza, persino una punta consistente di stizza.  
Forse è lei a sentirsi vulnerabile e preda; sotto accusa per il semplice fatto d’amare ed essere ricambiata da un dio di cielo e tempesta.  
Annuisce – _con troppa enfasi_ , pensa.  
“Le dirò che sei un corpo a lei destinato, dunque non ti toccherà. Almeno… Farò in modo che non senta quel bisogno.”  
“Che…”  
“Ricorda: non hai più un’anima, né sentimento, né emozioni. Quando la vedrai, non dovrai lasciar trapelare disgusto o raccapriccio.”  
“Va bene.”  
“No, non va bene. Non sarà semplice.”  
Davanti ai loro passi, un nuovo ostacolo li domina: imponente. A prima vista è una cordigliera di pietra grigia, ma, a fissarla con attenzione, s’intravedono i bordi di una porta incassata nella roccia.  
“Hela è viva solo per metà. L’altra è marcia e in costante putrefazione.”  
“Non credo di…”  
“Pare che un tempo il suo aspetto non mi disturbasse, ma ho perso anche quel potere. Il suo tocco, per fortuna, non ha effetto sugli Jötnar, dunque dovrò assumere la mia autentica forma.”  
No, non è con lei che sta parlando. Non _davvero_. È quasi…  
“Thor non pensa che tu sia un mostro,” dice tutto d’un fiato – e pretende di usare il presente, sì: non si arrende a un addio senza speranza, né riscatto.  
Loki serra le labbra. Una smorfia amara, non un sorriso. “Thor non mi ha mai guardato davvero,” è la fredda replica, cui segue uno scatto imprevisto, tanto repentino che la prima impressione è quella d’averlo solo immaginato.  
A terra, tuttavia, una gazza giace agonizzante, trafitta da una lama d’argento.  
“Prepariamoci… Questo deve essere il suo benvenuto.”  
Jane solleva lo sguardo e stenta a trattenere un urlo inorridito: il cielo che li sovrasta è nero e _vivo_. Un mare palpitante di piume, artigli affilati e occhi di un rosso acceso. Occhi di demoni, non di uccelli. I mille occhi della regina dell’inferno.  
Loki l’afferra per un polso e l’attira a sé. “Non usare il Seiðr. Da questo momento in poi, fingi che io non ti abbia insegnato niente. Sei una bambola, capito?”  
“Sì.”  
L’altro solleva il capo. “Lei non mi farà del male ed io ti proteggerò finché non saremo alla porta, perciò non guardare alle tue spalle e non ti fermare.”  
Jane tenta un assenso, ma è penoso persino piegare il capo. L’aria è densa: un vortice di piume e strida acute ottundono ogni suo senso.  
“Che ne sarà degli altri?”  
“Te l’ho già detto: non è niente che debba riguardarti. Questa sarà una partita a due e poi una corsa solitaria. La _tua_.”  
Strizza le palpebre. La presa di Loki attorno al suo polso è sempre più stretta. Dolorosa.  
La porta sembra lontanissima, eppure incombe: un implacabile muro di pietra, piume, notte. Ai suoi piedi, un’ombra spettrale.  
“Ma quello…”  
Loki la ignora e la trascina quasi fosse un cane riottoso. _Zavorra_ , come forse la pensano tutti. Come si sente lei, in questo momento: una piccola, povera cosa nel cuore della tempesta che potrebbe cancellare i Cieli.  
“Sono Loki, figlio di Laufey,” grida – ringhia – la sua guida. “Sono qui per onorare Hela, regina della Morte, mia prima e unica madre.”  
Jane sgrana gli occhi, incredula.  
“Lasciaci passare, guardiano.”  
Qualcuno, alle loro spalle, impreca, ma le gazze sono troppe – troppo rumorose, troppo aggressive – per decifrare parole che non saranno senz’altro né di apprezzamento né di stima.  
Il colosso si china su di loro. Gli occhi di brace tradiscono una scintilla divertita.  
“Lingua d’argento,” bisbiglia – è _Alltongue_ : vuole che anche lei intenda. _Perché?_  
Non ha modo di rispondere a quella domanda, né di porsene altre, perché il gigante di brina mostra loro un oscuro pertugio dove prima c’era solo roccia.  
“Occupati degli altri e fa’ in modo che non ci diano noia,” dice Loki, mentre la spintona all’interno.  
Non una parola, non uno sguardo per lei: lo spettacolo è già cominciato e sua, lo voglia o meno, è la parte della protagonista.  
   
 _Respira._  
 _Spegni il cervello._  
 _Spegni il cuore._  
 _Spegni_ tutto _._  
   
Loki abbandona il suo polso e allunga il passo. La precede di poco, ma le torce che rischiarano il vestibolo le bastano a cogliere il dettaglio essenziale: le sue dita ossute non hanno più il nobile candore della neve, eppure è di nuovo _solo_ quello – per lei, per Hela, per Thor.  
 _Snøbarnet_ : il figlio del freddo che la morte raccolse.  
 

*

_Anche se non lo ammetterai mai, stai morendo di paura, vero?_  
   
 _Se ti rispondessi con un assenso, cambierebbe qualcosa? Ti sentiresti soddisfatto?_  
   
 _Mi accontenterei di sapere che hai imparato a sentire e a_ sentirti _._  
   
 _I tuoi discorsi hanno persino meno senso del solito. Credevo che la morte migliorasse almeno la retorica._  
   
 _Non sono mai morto, Loki: non me l’hai permesso. Sono dentro di te. Lo sarò per sempre._  
   
 _Non illuderti: persino il_ sempre _degli dei è un battito di ciglia._  
   
Stringe le dita nel palmo.  
Alle sue spalle, la midgardiana procede con la circospezione terrorizzata delle creature abbastanza sensibili da conoscere la paura.  
È un lungo corridoio intagliato nella pietra; una fila di torce dalla sinistra fiamma verdastra illumina i loro passi, ma non abbastanza da rendere evidente ogni dettaglio del luogo.  
Ha intravisto frammenti d’osso e muffa, la ghigna scarnificata di un teschio, ma non sa quanta parte abbia la sua immaginazione nella sensazione d’orrore crescente che lo pervade.  
Il cunicolo d’accesso muore davanti a una massiccia porta di bronzo. Ne percorre con le dita i fregi, racconto atroce della morte eterna, letta con gli occhi di chi la governa: _uccidi e sarai divorato._  
 _Tradisci e tue saranno le unghie che condurranno i demoni alla battaglia finale._  
 _Abbandona e le gazze ti caveranno gli occhi_.  
Non cerca con lo sguardo la midgardiana: il teatro della storia e della follia è gremito e domanda solo un’esecuzione all’altezza.  
Di _lui_.  
Di _loro_.  
   
 _Hai visto, Thor? Il dio degli Inganni è incapace di mentire al proprio cuore._  
 _Stai ridendo, vero, ovunque tu sia?_  
   
Passa la mano sul viso. La pelle è ruvida e fredda. I polpastrelli sfiorano i marchi della sua razza, con una leggerezza che nasce dall’istintivo ribrezzo.  
   
 _Mostro tra i mostri._  
 _Bentornato a casa._  
 _Il principe di una razza morta non può che sedere su un trono d’ossa._  
   
Le palpebre sono asciutte, il cuore le imiterà. _Deve_ farlo.  
Nella sua memoria, Hela è un mosaico d’immagini sbiadite. Non c’è colore, né il calore di un’emozione. Tutto quello che vede è un bambino dagli occhi desolati, che gli inocula disgusto e pena. Un bambino cui hanno strappato il cuore prima che imparasse a servirsene.  
“Hela?” domanda, mentre spalanca la porta e accede a quella che immagina di poter chiamare ‘anticamera’.  
Se Asgard è oro, luce, cristalli sfavillanti, in Hel tutto sa di abbandono e di rovina. Il regno della morte non trattiene nulla, se non un’eco esausta di quello che è stato. Di quello che non è più.  
“Hela, sono qui. Per te.”  
S’inginocchia al centro del pavimento di pietra nera. La midgardiana gli si accosta, ma non lo imita.  
Immobile, gli occhi persi nel vuoto, è davvero un’attrice convincente.  
 _Sono uno scommettitore fortunato_ , pensa.  
 _Lo sei anche tu, Thor. Fortunato e amato più di quel che immagini – più di quel che meriti_.  
Ad annunciare Hela è un debole fruscio, un suono tanto flebile e discreto che devi costringerti ad ascoltare, per essere certo di quanto raggiunge il tuo orecchio.  
Solleva il capo.  
 _Lei_ è là, avvolta da veli cremisi e cilestrini, ed è persino più repellente di quel che aveva già temuto sfogliando la propria memoria.  
La bambina procurava disgusto. La donna è tanto orribile da rubarti il respiro.  
“Non sono un avversario alla tua portata, mio principe,” mormora – e ha una voce bellissima: più tenera di quella di Frigga, più modulata di quella di Sigyn. Più dolce e rassicurante di qualunque timbro noto. “Hai osato troppo.”  
Loki si costringe a guardarla, perché il bugiardo di talento è chi mente guardandoti negli occhi, senza pudore né rimorso. “Non sono qui per combattere, ma per amarti.”  
Hela ride e una voluminosa massa di larve precipita a terra con un _plotch_ viscoso.  
Spia con la coda dell’occhio Jane Foster, ma la mortale non tradisce le sue aspettative: è fredda e assente, quasi non veda l’abominio che li fronteggia.  
   
 _Sta pensando a te, ne sono certo._  
 _Cerca qualcosa di puro e di bello per dimenticare questa creatura disgustosa._  
   
“Tu sei qui per Thor Odinson. L’unico amore che cerchi, tuttavia, ora mi appartiene.”  
“Credevo che fosse così, poi…”  
Hela si avvicina. La pelle della metà marcia pende dalle ossa come uno scialle sfilacciato. La bocca mutilata gronda muco nerastro, che la strega asciuga, di quando in quando, con la noncuranza dell’abitudine. “Tutti ti hanno sempre dato del bugiardo, Loki, tranne me. Non ti sei mai interrogato sulle ragioni?”  
Loki non esita: è il suo ultimo atto, questo, e deve essere memorabile. “Odino mi ha restituito ogni ricordo. Voleva portarmi dalla sua parte, come rimpiazzo del figlio perduto.”  
Gli occhi della íviðja lo fissano scettici. E _affamati_.  
“È così che ho saputo di te. Non mi era rimasto nulla dei giorni della nostra infanzia.”  
L’espressione di Hela non muta. _Si è accorta di Jane_ , pensa. _Devo giocare con più rapidità le mie carte_.  
“È per te,” dice, indicando la midgardiana. “Tu sei l’unica che mi abbia mai amato e sei l’unica che io voglia amare. Anche se non ho colpa per aver dimenticato, ho rubato questo corpo per garantirci un futuro.”  
Hela schiude le labbra, ma non le dà il tempo di parlare.  
“Pensavo di non avere più niente, Hela. Io non ero _niente_ , perché Asgard mi ha tolto tutto, come ha rubato la tua, di vita.”  
“È vero.”  
Loki si rialza: vuole che lei lo veda. Vuole che ammiri l’uomo, il re, il guerriero che ha preso il posto del bambino di neve.  
“Thor Odinson è troppo _poco_ ,” sibila. “Troppo poco per il male che mi hanno fatto. Troppo poco per quello che Odino ha fatto a te.”  
Dallo sguardo di Hela, la goccia velenosa della menzogna comincia a scavare il solco – e cola, cola implacabile a corrodere il cuore.  
“Io voglio di più. Voglio essere il tuo compagno, Hela, e regalarti Asgard.”  
 

*

   
“Se questi sono uccelli, aveva ragione Hitchcock o io sono Britney Spears!” ringhia Barton, prima di trasformare tre polli demoniaci in un gracchiante spiedino.  
“Siamo già all’inferno, _Wilhelm Bell_ (3), non costringere l’orrore a fare gli straordinari,” replica Tony, serrando le dita per stringere in una sacca spaziale almeno due o tre dozzine di gazze.  
Il problema è che sono troppe e troppo rapide: persino due cecchini di professione come Clint e Natasha accusano gli attacchi ravvicinati, quasi famelici, dei messi piumati di Hela.  
“Dobbiamo raggiungere Loki e proteggere Jane,” dice Rogers.  
Tony stringe le labbra e annuisce. “Il lupo si spela, ma non cambia mai… Immagino che la legge valga anche per quei rognosi dei gatti asgardiani.”  
Bruce, alle sue spalle, evita ogni commento: è il suo modo per dargli ragione, oppure l’unico che conosca per smaltire la delusione.  
   
 _Non è colpa tua, dottor Banner, è che la vita va così: spendi tempo e affetto quasi solo con chi ti staccherà una mano a morsi, dopo averti sputato nel palmo._  
 _So cosa vuol dire e ti assicuro che nemmeno un’armatura può difenderti._  
   
“E quello chi è, ora?” mugugna Clint, mentre si prepara a scoccare l’ennesimo dardo.  
“Non lo so, ma sembra un po’ ingombrante per invitarlo a una cordiale stretta di mano. Tu che ne dici, Cap?”  
“Dico che cominci ad avere ragione troppo spesso, negli ultimi tempi.”  
“È la maledizione di noi menti geniali. Basta imparare a convivere con l’evidenza ed è quasi piacevole.”  
“Hai detto _quasi_.”  
“Perché sono intelligente, appunto.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) La mandragola è ritenuta, sin dal II secolo a.C., un rimedio per attenuare dolore, provocare il sonno, e quindi anestetizzare. Nel Medioevo era usata come anestetico in chirurgia: s’inzuppava con succo di mandragola una spugna appoggiandola poi sulle narici del paziente fino a che non si fosse addormentato (in seguito lo si risvegliava facendogli respirare dell’aceto).  
(2) Tony si riferisce all’isola di  Lyngvi, sul lago Ámsvartnir, ove Fenrir dimora in catene.  
(3) Gioco di parole su Guglielmo Tell. _Bell_ , in inglese, è campagna, dunque è come se Tony stesse dando a Clint del ‘ _suonato_ ’.


	27. La scommessa di Jane

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances:_  
 _if there is any reaction, both are transformed._  
― C.G. Jung

 

*

_Hel_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
“Dammi una prova.”  
   
Jane sbatte le palpebre, con lentezza.  
 _Bambola, bambola, bambola_ , si ripete.  
 _Non respirare, non gemere, non tremare. Soprattutto, Jane, non vomitare._  
Deglutisce.  
Non riesce a cogliere l’espressione di Loki, ma le sue dita tradiscono un tremito costante.  
Aveva ragione Thor: non è un mostro – o forse i suoi occhi hanno sfiorato un orrore tanto assoluto, straordinario nel non ammettere altre declinazioni, che la diversità ha smesso di farle paura.  
La strega si accosta allo Jotun. Loki non storna il viso, né l’allontana con il raccapriccio che meriterebbe una creatura dall’aspetto devastato.  
   
“La _pretendo_ : una prova dell’amore di cui parli.”  
   
Jane reprime a fatica un brivido, mentre le dita di Loki accarezzano le rade ciocche stoppose della strega.  
   
“Baciami. Fammi assaporare la tua devozione.”  
   
E Loki lo fa.  
Senza esitare, senza ritrarsi.  
Loki le ha appena offerto la prova di quanto, lezione dopo lezione, sferzata dopo sferzata, le ha lasciato intendere.  
   
 _Se non lo amerai quanto_ io _lo amo; se non sarai in grado di destinargli tanta parte di te da dimenticare l’egoismo e l’autoconservazione, non te lo lascerò mai._  
 _Devi_ meritartelo _, Thor._  
 _Devi guadagnartelo, perché il tuo avversario sono_ io _._  
 _Perché_ io _e solo_ io _lo amo al punto da volerlo morto per salvare il poco di libertà che mi resta._  
   
 _Ora ho capito, Loki. Posso essere lenta, però stupida no._  
 _Ora ho intravisto lo schema della tua partita e la giocherò con te._  
   
Hela si allontana un poco: uno o due passi, non di più, ma la sta fissando. Jane si sforza di ricambiarla, cancellando, l’uno dopo l’altro, i dettagli di un volto mutilato.  
Immagina stringhe di calcolo per riempire i vuoti, ignorare il solco canceroso di mille ferite, inventare una pelle che copra muscoli e tendini scoperti.  
Calcola due radici quadrate complesse e il seno di un angolo improbabile.  
“Dammela ora,” dice la strega – una voce che le risuona dentro come una campana a morto.  
   
 _Ding dong ding dong._  
   
“Non sono in grado di farlo,” risponde Loki – un tono neutro, distante.  
Jane si chiede come possa usare la lingua che ha baciato Hela; come abbia ancora la forza di muoversi e pensare, se la Morte gli ha soffiato voglia e possesso sin nel fondo dell’anima.  
“Non ho ancora recuperato il controllo dei miei poteri e temo un maleficio della regina di Asgard.”  
“Frigga non ti farebbe mai del male, Loki. Questa è una menzogna davvero poco credibile e indegna delle tue qualità.”  
Loki non si scompone. “Frigga non avrebbe mai voluto che ti ritrovassi. L’amore di Asgard è una prigione ed io ho voluto liberarmi da un giogo che non avevo scelto.”  
Hela azzera di nuovo la distanza che li divide. Lo afferra per i capelli e li strattona con una rabbia stizzita, infantile eppure decrepita. Vuole guardarlo negli occhi, è evidente: occhi color del sangue e pieni d’ombra.  
“È la verità, Hela. Se non cancelliamo i padroni dei Cieli, non saremo mai felici.”  
“Non parli sul serio, Loki! Non puoi aspettarti che ti creda, perché io esisto da prima che tu fossi concepito ed esisterò quando Odino sarà polvere. Tu sei figlio di Asgard, come il principe d’oro che tanto ami.”  
“I sentimenti ai quali alludi sono inganno e follia. Il teatro della mia vita è un cimitero d’ombre in cui tu sola non hai mai recitato una parte. Cosa credi che abbia provato, quando ho capito che avevi sollevato il velo della mia ignoranza e Odino aveva preteso che chiudessi di nuovo gli occhi? Quali sentimenti ti aspetti che nutra nei riguardi della donna che gli è stata complice?”  
Jane rimane immobile.  
Loki è un attore straordinario, eppure c’è molto più di un copione ragionato nell’amarezza delle sue parole; molto più di una tattica e dell’ennesima bugia: c’è la verità. Ce n’è _tanta_. C’è il crimine di cui Thor non le ha mai voluto parlare in modo diretto e che ora conosce nelle sue implicazioni più dolorose.  
   
 _Cosa avresti provato,_ tu _, nello scoprire d’essere una figlia rubata?_  
 _Una figlia illusa?_  
 _Una figlia delusa?_  
 _Quanto avresti salvato della razionalità di cui sei fiera?_  
   
 _Il vero Loki è saggio e dolce_ , le ha detto Thor.  
 _Il vero Loki è furibondo e disperato_ , potrebbe ora aggiungere. _E come biasimarlo?_  
“Spezzeresti davvero il cuore di tua madre?”  
Lo Jotun scuote il capo e ride. Un suono raggelante.  
“Mi accontenterei anche solo di strappare dal petto quello del vecchio orbo.”  
 

*

   
“Non ti sembra familiare?”  
Clint sputa in terra. Natasha non approverebbe, perché una come lei – neve e sangue – ha uno stile impeccabile persino quando c’è da cacarsi addosso dalla paura.  
Clint, no.  
Clint è americano, ottimista e pragmatico.  
Clint ha gli occhi di un falco e sono occhi buoni, quando c’è da ricordare una faccia, uno stronzo, un nemico.  
“Scegli, Stark, ti do due opzioni: _New York Fine del Mondo parte seconda_ o _Spiaggia dei Morti Viventi volume uno_.”  
“Modera il sarcasmo, _Katniss_. Il mio basta per tutti.”  
Clint incocca la freccia, ma il vorticare incessante delle gazze non aiuta la mira.  
Tony lo affianca e ne annichilisce un paio di dozzine con una rapida torsione del polso.  
Il colosso dagli occhi di brace, tuttavia, non sembra temere il guanto di Stark, né la picca della guerriera asgardiana.  
“Hai ragione… È lo stesso gigante che ha salvato Loki.”  
“Il dettaglio ti rassicura?”  
“Per niente: il vampiro isterico ha la Foster con sé e non voglio nemmeno interrogarmi sulle sue intenzioni.”  
“Per fortuna non ne abbiamo il tempo.”  
“La Fortuna è l’unica divinità che, a quanto pare, abbiamo inventato noi.”  
“Non credo che sia il caso di stupirsene.”  
La guerriera asgardiana grida qualcosa, ma il mostro azzurro la colpisce con un manrovescio tanto potente e deciso da schiantarla contro la parete quasi fosse una bambolina da tirassegno.  
“No,” ringhia Tony e si lancia incontro al gigante.  
“Esibizionista,” mugugna Clint, mentre anche Stark cade sotto il maglio dello Jotun. “Questa è una di quelle occasioni in cui attaccare non è il migliore dei piani.”  
Steve solleva Mjolnir, senza che la folgore sperata arrivi a caricare il martello.  
“Che alternative abbiamo?” domanda il Capitano e fissa incredulo un’arma che non avrebbe mai dovuto tradirlo. Barton scaglia il dardo, ma la quadrella vetrifica e si frantuma prima di colpire il bersaglio. Il contrappasso è immediato: il suo cuore manca un palpito.  
“Metterci _convinzione_ , direbbe Coulson,” sussurra.  
   
 _Ma Coulson l’ha mai visto un super-puffo con due pale al posto delle mani?_  
 

*

   
 _La pelle può essere una maschera?_  
Loki direbbe di sì: sosterrebbe, anzi, che di tutte le mistificazioni che ci consentono di vivere è la prima e più potente.  
   
 _Perché_ copre _, la pelle._  
 _Perché ti nasconde persino da te stesso._  
   
Nel caso di uno Jotun, isola i sentimenti che potrebbero tradirlo.  
La sua razza non conosce variazioni termiche legate ai sentimenti.  
Non arrossisce.  
Non suda vergogna.  
Essere uno Jotun, davanti a Hela, è una risorsa, non una condanna. Eppure non riesce a esiliare la paura in un angolo della mente abbastanza lontano da non sentirla urlare.  
 _Sarà difficile vincere a queste condizioni_ , pensa. Non è una semplice vittoria che gli interessa, tuttavia: vuole una nuova occasione per Thor, perché in quegli occhi c’è anche la poca speranza che gli resta.  
“Se desideri il trono di Asgard, posso dartelo: ora come allora, il mio potere non ha limiti, né deve averne la tua ambizione.”  
Loki annuisce e le offre la mano.  
Hela sorride, ammesso che possa dirsi tale un ghigno storto, repellente. Si chiede come abbia fatto a sopportarla tanto a lungo. S’interroga sulla dolcezza, sulla pietà, sulla cecità interessata di un bambino che doveva essere davvero _solo_ , per accontentarsi di una compagnia subumana.  
Sente la rabbia bruciare per l’ennesima volta: rabbia contro Odino, contro Asgard, persino contro Thor; la voglia di urlargli in faccia: ‘ _be’, te lo sei voluto, per come mi trattavi quando mi accontentavo d’essere tuo fratello!_ ’, ma la vita non va così, come non puoi ridurre la morte a un gioco di ripicche.  
Sono cresciuti.  
Sono _cambiati_.  
Thor ha trovato il modo di chiedergli scusa, persino le parole _giuste_.  
Loki non può accontentarsi d’essere quello _sbagliato_. Non questa volta.  
Uno sciancato e una ragazzetta scialba, vestita di stracci, accedono al salone da una porta laterale.  
“Ganglati e Ganglöt (1) sono i miei più fedeli servitori e ora saranno anche i tuoi.”  
Loki annuisce, ma il suo sguardo non manca di cercare Jane Foster.  
La mortale ricambia la sua attenzione con un debole fremito delle palpebre.  
L’ottimismo è una spada spuntata, ma c’è, nella mortale, una sicurezza che lo rassicura e una determinazione che conosce: è la stessa che le ha concesso d’imparare un’arte rara, filata di concentrazione e pazienza.  
“C’è, nel tuo palazzo, un luogo in cui tu possa ricoverare il corpo che ti ho donato, perché niente e nessuno possa danneggiarlo?”  
Hela annuisce senza nemmeno guardarlo: ha catturato la sua fiducia, o quanto di più vicino esista agli occhi di quella creatura mostruosa.  
“La sala delle anime inani sarà adatta allo scopo.”  
“Non immaginavo che collezionassi spiriti.”  
Hela si stringe nelle spalle e ride – uno squittio vezzoso, che contrasta in modo brutale con l’aspetto deforme. “Quel che sai di me, è così modesto, Loki, che nemmeno un’immaginazione brillante come la tua potrebbe azzardare ipotesi.”  
 _Questo è da vedere_ , pensa, ma sorride.  
Scoprire i denti, in fondo, è già ringhiare e preparare il morso: basta essere silenziosi e discreti.  
 _Basta volerlo_.  
 

*

   
Dunque il momento è arrivato: è rimasta sola.  
Jane si strofina d’istinto le braccia. È un vezzo che aveva da adolescente, per vincere il disagio che l’aggrediva nell’intervallo tra una lezione e l’altra, quando accanto al suo armadietto c’erano solo lei, una pila di libri e la solitudine della secchiona; quando Jane Foster era una ragazzina sciatta, buona per i test e per le notti stellate, non per un ‘ _ciao_ ’, un ‘ _ehi, come va?_ ’, ‘ _a mensa siedi al mio tavolo?_ ’.  
Il tempo non ha smesso di scorrere e ne è passata, di vita, sotto i suoi ponti; ora che attraversa, tuttavia, i misteriosi e desolati luoghi in cui ogni cosa si ferma, attinge alla memoria per inventare colori: l’ha fatto persino mentre il gobbo Ganglati la trascinava indolente lungo un dedalo di ambienti e cunicoli, l’uno più spettrale dell’altro.  
Il palazzo di Hela è sterminato, ma, a differenza delle fastose residenze di Asgard, vuoto. Gli unici elementi che decorano la pietra nera e opaca, sovente sfregiata da muffe che le conferiscono un aspetto lebbroso, sono i serpenti che coprono le volte a botte.  
A un primo sguardo paiono sculture, ma è l’ennesima illusione di un mondo rovesciato, in cui sembra ammassarsi tutta la polvere che spazzi sotto il tappeto della vita.  
 _In fondo_ , pensa, _la morte è anche questo: l’ultima scusa_.  
Il gobbo l’ha condotta sino a una sala semicircolare, illuminata da concrezioni pulsanti di un azzurro slavato. Non si è trattenuto al suo fianco, né ha sentito il bisogno di rivolgerle la parola: è una bambola, ai suoi occhi; un corpo vivo per una padrona mezza morta.  
Jane ha misurato i passi con il cuore in gola e le mandorle dell’unghia infisse nel palmo; ha controllato ogni respiro, perché non tradisse né giubilo, né ansia, e ogni sguardo, affinché non trapelasse l’angoscia di cui è schiava. Non sa quanto sia stata convincente nel vestire la parte, ma la distrazione (l’indifferenza) di Ganglati si è rivelata una preziosa alleata: è sola, ora.  
È libera di cercare Thor.  
L’aria sa di chiuso, di vecchio, di muffa. Il retrogusto dolciastro che avverte ha un’origine ancora più repellente, ma s’impone di non pensare – una bambola non dovrebbe vomitarsi sui piedi e quello, purtroppo, le pare un rischio ancora attuale.  
Si guarda intorno, pervasa da una curiosità cui non manca, tuttavia, una punta consistente di raccapriccio: è una sensazione così umana e così viva che ne riderebbe, se solo la prudenza non stringesse le redini di ogni emozione.  
Non deve essere umana: non è quanto l’ha trasformata in una seiðkona.  
Volta il capo in ogni direzione, alla ricerca di un pertugio da cui possano spiarla; non ne vede e non per superficialità: Hela ostenta una sicurezza degna delle favole che la terrorizzavano da bambina; consapevole dei propri poteri e del flusso costante di vittime, protegge i cancelli che conducono all’inferno, non le sue stanze.  
   
 _E sai che fine fa sempre la strega cattiva, maledetta?_  
 _Lo sai che succede alla matrigna, alla vecchia cannibale, alla sciattona del fuso?_  
   
Oltre la porta domina solo l’ombra densa del vestibolo. Jane si sporge appena. Respira a fondo. Conta.  
   
 _Uno. Due. Tre._  
 _Al tre comincio a muovermi._  
 _Uno. Due._  
 _Al tre o dopo il tre?_  
 _Al diavolo._  
 

*

   
Natasha punta in terra la picca e prova l’assalto dall’alto, mentre Fandral e Hogun mirano alle gambe del gigante.  
A volte la vittoria è una questione di fortuna, lavoro di squadro, tempi calibrati.  
A volte è solo il bisogno di mettere un punto e voltare pagina.  
Vuole capire cosa abbia in mente Loki.  
Vuole evitare che Clint debba mettere ancora mano a quell’arco infernale, se è evidente che potrebbe ucciderlo.  
Vuole tornare a casa, su una terra piena di grigi, ma in cui il cielo esiste e i morti riposano in pace, in attesa di un fiore.  
Vuole…  
   
“Tasha!”  
   
La voce di Barton la raggiunge appena prima che la stretta implacabile dello Jotun le mozzi il respiro.  
Natasha stringe i denti, si divincola, scalcia, ma è una midgardiana: non può dimenticarlo, né negarlo a se stessa.  
Steve, Mjolnir in pugno, esita a lanciare il martello, perché l’implacabile compagno di Thor falcerebbe anche lei.  
Una premura che la rallegra.  
Una premura che la umilia.  
   
 _Non voglio essere il vostro punto debole, né un peso._  
   
 _Tutti devono morire, un giorno o l’altro_ : è la prima regola che t’insegnano a Volgograd e a Volgograd sapevano vivere, perché si addormentavano mettendo sempre il punto.  
   
“State indietro!” urla, anche se il suo richiamo esce debole e sfiatato, non imperativo come vorrebbe.  
“Non pensarci nemmeno,” replica Clint, tanto vicino allo Jotun che il gigante potrebbe schiacciarlo.  
“Va’ via! È un ordine, agente Barton! Obbedisci al tuo superiore!”  
Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime e può solo sperare che lui non le veda; che non si accorga che è una donna anche lei, che non ha voglia di crepare all’inferno e diventare carne marcia e famelica; non può accettare di lasciargli solo l’ombra sconfitta di una guerriera dal morso velenoso.  
Eppure Clint ha già pronto un nuovo dardo, perché a volte, l’amore, è proprio il masochismo dell’ultima freccia.  
   
 _Preferisco crepare per primo e aspettarti, Tasha: non ci sono gradi, né ordini quando te ne vai._  
   
A sorpresa, tuttavia, è lo Jotun a parlare.  
“Deponete le armi e consegnatevi senza opporre resistenza: vi risparmierò la vita.”  
“E dovremmo crederti?”  
Il colosso rinserra la presa, costringendola a soffocare un gemito.  
Quanto a lungo il dolore che conosce rappresenterà un parametro di riferimento?  
“Non avete altra scelta.”  
“C’è sempre una scelta,” dice Steve, ma gli occhi lo tradiscono.  
“È vero: potrei spappolarla e poi rendere lo stesso servizio a ciascuno di voi.”  
Sif, dolorante, si è rialzata. Un denso rivolo di sangue nasce dalla fronte e le bagna il viso. Gli occhi, furibondi, sono quelli di un predatore sconfitto.  
“Come ha potuto farlo?” ringhia. “Come ha potuto venderci così?”  
 

*

   
Il silenzio non la sorprende, ma mentirebbe se dicesse di sentirsi a proprio agio in un ambiente in cui è davvero l’unico dettaglio _vivo_.  
Non sa dove Hela abbia condotto Loki, ma deve fidarsi dei pochi dettagli che ha a disposizione: accanto a Ganglati ha percorso un corridoio che sembrava snodarsi in una direzione opposta a quella presa dalla strega e dal fratello di Thor; nella migliore delle ipotesi, dunque, si trovano in un’ala del palazzo abbastanza lontana da garantirle un buon margine di manovra. Nella peggiore…  
Non vuole pensarci: di deprimente basta il luogo in cui si trova.  
Ha contato sedici stanze, distribuite in modo uniforme lungo il corridoio. Ogni porta è contrassegnata da una runa, ma Loki ha avuto il tempo d’insegnarle solo quelle legate agli incantesimi, non l’intero catalogo.  
A cosa sarebbe servito, poi? A Tromsø parlavano un inglese persino più pulito del suo, non certo un’anti-lingua da vichinghi.  
Ecco, questa è una battuta che Darcy apprezzerebbe, perché è intrisa del sarcasmo di chi non si arrende e morde – perché sa di terra e non di stelle.  
Darcy è lontana, però, come pare lontanissima una vita che poteva andare, se solo…  
   
 _Se solo non avessi conosciuto Thor._  
 _Se non avessi sperimentato l’impossibile._  
   
Si affaccia in una delle camere.  
La sala delle anime inani era coperta da concrezioni simili a madrepore; quella su cui posa ora lo sguardo, invece, ospita deboli fiamme sospese.  
C’è una logica, è evidente, nella forma e nella consistenza degli spiriti: Loki, tuttavia, non poteva saperne abbastanza da allertarla.  
   
 _Come farò a riconoscere Thor? In che vesti si presenterà ai miei occhi?_  
   
Stringe le dita nel palmo e se le porta al petto. Non può avere paura, perché Loki non ne ha avuta.  
Non perderà la sfida: vale abbastanza da trovarlo, come Thor ha trovato lei e le ha regalato un sogno.  
   
 _Pensa, Jane, pensa. Immagina il colore del suo cuore._  
 _Chiudi gli occhi e respira di nuovo il suo odore._  
 _La memoria dell’amore dovrebbe essere ovunque, no?_  
 _In punta di lingua, sotto le palpebre, tra le dita._  
 _Fatti quella domanda e dai la risposta giusta: lo ameresti sempre e comunque?_  
 _Sì._  
 _Anche se fosse un cadavere a brandelli come Hela?_  
 _Sì._  
 _Anche se ti riempisse la bocca di vermi?_  
   
Apre gli occhi: sta piangendo come un vitello e non riesce a fermarsi.  
   
 _Cazzo, sì._  
 _Per salvarlo, sì._  
 _Per portarlo via, sì._  
   
Riprende a camminare: una ricerca frenetica e frustrata, perché il suo istinto la tradisce, oppure Hela è persino più scaltra e perversa di come la immagina.  
   
Il Destino, tuttavia – _non il Destino, Jane: le Norne!_ – ha deciso di prenderla in simpatia e non le assegna una carcassa, no; non un repellente ammasso di larve, ma…  
   
A vincolarlo è una catena che suona ancor più enorme e ridicola a vederne l’impiego. Uno spesso collare gli chiude la gola, appena sopra le insegne riconoscibili del suo rango. Ha persino il mantello rosso con cui l’ha protetta, la prima (e unica) volta in cui l’ha stretta a sé e le ha imbandito il cielo.  
“Thor?” mormora.  
Non c’è nessun altro: solo un grosso ranocchio dal capo dorato e dagli occhi che ricordano il cielo estivo (2). Un cielo terso – il cielo che ha perso.  
Si porta le dita alle labbra, soffoca un singhiozzo. Inginocchiata davanti a un’incredibile bestiolina, si sente, al contempo, tristissima, sollevata, euforica.  
Forse è così che l’amore vince: quando tritura ogni emozione e la trasforma in qualcosa che non avresti mai creduto di poter sperimentare.  
“Ciao,” singhiozza. “Sei proprio tu, vero?”  
Il ranocchio strizza gli occhi acquosi, senza emettere un suono.  
“E dire che non ho mai creduto alle favole… Non credevo a niente, io,” sospira Jane, mentre sfiora la pelle viscida e rugosa del batrace.  
“E se anche non fossi Thor, dopo tutto quello che ho visto…” Si asciuga le guance con il dorso della mano. Le cola anche il naso – cola _tutta_. “Ti bacerei lo stesso. Non sei di sicuro più brutto di quella maledetta strega.”  
Chiude gli occhi. Trattiene il respiro.  
   
 _Fa’ che tanto dolore sia stato davvero utile, mamma._  
 _Fa’ che non ci sia solo un deserto spoglio ad aspettarci tutti._  
   
“Jane…”  
   
E poi quella voce.  
Non riesce a trovare il coraggio di sollevare le palpebre.  
   
“Jane… Sei davvero tu?”  
   
 _Missione compiuta, imbranata. Hai visto? Solo i vigliacchi perdono sempre, perché non corrono nemmeno il rischio di giocare._  
   
 _Ho capito, Darcy. Ho capito._  
   
Un vento leggero le sfiora la pelle.  
Apre gli occhi.  
Thor è lì, eppure è incorporeo come nebbia: della rana resta una pelle floscia, come una tasca vuota.  
“Sì, sono io… E… sono un osso duro, sai? Non perdo la pista nemmeno all’inferno.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Rispettivamente, _Pigro_ e _Sciatta_. In Hel, ogni nome richiama qualità deteriori e decadenza: è così per la corte di Hela, come per i luoghi in cui vive e persino per le sue vettovaglie. Il piatto della regina degli inferi, ad esempio, si chiama Hungr, ‘fame’ e il coltello, vecchio e spuntato, Sulltr, ‘carestia’. Il portone con il quale si accede a palazzo, ‘Pericolo incombente’; il letto in cui giace, ‘giaciglio di morte’ e le sue coltri, ‘disgrazia eccezionale’.  
(2) Nel comic è Loki a trasformare Thor in una rana, per ostacolarne l’incoronazione (Thor # 364 (vol.1), Febbraio 1986, “ _Thor croaks!_ ”). Ho voluto strizzare l’occhio al fumetto e riproporre tale metamorfosi, che richiama, ovviamente, anche una notissima favola (“ _Il principe ranocchio_ ”).


	28. Difesa scandinava

_Ingenting undgår mig. Ingen undgår mig._  
Death, _The Seventh Seal_

 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti della regina_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
 _Il figlio di Laufey è neve, latte, ossa tanto antiche da non avere colore, mentre respira immobile tra veli rosso sangue._  
 _Hela è nuda, un carnaio informe, esibito con l’orgoglio di chi non ha né pudore, né pietà._  
 _Le lunghe, candide ciocche, ingiallite in punta, lambiscono il ventre di Loki. La sua pelle fragile tradisce un fremito, ma dura un attimo._  
 _La strega si umetta le labbra. La lingua bluastra percorre l’addome del principe e lascia una scia traslucida di saliva._  
 _Loki chiude gli occhi, l’espressione immobile di una bambola – o di una vittima consapevole._  
 _Hela gli accarezza i capelli, le spalle ossute. “Noi siamo l’inizio,” bisbiglia al suo orecchio._  
 _Una tremolante colata di larve cade tra le cosce del compagno, ne insidia il pube e la segreta ferita di un’altra pelle e di un altro sangue._  
 _“Noi saremo la fine.”_  
 _Il ventre di Loki comincia a gonfiarsi: è una mostruosa vescica e pulsa._  
 _Hela ride, un suono stridulo, che copre persino le urla dell’erede al trono degli Jötnar._  
 _“Madre del Lupo, del Serpente, del Caos,” sussurra Hela, “figlio, compagno e sposo.”_  
 _Loki vomita sangue e rovescia gli occhi, mentre si sgrana come un frutto maturo._  
 _I veli magenta sono ora una poltiglia rossastra, su cui, spira dopo spira, scivola Jörmungandr, l’infinitamente potente._  
 _Hela lecca i bordi stracciati di una ferita mortale e la sfida oltre il sogno con la fissità di un rapace._  
 _“Preparati, signora dei Cieli: il Destino è uno specchio e una libra. Al vincitore, il lato giusto della memoria.”_  
   
Frigga apre gli occhi e boccheggia. Oltre la trifora, il cielo di Asgard è di un violetto traslucido trapunto di stelle.  
Strofina le palpebre, il viso madido. Da quando Thor è morto, non ha avuto più visioni, né l’evidenza l’ha sorpresa, perché il futuro mormora all’orecchio di chi ancora desidera viverlo – e Frigga no, non è più così sicura.  
Sospira e conta invisibili stelle. Da bambino, Loki sosteneva di conoscerne il numero esatto, perché le aveva annotate, notte dopo notte, con l’ostinazione caparbia delle anime giovani. In quei giorni sognava ancora e ti faceva sognare, pieno d’illuminazioni e brillamenti com’era. Anche Thor, insensibile alle lusinghe delle rune, s’incantava ad ascoltarlo, perché possedeva l’istinto veggente e generoso che hanno solo i fratelli.  
“Quando sarà grande, madre, con quali imprese onorerà Asgard, secondo voi?”  
Frigga non ricorda cosa gli abbia risposto, né se abbia davvero offerto parole che non fossero retorica ed elusione. Ora che sa, in fondo, vorrebbe cavarsi gli occhi: Loki e il Ragnarök sono la stessa cosa.  
La promessa della vita e il veleno di una morte orribile.  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, cripta delle anime_

   
“Tu non sei… Oh, per le Norne! Dimmi che…”  
“Sono _viva_ , Thor. Per quanto sia la prima a trovarlo assurdo, ti assicuro che sono qui in carne e ossa… E vorrei poter dire altrettanto di te.”  
Thor annuisce. Libera dall’umiliante prigione che Hela le ha inflitto, la sua anima riverbera il dio che ama, l’uomo, il ragazzo-più-bello-del-mondo. Se Jane provasse a sfiorarlo, tuttavia, abbraccerebbe il vuoto: e non osa.  
“Dovrei darti qualche spiegazione, ma non credo che ce ne saranno: non ho risposte accettabili, né il tempo.”  
“C’entra Loki, vero?”  
Jane abbozza un sorriso. “Avevi ragione tu: si è fratelli per tutta la vita… A volte anche _oltre_.”  
Thor solleva il viso e sospira, sebbene non sia che la tremolante imitazione di un animo angosciato.  
“Dov’è _lui_?”  
“È con Hela.”  
Thor torna a fissarla.  
“Lo immaginavi già, vero?”  
“Speravo che non fosse pazzo fino a quel punto.”  
“Vuole che ti riporti ad Asgard, Thor. Me l’ha chiesto con le buone e con le cattive. Soprattutto con le _pessime_ , a essere onesti, ma non ha che un desiderio: rivederti vivo.”  
“E ha considerato che l’unica _mia_ speranza, invece, fosse saperlo finalmente al sicuro?”  
Jane si morde le labbra: il tempo passa persino là ove ogni clessidra è ferma. Non può permettersi d’indugiare, perché la guerra è già cominciata.  
“Senza di te, Thor, Loki non sarà mai in pace.”  
Le parole sgorgano da sole, con una nettezza che la sorprende, perché racconta di un’intimità e di una comprensione che non immaginava d’aver sfiorato: invece eccola, Jane Foster, tanto stupida e onesta da difendere le ragioni del suo peggior nemico.  
“Io sono un’anima, Jane. Non posso abbandonare Hel. Non potrei nemmeno combattere per salvarlo, perché non ho un corpo.”  
“Tocca a me, infatti.”  
“Che…”  
“In vita mia, non ho mai avuto un maestro più odioso,” dice, mentre armeggia con una fibbia del mantello. “Né migliore, tuttavia. Erik non sarebbe contento di sentirmelo dire, ma Loki mi ha insegnato molto più di quel che forse avrebbe voluto.”  
“Non farglielo sapere, allora. Feriresti il suo orgoglio.”  
Jane sorride e sfrega con forza il metallo contro la piega del gomito. “Al momento, per la verità, l’unica ferita che m’interessi stenta ad aprirsi… Di sicuro non prenderò più alla leggera certe metafore.”  
“Non credo di comprendere l’allusione.”  
“ _La libertà è scritta nel sangue_ ti dice niente? Be’, ho scoperto che è vero… E ora speriamo che funzioni.”  
La fibbia ha inciso nella carne un solco ridicolo, ma qualche goccia stilla comunque. Jane la raccoglie con il polpastrello e se la porta alle labbra. Strizza le palpebre, respira a fondo.  
   
 _Avanti: se ha potuto Sigyn, potrai anche tu._  
 _L’amore di una donna è la più affilata delle spade._  
 _Non dimenticarlo mai._  
   
S’inginocchia a terra e traccia nella polvere una stilizzata triskele. Di sangue ce n’è poco, ma è _pulito_ : è la traccia di una vita che non ha seminato né lutti né crimini; che ha lottato nel nome dell’amicizia e dell’amore; che ha urlato il coraggio dell’effimero, come una farfalla al tramonto del suo unico giorno di gloria.  
“ _Ginnung_ ,” bisbiglia. “ _Ginnung_.”  
Gli occhi di Thor le accarezzano la pelle. Un vento freddo, cui dovrà restituire il tepore di un’intera vita.  
   
 _Pensi di farcela?_  
 _Non lo penso: lo farò._  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, appartamenti della regina_

   
“Ti ho mai raccontato della mia infanzia?”  
Hela gli porge una coppa d’argento piena sino all’orlo di un vino sciropposo, quasi nero.  
“Non credo. Non che ne abbia memoria, almeno.”  
Gli occhi del mostro non l’abbandonano mai: deve bere, persino se ha già inteso cosa chiamino ‘ _vino_ ’ all’inferno.  
“È il frutto di una _vendemmia_ speciale,” dice Hela. “Howard Stark. Se non sbaglio, conosci bene il figlio.”  
Loki inghiotte il primo sorso senza battere ciglio. “ _Conoscere_ non è un termine appropriato. I midgardiani non m’interessano, come tutto quel che si colloca tanto in basso da costringermi ad abbassare il capo.”  
Hela sorride e solleva il proprio calice. “Ingegno brillante, pessimo padre, vizioso, alcolista. Una morte, purtroppo, rapida e indolore.”  
“Una fortuna immeritata, dunque… Dobbiamo parlare ancora a lungo d’insulse formiche?”  
“No, hai ragione: volevo dirti di me, invece. Voglio che tu mi conosca come Odino non avrebbe mai permesso.”  
Loki si abbandona contro lo schienale della scomoda poltrona d’ossa. Deve recitare. Deve farlo _bene_. Deve usare il proprio corpo come un’arma e affilare ogni spigolo con un cervello che non ha mai lavorato in modo tanto rapido ed efficace.  
“Ti ascolto.”  
Hela s’inginocchia ai suoi piedi e lo fissa con la devozione di un cane. “Mio padre Angrboða apparteneva a una delle famiglie più nobili di Jotunheim. Come re Laufey, era in grado di generare e, dopo la maledizione che aveva colpito il nostro sovrano, avrebbe potuto persino rivendicare il trono di Útgarða.”  
“Perché non l’ha fatto?”  
“Perché era leale alla corona, prima di tutto, e perché era un sognatore.”  
“Stiamo davvero parlando di uno Jotun?”  
Negli occhi di Hela saetta una scintilla rabbiosa. “Tu non sai niente di Jotunheim, _niente_! Ti hanno nutrito di un latte avvelenato dalla menzogna e dal disprezzo; convinto che fossimo mostri, quando gli unici a meritare quel nome erano i tuoi persecutori. Quante volte ti hanno additato quasi fossi un errore? Imputato inesistenti difetti, solo perché eri _diverso_?”  
“Infinite.”  
“E allora rinuncia alle tue convinzioni come hai rinunciato a una pelle che non ti appartiene e ascolta me.”  
“Anche tu sei stata abbandonata. Non è forse vero?”  
“Non per colpa, ma per amore.”  
“Eri una bambina.”  
“Ero potente e le Norne avevano già filato per me un destino di solitudine.”  
“Come può un padre…”  
“Non ha avuto scelta: io, come te, non ero un frutto che il popolino potesse amare.”  
“Conosco la storia della mia disgrazia. A cosa è dovuta, invece, la tua?”  
Hela sorride. “Surtur.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Nelle mie vene scorre il sangue dei demoni di Muspelheim: è con il più potente di loro che mio padre è giaciuto, perché il suo fuoco gli scaldasse nel grembo una íviðja.”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, segrete_

   
 _Non perdere la testa, Tony. Resta concentrato. Rifletti e pensa._  
 _Fallo_ bene _, perché da qui dovete uscire._  
 _Tutti._  
   
La parete della grotta in cui il gigante li ha fatti rinchiudere è umida e stilla un’acquerugiola dall’odore tremendo. Clint, che ha visitato le fogne di Bucarest, dice che è appena meno profumata.  
Clint ha sempre una parola buona per ogni situazione.  
“È colpa mia.” La voce di Sif è tesa e delusa. “Sono stata _io_ a premere perché ricevesse aiuto; _io_ , ad accettare che coinvolgesse anche dei mortali innocenti.”  
“Ti rassicuro: l’innocenza di cui parli se n’è andata parecchio tempo fa. Quanto a Loki, i gatti non mi sono mai piaciuti e quelli di cui ha piena la testa ancora meno. Abbiamo accettato il rischio per un amico. Se Thor ha un fratello che fa di Caino un modello di virtù, di sicuro non è colpa tua.”  
“Tony ha ragione,” dice Rogers. “La fiducia non è mai un errore.”  
“Pioveranno rane, lo sento.”  
“Perché?”  
“Riconosci il mio genio,” replica, prima di rialzarsi e misurare a lunghi passi il perimetro della cella. È un buco in cui a stento riescono a riposare seduti. Le sbarre, nonostante l’aspetto malandato, hanno resistito tanto alla rabbia degli asgardiani che ai muscoli del Capitano. Forse Hulk potrebbe averne ragione, ma, come Banner si è curato di ricordare loro, è difficile contenere i danni in uno spazio ristretto.  
“Non posso credere d’essere stata tanto ingenua… Quel maledetto serpente velenoso…”  
“E se anche la nostra cattura facesse parte del piano?” borbotta il _cinese_.  
“Be’, chi ne dubitasse ancora sarebbe molto ingenuo, visti i risultati. Ci ha consegnati a…”  
“Non intendevo questo, Fandral… Nessuno di voi si è posto la domanda?”  
“Perché abbiamo ricevuto ferite irrisorie…” dice Natasha, che pure è quella ridotta peggio. “Ha ragione: eliminarci sarebbe stato più immediato e utile che non imprigionarci.”  
Clint si alza e scuote per l’ennesima volta le grate. “Senza armi e all’inferno… Se anche facesse parte di una valida strategia, io non ho firmato un bel niente e di sicuro non l’avrei fatto per una simile fregatura!”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, appartamenti della regina_

   
“Hai mai incontrato l’altro tuo padre?”  
Hela scuote il capo. “Prima di far tesoro della tua esperienza, nemmeno immaginavo che si potesse viaggiare tra i mondi senza l’ausilio del Bifrost. Dopo averti incontrato, invece, non ho più avvertito il desiderio di farlo.”  
Loki sorride e raccoglie tra le dita una stopposa ciocca bianca. “Parlami di Angrboða. Il tuo affetto racconta di un’anima nobile.”  
“Lo era: mi ha educato come si conviene alla figlia di un aristocratico.”  
“Per questo conoscevi le antiche rune?”  
Hela annuisce, fiera.  
“Com’è morto?”  
“L’hai ucciso tu, quando hai permesso all’energia dell’albero sacro di aggredire la nostra terra.”  
“E non mi detesti per questo?”  
“Non lo volevi davvero: a guidare la tua mano è stato un dolore di cui solo Odino ha colpa.”  
“Non esiste rimedio per quanto ho fatto, vero?”  
“Se vuoi scatenare il Ragnarök come dici, il ciclo delle anime sarà rinnovato.”  
“Sarebbe a dire?”  
Hela ride – un suono chioccio, quasi un pigolio. “Ciascuno di noi veste una parte, Loki: tu sei nato per tradire e per distruggere. Io, per _mietere_. Senza di noi, il mondo finirebbe comunque, ma a ricordarlo sarebbero appena tramonto e polvere. Il Ragnarök è la scintilla della purificazione.”  
 _Per tutti, ma non per_ me, pensa. _Io esisto per essere odiato. Sempre._  
“Ora rispondi tu a una mia domanda.”  
“Quale?”  
“Perché ti sei accompagnato a quei guerrieri, se non desideravi combattermi?”  
Loki stira le labbra in una smorfia feroce. “Odino è vecchio e stanco, Thor è morto. Nessuno potrà davvero proteggere Asgard: le sue mura cadranno e nostro sarà Hliðskjálf.”  
“Hai pensato davvero a tutto.”  
“Quasi… Quel che manca, nondimeno, spetta a te.”  
“E sarebbe?”  
“Domanda l’aiuto di Surtur e purifica con il fuoco una terra di mostri e bugiardi.”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, cripta delle anime_

   
“Jane… Per le Norne, Jane!”  
La voce di Thor è un’eco flebile, che la raggiunge quasi galleggiasse nelle pastoie di un sonno liquido. Solleva il braccio, alla ricerca di un appiglio che non trova, mentre le gambe tremano e l’aria fatica a passare.  
“Sto… Bene,” articola a fatica.  
È una menzogna puerile, che stride con l’immagine di una donna sfinita e vulnerata, ma ha imparato ad accogliere la propria debolezza, come la paura, l’entusiasmo e la voglia di combattere.  
Jane vorrebbe sopravvivere e vincere anche solo per raccontare a Sif come la _zavorra_ divenga eroina e rovesci il banco con tutte le carte, oppure fissare negli occhi Loki e sfidarlo come mai nessuno.  
   
 _Lo amo più della mia vita, perciò lasciamelo._  
 _Ho vinto io._  
   
Il cozzo contro la pietra è violento; sente la carne delle ginocchia aprirsi e bruciare, mentre l’aria le sfugge e gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  
Loki le ha lasciato intendere che sarebbe stato difficile, non tanto _doloroso_. Sigyn, tuttavia, non ha tradito né fastidio, né fragilità.  
 _Almeno siamo in due_ , pensa. _In due ad amare senza il terrore di soffrire._  
 _In due a barattare un sorriso con un’agonia._  
 _Può cambiare il cielo, dunque, mai il cuore di una donna._  
“Basta così! Ti stai uccidendo e…”  
Strizza le palpebre. Due grosse lacrime le solcano le guance, ma sanno di fatica e di sollievo. Di dolore vero, no, non ce n’è. Non più. L’ha lasciato indietro.  
“Lo sento,” bisbiglia. “Devo solo lacerare l’ultimo diaframma, poi saremo al sicuro.”  
 _Speralo_ , sussurra la solita, pragmatica Darcy nella sua testa.  
   
 _Speralo, perché come sacerdotessa sei troppo scarsa persino per essere definita ‘deludente’._  
 _Grazie, me ne ricorderò la prossima volta in cui mi capiterà di pensarti con nostalgia._  
 _Non è a questo, forse, che servono gli amici? A indicarti l’inevitabile ridicolo della vita?_  
 _Avrei detto a ‘consolarti’._  
 _Quella è fiction o Harry Potter. La vita vera è un’altra cosa._  
 _Già… E ora prepariamoci a tornare a casa._  
   
La faglia tra gli intermundia, fredda e scivolosa, pare il dorso di un delfino.  
Jane ricorda di averne accarezzato uno da bambina, a beneficio del flash paterno. In realtà ha provato soprattutto disagio e disgusto, eppure è stata all’altezza della parte, come sa che non tradirà l’ennesimo copione offertole dal Destino.  
 _Siamo bambole appese al filo di una volontà che non ci appartiene, finché non intravediamo il profilo del Gran Burattinaio del nostro teatro d’ombre_ : ecco cosa le ha insegnato Loki.  
Il desiderio e la speranza sono un taglio netto, l’unica possibilità.  
“Con me, Thor!” ringhia, poi afferra il viscoso, impalpabile lembo e straccia il confine dimensionale. “Non sei curioso di visitare il Valhalla?”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, segrete_

   
“Vediamo se ho capito…”  
Tony si massaggia i muscoli indolenziti delle spalle, nel tentativo – eroico e probabilmente destinato al fallimento – di allentare la tensione. Non c’è traccia del gigante che li ha presi in ostaggio, né hanno avuto il _piacere_ di conoscere la loro ospite. Benché suoni inverosimile, pare davvero che siano stati dimenticati.  
“Secondo te, Loki ci vorrebbe in questo buco per proteggerci?”  
Il _cinese_ annuisce. Dati i suoi standard, è probabile che ritenga d’aver già parlato troppo. Chi d’abitudine tace, tuttavia, di rado spezza il silenzio per vomitare idiozie.  
“ _Difenderci_?” mugugna Clint. “A menare le mani siamo più bravi di lui: liberi e armati gli saremmo stati di sicuro più utili.”  
La guerriera asgardiana chiude gli occhi, si rilassa contro l’umida parete e offre loro una parola che, come nella migliore delle tradizioni norrene, somiglia a una bestemmia o a un rutto.  
“Ragnarök.”  
“Sì, la fine del mondo… Chiaro… Ma mi pareva che _Mr. Gotye_ volesse evitarlo, non…”  
“Forse non è possibile,” lo interrompe _Prince Charming_ , che è pallido quasi abbia appena inghiottito una palata di vermi, ma è riuscito comunque a non spettinarsi. “Potrebbe darsi che sia cominciato nel momento stesso in cui Sigyn ha aperto il passaggio.”  
“Fantastico,” dice Clint, prima di stravaccarsi a terra. “C’è qualcun altro che vuole fare il punto della situazione? Perché mi viene in mente solo una parola e, per rispetto alle signore, la terrei per me.”  
Bruce, che tace da una spaventosa quantità di tempo, si rialza e sfiora le grate. “Sta giocando a scacchi.”  
“Che?”  
Banner lo guarda. “A volte, per vincere la partita, bisogna perdere tutti i pedoni.”  
Sif scrolla il capo e sogghigna. “Ora ho capito a cosa gli serviva la mortale… Per le Norne, è davvero uno stupido pazzo.”  
“Descrizione accurata, ma la premessa mi sfugge. Vogliamo condividere con gli alleati midgardiani?”  
La guerriera socchiude le palpebre: ha gli occhi di un lupo e ora brillano affamati. “Sta preparando una tenaglia e, se è vero quanto sospetto, a breve anche il Grande Padre ne sarà informato.”  
“E noi vogliamo restare nelle retrovie?” interviene il Capitano.  
Bruce serra la presa attorno alle sbarre. “Esiste un modo per sapere quando la battaglia avrà inizio?”  
“Immagino che Hela aprirà i cancelli di Hel e cadrà il confine tra i mondi,” dice _Bruce Lee_.  
“D’accordo… Suppongo che non ci resti altra scelta, se non invitare un _vecchio amico_. Statemi lontani, per quanto possibile, e pregate, se credete in qualcosa.”  
“Io sto perdendo la voglia,” mormora Steve.  
  
Sì, una bella pioggia di rane è proprio quanto manca al catalogo delle grane inevitabili.  
 

*

_Asgard, Valhalla_

   
La pelle di Jane è fredda. Il suo respiro si avverte appena.  
Thor le accarezza la guancia e ne sostiene il capo, pervaso da una sensazione che sa, insieme, di sollievo e disperazione.  
 _Sollievo_ perché possiede di nuovo qualcosa di simile a un corpo, dunque tatto, calore, sentimento.  
 _Disperazione_ per il probabile costo di uno straordinario miracolo.  
   
 _Loki, questo è troppo anche per te._  
 _Questo è davvero quanto non ti avrei mai domandato, fratello._  
   
“Thor…”  
Le palpebre di Jane sono scosse da un tremito.  
“Ce l’hai fatta,” dice e ne cerca le labbra, perché _suo_ sia il primo respiro di una promessa resurrezione; _sua_ la consolazione di una vita che appartiene ora a troppi cuori, perché possa considerarla un affare personale.  
“Allora… Com’è questo Valhalla?”  
Thor le asciuga le ciglia, la debole traccia salmastra che le solca il viso. “Ha di sicuro un odore migliore di Hel. Spero che si possa dire altrettanto degli ospiti.”  
Jane, allacciata al suo collo, esala un debole sospiro. “Non dovremo aspettare ancora a lungo per saperlo… È il comitato di accoglienza, quello che vedo?”  
Thor fissa l’orizzonte di pietra sanguigna e cieli tersi, alte nubi dorate e una stella che brilla senza bruciare la carne.  
“Non c’è valchiria per cui si possa usare l’appellativo ‘ _accogliente_ ’,” replica. “Né credo, purtroppo, che le Nere siano un’eccezione.”  
Jane gli bacia la piega del collo e ride. Senza paura. “Chissà perché me l’aspettavo…”  
   
 **Nota:** il titolo richiama l’omonima apertura scacchistica (1.e4 d5; 2. exd5 Dxd5; 3. Cc3 Da5; 4. d4 Cf6), di norma stigmatizzata perché considerata troppo penalizzante per il nero.


	29. Ghiaccio bollente

_In everybody’s life there’s a point of no return._  
 _And in a very few cases, a point where you can’t go forward anymore._  
 _And when we reach that point, all we can do is quietly accept the fact._  
 _That’s how we survive._  
― Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_

 

*

_Asgard, Valhalla_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
I pensieri s’inseguono come cavalli imbizzarriti e urlano all’ombra di un cuore che non ha mai conosciuto né esitazione né paura.  
C’è sempre una prima volta per tutto, ora è costretto ad ammetterlo: una prima volta per crepare, per risorgere, per amare, per scoprire l’amore. Per _tremare_.  
Jane respira speranza e coraggio sulla sua pelle, trasformando il miracolo di un nuovo corpo in una tenera maledizione, perché alla memoria basta un odore per impazzire: gliel’ha insegnato Loki; l’ha capito sulla bocca di un fratello che non ha mai avuto bisogno dell’alibi del sangue per essere _suo_.  
Alla testa delle Nere, Göndul è una fiamma urlante.  
“Immagino che Loki avesse previsto anche questo, vero?” mormora, prima di restituirla al suolo e farle da scudo.  
Non ha armi, né il tempo di elaborare una strategia; la carne e il sangue del Valhalla promettono solo nuove ferite, non la salvezza.  
“Più o meno,” replica Jane, ma non si rassegna a restare alle sue spalle. “Diciamo che non si è preoccupato troppo delle invitabili conseguenze.”  
“Degno di lui.”  
Una debole smorfia. _Amara_.  
“Si è scelto comunque la parte peggiore. Se mi tirassi indietro, dovrei vergognarmi di me stessa.”  
“Jane…”  
“Gli ho promesso che ti avrei riportato ad Asgard ed è quello che farò. Con le buone o con le cattive.”  
Göndul solleva il braccio destro: la punta della picca s’imbeve di luce, restituendo riflessi accecanti.  
“Non siamo nemici!” urla Jane e mostra i palmi. Un lieve fluido azzurro li bagna e dipinge nell’aria immobile la Valknut di Odino.  
“Concedeteci il passaggio, ve ne prego: porto con me nuove che il Grande Padre ha l’urgenza di conoscere.”  
Thor la fissa inebetito. Jane, tuttavia, concentrata sulla schiera delle valchirie, gli restituisce uno sguardo obliquo. “Ho fatto un corso accelerato di _diplomazia asgardiana_ , va bene? Anche se no… Non mi sento molto diplomatica.”  
Göndul abbandona lo Shire e placa le consorelle con un parco cenno. Misura oltre sei piedi; le chiome, di un biondo ramato, le scivolano sino ai fianchi. Pare che sia stata una delle infinite amanti di suo padre; senz’altro è una delle donne più straordinarie che abbia mai visto: bellezza da cortigiana e occhi da soldato. Spietati.  
“Parla, seiðkona, e giustifica l’empietà di cui ti sei macchiata. Sai quale pena attende chi strappa a Hel un’anima dannata?”  
Le labbra di Jane tremano un poco, eppure la sua voce resta ferma.  
Vorrebbe che Odino la vedesse. Vorrebbe stringere a sé Loki e ringraziarlo per aver compreso, infine, la grandezza di un cuore midgardiano.  
“Non è un’anima dannata, né un’anima rubata.”  
Göndul avanza di un altro passo, quasi voglia intimidirla con la superiorità di un corpo statuario, davanti al quale Jane pare persino più piccola e fragile.  
“È stata la signora di Hel la prima a violare le leggi di Asgard. Thor Odinson non doveva morire.”  
La valchiria lo scruta ora con attenzione. Forse cerca sul suo viso l’eco del tempo in cui era ancora viva, una traccia dell’uomo che ha amato e per il quale è morta. Le dita di Göndul sono ruvide e fredde sulla sua pelle, mani da guerriero, avvezze a maneggiare la spada e la picca. Mani dell’eroe che per primo ha abbattuto Fenrir e concesso al signore dei Cieli di rubare la reliquia più preziosa di Jotunheim.  
“Eravate solo un bambino,” sussurra. “Quanto tempo è passato da allora?”  
“Più di quello che immagini,” riprende Jane, “e ora sta per finire. Il Ragnarök incombe ed è questa la nuova di cui sono messaggera.”  
La valchiria si piega su Jane e ne solleva il viso. “Le porte del Valhalla si sono già aperte una volta perché il collasso dei mondi fosse scongiurato. Come può, di nuovo, sfilacciarsi l’ordito della gloriosa storia degli Æsir?”  
Jane ne sostiene lo sguardo senza esitazione. “Il principe Loki. Vuole rovesciare l’inferno in cielo, affinché ogni demone dei nove Regni sia cancellato da Gungnir.”  
“Che cosa?”  
Non riesce a riconoscere il suono della propria voce.  
“È così, Thor: per salvarvi la vita, deve tradirvi. Tutti.”  
   
 _E poi pagare il prezzo di una colpa chiamata ‘devozione’._  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, segrete_

   
Bruce fissa le invincibili grate dell’ultimo carcere destinatogli da una vita in cui costrizione e buio paiono l’unica costante certa.  
Anche Hulk, in fondo, è solo una terribile metafora della notte che portiamo dentro, finché uno scellerato coraggio non accende la luce; un abominio migliore di un dottor Banner qualunque, perché non ha né alibi, né freni, né rimorsi: non si preoccupa di avere amici, dunque non può nemmeno perderli.  
A contatto con la pelle, le sbarre sono gelide, com’è tutto freddo e morto all’inferno.  
“Avanti… Non è la prima volta che il tuo _secondo_ ci dà una mano, no?”  
La voce di Tony vorrebbe suonare rassicurante, ma la verità è che trasuda incertezza e paura. È un uomo, Stark, in un universo in cui non bastano di certo armature a proteggere la polpa molle della speranza: è quanto Loki ha mostrato loro, velenoso e terribile, urlando il proprio amore dal cuore del mondo segreto che gli si agita nel petto.  
Non saranno mai né amici, né alleati, eppure vorrebbe dirgli che _sa_.  
   
Non c’è fondo per certi affetti. Li conservi persino quando ti resta da grattare una sentina di veleno.  
   
Sospira. Chiude gli occhi.  
Ripensa a com’è stato allora, bestia in fuga, sotto il fuoco implacabile dell’esercito.  
Ripensa a Betty, tremante al suo fianco, eppure vicina, _tanto_ vicina.  
Hulk ha riconosciuto il suo odore e ne ha asciugate le lacrime: se non la memoria del cuore, il mostro conserva almeno la lealtà del parassita.  
   
“Se dovessi perdere il controllo, non tentate di affrontarmi,” dice. “Scappate, invece. Scappate quanto più lontano possibile.”  
Natasha annuisce con un debole cenno del capo, imitata dal resto della squadra. Solo Tony storna lo sguardo e contrae le dita nel palmo. Ma non ha più il suo guanto onnipotente. Non è più _niente_.  
   
 _È un peccato che ci siamo incontrati così tardi. Non ho rimpianti: sei stato un vero amico._  
   
“Indietro,” ringhia, poi sprofonda nel pozzo nero dei ricordi, là dove è solo buio e melma.  
Là dove un bambino piange, una donna grida e un uomo puzza di whisky da due soldi e sogni infranti.  
Quello è il _suo_ inferno, non una spiaggia di morti cannibali.  
Non gli occhi affamati di un gigante di brina.  
 

*

_Asgard, Valhalla_

   
“Sono fiero di te.”  
Quattro parole che valgono una vita: gliele ha sussurrate all’orecchio, Thor, mentre l’aiutava a montare un cavallo grosso come un toro.  
 _Sono fiero di te_ : e svanisce la crudeltà con cui la sferzava Loki, maestro-carnefice, e si dissolvono le parole sprezzanti di Sif e il disagio con cui ha subito un’avventura a metà strada tra la consacrazione e la deportazione.  
“Lo so,” dice e accenna un sorriso. “Ma voglio scoprirlo in un altro modo.”  
Lo sguardo di Thor, sulla sua pelle, è una carezza tiepida e rassicurante.  
“Così sarà: te lo prometto.”  
Le basta questo. _Deve_ , anzi, perché se c’è qualcosa che un _infernale_ viaggio le ha insegnato, è che di cuore ne abbiamo uno, ma un’anima appartiene a molti.  
Thor è _suo_ , ma è anche un amico, un figlio, un eroe. Una speranza. Ora, soprattutto, è un signore della guerra, che fiuta nell’aria elettrica lo scontro imminente; un fratello pieno d’amore e di pena.  
 _Quanto sottile è il filo su cui balla Loki?_ È certa che non possa fare a meno di domandarselo e tremare.  
Göndul li scorta attraverso una piana desolata, stretta da alte pareti di roccia. Di quando in quando, tra gli anfratti, s’intravede la testa bionda di una valchiria, la barba fulva di un guerriero o un drago che occhieggia famelico. Nemmeno quelle bestie scagliose e imponenti, tuttavia, le suscitano più ribrezzo: l’aria è pulita e la luce splende ovunque. Rispetto a Hel, davvero un autentico paradiso.  
“Manca poco alla porta,” annuncia la loro guida. “Quando ne romperò i sigilli, principe, la vostra anima sarà libera.”  
Thor annuisce distratto.  
Pensa a _lui_. Al Ragnarök.  
Alla strategia suicida con cui Loki ha annodato ogni filo di un arazzo complesso, sostituendolo alla tela delle Norne.  
   
 _Digli di combattere come non ha mai fatto prima._  
   
 _Non ce ne sarà bisogno: per te ucciderebbe un’idra a morsi._  
   
Eppure quel pensiero non la turba e non la offende; non ora che li conosce entrambi, per il poco che le è stato concesso. Non ora che comprende il senso di parole che aveva invece confuso con una dolciastra retorica.  
   
 _Voi che vivete per sempre potete davvero concedervi il lusso di chiamare ‘amore’ una guerra._  
 _Potete ferirvi, tradirvi, pugnalarvi a tradimento, senza smettere, tuttavia, di restare fedeli a quell’unico momento in cui avete scelto di appartenervi._  
   
 _Ha ragione Loki, quando dice che non durerò abbastanza da avere un senso per te._  
 _Ho ragione io, però, se dico che riuscirò a trovarne comunque uno._  
   
“Il suo corpo tornerà a vivere?”  
   
Göndul le regala uno sguardo freddo e distante. Se è vero che gli occhi raccontano l’anima, le guerriere di Asgard ne possiedono ben poca, pensa. Iridi slavate, affilate come pugnali.  
Occhi da assassino, belli e terribili come quelli di Natasha Romanoff.  
   
“Solo se ne avrà la forza.”  
“Che vuol dire? Io credevo che…”  
“Non c’è più tempo. Quale sia l’ordito delle Norne, non spetta a noi scioglierne i nodi.”  
   
La porta del Valhalla è una lastra d’oro sospesa nel vuoto. Ornata di fregi che seguono un complesso andamento bustrofedico, è la memoria di una storia millenaria, che rivendica a sé la gloria del cielo, ma affonda nella terra e nel sangue.  
 _Tutti siamo solo_ quello, si dice Jane: _carne e sangue. E viviamo e moriamo e speriamo nel nome di qualcosa che è morbido e vulnerabile._  
“Quando il corno (1) suonerà, tornerò al suo fianco. Riferitelo al mio re,” dice Göndul.  
Jane annuisce e domanda rassicurazione agli occhi caldi di Thor, ma del più bel cielo di Asgard non resta traccia: come una minuscola crepa nell’oro, la faglia della resurrezione si è aperta e lascia intravedere la luce pastosa di un tempo che coincide con l’oggi. Con l’ _essere_. _Vita_.  
“Puoi andare, seiðkona.”  
Il palmo della valchiria si posa sul suo capo; una pressione gentile, persino protettiva.  
“Io ho scelto di morire per l’uomo che amavo, tu gli hai restituito la vita. Io sono una spada, tu, uno scudo. Io, il taglio. Tu, il fodero. Io sono forza; tu, speranza.”  
Jane arrossisce, imbarazzata e grata al contempo.  
“Proteggilo e sopravvivi nel giorno dell’ultimo crepuscolo.”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir, appartamenti della regina_

   
“Benvenuto, padre.”  
Hela si esibisce in un inchino aggraziato, che lo sfacelo del corpo putrefatto rende, tuttavia, grottesco.  
Loki segue con lo sguardo l’impronta viscosa di muco e larve, simulando l’indifferenza che solo un cieco potrebbe provare.  
Surtur sorride e un lampo famelico ne sfigura il teschio oltre la cortina implacabile delle fiamme (2). La sua presenza basta ad arroventare l’atmosfera e a mozzargli il fiato. L’aria, bollente e dolorosa sulla sua pelle di neve, sa di zolfo e catrame.  
“È un piacere conoscerti, figlia,” gorgoglia il gigante, per poi destinargli la propria attenzione. Sul fondo delle orbite buie, gli occhi sono tizzoni sinistri.  
“Loki Laufeyson, lo Jotun che ha sfidato Asgard: ho sentito molto parlare di te.”  
“Ed io conosco la leggenda del Nero (3), distruttore degli dei (4). Direi che possiamo risparmiare l’ipocrisia dei convenevoli.”  
Surtur ride – un suono crepitante, simile a lava che vetrifichi sulla nuda pietra. “Non mi sorprende che Odino abbia tentato in ogni modo di controllarti: hai carattere, figlio della neve.”  
Hela gli afferra la mano e se la porta alle labbra. “È per questo che l’ho scelto, padre, non solo per farne la madre della stirpe con cui rinnoveremo i mondi.”  
Loki deglutisce a fatica, ma nella sua maschera imperturbabile non esistono ferite visibili.  
Lo sa.  
Lo _spera_.  
“La mia gente non può combattere al fianco degli Jötnar: le nostre nature s’indeboliscono al contatto.”  
“Non sono né un pazzo né un ingenuo, signore del fuoco: non c’è guerra che possa essere vinta portando l’attacco da un unico fronte.”  
“Asgard non è accessibile come lasci intendere: anche un solo varco somiglierebbe a un miracolo.”  
Loki sorride. “Al contrario. Proprio perché è stata la mia casa, posso mostrarvi la via per distruggerla sin dalle fondamenta.”  
“E come?”  
Accarezza i capelli di Hela, la metà cancerosa del suo muso da strega. “Quante anime dovremmo consumare per aprire una duplice faglia?”  
“Date quelle di cui dispongo, un numero irrisorio. La Morte è l’oceano in cui si riversa ogni fiume, mio principe.”  
Loki sfida lo sguardo feroce di Surtur, la sua istintiva – saggia – diffidenza. “Hai sentito? L’arca dei dannati giungerà per mare. A voi toccherà il Bifrost e l’onore di trasformare il guardiano in cenere.”  
 

*

_Hel, Éljúðnir_

   
Hulk è stato di parola: se lo assoldassero per trapanare montagne, pensa Tony, l’America sarebbe piena di gallerie a costo zero. Procede come un ariete, demolendo una parete dopo l’altra; dei pochi che hanno osato contrastarlo, resta un purè scivoloso che la padrona di casa troverebbe senz’altro indigesto.  
“Qualche idea su come tornare alla base?” mugugna all’indirizzo del Capitano, che è l’unico a non accusare il ritmo di marcia imposto da una furia verde.  
“Dipende.”  
“Da cosa?”  
“Vedi macchine da rubare? Cavalli? Biciclette?”  
“Il tuo umorismo avrebbe fatto piangere anche Chaplin,” grugnisce, cercando d’istinto il cielo. Un riflesso stupido, poiché a inghiottire il suo sguardo è una volta di un nero compatto, interrotta da nembi lividi e filamentosi.  
“Secondo me vale la pena di tentare.”  
“Cosa?”  
Indica con il capo la guerriera asgardiana, coperta di polvere, fango e abrasioni, ma ben lontana dall’essere vinta.  
“Per domare un unicorno, pare che serva una vergine (5)… _Xena_ andrà bene per i draghi?”  
 

*

_Asgard_

   
La porta si è chiusa alle sue spalle con uno schianto secco; quando si è volta a cercarne i battenti, tuttavia, ha trovato solo la dorata uniformità dei pannelli che rivestono ogni parete dei lussuosi palazzi di Asgard.  
 _Siamo a casa_ , finalmente, ha pensato, senza sorprendersi della naturalezza con cui quelle parole le sono fiorite sulle labbra. _Siamo_ , perché _uno_ è diventato _due_. Perché non è più sola. Perché _lui_ tornerà.  
 _Casa_ , perché è così che chiami il luogo in cui vive chi ami; in cui puoi riposare e fare il nido.  
Nella stanza vuota, i suoi passi rimbombano cupi; dall’esterno, invece, sale il vociare che accompagna la quotidianità della Capitale: risa di bambini o di ancelle, i richiami del mercato, il clangore dell’officina di un fabbro. È un quadro di pace e dovrebbe rassicurarla, se solo il suo sguardo non naufragasse oltre, sino a un cielo privo di nubi e azzurro come gli occhi che dispera di rivedere.  
Dov’è la scintilla elettrica che dovrebbe salutare il ritorno di Thor?  
   
 _Coraggio, so che puoi farcela._  
   
Comincia a correre attraverso vestiboli fregiati da rune che non si preoccupa di decifrare, poiché tutto quel che pretende, al momento, è cullare la certezza d’aver fatto _bene_.  
Urta un paio di coppieri, borbotta una rapida scusa, ma non si arresta.  
Il cortile interno della cittadella che raccoglie gli appartamenti reali è una polla di luce che la inghiotte. Impiega qualche istante a regolare il fuoco e a recuperare la vista, poi riconosce il verde intenso dei bossi che orlano i giardini della regina, i pinnacoli di Fensalir e le guglie dorate con cui sfida il cielo.  
È lì che ha ritrovato Thor, quand’era appena una conchiglia vuota.  
È lì che potranno riunirsi.  
   
“Lady Jane!”  
   
Ava la fissa attonita, le mani strette al petto e un’espressione tanto umana e infantile da farle dimenticare persino l’ambigua natura di una chimera mutaforma.  
“Non ho tempo per spiegare,” dice. “Chiama il re, la regina, chiunque tu voglia, purché autorevole e con i nervi ben saldi.”  
“Ma…”  
“Sei ancora la mia ancella, no? Allora obbedisci!” ringhia, prima di darle le spalle e irrompere come una furia negli appartamenti di Thor.  
   
   
 _Uno stupido pentapalmo potrebbe mai scegliere una principessa?_  
   
 _Zitto, tu, e tieni duro. Non lo sto resuscitando per vederlo morire di crepacuore._  
   
   
Thor giace immobile nel letto in cui è spirato: niente pare mutato dall’ultima volta in cui l’ha sfiorato, piena d’incredulità e di dolore.  
S’inginocchia accanto al baldacchino e ne afferra la mano; la strofina forte nella propria, sin quasi a graffiare la cute.  
“Svegliati, dai… Svegliati,” mormora – prega. _Implora_.  
   
 _Per quanto possa far male, per quanto possa essere faticoso, ti assicuro che non farlo sarebbe peggio._  
   
Gli accarezza la guancia. Il velo di ghiaccio che lo protegge pare ora più sottile, meno _definitivo_.  
“Se non ti svegli, moriremo tutti e Loki te la farà pagare in qualche modo fantasioso e perverso… Oh, sì: tu sai che può farlo. Quello che ignori, invece, è che gli darei una mano a perseguitarti, perché sopportarci per salvare te è stato già abbastanza crudele senza che si aggiunga la beffa del fallimento.”  
Tira su con il naso, inghiotte l’ennesimo singhiozzo.  
“Avanti, Thor… Non ho baciato un rospo per accontentarmi di una statua… Bellissima, d’accordo, ma…”  
   
“Forse… Forse dovresti riprovarci.”  
   
 _E odiosa e tiepida e viva,_ finalmente _._  
   
Oltre la trifora, il cielo è velluto grigio, solcato da lampi violetti. Una folgore ne spezza l’uniformità, anticipando un tuono tanto potente da farla tremare.  
Thor cerca il suo sostegno per abbandonare un letto in cui è giaciuto troppo a lungo, mentre la pioggia cade su Asgard come un miracolo. Come una _benedizione_.  
Gli accarezza i capelli, il viso ruvido, ancora troppo freddo e pallido.  
“Dobbiamo chiedere udienza a Odino.”  
“Lo faremo.”  
“Voglio che tu…”  
Due dita sulle sue labbra, poi un bacio leggero. “È troppo tardi per chiedermi di starne fuori: mi ha invitato tuo fratello e ha fatto _bene_.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Secondo il mito, quando i Múspellsmegir faranno crollare il Bifrost sotto il peso delle loro cavalcature, Heimdall soffierà nel suo corno, il Gjallarhorn, per chiamare allo scontro finale Odino, gli Æsir e gli einherjar del Valhalla.  
(2) Nel comic [prima apparizione in _Journey into Mystery_ #97 (Oct. 1963)], Surtur è un demonio dalla pelle rossa e dal poderoso palco di corna. Nella mitologia, un gigante di fiamme. La versione che appare in queste pagine è dunque frutto della mia discutibile fantasia, ma non ha alcun riscontro documentato.  
(3) In norse, _Surtr_ significa appunto _il nero_.  
(4) Secondo il mito, il Ragnarök avrà fine quando Surtr, con la sua spada fiammeggiante, darà fuoco al mondo, per consentirne la rinascita. Perché questo accada, tuttavia, le forze dell’ordine e del caos dovranno prima essersi massacrate a vicenda.  
(5) Ci si riferisce alla leggenda medioevale secondo la quale, alla vista di una vergine, l’unicorno si sarebbe avvicinato mansueto e lasciato prendere.


	30. Adorato nemico mio

_The more he smiled, the more I wanted to hate him,_  
 _and yet it was the very thing that made hating him impossible._  
― Jamie McGuire

 

*

_Asgard, Fensalir (palazzo di Frigga), appartamenti del principe Thor_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

   
La felicità è sferica e perfetta come una goccia di rugiada; se ne sta, sospesa sulle ciglia, in attesa del lieve battito che la farà cadere e la trasformerà nella bava traslucida di una lacrima.  
E _pesa_ , pesa come Jane non avrebbe mai osato credere, quando dolore e delusione erano un calcolo mal fatto, un tradimento, la metà vuota del letto.  
La felicità è un dono, ma soprattutto una responsabilità, come la tristezza è un’arma e il tradimento può essere un messaggio in bottiglia: quanto ha imparato negli ultimi giorni?  
Quanto, soprattutto, ha scoperto di sé, sopravvivendo?  
   
Thor ha quasi completato la propria vestizione. L’oro dei suoi capelli scivola ora sulle volute rosso sangue del mantello, sulle fibbie che gli assicurano al petto la spessa corazza da guerriero; poche parole, tra loro, ma sguardi nuovi, eloquenti e caldi come un amplesso lungo un anno.  
Puoi fare l’amore pelle a pelle, anche solo a immaginarlo, si dice. Puoi restare fedele alla donna di una vita ricordando com’era stringerla a te e raccontarle i tuoi sogni.  
Pensa a Betty, alle parole di Banner. Pensa a sé, a un’infinita attesa. Pensa a Thor, alla rabbia con cui ne vede le dita contrarsi, le unghie graffiare il metallo, quasi tutto riverberi ancora il viscido carcere delle sue ultime notti. E poi un rumore concitato di passi, un nome che esplode come un urlo acuto, degno di un animale ferito.  
Frigga strattona il figlio con urgenza, dimentica di un rango che non le è bastato a salvarlo; che non le ha offerto, anzi, nemmeno la consolazione di una scusa buona a giustificare l’unico dolore che possa piegare una madre.  
   
“Thor, mio Thor!”  
   
Jane distoglie lo sguardo, per rispetto, pudore, paura; perché se anche gli dei piangono come bambini, vuol dire che la vita fa male davvero. Che l’eternità, soprattutto, è una condanna da scontare con un cuore forte. Forse persino più del suo.  
Thor affonda il viso nei capelli della regina e respira l’odore che ha chiamato ‘casa’, prima di cadere su Midgard e nella vita di una mortale dagli occhi pieni di sogni, orizzonti, stelle. E poi colmi di lui.  
“La nostra gratitudine non conosce parole,” mormora una voce alle sue spalle. “Hai restituito ad Asgard il suo più prezioso tesoro, giovane mortale.”  
Gungnir fa da contrappunto ai passi di Odino. Un _toc_ per ogni suo respiro. Un _toc_ per ogni battito di un cuore impazzito.  
Thor solleva lo sguardo e ricambia quell’unico occhio, gelido come l’inverno eppure velato da una disperazione umana, ferita, vecchia. Ecco: Odino pare all’improvviso solo un anziano sconfitto, piegato (piagato) dalle infinite delusioni di una memoria millenaria.  
“Verranno i giorni della gratitudine e della gioia, Padre, ma solo dopo quelli consacrati alla giustizia e alla guerra.”  
Non ha detto ‘ _vendetta_ ’, Thor, e quel dettaglio le strappa un involontario sorriso, cui l’altro replica con un furtivo occhiolino.  
   
Diplomazia asgardiana _, ricordi?_  
 _Sì._ Diplomazia asgardiana _._  
   
“Non sarei mai riuscita nell’intento, se vostro figlio non mi avesse istruito e protetto,” dice. “ _Vostro figlio Loki_ , grande Odino.”  
L’approvazione di Thor è un discreto cenno del capo.  
 _Sono dalla tua parte_ , pare dirle. _Sono contento di saperti dalla mia_.  
Frigga soffoca a stento un gemito e quella debolezza non la stupisce: ha voluto Loki senza averlo portato in grembo. Quale figlio potrebbe chiamare più _suo_?  
“Lui… Dov’è, ora?”  
L’espressione di Odino è ieratica e distante, ma della quiete superficiale dei ghiacciai, mentre scivolano a valle e mordono e rodono e consumano la pietra.  
“Ha un piano,” replica intimidita, poi la voce recupera fermezza e cresce, così la consapevolezza d’essere scudo, proprio come ha detto Göndul: _nata per difendere_.  
“Non ne ha mai parlato in modo aperto, suppongo per prudenza… O forse perché non si fidava abbastanza di nessuno.” Una piccola pausa. Deve scegliere con cura ogni parola, come Loki ha schizzato l’arazzo della loro guerra. “Per prima, credo di aver capito cosa avesse in mente solo quando ho ritrovato Thor.”  
“Continua.”  
“Loki mi ha affidato un messaggio, certo che l’avreste compreso. Mi ha chiesto di annunciarvi che i demoni sarebbero arrivati dal mare e che le catene di Fenrir sarebbero cadute.”  
Frigga si copre le labbra. Thor, protettivo, le allaccia le spalle e la trae a sé.  
“Quelle parole mi sembravano, al tempo stesso, prive di senso, eppure note. Ero sicura di averle già ascoltate o lette, ma non ricordavo dove, finché non mi è tornato in mente il volume di leggende norrene che Erik mi aveva mostrato a Puente Antiguo. A quel punto ho ripensato alla nave maledetta che avrebbe inaugurato la fine dei mondi e tutto mi è parso finalmente chiaro.”  
“Il Ragnarök,” sussurra Odino. “Questa è la profezia della Völva.”  
Jane annuisce. “Loki pare conoscerla molto bene e la sta assecondando, ma con l’intento di rovesciarla: vuole che arriviate preparati alla guerra.”  
Odino contrae le dita attorno all’asta di Gungnir.  
“Dove sono i tuoi compagni? Dove, gli amici di mio figlio?” balbetta Frigga.  
“Non lo so… Sono stati catturati, credo.”  
Thor annaspa. “Sono anche loro in Hel? E come…”  
“Io non avrei voluto! Speravo che…”  
“Silenzio! Nessuno ti accusa, mortale. Per le tue ridicole possibilità hai fatto sin troppo. Ho solo bisogno d’avvicinarmi il più possibile ai disegni dell’altro mio figlio, perciò rispondi: se sono stati fatti prigionieri, chi li ha presi in consegna?”  
“Il custode della porta di Éljúðnir. Uno Jotun.”  
E Odino, a sorpresa, sorride compiaciuto. “Una buona notizia.”  
“Padre, è una bestemmia, la vostra!”  
“È _sollievo_ , Thor. Non è uno Jotun qualunque. Non subiranno alcun danno.”  
“Lo spero bene, perché Mjolnir si desterà con una gran sete.”  
“Allora richiamalo, figlio, e versagli da bere.”  
 

*

_Hel_

   
Il cielo sta cambiando: Clint è il primo a rendersene conto, perché è quello che più ne sente la nostalgia; perché è un falco, non un canarino. I falchi sono nati per perdersi nell’azzurro, non nel buio maleodorante di una fogna.  
“Che ne pensi, Cap?” dice e indica la slabbratura cancerosa che sta divorando il buio sopra le loro teste, un morso dopo l’altro. Steve si arresta, imitato da quanto rimane del loro gruppo.  
È un leader naturale, di quelli che seguiresti davvero sino all’inferno e Clint gliene è grato. Sa di essere un buon gregario, uno che ti fa comodo avere accanto sul campo di battaglia, ma non è mai stato bravo a dare ordini. È il primo, in fondo, a concedersi il lusso di disubbidire, qualche volta.  
“Somiglia al varco da cui siamo entrati noi.”  
Tony li affianca, lo sguardo indirizzato a una volta dalla consistenza ora oleosa. Nauseante.  
“Sta per cominciare la grande fuga,” dice. “E siamo ancora a piedi.”  
Stark è sobrio da troppo tempo e ai brillamenti demenziali di un buon distillato ha sostituito l’amarezza di un caffè brodoso e nero. Non può dargli torto, del resto: tutte le loro speranze sono al momento riposte in una scommessa da alcolista visionario.  
   
“E se ci procurassimo un drago?” ha suggerito (anzi: urlato), mentre crollava anche l’ultima parete della loro prigione.  
Sif ha accolto la provocazione con entusiasmo. Natasha – la stupida – non si è tirata indietro e ha scelto di affiancare gli asgardiani in una battuta di caccia tutt’altro che convenzionale.  
   
 _L’importante è che tornino vivi_ , vorrebbe dire a Tony, ma dubita che tali parole conservino il loro significato là dove ne hanno acquistato tutt’altro.  
Vita e morte non si oppongono mai – ora lo sa. Si _giustappongono_ , invece, finché non diventano la stessa cosa. E ogni giorno, ogni ora, mentre mangiamo, ridiamo, facciamo l’amore, i nostri morti ci sfilano accanto, sbirciano dal buco della serratura, mostrano bocche senza labbra e orbite vuote, pieni del desiderio feroce di ricordare ( _ricordarci_ ) l’effimero di una carne già promessa ai vermi.  
No, respirare non basta a essere vivi. Bisogna…  
   
“Dammi la mano, Clint, svelto! Non abbiamo idea di come si possa parcheggiare questo coso.”  
   
 _Fidarsi_ , ecco. E avere culo.  
 

*

   
Il cantiere di Naglfar ribolle. Schiocchi di frusta, urla belluine, il _crah_ straziante delle gazze satura l’aria. Loki ha paura: ne ha tanta che vorrebbe essere già morto.  
 _Un po’ di pazienza. Non manca molto_ , pensa.  
Ignora se la midgardiana sia riuscita a portare a compimento la propria missione e Thor sia stato restituito al trono che gli spetta da sempre, ma è comunque troppo tardi per tornare indietro.  
Al battito del suo cuore si è sostituito il ticchettare sordo del metronomo del Caos.  
 _Tic toc tic toc_.  
Yggdrasill sarà allora cenere sino alle radici?  
Hela gli si affianca, un ghigno euforico ne sfigura il volto mutilato. “È arrivato il giorno, Loki. Quello che ho sognato dal momento in cui ci hanno diviso.”  
Annuisce. Abbozza un sorriso.  
“E quando avrai di nuovo i tuoi poteri, mi donerai un corpo _vero_ e m’insegnerai ad amarti come una donna. Come la regina di Asgard.”  
   
 _Sei così ingenua, cagna_ , vorrebbe dirle. _Ed io altrettanto. Ingenuo e cieco._  
 _L’amore è l’unica cosa che non puoi imparare, né può essere insegnata, perché non lo incontri nei libri, ma sulla pelle. Sopra e sotto._  
 _E te ne infetti, senza capire; lo soffri. Lo piangi._  
 _Un po’ come il Destino, finché non trovi il coraggio di strappare la pagina._  
   
“Quando salpiamo?”  
 

*

_Asgard_

   
Mjolnir non è tornato solo: assicurata al suo manico, infatti, c’era anche una bisaccia contenente le preziose armi con cui i guerrieri asgardiani e midgardiani sono scesi in Hel.  
“Non voleva che i vostri tesori finissero nelle mani del nemico. Chi ancora dubitasse di mio fratello, dovrebbe vedere cosa…”  
Odino storna lo sguardo e lo porta alle mura che circondano la Capitale. Oltre la merlatura, s’intravede il blu cobalto del mare che si frange contro l’approdo di Nóatún.  
È da lì che verranno. Che verrà anche Loki.  
“Tuo fratello ha fatto tutto quello ch’era in suo potere per essere odiato.”  
“Mio fratello voleva solo essere amato.”  
L’unico occhio di Odino è freddo, ma non giudice, né spietato. Loki è un duro sentiero lungo il quale incontrarsi: ripido e irto di rovi. Eppure devono: una volta per tutte, accettare di parlarne, mordersi e sanguinare, perché possa guarire _lui_.  
“Tuo fratello doveva imparare a vivere oltre il nido soffice che Frigga gli aveva costruito attorno, a distinguere un _no_ da un insulto e da uno schiaffo, a _fare_ , anziché distruggere il frutto dell’impegno altrui.”  
“O forse _sapere_?” mormora Thor. “Dovevamo consentirgli di comprendere che sarebbe andato tutto bene comunque. Che _lui_ andava bene.”  
Odino sospira. “Un giorno sarai padre, Thor, e capirai, spero, che terribile fardello sia. Nemmeno il peso dei Cieli potrebbe mai eguagliarlo. Comprenderai quanto intenso sia il desiderio di non sbagliare e quanto facile sia, al contrario, cadere sempre in errore.”  
Thor non replica, perché sa che non è quanto Odino si aspetta da lui. Non è una confessione, né una maldestra richiesta di comprensione e perdono: si limita a scoprire le carte, perché la partita è finita comunque. Non c’è più tempo nemmeno per il rimorso.  
“Tyr e i suoi uomini affiancheranno Heimdall e tenteranno una prima azione di contenimento lungo il ponte.”  
“Il Bifrost è a rischio?”  
“Potrebbe crollare e forse me lo auguro, perché, isolati dagli altri mondi, avremmo comunque più possibilità che non esposti a forze esterne. Se Svartálfaheimr (1) scendesse in guerra, dubito che sceglierebbe dalla nostra parte.”  
Thor annuisce.  
“Tu ed io presidieremo l’approdo. A proteggere Asgard resteranno gli uomini di Freyja e le valchirie.”  
“Jane sarà al sicuro, dunque?”  
“Lo spero, figlio, ma quello che stiamo per affrontare è l’ultimo crepuscolo (2). Non posso dividere certezze che non possiedo.”  
Thor stringe la presa su Mjolnir. L’arma che l’ha eletto signore della guerra gli pare, all’improvviso, più pesante di quanto non sia mai stata. “Che ne sarà di Loki, Padre?”  
“Quello che per primo deciderà. Come sempre.”  
“Speriamo, allora, che sia la cosa più giusta.”  
“È di questo che ho il terrore.”  
 

*

   
Frigga ha aperto le porte di Fensalir per dare ricovero a vecchi, donne, bambini, pellegrini dei mondi in visita alla Capitale nel suo giorno più cupo e drammatico.  
Jane si muove tra volti sconosciuti, lacrime silenziose o gridate.  
Una ragazzina tanto bionda da sembrare albina lamenta la perdita di un giocattolo, forse la sua bambola preferita.  
Le ancelle della regina distribuiscono viveri, coperte, rassicurazioni. Vorrebbe essere d’aiuto, in qualche modo, ma non sa come offrirsi, né _cosa_ offrire.  
Era _là fuori_ , sino a non molto tempo fa. È là che vorrebbe tornare.  
“Verrà anche quel momento,” mormora una voce ormai nota.  
Frigga la saluta con un debole cenno, poi si china sulla bambina in lacrime e le offre la collana che indossa. Sopraffatta dalla meraviglia, la piccola accarezza tra le dita le pietre traslucide, quasi fossero bestioline vive. Non piange più: ride.  
“Torna da tua madre: sarà in pensiero.”  
 _Parole dolci, ma occhi bui_ , osserva Jane. Lo sguardo di un’altra madre senza speranza.  
“Potrò aiutare Thor?”  
La regina la guarda. La giovinezza l’ha abbandonata per lasciare spazio a una splendida maturità, ma il segno della sua natura divina riposa soprattutto nella regale compostezza che l’ammanta. Trema dentro, Frigga, e non cede: ora sa a chi appartiene il sorriso del dio che ama.  
“Il Seiðr è energia vitale, ma può essere usato come un’arma. È quello, almeno, che fecero i Vanir ai tempi della Grande Guerra (3).”  
“I Vanir?”  
Frigga sospira e flette le dita. Una densa nebbia dorata le percorre, per nascondersi poi sotto la pelle.  
“Mia madre era una Vanr. È da lei che ho ereditato il dono della veggenza, ma sono cresciuta alla corte di re Borr e ho combattuto come skjaldmær (4).”  
“Al pari di Sif?”  
“Non sono mai stata un vero soldato, solo… Una donna innamorata, ecco. La spada non pesava, quand’ero al suo fianco, poi è nato Thor e un’altra guerra mi ha rapito. Una guerra quotidiana e non meno dolorosa.”  
Jane tace, a capo chino; non lo solleva nemmeno quando l’ampia porta centrale si spalanca e vomita una folla urlante di profughi.  
   
“Sono arrivati, sono arrivati!”  
   
 _Ed io sono pronta_ , pensa, con tutto l’orgoglio e il coraggio che nemmeno immaginava di possedere.  
 

*

_Hel_

   
“Se soffrissi il mal d’aria, con chi potrei prendermela?” borbotta Tony, stretto a uno dei lunghi, viscidi peduncoli che orlano il capo del drago.  
“Per lamentarti, puoi anche farlo,” gli fa eco Clint, “ma il pilota non mi sembra il tipo da accettare rimostranze.”  
 _Xena_ , infatti, accovacciata tra le corna della bestia, comunica da ore solo a grugniti, quasi riconosca la superiorità di una minacciosa, essenziale Hulk-lingua. Quanto all’amico verde, appeso agli unghioni dell’enorme rettile, si fa sentire di rado, ma con ringhi di tutto rispetto.  
“Non ho mai avuto tanta fretta di arrivare assieme alla certezza che me ne pentirò un istante dopo. Hai visto quanti sono?”  
Sotto di loro, la terra pare viva, perché da ogni gola delle ripide montagne di ghiaccio e di nebbia, da ogni golfo o rientranza di una spiaggia spettrale, erutta la folla ribollente delle vittime e dei carnefici, delle carcasse e dei torturatori. È un brulicare sinistro di corpi sfatti, schiocchi di ganasce voraci, teschi mossi da una insaziabile sete di sangue.  
“Asgard non soccomberà mai,” sibila Sif, prima di affondare nella spessa pelle del drago la selce con cui lo pungola. La bestia lancia un urlo straziante e sale di quota, verso la vulva violacea che li traghetterà nell’ _oggi_.  
Una nuova nascita, incontro alla guerra e alla gloria.  
 

*

_Asgard_

   
“Per Asgard!”  
   
L’urlo di Thor fa tremare il cielo e anticipa lo schianto di un tuono.  
Il fragore dei marosi, l’odore pungente dell’ozono, lo spettrale baluginare dei pinnacoli d’oro di Asgard, tra serpentine elettriche: l’ultimo giorno lava la memoria e le imbandisce quanto più ha amato, detestato, combattuto.  
   
 _L’intera tua vita, Loki. Chiamala per nome._  
   
“Thor Odinson!” ruggisce Hela. “Come può essere vivo?”  
   
Potrebbe affondare la spada in quella gola vizza e tagliare, tagliare, _per le Norne_ , sino a concedersi la soddisfazione di sputare su una testa mozza.  
Non è ancora il tempo, tuttavia. Non deve ripetere l’errore che gli è costato la soddisfazione di vedere Thanos in ginocchio.  
   
“Odino,” mormora, senza fuggire il suo sguardo. “Ho visto un corvo, in Hel. Il vecchio avrà mandato un’incantatrice a recuperarne l’anima.”  
Hela trema di rabbia ma pare persuasa dalla versione che le ha offerto. “Non importa, perché non vivrà abbastanza da rallegrarsi per la sua buona sorte. Nessuno sopravvivrà.”  
“Era quello che volevo sentire,” replica e strattona con forza il timone, affinché l’arca si avvicini il più possibile all’approdo. “Sono pronto a combattere.”  
Lungo la linea di costa, l’esercito di Asgard è un infinito, sinuoso serpente.  
Un sorriso gli increspa le labbra. Un piccolo istante di grazia.  
 _Jörmungandr, l’infinitamente potente_ , pensa. _E sono stato proprio io a farlo nascere_.  
La pioggia comincia a cadere, ma sulla sua pelle, lievi, scendono mille, impalpabili cristalli.  
   
 _Sono uno Jotun._  
 _Un bambino di neve._  
 _Un asgardiano._  
 _Un figlio abbandonato._  
 _Un figlio ripudiato._  
 _Un parricida._  
 _Un fratello._  
 _Sono uno e mille e tutti insieme combatteremo._  
 

*

   
I demoni premono alle porte di Fensalir, ne grattano gli usci, tentano l’assalto ai giardini.  
Jane ha visto una giovane valchiria cadere decollata da un’ascia, un’altra latrare inferocita il proprio odio al nemico.  
È una fuga costante, di ala in ala, di vestibolo in vestibolo.  
Frigga, pallidissima, ha preso congedo dalle sue donne e raggiunto la piazza di Alsheimr (5), dove si è riunito il contingente dei Vanir.  
L’ha seguita senza chiederle il permesso, perché, come Alice oltre lo specchio, si muove in un mondo di cui non conosce le regole, né ha il tempo d’impararle – _no, c’è più gusto a violarle tutte, ammettilo_.  
Non è stata la sola, tuttavia.  
Sigyn le ha indicato una stretta scala intagliata nella roccia, che sale sino a una caditoia sospesa nel vuoto. Lo scenario che si apre davanti ai suoi occhi ha la bellezza complessa e morbosa di una pala fiamminga; un giardino delle delizie di morte, in cui esseri mostruosi s’intrecciano a guerrieri dalle chiome d’oro e donne in grado di maneggiare asce bipenni con una sola mano.  
A est, là ove si erge la grande porta per il Bifrost, divampa un incendio.  
“Sono arrivati i giganti di fuoco,” dice Sigyn, ma le sue parole sono inghiottite da un rauco latrato.  
“Ma quello… Oh, no, no…”  
Fenrir ha le dimensioni di un palazzo. Nel folto pelo nero, lucido come ossidiana, gli occhi rossi brillano famelici. Davanti alla tagliola delle sue zanne, Thor è solo e coperto di sangue.  
“Devo aiutarlo… In qualche modo, io…”  
Le dita di Sigyn si stringono attorno al suo polso. “No, non è stato abbandonato.”  
Ha ragione: alle spalle della belva si è appena materializzato Loki.  
 

*

   
Sono troppi.  
Non è un problema di coraggio, né di determinazione: a mancargli è la certezza di poterne anticipare la fine.  
Vede uomini cadere come mosche; fantocci putrescenti mordere e piagare la bellezza immacolata degli asgardiani. A cavallo di Sleipnir, Odino affianca Tyr e Heimdall nella difesa del Bifrost.  
Freyja, in sella a Sýr, la sua poderosa tigre bianca (6), contiene l’avanzata degli Jötnar redivivi.  
Vorrebbe trovare Hela, toccarla prima che la strega osi di nuovo sfiorarlo. _Toccarla_ con Mjolnir quanto basti a cancellarne persino il ricordo. Ma è astuto, il mostro, e il bestiario degli alleati pare infinito.  
“Tu devi essere Fenrir,” ringhia, poi sputa in terra.  
La fiera lo fiuta, mentre schiuma bava sanguinolenta e carne. Una pesante treccia d’intestini pende dalle fauci, accompagnata da una gamba ancora intatta e da una massa spugnosa che un tempo era forse un volto.  
Rafforza la presa su Mjolnir, calibra il colpo. Deve mirare alla mascella o alla gola; disarticolare quella macchina di morte e farne poltiglia. Il lupo, tuttavia, si muove con sorprendente agilità e risponde al suo assalto con una zampata che lo schiaccia in terra e lo lascia dolorante e stordito.  
“D’accordo, sei grosso… Un grosso cane ostinato,” sibila, “ma mio fratello non mi chiamava ‘ _pentapalmo_ ’ senza un perché.”  
Una folgore attraversa il cielo. Nell’aria, invasa dagli ioni, persino la quiete ha un sapore elettrico.  
“Coraggio… Vediamo chi ha la testa più dura.”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Svartálfaheimr è, nella mitologia norrena, uno dei Nove Mondi, dove dimorano gli Svartálfar o Døkkálfar (elfi oscuri). Come Thor 2 ci obbligherà a ricordare, non sono estimatori degli asgardiani.  
(2) Il richiamo è al _Götterdämmerung_ ( _Il crepuscolo degli dei_ ), quarto e ultimo dei drammi musicali che costituiscono la tetralogia _L’anello del Nibelungo_ di Richard Wagner. Il tema dell’opera è il Ragnarök.  
(3) **ATTENZIONE: headcanon**. Niente di quanto segue è documentato nella mitologia norrena o nella poesia scaldica, men che mai, credo, nella tradizione Marvel.  
(4) Idem come sopra. Probabilmente queste vicende saranno l’oggetto di un ipotetico prequel Frigga/Odino che plotto da almeno sei mesi, ma qui non possono – come è ovvio – essere sviluppate.  
(5) È il palazzo in cui dimora Freyr.  
(6) **ATTENZIONE: headcanon**. Freyja, secondo la mitologia norrena, viaggia su un carro trainato da due enormi gatti. Io ne ho preteso uno, ma ancora più grosso.


	31. Non dirmi addio

_I’ve got death inside me._  
 _It’s just a question of whether or not I can outlive it._  
― Don DeLillo, _White Noise_

   
 

*

 

_Asgard_  
 _[anno midgardiano duemilaquattordici, tarda estate]_

 

*

   
Thor non ha mai avuto paura di morire.  
 _Non me ne stupisco: è tipico degli animali, persino di quelli grossi e pericolosi come te_ , gli avrebbe detto Loki, se avesse osato condividere una constatazione tanto banale. La verità, invece, non lo è mai, come non è scontato Thor Odinson e il colore dell’anima che Mjolnir ha scelto.  
   
 _Non ho mai avuto paura di vivere, fratello, per questo non mi sono mai preoccupato dell’ultimo punto. Comunque fosse venuto,_ _l’_ _avrei accettato, perché c’è giustizia nella fine come la trovi all’inizio di tutto._  
   
Davanti alle lucide zanne di Fenrir, davanti al sangue che cola di nuovo – il _suo_ – al terrore sostituisce il rimpianto per le parole che non gli ha mai rivolto. Non al momento giusto.  
   
 _Non morirai senza amore, Loki, perché l’amore è infinito e ce n’è per tutti._  
 _Perché hai odiato troppo per ignorare quello di cui parlo._  
 _Perché non sei mai stato_ sbagliato _, solo_ diverso _. Su Midgard ho imparato, però, che è un altro modo per dire ‘libero’._  
   
Mjolnir freme nella sua mano e lo strappa a un affondo che poteva costargli la gamba sinistra.  
Asgard è un pantano di acqua e sangue su cui ribolle, infinito, il carnaio della guerra.  
Non sopravvivranno all’assalto dei giganti nemmeno a vincere una battaglia disperata: il mito dell’invincibilità degli Æsir è morto. Il cielo più alto è stato violato. Un ridicolo cielo dorato e perfetto.  
Fenrir solleva il capo e lo cerca tra i nembi con occhi affamati. Scopre la chiostra dei denti e pare quasi sorridere, ultimo lupo di una razza estinta, fantasma di un mondo che Loki ha trasformato in un’orbita cieca.  
   
 _E anche tu, come gli Jötnar, sarai ieri._  
   
Asseconda la spinta del martello e punta alla radice dell’enorme, umido tartufo. Vuole spaccargli il cranio ed ergersi nella melma fumante delle cervella non come il Tonante, ma come il Distruttore.  
Fenrir, tuttavia, è carne-macchina-fame-morte; una fiera nata per divorare la stella, la vita.  
 _Tutto_.  
È la sua coda ad abbatterlo; una delle affilate, giallastre unghie gli si pianta nella spalla e lo inchioda al suolo. Perde sensibilità al braccio destro, non la presa su Mjolnir, ma l’arma risponde appena alla sua sollecitazione.  
L’occhio sinistro della fiera è una palude rossastra che riverbera ora una fine annunciata.  
“Non posso accettarlo,” ringhia e lotta e si divincola, incurante della carne che si smaglia, del sangue che erutta senza soluzione di continuità. “Non dopo quello che è stato fatto per salvarmi.”  
La rabbia è una serpentina elettrica, che veste il cielo di riflessi violacei e si abbatte sulla fiera.  
Fenrir libera un guaito acuto, poi un latrato rugginoso, incrudelito dal dolore e dallo sgomento.  
“Nessuno si è mai preso il disturbo di educarti, vero, stupido cane?”  
Si puntella su Mjolnir, ma le ginocchia cedono. Sanguina come un cinghiale macellato, né può permettersi di cadere: gliel’ha promesso, anche se _lui_ non lo sa.  
L’aria è ammorbata da un lezzo nauseante di pelo e carne bruciata, pece bollente e cadaveri sventrati.  
È la guerra, una vecchia puttana triste e bugiarda: la prima volta in cui la incontri, ti fidi dei suoi colori accesi, del suo sguardo sornione e provocante.  
   
 _Fammi vedere quanto sei forte, quanto sei coraggioso, quanto vali, bel soldato._  
   
Poi ti accorgi che il sorriso è la maschera posticcia di un teschio e tu un burattino idiota. Ti accorgi che sei _solo_ , nella merda e nel fango, e che i guerrieri sono i dadi delle Norne. A te resta appena da sperare che a vincere la partita non sia mai Skuld; pregare che esca la tua faccia buona.  
Qualcuno l’afferra per il braccio sano e l’aiuta a sollevarsi. Qualcuno che è sempre troppo freddo e troppo triste, come l’inverno che porta sulla pelle.  
“Loki,” mormora ed è quasi un singhiozzo.  
Il bambino di neve.  
Il fratello oltre una teca di gelido, fragile cristallo.  
“Non posso restare qui,” mormora al suo orecchio. “ _Lei_ non deve capire che vi sto aiutando.”  
Si smarrisce nei suoi occhi: sinistri, hanno la tinta del sangue che scorre ormai a fiumi, ma non importa. Sono i _suoi_. Sono belli comunque.  
Fenrir raspa la terra zuppa, pronto a un nuovo assalto. Loki scioglie la stretta dal suo corpo e posa il palmo in terra. Una rosa di ghiaccio radica nella roccia e sboccia irta di cuspidi affilate.  
Il lupo arretra d’istinto, furibondo, poi, dopo un paio di deboli tentativi, abbandona la preda per un nuovo territorio di caccia.  
“In quella direzione combattono Tyr e nostro padre,” dice. “Dobbiamo raggiungerli e aiutarli: soli, non possono fronteggiarlo assieme ai demoni di Surtur.”  
“ _Tuo_ padre,” replica Loki.  
Prevedibile e potrebbe riderne, _davvero_ , se la situazione non escludesse una simile possibilità.  
“Quanto capiterà al vecchio, non è affar mio, né m’interessa.”  
“Sul serio? Perché…”  
Loki, tuttavia, si è già dileguato. Nell’aria resta, per quanto debole, l’odore della neve – perché ne ha uno, _oh sì_ , anche lei possiede un profumo e Thor saprebbe riconoscerlo tra mille.  
La neve sa di casa, di nostalgia, di silenzio.  
La neve ha gli occhi verdi anche quando è il sangue a lavarli.  
 

*

   
“Cap, tu che sei l’esperto… Dimmi che hai visto di peggio. Dimmi qualcosa tipo: ‘ _quella dei miei tempi era una guerra, questa è ricreazione_ ’.”  
Rogers ricambia la provocazione con un’occhiata appena meno minacciosa della promessa di uno scudo di vibranio sui denti. Tony torna a fissare la piana che si stende sotto i loro piedi, con uno sgomento in cui nausea, terrore e meraviglia diventano _uno_ – un’emozione senza nome.  
“È già cominciato,” sibila _Bruce Lee_ , che, di tutte le parole da spendere per spezzare il voto di silenzio, ha scelto quelle che non avrebbe mai voluto ascoltare.  
Sif, salda alla guida del più improbabile mezzo aereo su cui sia mai salito, riesce a torturare la bestia abbastanza a lungo da farle perdere quota. Un tuffo di un centinaio di piedi, _accidenti a lei_ , che gli sarà di certo costato un altro paio di capelli bianchi.  
“Ehi, _She-Ra_ (1)? Morbida sulle marce!” ringhia, mentre i contorni prima sfumati del campo di battaglia acquistano crescente nettezza.  
Nonostante la pioggia torrenziale, esplodono ovunque incendi e dalla terra umida sale l’odore dolciastro del sangue.  
“Merda… È quasi peggio di quanto non fosse dall’altra parte,” mugugna Barton.  
“Dobbiamo trovare il modo di atterrare e un buon posto in cui farlo. Avremo bisogno di procurarci armi, per essere d’aiuto.” E il Capitano, come di consueto, tiene a ricordare che ha fatto il servizio militare, _lui_ , e non si spettina per rispetto alla bandiera.  
 _Be’, bravo, Ragazzo d’America: potrei irritarmi per molto meno._  
“Consideriamo allora la prima variabile,” osserva, quando Hulk abbandona la presa dagli unghioni del drago e la bestiaccia recupera una ventina di piedi in quota.  
   
 _Vai al diavolo anche tu, amico verde, e ridammi Bruce.  
Ridammi l’unico in grado di usare in modo accettabile il cervello, oltre al sottoscritto._  
   
“E quale sarebbe?”  
L’asgardiana costringe il serpentone a una spericolata virata, che non basta, tuttavia, a impedire la demolizione di un dongione.  
“Ecco la tua risposta, Cap. Dobbiamo arrivare _vivi_ a terra. E, fossi in te, smetterei di credermi immortale solo perché con il surgelamento ti ha detto bene.”  
 

*

   
Una mossa avventata sulla scacchiera può costare molto più di un pedone, eppure Loki non ha pensato: ha agito.  
Ha visto Thor ferito, stretto all’angolo dal coraggio suicida per cui l’ha adorato e odiato mille volte. L’ha affiancato e protetto e non gli ha detto _niente_ – niente, almeno, di quel che avrebbe voluto.  
O _dovuto_.  
Ma Thor non ha mai cercato parole: ha imparato ad accontentarsi dei suoi silenzi. Lui, tanto rumoroso, ha compreso la lingua soffice e segreta della neve.  
   
 _Va bene così. Ora siamo pari.  
Ora possiamo davvero essere fratelli. _  
   
Sbudella una massa cartilaginosa e urlante; decapita due carcasse affamate. Scivola nella mischia come un’ombra, con discrezione. Seduta sul suo trono d’ossa, Hela non può vederlo. Non può immaginare che anche la sua testa cadrà, perché questo è il giorno in cui ogni errore sarà cancellato, in cui tutto dovrà finire; in cui il cielo vedrà la neve sciogliersi e colare via.  
   
 _Questo è il giorno in cui trionferò sulla Völva._  
   
“Guardati alle spalle, sacco di sego,” sibila prima di decollare un golem putrefatto che minaccia Volstagg.  
Il Leone di Asgard (2) si volge di scatto, l’espressione sorpresa, venata dal sottile disgusto di chiunque lo sorprenda nella sua autentica pelle.  
“Loki?”  
Un cenno del capo, perché quell’inevitabile miracolo non ha voce, solo sguardi, gesti, ricordi.  
È dalla loro parte, ammesso che un _mai voluto_ possa concedersene una.  
“Vedi di non farti ammazzare. Anche tuo fratello è abbastanza pazzo da bussare alle porte dell’Inferno.”  
   
 _Non ce ne sarà bisogno, perché non è lì che finirò, Volstagg. Io non morirò, oggi: io smetterò di esistere. E quando il dio del Caos svanirà nel nulla, il ciclo del Ragnarök si arresterà.  
I mondi non saranno costretti a divorarsi.  
Il lupo non inghiottirà la stella e i morti marciranno in terra.  
Ecco la profezia di Loki Laufeyson. _  
   
E poi la vede: una massa verde urlante che fende il campo di battaglia mossa da un puro istinto di devastazione; una furia incontrollabile e rabbiosa che sgretola l’ultima difesa di Fensalir, scala i contrafforti di Alsheimr e… _Per le Norne, quanto odio quei maledetti midgardiani_ , pensa.  
Poi non pensa più: ci sono Jane Foster e Sigyn, lassù.  
C’è soprattutto Sigyn.  
 

*

   
Natasha non sarà mai madre, mai moglie, mai donna.  
L’hanno deciso a Volgograd eoni fa, senza prendersi il disturbo di chiederle cosa ne pensasse.  
Hanno fatto bene, perché cosa avrebbe risposto, _lei_? Che parole avrebbe usato la crudele, stupida Natalja?  
Forse proprio quelle che Loki ha rivolto loro.  
   
 _Zavorra.  
Non ne ho bisogno per andare avanti._  
   
Invece c’è, nella vita che nasce e che cresce e che ti cambia davanti, quello che una storia come la sua ha divorato, sminuzzato, digerito e poi le ha sputato in faccia a tradimento: _anima_. _Futuro_.  
Sif le ha detto di aver rinunciato all’iniziazione da valchiria perché innamorata di un uomo che forse non l’avrebbe mai voluta. Si è dipinta con parole sprezzanti, poiché debole davanti al sogno di una vita.  
   
 _Potevo essere la nuova Göndul, ma ho fallito. Sognavo una famiglia diversa dall’esercito, un bambino con i suoi occhi e la sua forza, cui regalare anche la mia._  
   
Natasha ascolta per la prima volta il blues della tristezza: tristezza per l’esistenza che ha condotto, per tutto quello che ha perso, né stringerà mai.  
Tristezza per un uomo che accetta di amarla in silenzio, come un cane, e non si preoccupa di farle male, perché l’amore, di tutte le frecce, è quella che va più a fondo.  
E poi rabbia: rabbia per una distesa di morte in mezzo alla quale combatte, solitaria e indomabile, la valchiria senza luce che le ha aperto gli occhi.  
“Dagmar,” mormora, poi ne urla il nome quasi fosse un grido di battaglia e si lascia cadere nel vuoto.  
“Natasha!”  
La voce di Clint la insegue, ma è un’eco lontana; la guerra, invece, il lago di sangue in cui affonda sino ai polpacci.  
Una tigre affamata, ecco chi è Natasha Romanoff, eppure ancora capace di provare tenerezza per un cucciolo.  
“Dagmar, segui la mia voce. Non sei sola.”  
Usa i gomiti, le ginocchia, le dita.  
Usa un corpo sterile che ha la bellezza contraffatta e perfetta di una rosa blu.  
Lo usa per combattere, per uccidere e, al contempo, per schiudersi di nuovo alla vita.  
“Razza di stupida!” le urla Clint. “Dobbiamo prima procurarci delle armi, te ne rendi conto o no?”  
Natasha stringe le dita della valchiria cieca e la schiaccia contro il proprio petto.  
“L’arma sono io,” replica.  
E sorride su quella bocca.  
 

*

   
Hulk non può essere contrastato, solo anticipato, per quanto lo consentano una velocità e un’agilità insospettabili in una creatura tanto ingombrante.  
Loki lo sa bene, come sa che sta respirando sangue da ore, perché il suo corpo non è più in grado di rigenerare tessuti, ossa, speranza. Si porta la mano al petto e annaspa, ma il dolore non lo distrarrà: tutto sta per finire comunque. Presto sarà solo buio. Solo _niente_.  
L’unica felicità che sia in grado di concepire è il buco nero della non-esistenza.  
Sferzata dal vento e dalla pioggia, persino Sigyn è un fantasma; Sigyn, l’ombra del Loki che non è mai diventato. L’ultimo frammento sano di una terribile memoria.  
“Avanti,” ringhia a denti stretti, prima d’imboccare le scale d’accesso alla caditoia.  
   
“Sei arrivato!”  
   
La midgardiana non ha paura: quell’evidenza lo colpisce almeno quanto l’indifferenza con cui sostiene il suo sguardo.  
   
 _Ha imparato da te?  
Mi guarda con i _ tuoi _occhi, dunque non vede il mostro?_  
   
Sigyn, invece, arretra. Non un sospiro, né una parola, eppure una repulsione che lo colpisce come l’ennesima pugnalata. _Sapere_ e _vedere_ non sono mai la stessa cosa: non può biasimarla per l’onestà con cui glielo ricorda.  
“Non potete restare qui,” dice, stornando lo sguardo. “Il gigante verde sta…”  
L’urto, violentissimo, li coglie di sorpresa. Loki fatica a mantenere l’equilibrio, ma non trema: la partita è ancora aperta; lo scacco, lontano.  
Dalla chiglia della nave, la regina bianca lo guarda: occhi da uccello e testa di morto, l’incredulità feroce di un’amante tradita.  
“Via da qui!” urla.  
La mortale imbocca le scale senza guardarsi alle spalle, mossa da un’ansia che non somiglia certo a una patetica ritirata: vuole _esserci_.  
Per _lui_. Per Thor.  
Sigyn, invece, non accenna a muoversi, la volontà divorata da un orrore che è ovunque, ormai; persino davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Le offre la mano. Sul dorso, là dove vene nerastre solcano la pelle di un azzurro smorto, sta la traccia biancastra di un’antica cicatrice.  
“Sono io,” dice. _Solo quello_.  
Sigyn strizza le palpebre ma non sono le lacrime a cadere, quanto il velo che l’accecava: quello della paura, dell’abbandono, della menzogna. Quello di una vita di attese dalla parte sbagliata del vetro.  
“Sei davvero tu?”  
   
“Loki!”  
   
L’urlo di Hela vince il cozzo delle armi, l’esplodere degli incendi e la risacca del mare. Ma è tardi, tardi per lei: quando i nembi color petrolio si animano e si trasformano in un’onda liquida, gracchiante di gazze, delle prede designate non c’è più traccia.  
Non puoi cogliere la neve, in fondo.  
Nessuno potrà farlo mai.  
 

*

   
“La prossima occasione in cui Fury lamenterà il mio individualismo, giuro che…”  
Una carcassa che sembra partorita da un DOOM (3) d’annata schiocca le ganasce a un paio di centimetri dalla sua clavicola, costringendolo a una manovra di difesa che sarebbe piaciuta all’istruttore di taekwondo impostogli da Happy.  
Rogers, per fortuna, lo soccorre con un’ascia recuperata sul campo e gli risparmia una morte disgustosa, oltre che indegna di uno Stark.  
“Stai bene?”  
Annuisce, i nervi tesi e lo sguardo volto a un panorama devastato e devastante. “Devo recuperare il guanto. È l’unico modo per…”  
Una nuova orda di zombie famelici. Il Capitano lo trascina oltre un terrapieno di detriti, senza chiedergli il permesso, né concedergli, per quanto blanda, la possibilità di salvare l’orgoglio protestando. “Studiamo un piano,” suggerisce invece, quasi sia tutto normale; come se fosse un’esercitazione per maniaci della sopravvivenza.  
   
 _Be’, ora saprei cavarmela anche in previsione di un’apocalisse zombie. Questo è poco, ma sicuro._  
   
“D’accordo. Io, in effetti, qualche idea ce l’avrei.”  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Non guardarmi così, _occhioni blu_ : non sono ancora abbastanza disperato da darti un bacio.”  
“Stark…”  
“Come non detto. Ricordami di chiedere a Coulson ragguagli sul senso dell’umorismo anni Quaranta. Non è possibile che tu…”  
Un braccio scheletrico, da cui pendono brani di stoffa e di carne, s’insinua tra le crepe della barriera cui hanno domandato protezione.  
“Ce la diamo una mossa?”  
 

*

   
Sigyn ha perso conoscenza tra le sue braccia come il cielo è crollato loro addosso e si è consegnato all’abbraccio del vuoto.  
È stato un bene, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a gestire l’addio; a trovare parole che non sapessero di nebbia e di tristezza.  
Non è così che vuole andarsene: questo è il _suo_ giorno; il primo di un ordine nuovo, stabilito dal Caos.  
Sif combatte accanto a due delle rare valchirie superstiti. Perde sangue dalla coscia, da una spalla, il viso sfigurato da un taglio che le attraversa la fronte, eppure è sempre la stessa di ogni suo ricordo, la compagna perfetta per Thor Odinson.  
La sua più terribile rivale.  
“Per le Norne, Loki! Prega che la fine arrivi per tutti o mi toccherà ammazzarti con le mie mani.”  
   
Non è una minaccia: è un singhiozzo.  
Sif ha compreso ogni cosa – glielo legge negli occhi – come ha intravisto l’amore nell’odio e la redenzione nel tradimento. Ha la perspicacia di una lupa o forse solo il cuore più grande dell’orgoglio e della diffidenza che hanno segnato i loro anni insieme.  
Sì, la guerra è davvero finita, ma non potranno godere del miracolo dell’armistizio.  
 _Peccato_ , o forse no: è stata la miglior nemica che potesse chiedere e preferisce ricordarla così.  
   
“È ferita?”  
“Non credo; immagino che sia solo spaventata.”  
Sif annuisce. “Mi prenderò cura di lei e di Thor, ma tu…”  
Lo afferra per un polso, incurante della sua pelle da mostro; dimentica, anzi, del mostro che l’ha rovinata, del traditore, del nemico. “ _Lui_ non te lo perdonerà mai.”  
“Allora dovrai aiutarlo a dimenticare. Non vorrai che tocchi a una stupida femmina mortale?”  
Infine le volta le spalle.  
Non vuole vederla piangere.  
Non proprio la signora della guerra di Asgard.  
 

*

   
Volstagg l’ha allacciato alla vita e trascinato lontano dall’area in cui infuriano gli scontri.  
L’aria, resa rovente dal divampare degli incendi, è quasi velenosa da respirare.  
“La situazione è pessima. Non so come se la stia cavando Tyr, ma…”  
Thor, intorpidito dall’emorragia, stenta a mantenere quella lucidità che – sola – alimenterebbe almeno l’illusione di poter rovesciare il banco e riaprire la partita.  
Quanti più grani piange la clessidra, tanto più sente con il cuore di Odino.  
Ha ragione lui: nessuno può giudicare le scelte di un uomo costretto a vincere per il destino dei Cieli. Nessuno può additarne gli errori, senza aver prima saggiato lo stesso veleno.  
“Lasciami qui. Ti sono solo d’intralcio.”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno. Non sono rimasto ad aspettare giorni interi un fulmine solo per vederti morire un’altra volta.”  
   
“Queste sono le parole di un saggio. Il Leone di Asgard ha forse cambiato dieta?”  
   
Thor solleva di scatto il capo. “Hogun… Fandral…”  
“Per servirvi, _principe_ … E anche per restituire al mittente la formidabile ospitalità di cui ci ha onorato.”  
 

*

   
“Il piano è questo: una volta che avrò indossato il guanto…”  
“Come fai a sapere che è qui?”  
“Perché l’ho individuato mentre precipitavamo. Ce l’ha l’insopportabile bellona che mi ha istruito.”  
Steve annuisce. “D’accordo: penso di riuscire a coprirti le spalle in modo che tu possa raggiungerla.”  
“Era quello che volevo sentire. In ogni caso, appena riavrò il guanto, creare un nuovo corridoio dimensionale sarà un gioco da ragazzi. Aprirò un frame nel vuoto e… _Ciao, ciao, spazzatura_.”  
“Che parte avrei, in tutto questo?”  
“La peggiore: dovrai istruire almeno un paio di squadre, per evitare che nel buco finiscano i buoni e, soprattutto, per essere certi che ci cadano i cattivi. Pensi di poter ripetere il miracolo di New York?”  
“Ci proverò, ma da solo…”  
   
“Non _da solo_ , Rogers. Ricorda quello che dice sempre Coulson: _protocollo CS_.”  
   
Tony rotea gli occhi, mentre Clint e Natasha superano il terrapieno e si accoccolano al loro fianco.  
“ _Cecchini_ e _spie_? Desolato di dovertelo ricordare, agente _Dalla Russia con amore_ , ma l’ultima volta in cui _Wind of Change_ (4) è passata alla radio ero ancora vergine. L’unica guerra fredda di cui m’interessi qualcosa è quella tra condizionatori e buco dell’ozono.”  
“ _Convinzione_ e _squadra_ , _uomo di latta_ ,” sogghigna Barton e armeggia con un arco che non sarebbe dispiaciuto a Tolkien.  
“Bell’oggetto. Il _Signore degli Anelli_ ha organizzato una svendita?”  
“No. Ho usato la testa.”  
“Che?”  
Natasha lancia a Steve un gladio bilama.  
“Se il fine giustifica i mezzi, la mia pellaccia vale di sicuro il setto nasale di un elfo.”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle e trattiene a fatica una risata disperata. Forse sono l’ultima squadra su cui qualcuno sarebbe disposto a scommettere, ma è anche così che vincono sempre.  
 

*

   
Göndul è magnifica come nei giorni della guerra contro Vanheim, prima che Jotunheim e i suoi orrori coprissero di ferro l’oro autunnale della valchiria rossa. Prima della perdita dei pomi e di una grazia chiamata ‘ _giovinezza eterna_ ’.  
“Ti ringrazio per il prezioso aiuto,” dice Odino, mentre Tyr stringe il nodo della fune magica con cui, ancora una volta, Fenrir è stato neutralizzato. “Non saremmo mai riusciti a fermarlo senza il contributo tuo e delle Nere.”  
Göndul s’inchina come mille volte l’ha vista fare al suo cospetto; allora era l’erede di Borr, il principe d’oro e di neve, ora è un vecchio guercio e stanco, sazio di guerra, eppure incatenato a un inferno di carne e sangue.  
“Conduci il tuo esercito sino alla corte di Fensalir: è lì che Frigga ha raccolto tutta la popolazione inabile alle armi.”  
Göndul esegue, senza obiezioni. Un giorno si ritroveranno nel Valhalla e quel giorno, _chissà_? Forse tornerà ingordo e sconsiderato come un tempo.  
Il buon tempo dei giorni d’oro.  
   
“Sarò felice, allora, di esaudire questo tuo desiderio.”  
   
Le parole di Surtur sciabolano il silenzio come lame. La spada sfrigola contro il suo petto, predatrice; un rapido scambio di sguardi, poi solo un cerchio di fuoco che li isola dal resto dell’esercito.  
   
“Leccare il sangue di un grande guerriero: potrei forse domandare alle Norne onore più grande?”  
Odino rinsalda la presa su Gungnir. “Potrei dirti che esiste e che saprò guadagnarmelo.”  
“Davvero?”  
Non c’è ironia nella voce del demone, né in quegli occhi bui come stelle morenti.  
“Spegnere un fuoco che si crede eterno.”  
 

*

   
Tony ha negoziato il guanto con tale _diplomazia_ che solo un miracolo – o l’urgenza della situazione – gli ha impedito d’essere trasformato in un rospo. In compenso, la furia distruttiva di Hulk ha scavato nel campo di battaglia un solco che risponde in modo perfetto alla strategia che ha elaborato. Più difficile, se non impossibile, è invece convincere gli asgardiani a collaborare, restii come sono ad accettare l’evidenza: non c’è superiorità che vinca in guerra, solo la determinazione a restare vivi – e chi ha un’esistenza da farfalla è anche chi difende ogni boccone con più accanimento.  
   
“Ascoltatemi, per favore! Se non li spingiamo tutti… Oh, al diavolo!”  
   
Nani ed elfi non collaborano.  
Le valchirie, accecate da uno spirito di corpo che sfiora l’autolesionismo, combattono ciascuna per sé o solo accanto alle consorelle.  
Tony freme, ma sa di non poter ricorrere al guanto finché le masse dei combattenti non saranno abbastanza definite.  
Clint non ha avuto maggior fortuna, sia perché difetta di pazienza, sia perché non è facile parlamentare con la morte che ti alita sul collo – in senso _letterale_ , poi.  
   
“Avevi elaborato un buon piano, ma, a quanto pare, dovremo imboccare un’altra strada.”  
Stark contrae le dita nel pugno. “Se anche li insultassi uno ad uno, non cambierebbe niente, tanto più che, di questo passo, ci metterei poco. La sola speranza che resta è…”  
   
“Dimmi che devo fare, midgardiano: io sono dalla tua parte!”  
 _Flosi._  
“Ascolta la mia bambina e fai spazio: arrivano i rinforzi.”  
 _Volstagg. E Hogun, Fandral… Thor._  
Mjolnir abbandona il pugno del Tonante e lo cerca come un servo fedele.  
“Non sono più in grado di combattere. Tu sai cosa farne.”  
 

*

   
Surtur evita ogni affondo. Il suo corpo di fiamma e catrame si muove con l’imprevedibilità di un fuoco fatuo. Già due volte ha saggiato la punta della sua lama e solo la straordinaria fattura della corazza gli ha permesso di salvare la carne. Non sarà così per sempre, tuttavia: ne è consapevole.  
“Esiti, grande Odino? A tal punto gli anni ti hanno consumato?”  
Oltre il perimetro dello scontro, s’intravede la rovina di Asgard, su cui esplode, elettrica, l’ira di Thor.  
   
 _Combatti e sopravvivi, figlio_ , pensa. _Resisti per offrire alla tua gente un sovrano degno della fama degli Æsir._  
   
“È l’ora, vecchio. Preparati a salutare…”  
   
“Adesso, _padre_! Adesso: colpite.”  
   
Ed è quel _padre_ a strappargli un gemito soffocato, mentre solleva il capo e annega in due occhi disperati: gli occhi rossi del figlio che ha strappato alla neve.  
Surtur sibila e si dimena. Immobilizzato dalla stretta di Loki, soffre il gelo paralizzante di una pelle di brina e di ghiaccio.  
   
“Ora. Non riuscirò a trattenerlo ancora a lungo.”  
   
E soffre, Loki, di nuovo bruciato dal fuoco, eppure determinato a subirlo. Senza paura.  
   
 _Per te, padre. Per te._  
   
“Fingete che sia Laufey, per le Norne, ma colpite!”  
   
 _Obbedisci, vecchio: è l’ultimo punto di una storia scritta nel sangue e nella neve, eppure incancellabile, come ogni crimine del cuore._  
 

*

   
È caduto sulla nuda pietra, ma non ha avvertito dolore.  
L’ha inghiottito il buio, per un po’, poi ha aperto gli occhi e si è specchiato in due laghi azzurri.  
   
“Loki.”  
   
La fronte premuta contro la sua, Thor piange com’è certo di non averlo mai visto fare; come forse non si è mai concesso nessuno – non _per lui_ , almeno. È un lamento monocorde, flebile e prolungato, che ricorda il verso di un animale ferito.  
“Ti ho raggiunto,” bisbiglia. “Ora sono un tuo pari, vero?”  
Chissà se l’ha sentito, se ha decifrato le sue parole oltre il gorgogliare del sangue?  
Thor gli netta le labbra, forse per cancellare un’intollerabile evidenza: sta morendo. _Finalmente_.  
Le voci attorno al luogo in cui giace si accavallano confuse: riconosce quella di Odino, di Sif, persino della debole midgardiana cui ha regalato un’illusione di potere. E poi Frigga: su tutte, isola il timbro dell’unica madre che abbia mai avuto – il suo profumo di sole, il calore della pelle che l’ha accolto e reso figlio.  
“Grazie… Non volevo andarmene come uno Jotun.”  
Frigga gli accarezza i capelli, con dolcezza. “Andrà bene,” singhiozza. “Riusciremo a…”  
   
“No!”  
   
La voce di Hela lacera la nebbia ovattata dell’agonia.  
Loki strizza le palpebre e abbozza un sorriso: è arrivata anche l’ultima attrice di un dramma che gocciola ormai incontro a un’inevitabile conclusione.  
   
“Ora sarà _mio_. Ora nessuno di voi potrà più separarci.”  
E Loki ride. Negli spasmi della fine, ride come non ha mai fatto in vita propria, nemmeno davanti alla testa calva e bruciata di Sif; nemmeno davanti al dolore del Thor bandito e umiliato.  
Ride inebriato dal suo scherzo più riuscito, dall’ultima trovata del tessitore di ogni inganno.  
A fatica comincia a slacciare, nodo dopo nodo, la cottardita a brandelli. I segni della scarnificazione s’intravedono appena, inghiottiti dalla ferita procuratagli da Gungnir, ma ci sono ancora.  
   
“La mia anima non andrà da nessuna parte, perché…”  
   
Thor lo fissa inorridito.  
 _Hai compreso tutto subito, vero? Bravo, il mio pentapalmo._  
   
“… morirà con questo corpo. Né Hel, né il Valhalla, né niente. Il dio del Caos vi condanna alla noia di un mondo molto ordinato.”  
Inginocchiata al suo fianco, Frigga scuote il capo, sconvolta.  
C’è un _perché_ sospeso su quelle labbra tremanti, ma ha già dato l’unica risposta plausibile.  
   
 _Perché sì. Nessun male è necessario.  
Nemmeno io. _  
   
Il suo sguardo muore, mentre Hela si dissolve in fumo.  
Fumo è anche quanto resterà di lui, ma accarezza quel pensiero con gratitudine.  
Polvere al cielo, sarà libero come non è stato mai.  
Libero di perdersi nell’azzurro che ha amato oltre la vita.  
 

*

   
 _Loki è sempre stato troppo freddo.  
Come capirò che non è più qui con me? _  
   
Dovrebbe odiarsi per un pensiero tanto stupido, eppure è tutto quel che è riuscito a salvare da un dolore inumano. Sono una zattera, quelle parole, e galleggiano nel sangue dell’ultima persona che avrebbe mai accettato di perdere.  
“Non doveva finire così,” singhiozza Sif al suo fianco. “Non ora che…”  
Non aggiunge altro, ma Thor non ne sente il bisogno.  
La morte è un punto fermo che sorprende sovente a metà di una frase: la lascia tronca, imperfetta, desolata nel suo essere l’ultimo sussurro prima dell’addio.  
   
“E non finirà, infatti.”  
   
Solleva lo sguardo.  
Il volto di sua madre è una maschera di pietra. Gli occhi, nonostante il velo delle lacrime, non gli sono mai parsi tanto… _Freddi_? _Determinati_?  
   
“Ho bisogno del vostro sangue. Del tuo e di quello di tuo padre.”  
“Che…”  
“Non discutere, Thor.”  
   
La vede portarsi le mani al petto e affondare nella carne quasi fosse cera molle.  
“Frigga, tu non…”  
La voce di Odino è un rantolo soffocato.  
Tra le dita della regina palpita ora una bolla d’oro, simile a un piccolo cuore. “Il Seiðr è la magia della vita e della generazione,” dice, mentre la immerge nel petto devastato di Loki. “Ho vissuto abbastanza a lungo da potermi concedere un’ultima avventura: guardarlo crescere come una madre midgardiana, con la consolante sicurezza di non dovergli sopravvivere.”  
“Madre, voi…”  
Odino si copre il volto.  
“Ho rinunciato alla mia divinità per fecondare la sua carne. Il corpo di uno Jotun può nutrire la prima cellula di una nuova vita e là migrerà l’anima di Loki, quando l’avrà riconosciuta.”  
“Dunque vivrà ancora?”  
“Dammi il tuo sangue, Thor, perché sia davvero _tuo_ fratello.”  
 

*

   
Di Asgard non rimane quasi niente: la splendida città degli dei, tetti d’oro e pinnacoli svettanti, è una terra cauterizzata dal fuoco e dal ghiaccio. I palazzi sono rovine fumanti, attorno alle quali si affannano squadre di carpentieri o parassiti affamati; del borgo restano mura e legna combusta. Delle stalle, carcasse che le mosche hanno cominciato a divorare fin dalle prime luci dell’alba.  
Il Valhalla è tornato a chiudere le proprie porte, i demoni dell’inferno, inghiottiti dalla sacca dimensionale creata dal midgardiano, sono svaniti nel nulla come un incubo dell’alba. Eppure niente sarà più come prima. Nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio.  
Sif tocca con cautela le bende che le avvolgono il capo. Eir le ha assicurato che non resterà sfregiata, né ha avuto il coraggio di contraddirla.  
La verità, invece, è che in lei rimarrà per sempre una cicatrice. Incancellabile.  
   
“Credevo che ti avessero consigliato di restare a riposo.”  
   
Fandral ha il passo leggero e i suoi pensieri sono tanto pesanti che non l’ha sentito arrivare.  
“Sto bene e devo trovare qualcosa da fare, prima di impazzire.”  
“Volstagg ha organizzato una propria squadra. Non l’avrei mai detto, ma il trippone minaccia di tirare su da solo mezza città.”  
“E collezionerà fiasche d’idromele e inviti a pranzo da ogni famiglia… Credi a me: anche l’operosità non trascura il calcolo.”  
Fandral sorride e le sfiora con gentilezza la spalla. “È stata dura; per te, più che per tutti noi. Vuoi parlarne?”  
Sif scuote il capo. Le parole non servono, perché il nastro della memoria contempla colori, immagini, istanti, non la retorica ingannevole dell’occasione. Tutto quel che resta è una rete di luce in cui annaspa, impastoiata.  
“Hogun?”  
“È tornato ieri da Midgard.”  
“Loro… È andato tutto bene?”  
“Lady Freyja ha modificato la memoria collettiva riguardo all’avvento di Loki: nessuno dei nostri alleati ha dovuto preoccuparsi di dare spiegazioni.”  
“Meglio così. Se non fosse stato per loro, probabilmente saremmo tutti morti.”  
Fandral sospira. “Hai già visto Thor?”  
“Non ne ho avuto il coraggio.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ho fallito, in qualche modo. Non ho protetto lui, né Loki, né la mia gente.”  
“Sei stata l’ultima ad abbandonare il campo di battaglia.”  
“Non è bastato comunque.”  
“Lascia che siano gli altri a giudicare.”  
Sif fissa il palmo, la mano che ha offerto troppo tardi.  
   
 _Come gli stupidi.  
Come gli ipocriti. _  
   
“Forse hai ragione; forse dovrei accettare il giudizio del re di Asgard.”  
   
Odino è sprofondato in uno dei suoi sonni letargici appena prima che Loki nascesse di nuovo, dalle rovine di una spoglia esanime che il Seiðr della regina ha trasformato in una pupa.  
Thor l’ha zuppata con il proprio sangue – sangue di un Odinson – perché ogni cellula si nutrisse del primo amore che la vita gli avrebbe destinato. Era già ferito e l’ultimo sacrificio è stato troppo anche per un corpo forte come il suo: se non fossero intervenuti subito i guaritori, pensa sgomenta, Asgard avrebbe davvero perso _tutto_.  
La tendopoli destinata ad accogliere i feriti si stende a ridosso di quel che resta delle mura occidentali. A differenza della vitale cacofonia che anima le rovine del borgo, qui è solo vento e silenzio. Cammina a testa bassa, circospetta. Non ha mai avuto paura di nulla, eppure tutto questo dolore – vissuto, respirato, pianto, esibito – le ha scavato un buco nel petto e punge da morire.  
   
La tenda destinata al nuovo re non differisce dalle altre che per un dettaglio: _ride.  
Gorgoglia.  
Vive._  
   
“Mi chiedevo che fine avessi fatto.”  
   
Abbandonato tra i guanciali, pallido e coperto di bende, Thor non ha perso il suo sorriso, né quella bellezza spavalda che annichilisce persino la stella. Al sicuro, tra le sue braccia, Loki è ancora tanto piccolo da ricordarle un gattino, poi si stiracchia, sorride e apre gli occhi: sono quelli di una tigre, verdi e pericolosi.  
Sono davvero i _suoi_.  
 _Benvenuto_ , pensa, poi crolla in ginocchio e si concede finalmente di piangere.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) _She-Ra, la principessa del potere_ ( _She-Ra: Princess of Power_ ) è una serie televisiva animata statunitense, realizzata nel 1985 dalla Filmation; spin-off di _He-Man e i dominatori dell’universo_ , introduce il personaggio di Adora, gemella del principe Adam e, come quest’ultimo, in grado di ottenere straordinari poteri dall’uso di una spada magica (per la cronaca, coefficiente di marysuaggine del personaggio pari a 110/100).  
(2) Volstagg è soprannominato _il Leone di Asgard_ per il suo insaziabile appetito e il suo ottimismo.  
(3) Videogioco creato da id Software e pubblicato nel 1993 è, assieme a _Wolfenstein 3D_ , uno degli esempi più noti del genere _First person shooter_ (sparatutto in prima persona).  
(4) _Wind of Change_ è una canzone della rock band tedesca _Scorpions_. Ballata composta nel 1990 dal cantante Klaus Meine, ispirato dai cambiamenti politici che si stavano allora verificando nell’Europa dell’Est, in Germania è il singolo più venduto di tutti i tempi.


	32. Epilogo

_Hope is the thing with feathers_  
 _That perches in the soul_  
 _And sings the tune without the words_  
 _And never stops at all._  
― Emily Dickinson

 

 *

  
 

**22 luglio 2015 – 03.48** , _Malibù, Stark Mansion_

   
 _“Puoi aiutarmi a capire?”_  
 _Sospeso sulla lingua, il dolore intorpidisce la bocca quasi fosse novocaina._  
 _Le parole pesano e cadono, cadono l’una dopo l’altra come pietre._  
 _Sigyn ha gli occhi asciutti – occhi slavati e consumati da una sofferenza che può solo sfiorare, non capire. Nemmeno vuole, Jane, ammesso che sappia ancora cosa desideri davvero._  
 _“Non lo so.”_  
 _Tra le rovine di una città morta, sfilano come fantasmi – passo leggero, respiri trattenuti, cuore lento._  
 _È rimasta accanto a Thor, per un po’. L’ha sentito lamentarsi nell’incoscienza, singhiozzare un nome che non è il suo. È giusto così, ma fa male comunque._  
   
Alla fine ce l’hai fatta. Hai vinto _tu_.  
Hai vinto, Loki.  
Se questo è il _tuo_ amore, allora è davvero insuperabile.  
   
 _Le stelle sembrano più pallide e meno numerose. Sono anche loro tra le vittime del giorno?_  
 _“Non immaginavo che fosse quella la ragione della richiesta… Che stupida.”_  
 _La voce di Sigyn torna a spezzare il silenzio._  
 _“Cosa?”_  
 _“Il codice dei Sigilli. Credevo che cercasse un incantesimo per proteggere voi, non da usare su di sé.”_  
 _Jane volge lo sguardo alle dita che hanno assaporato, sebbene per un tempo brevissimo, l’ebbrezza dell’onnipotenza. “Temo che dovrai cominciare dal principio: ne so molto meno di quanto immagini.”_  
 _Sigyn annuisce. Sono giunte al limite dell’area percorribile: oltre si aprono voragini spaventose e incendi ancora vivi; oltre si coglie ancora il terribile profumo della guerra._  
 _“Gli Æsir non muoiono mai davvero, non come i mortali. Siamo imprigionati in un ciclo di continue rinascite.”_  
 _“E il Valhalla, allora? Hel?”_  
 _“Sono un privilegio o una condanna. Gli eroi meritano l’eternità dei combattenti; i pavidi e gli assassini, una tenebra senza fine.”_  
 _“Perciò Loki… Che avrebbe fatto di preciso?”_  
 _“Se conosci la profezia della Völva, sai già la risposta.”_  
 _Jane contrae i pugni._  
 _Non riesce a dimenticare il pianto di Thor, la nota lugubre e inumana con cui ha dato addio al fratello, né l’ultimo sguardo di Loki, il suo terribile sollievo._  
 _“Ma esiste ancora, quella profezia?”_  
 _Sigyn abbozza un sorriso. “Sei una donna molto intelligente.”_  
 _Qualcuno sta ridendo. Somiglia a un ossimoro o a una bestemmia, ma la vita va così: se resiste, rode il silenzio a morsi sempre più ingordi e torna a farsi spazio, senza chiedere il permesso._  
 _“Se Loki fosse riuscito nel proprio intento, no: la sua morte avrebbe spezzato il ciclo del Ragnarök una volta e per sempre.”_  
 _“Invece?”_  
 _“Nessuno avrà più accesso alle pergamene sacre, ma immagino che abbia mutato segno.”_  
 _“La madre di Thor… Morirà?”_  
 _La risposta è un debole cenno del capo. “Non avevo mai visto praticare un burðr_ (1) _. Forse avrei preferito non vederlo mai.”_  
 _“È un incantesimo pericoloso?”_  
 _“Forse ‘_ disperato _’ è il termine più corretto, ma è anche raro. In realtà, solo i Vanir possono servirsene: seppure avessi voluto regalargli la mia anima, non avrei potuto.”_  
 _“È questo che ha fatto, la regina? Ha unito il suo Seiðr a quello di Loki?”_  
 _“No. Gli ha offerto in pasto il proprio spirito, per sostenerne l’anima durante il concepimento.”_  
 _“Il… Concepimento?”_  
 _“Gli Jötnar di sangue reale sono ermafroditi, non lo sapevi?”_  
 _“Eh… No.”_  
 _“Loki aveva trasformato il proprio corpo in una gabbia; la regina, invece, ne ha fatto un seme.”_  
 _“Il bozzolo che ho visto… A me ha fatto pensare a una crisalide.”_  
 _Sigyn sorride: una piccola luce nel buio torbido della notte._  
 _“Insomma… Nascerà di nuovo?”_  
 _“Sì.”_  
 _“E il sangue di Thor e di Odino? A cosa è servito?”_  
 _“Non posso esserne certa, eppure credo d’aver compreso. L’ho fatto, almeno, quando ho riconosciuto la_ nostra _cicatrice.”_  
 _“Intendi?”_  
 _“Scoprire d’essere il mostro sotto il letto basta a trasformarti in un mostro? Lo ignoro, né voglio chiedermelo. Rinascerà nella carne e nel sangue di un asgardiano? Per me sarà comunque Loki. Ora so che è sotto la pelle che devi guardare. Sempre.”_  
 _“E aspetterai ancora?”_  
 _Sigyn fissa la bava luminosa di una stellina cadente. “Hai mai pensato che una vita infinita possa servire proprio a rendere meno insopportabili le attese?”_  
   
   
Respira a fondo.  
Il led digitale lampeggia il quattro sarcastico delle notti insonni.  
Sono sempre le quattro, da un po’ di tempo. Soprattutto da quando…  
   
“Può dormire con noi? Credo che abbia avuto un altro incubo.”  
   
Thor la fissa con l’espressione speranzosa di un labrador in attesa della passeggiatina igienica, mentre asciuga il faccino congestionato di un _qualcuno_ cui potresti imputare mille crimini e limiti infiniti, ma non certo un difetto di coerenza.  
   
 _Mi detesti ancora, vero? E hai trovato proprio un bel modo per ricordarmelo._  
   
Sbuffa, si arriccia sul fianco, sprimaccia il cuscino nel vano tentativo di rilassarsi. Thor torna a stendersi, ma non _solo_ : dal centro del letto, dove se ne sta ora accoccolato, Loki gorgoglia qualcosa, poi le afferra una ciocca e tira con tutta la forza di un cucciolo _quasi asgardiano_ – per quanto senso abbia il _quasi_ , dato un corredo genetico in cui figurano persino giganti ed elfi neri.  
“Buono, su,” sbuffa Thor, prima di tendere il braccio, liberarla dalla presa del fratello e accarezzarle i capelli.  
Un gesto discreto, protettivo e dolce.  
Un gesto che basta a dissipare inquietudine e malumore.  
“Nostra madre pensa che con il tempo riprenderà a dormire.” Nel buio, la voce di Thor è soffice come velluto. “Avrà ricordi nuovi e dovrebbe superare la paura della solitudine.”  
Loki si stiracchia; sente la lieve pressione di quelle manine ancora morbide morbide sulla pelle, poi più nulla.  
“La sua memoria è rimasta intatta, vero?”  
“Sì.”  
“Poverino… Forse sarebbe stato meglio se…”  
“Ci siamo noi,” mormora Thor. “Non sbaglierò, questa volta.”  
Jane sorride, piena di un sollievo che la lascia, al contempo, stupita e grata.  
Stupita per il bocciolo fragile di un affetto che non credeva di poter provare.  
Grata per quel sentimento che la fa sentire viva e donna; per una seconda occasione che, in qualche modo, è stata offerta a tutti, non solo a Loki.  
Dopo il crepuscolo, anche per gli dei, il sollievo dell’alba: dovrebbe chiedere altro?  
   
“Thor…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi ha fatto la pipì addosso.”  
   
 _Una doccia, ecco._  
 _E una riserva gigante di pannolini._  
 

*

 

**07 agosto 2015 – 10.48** , _Malibu State Beach_

   
Jimmy mastica gomme alla banana, ara la splendida spiaggia di Malibù (2) con un paio di Dr. Martens decisamente fuori stagione e non riesce a strappare alla videocamera una sola inquadratura che non la faccia passare per un’elefantessa ubriaca.  
   
 _Se ti chiamano tutti_ Fenomeno _, genio, adesso so perché._  
   
Darcy sbuffa, lotta con i lacci di un bikini striminzito e volge disperata lo sguardo a nord, là dove una densa foschia vela le montagne di Santa Monica.  
È quasi una certezza, ormai: il caldo non le concederà la tregua per cui prega da giorni Dio, Jehovah, il Grande Spirito e, data la superficiale ma piacevole conoscenza, persino Thor.  
Per un po’ d’acqua, pensa, sarebbe persino disposta a chiedere l’intercessione di quell’imbranata frigida di Jane Foster.  
   
 _È lavoro. Ricorda che questa stupida striscia potrebbe essere il lancio per un programma tutto tuo. Oprah_ (3) _ha cominciato dal telegiornale, in fondo. Perché tu non dovresti partire da_ MTV beaches&bitches _?_  
   
 _Già, perché no?_  
   
   
“Non è Paris Hilton (4), quello stecco di ghiacciolo senza la menta intorno?” mugugna, strattonando per la camicia un cameraman incapace, cieco e… _Gay, santo cielo. Tu non hai un debole per il bagnasciuga, tu ce l’hai per i surfisti!_  
“Jimmy, insomma! Poi cerchiamo Lambert (5) e compagnia, se preferisci ma… Oddio.”  
“È quello che ho pensato anch’io: non può essere umano, vero?”  
   
 _No, ciccio. Quello è un deo_ (6) _sul serio… E lo conosco pure._  
   
“Aspetta qui!”  
“Ma Darcy!”  
“A cuccia: la star sono io.”  
   
Jane- _Fortunella_ -Foster reagisce alla sua epifania come se, tra le due, quella fuori posto fosse un’ex-stagista piena di buonsenso e, soprattutto, abbastanza sveglia da non aspettare la vita naso all’aria.  
Thor, invece, si esibisce in un baciamano da manuale, che le risolleva tette, karma e autostima. Se fosse un po’ meno stupendo, poi, magari riuscirebbe anche a perdonargli d’aver scelto una donna troppo magra, composta e noiosa.  
“Ma… Tu che ci fai, qui?” bela la _femmina-più-invidiata-di-Midgard_.  
Darcy accenna al _Fenomeno_ , intento a riprendere virilità costrette in costumi di taglia emostatica. “Lavoro… Al contrario di qualcuno che, a quanto pare, ha scoperto le vacanze proprio quando la miglior stagista del dipartimento ha dato le dimissioni.”  
Jane si sfila gli occhialoni fuori moda e sospira. “Non è come sembra; anche la mia sarebbe una specie di… _Missione_?”  
Thor si congeda con un inchino e raggiunge il bagnasciuga con l’andatura dinoccolata dei bellissimi inconsapevoli.  
“Sì, lo immagino. Difendere quegli addominali deve essere un pessimo affare,” borbotta, poi _qualcosa_ attira la sua attenzione.  
Anzi: _qualcuno_.  
“ _Io.non.ci.credo._ ”  
Protetto dall’ombrellone, sonnecchia il _piccoletto-più-bello-del-mondo_.  
“È una lunga storia, Darcy. Non…”  
“Lunga _nove mesi_ , come no… Anche se, a occhio e croce…”  
“Abbassa la voce. Non svegliarlo, per favore, o…”  
Il bambino sconosciuto – una meraviglia dalla pelle candida e dai lucidi capelli neri – sbadiglia e le pianta in faccia gli occhi più verdi che abbia mai visto.  
“Ma che carino sei! Fai un bel sorriso a zia Darcy!”  
 

*

**09 agosto 2015 – 16.48** , _Malibù, Stark Mansion_

   
Bruce non riesce a smettere di ridere. Aggrappato al suo collo, Loki squittisce disappunto, finché non ottiene un biscotto che sembra, al momento, gratificarlo più dell’ipotesi di conquistare un pianeta, usurpare un trono vacante o vedere in ginocchio qualche miliardo di midgardiani. V’è da dire, del resto, che ha l’aspetto (dunque i bisogni) di un bambino di un anno.  
Tra quindici, spera Jane, potrebbe sempre avverarsi qualche oscura profezia Maya.  
“Lo vedi? È buono e amichevole con chiunque, tranne che con la sottoscritta.”  
Loki smollica beato la frolla, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
“Be’… Non proprio. Tony, Natasha e Fury hanno avuto qualche problema.”  
Jane solleva ironica un sopracciglio. Tra gli oleandri che orlano la terrazza di Villa Stark, una cicala frinisce impazzita. “Del genere?”  
“Ti risparmio noiosi dettagli e ti do un consiglio: non lasciare mai incustodito il tuo smarphone; ha ancora una spiccata predilezione per gli scherzi non sempre divertenti.”  
Loki comincia a succhiarsi il pollice con aria vaga. In occasione dell’ultimo test per la misurazione del suo Q.I. hanno ottenuto valori tanto improbabili che Tony Stark ha proposto una nuova scala tarata su misura: _A.C._  
 _Asgardian Cats_.  
Ottima battuta, peccato che nessuno abbia avuto voglia di ridere.  
“Con te, invece, sembra che si senta al sicuro.”  
“Abbiamo avuto il tempo di familiarizzare… _Prima_. Credo che la sua memoria funzioni come una specie di riverbero costante.”  
“In che senso?”  
Loki allunga le manine alla ricerca di un altro biscotto.  
“Anche se ha conservato i propri ricordi, è così giovane da non saperli elaborare e… Un altro solo, però. Va bene?”  
Loki borbotta un assenso compunto e docilissimo. Degli occhi acuti e affamati che, a volte, la pungono a tradimento, non c’è traccia. Sembra davvero solo un bambino indifeso e bellissimo – _ancora_. Ma per _quanto_?  
“Fammi capire… Non saprebbe spiegare il perché, tuttavia detesta chi detestava, teme chi temeva e ama chi amava?”  
“Più o meno.”  
“Allora sarà un disastro,” sospira. “Nelle ultime tre settimane c’è sempre stato Thor al mio fianco, ma cosa accadrebbe, se dovessi occuparmene da sola?”  
“Non saresti sola,” replica Banner. “Se i timori di Thor fossero fondati; se Lassù rischiassero davvero una guerra civile o un ammutinamento dei Cieli, comunque vogliamo chiamarlo, Loki non smetterebbe per questo d’essere… Una _questione di sicurezza midgardiana_?”  
“Ascolti Banner, dottoressa Foster. Non avrei saputo trovare parole migliori.”  
Il biscotto di Loki è ora a qualche centimetro dai suoi piedi nudi: deve averlo lasciato cadere come Nick Fury ha fatto il proprio ingresso; l’ha sentito prima di chiunque altro, la piccola, perfida tigre sempre allerta.  
“Thor si è espresso in modo favorevole all’ipotesi che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. supervisioni un ipotetico soggiorno terrestre del fratello, purché, come già saprà, sia lei a occuparsene in prima persona.”  
 _Un onore e una prova di fiducia di cui farei volentieri a meno_ , pensa.  
“Non parliamo di un bambino _normale_ , né possiamo sottovalutare gli eventi che fanno ormai da cornice ai nostri mondi e li legano a un comune destino.”  
Sono stati Clint e Natasha a fare rapporto? Oppure il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è riuscito a contrastare la memoria posticcia che Freyja ha innestato nei midgardiani?  
Darcy ricordava solo la migliore _Expo_ di sempre, Erik le ha chiesto se non avesse incontrato qualche promettente ( _attraente_ ) fisico con cui anestetizzare un malinconico mal-di-stelle; nessuno ha parlato di rapimenti alieni, geniali psicopatici in grado di mettere in difficoltà persino Tony Stark o timide ricercatrici spedite all’inferno…  
   
 _E anch’io, a volte, vorrei solo dimenticare._  
   
Tra le dita, appena visibili, guizzano liquide fiamme azzurre.  
 _Il mio Seiðr._  
   
 _Non farti illusioni. L’allieva non supererà mai il maestro._  
   
Solleva il capo: Loki la sta fissando.  
Jane sorride. “Questo è da vedere,” mormora, poi si china, raccoglie il biscotto e lo divora con un unico, vorace morso.  
 _Gnam._  
   
 _Ricominciamo?_  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) In norse arcaico, _nascita_.  
(2) È qui che Tony Stark ha la sua lussuosa residenza californiana. La citazione non è ovviamente casuale.  
(3) Il richiamo è all’icona pop Oprah Winfrey.  
(4) La più famosa ereditiera d’America vive a Malibù.  
(5) Adam Lambert, finalista di American Idol 2009, cantante, attore e icona gay.  
(6) Non è un refuso: la storpiatura di Darcy è voluta.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thor/The Avengers - This is war - Fanfiction Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745756) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Thor/The Avengers - Snøbarnet Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787251) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [My son. Always.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838861) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Little princess of Hel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838866) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Is crimson in thy lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838873) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Whispers in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838884) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [Let's start the real party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838892) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)
  * [You'll learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838894) by [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83)




End file.
